Wolf and Child
by Showna EJ
Summary: COMPLETE! After the death of her parents, Hermione goes to live with Remus Lupin. Slowly, she begins to see him as a father, but will he allow himself to accept the love of a daughter he never had?
1. Broken Hearts

**

Wolf and Child

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Note:** This story contains serious spoilers for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read it, I would suggest you leave. This will not only destroy the real book for you, but will also not make much sense. 

**Summary:** After the death of her parents, a week into summer holidays, Dumbledore sends Hermione to live with Remus Lupin. Slowly, she begins to see him as a fatherly figure. Haunted by the memories of his past, will Remus allow her to become the daughter he never had? 

**Main Characters:** Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, with cameos by Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black. 

**Ships:** slight Remus/Tonks 

**Rating:** PG13 

**Warnings:** rape, death and spoilers for Order of the Phoenix 

**Chapter:** 1/14 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**

Chapter 1-Broken Hearts

**

_Remus Lupin carefully dodged a spell shot at him by a Death Eater. Whoever it was, they had shrouded themselves in their uniform of black, indistinguishable robes, making it impossible to identify them. Remus thought that was to his advantage. Even if he had the blood of a wolf in him, he had never been keen on killing, even during his days on the Order of the Phoenix, shortly after graduation. After seeing so much death in his thirty-seven years, he would rather have switched places with Sirius and been confined at 12 Grimmauld Place for a year. _

He fired a spell back at the Death Eater, knocking him unconscious. He whirled around, but there were no more opponents. With the arrival of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters had panicked, causing most of their numbers to be captured or killed. His eyes came to land on Nymphadora Tonks. She was laying on her back, eyes closed. His sharp eyes could see that she still breathed. He moved to go towards her, but Hermione Granger beat him to it. "Is she all right?" he asked the brilliant fifteen year old witch. 

Hermione checked her pulse, biting her bottom lip in worry. A smile blossomed on her face. "She's going to be fine," Hermione announced. "Just-" A scream was ripped from the witch's mouth as her eyes widened at something behind him. "SIRIUS!" she wailed. She was not the only one, Harry had yelled as well. 

Heart in his mouth, Remus spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a red spell. Sirius looked astonished and Remus could almost see him thinking 'I've been hit'. It seemed to take ages for him to fall in a graceful arc. Remus was not too worried. Sirius had taken worse and lived to tell the tale. But his body was numbed when he watched, horrified, as Sirius fell through the Veil. "No!" he cried. 

Hermione was crying behind him. She surged to her feet, as though to go after him, but Alastor Moody was there, holding her back. "Stay where you are, girlie," instructed the old Auror. "He's gone beyond our aid now." 

Remus ran to Harry, fighting back the waves of grief that were threatening to bowl him over. Harry was staring aghast at the Veil. "Where is he?" muttered the Boy-Who-Lived, in a trance. "He's never kept me waiting before." He started running towards the Veil, obviously meaning to retrieve Sirius himself. 

Remus pulled him back, fighting Harry as he tried to escape his grasp. "You can't do anything, Harry," he tried to tell him. He wasn't sure how much was understandable, there was a lump in his throat, causing his voice to come out rather choked. He pulled Harry closer. "He's gone." Harry lingered for a moment, stiff in his grasp. Then with a bellow, he tore away from Remus and dashed after the fleeing Bellatrix. 

Remus took a staggered step after him, but Dumbledore shook his head and followed Harry himself. Remus finally knew he didn't need to be strong anymore. He fell heavily to his knees, staring disbelieving at the Veil. "Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione, timidly, coming up to kneel beside him. 

"Call me Remus, Hermione," he said half-heartedly, not really knowing what he was saying. 

"Oh, Professor," whimpered Hermione. To his shock, Hermione flung her arms around him. He tilted her head back and saw tears flowing freely from her usually sparkling brown eyes. "I don't know what to say. This is one of the few times thats happened." 

"Then don't talk," he advised, burying her into his chest. "Just cry." He in turn buried his head into her hair. They clung desperately to each other and cried. 

~*~

Remus slowly opened his eyes groggily. Tears were flowing down his cheek. His head was pounding. Slowly he forced himself to sit up, ignoring the massive headache that haunted him. Several large bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky were scattered haphazardly around the room he occupied at 12 Grimmauld Place. He noted with a sinking heart they were all painfully empty. He seemed to have vague memories of drinking them all himself. He lay back slowly with a groan. That would explain the headache. Sirius had always told him he didn't have the belly for the strong firewhisky, as his very few drinking binges had proven. Sirius, on the other hand, could have drunk twice as much as he had the previous night and awoke the next morning set to play Quidditch or fight a horde of Death Eaters. _Sirius._

Now he remembered why he had even bothered to drink. Mentally he added to what was becoming a very long list of things that did not help him forget Sirius. _Drinking myself into oblivion._ He forced himself to roll over and swing his legs out of bed. _'If you're going to be foolish, Lupin, pay the consequences,'_ he told himself dryly. 

He moved slowly around the room, making half-hearted attempts at cleaning his room. He made his way to the lavatory and brushed his teeth. On second thought, he ducked his still fuzzy head into the sink, which he had filled with water. It was cold, but it had the effect he wanted. His head certainly felt a lot clearer. He tottered back into his bedroom, combing his light brown hair with his fingers. He tried hard to ignore the silver stands in his shoulder length hair. A check in the mirror showed him looking even more dreadful than normal, in his opinion. His face was paler and the violet shadows under his brown eyes, flecked with gold, even more pronounced. He changed into a light grey robe, recently patched quite nicely by Molly Weasley. Certainly nicer than anything he had ever done. He really needed to start stripping before his transformations. 

A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. "Come in," he called. The door swung open to admit Tonks. He offered her a sad smile. Since the death of her cousin, Tonks had grown up startlingly quickly. She no longer delighted in using her Metamorphmagus talents to change her appearance unless necessary. She resorted to her birth apperance- shoulder length black hair and blue eyes that seemed to belong to Sirius. Being with the new Tonks was a healing and a curse. She looked a lot like her cousin, so much so that it hurt. But her cheerful disposition was also reminiscent of Sirius. It was comforting to be around a person who knew that no matter the grief they felt at that moment, eventually they would start living again. 

"Morning, Remus," she smiled weakly. She had dressed in a pale pink robe, with a golden star on both breast pockets. "How you doing?" 

"As well as can be expected," he shrugged. Her sharp eyes took in the whiskey bottles and she came to her own conclusions. 

"As well as can be expected," she snorted. "We all have our own ways of dealing, but surely you could think of a better one than that." 

"Well, forgive me," snapped Remus. He noticed how red her blue eyes were appearing this morning. "Some of us can't find comfort in crying ourselves to sleep every night." 

Tonks looked at him, startled and worst of all, hurt. He sighed deeply. It would be so much easier to be rude to a person if they ever got angry and fired insults back. Like Lily. It had always been more amusing than enraging to watch her fights with James. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora," he apologized, accidentally using her first name. "I didn't have a very good night." 

"I know," she said, pity in her beautiful blue eyes. She made herself at home and plopped down on his unmade bed, drawing her legs up around her. "I heard." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Not that I was listening or anything. I have the room across the hall. I wasn't sleeping much. Like you said, we all have ways of dealing. And don't call me Nymphadora." 

He stopped fiddling with the buttons of his robes and crossed to sit beside her. "Poor, Tonks," he sighed. "I sometimes forget I wasn't Sirius' only friend. So many people have suffered and I've been cooped up here for a week, soaking up my own grief." 

"No one expects you to be their shoulder to cry on," shrugged Tonks, eyes avoiding his intense gaze. "No one doubts that you suffer hardest." 

"But, thats just it," Remus argued. "I don't suffer the hardest. That title would go to Harry. He just lost the only father he's ever known, and he's been sent back to those insufferable Muggles." 

"I think Hermione Granger is suffering pretty bad as well," Tonks said, unexpectedly. 

"Really?" frowned Remus, recalling how pain filled her scream had sounded. "Yes, I suppose so. She has a large heart and I know she and Sirius corresponded through the summer months." Tonks didn't say anything. She edged closer to him on the bed and rested on his shoulder. He didn't move away, finding guilty pleasure in her body against his. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman. It felt good to know someone might still look to him for protection. He wrapped an arm around her, taking as much comfort as giving. "Well, no more of this," he said with more conviction that he felt. "I have to get on with my life. Sirius wouldn't sit around moping if one of us had gone." 

"You're right," Tonks nodded. "He would have gone and done something rash, like seeking down the person who had done it and ending up in Azkaban or..." She trailed off, unwilling to say 'or dead.' She looked up at Remus and smiled shakily. He became uncomfortably aware of how his body was reacting to her closeness and just how sweet she smelled...almost of lavender. "Remus, none of us expect you to get over Sirius very quickly. But, I think, more than a few of us, myself included, would love to have you back." 

Knowing with startling certainly he could no longer be in physical contact with Tonks, Remus stood up, nodding in agreement. "You're absolutely right," he smiled, his first real smile. "I am not going to forget Sirius anytime soon. But the least I could do is try to live a half-normal existence." 

Looking a little affronted at his sudden departure, Tonks stood as well. "I'm glad to hear it," she grinned. "I'll let you tidy up then." She looked around despairingly at the whiskey bottles and his unmade bed. "Oh, by the way, Remus. You might want to hurry. If I couldn't coax you out, then they were sending up Molly Weasley. She won't appreciate those bottles. And could I suggest you shave? She's also not very fond of stubble." 

Remus tried a laugh. Having to face Molly Weasley was really not a laughing matter. Although most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were only a few years younger than her, and a good few were older, Molly was determined that her 'children' would all make it through the war and that meant in good spirits. "See you in a few minutes, Tonks," he promised, all ready collecting the liquor bottles as she swept out, only tripping once. 

Remus moved quicker than he thought possible, considering the fact that there was still a fairly steady throb in his temples. He had just put the last pillow in place before Molly came bursting into the room. "Remus Lupin, you get downstairs this minute before I..." Her words failed her when she took in the tidy room and Remus all ready heading towards the door. The spoon she had undoubtedly planned to 'encourage' him with, was lowered and she showered him with a motherly smile. "Wonderful, dear," she complimented. "You're room is very tidy. Much more so than any of my ruffians could ever manage. Come downstairs and lets get you something to eat. I daresay that some of my porridge and eggs will fill you up right quick." She eyed his slender form and no doubt took in the way his robes hung from his frail body. "And you could definitely use some filling up!" 

"I think that is a very good idea, Molly," nodded Remus agreeably. She glanced at him suspiciously, but finally took it for good luck and ushered him out the door. 

Downstairs, Mrs. Black had ceased her hollering. After learning of the death of her final son, and consequently, the name of Black, she had been almost subdued, only yelling at Remus, Dumbledore and Tonks. The kitchen was an almost cheerful atmosphere. When he entered, he was greeted by smiles in varying degrees of warmth by Alastor Moody, Tonks, Ron Weasley, Showna Applegate and Bill Weasley. He took a seat and gratefully excepted eggs, porridge and bacon from Molly. He ate ravenously, having not eaten for almost two days. When he nodded Molly's consent for a second heaping of porridge, Bill looked at him over his paper. "Taste any of that, Remus?" he inquired. It was a half-hearted joke, but even so it sent Ron and Tonks into soft laughter. 

As he ate his second helping more slowly, Remus watched his dining comrades. Ron was putting photographs into an album, his porridge all but forgotten. "What are those, Ron?" Remus inquired, curiously. 

Ron slipped in the final picture. "The pictures we took at Christmas," he explained, frowning. "I want to send them to Harry...but there are an awful lot with Sirius." 

"Oh," Remus said blankly. Ron seemed to understand Remus really didn't want to talk, as he got up and went off in search of Ginny. Bill was reading the _Daily Prophet._ The paper was now far from a happy read, even less so than it had been during Fudge's period of denial. The pages were filled with reports of murders, tortures and hell-raisings. Now that Fudge had openly announced the return of Voldemort, the wizarding community had fallen into chaos. However, the Order of the Phoenix's numbers had swelled by fourteen young witches and wizards that had passed Dumbledore's tests of trust and capability. Showna Applegate was one of them. She was an Auror and had been for only three years, but upon learning Voldemort was up and about, she had come directly to Dumbledore telling him, without flinching, that she was more than willing to put the Order before her job. She was currently being fiercely trained by Alastor Moody, he was sure he could have her ready by December to enter the top level of their members. 

He was just digging into a second helping of eggs, when four owls swooped in the open bay window, delivering the morning post. Several letters fell down by Tonks, Showna and Moody, one landed next to himself, and Bill received one from Fleur Delacour. The remainder of the letters were dropped in the middle of the table, letters to the rest of the Order to be picked up whenever they got a chance. Remus reached around his plate and opened his letter. 

_Dear Professor Remus Lupin (see, I called you Remus), _

Hey! Its Hermione Granger, in case you couldn't tell. I just wanted to check up on you. I know you were very distraught afterwards. Harry wrote to me to tell me that he wanted to write to you, but was afraid he would remind you of your grief. He charged me with the task. He's nice like that. 

I really do hope I am not reminding you. I am going to be coming to 12 Grimmauld Place in August. I don't know for sure if Harry is, as he may not want to be reminded. Dear me, I'm babbling. 

What I am really trying to say is, how are you? I was very worried after the Veil. You seemed so empty, so far away and there was nothing I could do to bring you back. Please write back and tell me how you are. 

If you don't get a chance, then I'll see you in August! 

From, 

Hermione 

"Oh, Hermione," he smiled lightly. He always forgot what a big heart she had until it was suddenly proven by some deed like this. He refolded the letter and slipped it into his robe pocket. Besides the Mauraders, Hermione was the person who had shown him the most kindness. He would never ever be able to repay her for protecting him from the scorn of the parents and their students her entire third year. It could not have been easy for her. 

He could read between the lines and tell she was hurting as well. Of course, she would not want to come out and say as much. She probably thought she had no right grieving heavily for a man who had only been the godfather of her best friend. That would explain why she had waited until August before she returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. She wanted to make sure she had a hold on her emotions. 

He looked up when he felt eyes upon him and found Tonks looking at him questioningly. When he looked up, she quickly looked away. He frowned, wondering what she was thinking. For the remainder of breakfast he couldn't help but notice how her eyes continuously drifted towards the pocket where he had concealed Hermione's letter. 

~*~

Marcus Flint shivered in the darkness. His fellow Death Eaters glared at him from beneath their cloaks. He forced himself not to draw in on himself. You would think they could be a little more understanding. Crabbe and MacNair had been Death Eaters for over twenty years. They had killed many times, while this would be his first venture. The Great Lord wanted to make sure Flint had the stomach for murder. This was a test and everyone knew it. 

"_Alohomora_!" whispered MacNair. The front door to the Granger household swung open on well greased hinges. They swept inside, merely a whisper in the darkness. "Stay here," MacNair ordered softly. He walked away, quickly swallowed by the darkness. Flint was left standing in the open with Crabbe. 

"Why are we here?" hissed Flint, glancing around in disdain at the obviously Muggle household. "Why are we risking our lives for Muggles and a Mudblood?" 

"Because," snapped Crabbe. Flint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He doubted Crabbe himself knew. He stood very low in the Great Lord's favour. Not that Flint could blame the Great Lord. Crabbe didn't seem altogether very...sharp. 

All he knew about this mission, was they were strictly instructed to kill only the adults. The little Mudblood was to remain unharmed in her bed. They were not even allowed to capture her. Flint had gone to school with Granger for three years and try as he might, he could not think of any reason why she should be spared. She was one of Potter's best friends. If the Great Lord wanted to hurt Potter, what better way than murdering his two best friends? This made no sense. But, he knew he would follow the orders to the 'T'. One did not have a chance to bungle the Great Lord's orders twice. 

MacNair suddenly appeared out of the gloom. "C'mon," he ushered. "Everyone is asleep. I placed a sleeping spell on the Mudblood so she doesn't wake up. Its the door at the end of the hallway." 

They slowly made their way up the stairs, careful that they did not step on the fifth stair, which squeaked. When they entered the hallway, MacNair brought his wand up and whispered, _"Lumos._" The light lit only enough to show them a few feet in front of them. They walked silently down the hall, looking very much like Grim Reapers, Flint assumed. All that was missing was the scythe. 

When they reached the last door, MacNair motioned Flint forward. "Go on, boy," he hissed. "Kill'em." 

"Me?" squeaked Flint, wholly taken back. "What are you two here for?" 

"To make sure you're not squeamish," Crabbe informed him. 

MacNair nodded. "That, and someone's got to do it, if you bungle it." He caught Flint's arm as he started into the bedroom. "Flint, make sure you don't bungle it." 

Swallowing thickly, Flint entered the bedroom. The blinds were up, allowing the half-moon to cast a little light across the faces of the people Flint had been sent to kill. He stood still for a moment, branding their faces on his mind forever. The man was a bit pudgy, with a kind face and blonde, thinning hair. The woman was almost pretty with crow's feet and a few wrinkles marring what would have at one point in her life, been a pretty face. Her hair was a tangled brown mop. 

_'Just get it over with,'_ he told himself. He hefted his wand, trying to ignore how violently it shook in his trembling hand. _'This is it. If I do this, there's no going back. I'll be bound to Voldemort forever. Kill them and I can't change my mind.'_ He stared blankly at the Grangers._ 'Don't be an idiot,'_ hissed a voice in his mind._ 'There was no going back the minute you let them tattoo you with the Dark Mark. Kill them, fool! Just be thankful they're only Muggles.'_ Will resolving, Flint placed his wand on the man, Mr. Granger. 

_"Avada Kedavra,"_ he hissed. A flare of green shot out from his wand and hit the slumbering man. He stopped breathing instantly. The light startled his wife awake. Mrs. Granger looked, horrified, at her husband, then noticed the man standing at her, pointing his wand at her heart. She leapt out of bed, screaming. 

"Hermione!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hermione! They're here, love, you must run! Run, Hermione!" 

"Shut up, Muggle," Flint ordered. This would be harder, now that she was awake and he could look her in the eye. There was no fear in her green eyes. He wondered at that._ 'Why doesn't she fear me? Surely she knows she is going to die._' There was only love and desperation for her child in her eyes. "If its any consolation, we don't want your daughter. She's going to wake up tomorrow morning and find your bodies. _Avada Kedavra_." 

Mrs. Granger fell into a heap, dead before she touched the ground. Flint pocketed his wand and went out to rejoin MacNair and Crabbe who were looking anxious. "Could you have taken any longer, boy?" snarled Crabbe. 

"The woman woke up," Flint explained. "She was trying to save her daughter...she didn't care about herself." MacNair looked at him sharply. Was that pity he caught in the usually hard black eyes? 

"Well, don't worry about it," he said gruffly. "You did it, and that is all that matters. Well done. Our Master will be pleased. Don't worry too much. The first kill is always the hardest." Silently, the Death Eaters Disapparated. 

~*~

Hermione woke up quicker than usual. She felt strangely refreshed. The sun was already high up in the sky. It looked like it would be a beautiful day. The sky was a shocking blue and several larks were chirping outside her window. She marveled at the peacefulness of it all. How could this moment be, when she knew that somewhere, not far away at all, her friends and allies could be risking their lives to fight a darkness she could not really imagine? She was really quite lucky. Her parents were a wonderful comfort. They were Muggles, true, so although they couldn't help her with her summer homework, they could tell her with conviction that everything would turn out right in the end. They didn't know the darkness that was Voldemort and, due to this, they truly believed nothing was really wrong in the world. 

She rolled out of bed and dressed in white shorts and a bulky blue and white tank top. Quickly brushing her bushy brown hair, she made her way downstairs. She was surprised to find that her parents had not come down yet. It was Tuesday, they would have to go into work soon. She glanced over at the clock. 10:45am. She hadn't realized she had slept that long. Her parents must have already left for work. 

She shrugged and turned on the television, indulging in an interview with Jude Law. It wasn't exactly an intellectual program, but it was summer. Helping herself to a bowl of Coco Puffs, she settled down to drool over the luscious young star. Before she could get into it however, the telephone forced her away from the program. 

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking," she answered. 

"Morning, Hermione," greeted the voice on the other end. "Its Barb." 

"Oh, hello," smiled Hermione. She had met Barb, her parent's co-worker, several times and found the old lady very sweet, not to mention an interesting person to talk to. "How are you?" 

"Actually, I'm getting a bit frantic," she admitted. 

"Oh, whats the problem?" Hermione frowned. 

"I'm wondering where you're mom and dad are," she answered. "They were supposed to be in at eight and we are ten appointments behind time." 

"But, they weren't here when I woke up," Hermione informed her. "I woke up late and I assumed they had already gone." A strange feeling entered Hermione...a feeling of dread. She had only felt it twice before. Once, the minute Harry and Cedric had disappeared from the Maze during the Triwizard Tournament and then the minute Sirius, Remus and the others had burst into the Department of the Unspeakables. She could identify the feeling easily enough. It meant someone was going to die. Tears pricked her eyes. She sincerely hoped it wasn't Barb. 

"Could you go and check out their bedroom?" Barb suggested. "They might have overslept or something. You would think if they were in a car accident, they would have called." 

"All right, I'll check it out," Hermione agreed, reluctantly. "Be back soon." She left the phone on the counter and dashed up the stairs. Her parents' bedroom door was closed. She pressed her ear to the door. It was silent. She laid a hand on the doorknob. _"No, Hermione!"_ a voice inside her head said sharply. _"You will not open that door."_ Hermione leapt back as though burnt. She recognized the voice. Sirius. If Sirius had spoken to her from the Afterlife, she was more than willing to take his instruction. Heart sinking, she returned to the phone. 

"Barb, I know this sounds really foolish, but I am not going in there," Hermione apologized. "I just got a really bad...feeling when I touched the doorknob." 

"Okay then," sighed Barb, sounding a little annoyed. "Well, I have a feeling I am going to wring your parents necks when I get a hold of them. Listen, I'll be there in a minute. I'm closing the clinic." 

"Okay, I'll see you then," Hermione promised. "Bye!" She hung up and returned to the television. However, Jude Law had been replaced by Nicole Kidman. Sighing, she switched over to a documentary on the uncovering of King Tut. She tried to concentrate on the archaeologist, but her thoughts were whirling. Why would Sirius tell her not to go into the room? It was not the first time he had talked to her. She had been crossing the street three days after school finished and she heard him shout inside her head to stop. Startled, she had halted. Seconds later, she watched horrified as a transport truck slammed into a minivan, quite close to where she would have been had she not stopped. Every time he talked to her, she was grateful, but it brought up all the feelings of grief and loss. She hoped he didn't talk to Harry. Harry would have enough trouble getting over his beloved godfather. Hermione had no delusions that she and Ron were the most important people in his life. That title had gone to Sirius and now Sirius was gone. 

After ten agonizing minutes, Barb arrived. The lady did not look very happy with Hermione, so Hermione mutely pointed her in the direction of their bedroom. Hermione waited downstairs, anxious. Seconds later, a piercing scream split the air. "Oh, God!" wailed Barb. Heart in her throat, Hermione pulled out her wand and dashed up the stairs, two at a time. 

She found Barb standing in the doorway, eyes brimming with tears, face ashen gray. When she saw Hermione, she quickly pulled the door close. "Hermione, don't go in there," she instructed. "I have to make a few phone calls." 

"Barb, what is it?" demanded Hermione. 

Barb turned to face her. Hermione stopped breathing. She recognized the look Barb shot her. It was the same look Tonks and Moody had shot at Harry shortly after Sirius' death. "You poor child," clucked Barb, making her way to the telephone. 

"No," whispered Hermione. "Please, no." She turned and ran into the bedroom, ignoring Sirius' hollers inside her head. She burst into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her parents. Her father lay in the bed as though sleeping. Her mother lay in a heap on the floor, her face twisted in horror. Neither of them were breathing. Ignoring the tears coursing down her face and the way her heart was shattering, she fled blindly outside and glanced above her roof. There it was. It glittered in the morning sun as though mocking her. 

The Dark Mark. 

**"NO!"** she wailed. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she knew she was going to faint. Her body fell limply to the ground and she knew no more. 

~*~

_ A knock on his classroom door caused Remus to look away from the fifth year papers he was grading. He stood and smoothed his robes as he went to answer it. Hermione Granger was standing outside his office, face pale, eyes wide. She was clutching a leaf of papers and kept glancing around nervously as though unsure that she should be there. "Hello, Hermione," Remus greeted, silently wondering why she looked so nervous. _

"Hello, Professor Lupin," she replied. He forced himself not to frown. She sounded on the brink of tears. "I...I was wondering if I could talk to you?" 

"Of course," Remus nodded, ushering her in. "Come in, come in. I was just about to have some tea. Care to join me?" 

"Um...all right," she nodded. Her lips twitched as though she saw something very ironic about the whole situation. He poured her tea and chose to ignore the way her hands shook as she sipped it. 

"Now, what can I do for you?" he inquired, taking a gulp of his own tea. 

"Professor, you have to understand," she begged, plunging into the middle of her story. "I didn't want to know. I certainly didn't try to find out, on my own accord. But, the essay Snape gave us...it sounded quite interesting, really. So I did a bit of research. Not too much, you understand, as I half-expected you would cancel the assignment when you found out about it. But, I'm sure you tried to be careful, but really...if one knows where to look its frightfully obvious. I mean, you were afraid of the full moon and you disappear once a month. So, I just..." 

Fear coursed through him and he felt the wolf surge out of him before he could stopper it. He almost leapt over the desk and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "What is obvious, Hermione?" he demanded. "What have you found out?" 

He didn't realize how much he must be frighting her, until she kneed him in the groin and leapt up. She put a desk between him and herself. "I was afraid you might take it this way," she said, deadly calm. "Understand, I don't want to use this, Professor Lupin, but I will if you try to harm me." She took a silver goblet out of her bookbag and placed it on the desk. "I suppose you don't need me to tell you it is pure silver. Professor, I know that you are a werewolf." 

Breathing raggedly, Remus almost collapsed into his desk chair. He forced himself to look at the young girl. Oh Merlin, she was smart! They had all been so sure none of the students would figure it out. Even Dumbledore had underestimated Hermione Granger. One Professor hadn't though....Severus Snape. He knew damn well that given the chance, Hermione could quite easily figure out the secret of Professor Remus Lupin. Hermione was still watching him placidly. He admired her. She was obviously terrified of him, and hated him, but she managed to put compassion into her gaze. 

"You're right, of course," Remus said, voice emotionless. "I doubt you need my confirmation. You wouldn't have risked coming if you weren't one hundred percent sure." 

"Yes, I was quite positive," Hermione allowed. 

"I...I will understand if you want to be excused from all further Defense Against the Dark Arts classes," Remus continued. "I will give you the credit without your attendance. I'm afraid I have to ask you not to tell anyone what you have discovered. You probably won't believe it after I made an arse of myself just then, but I have never harmed anyone." 

Hermione frowned at him, as though confused. "Well, of course you haven't," she laughed lightly. "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you if you had. I assumed the other Professors know. I didn't tell anyone...not even Harry and Ron. I won't either. Not that I think they would mind overly much. But, why would you think I would want to be excused from your classes?" 

"You know what I am," Remus sighed heavily. "If the students knew, I'd be fired within two days." 

"Then, they had better not find out," Hermione said sharply. "You're the best teacher we've ever had and just because you're a bit hairier than most people once a month, doesn't change that fact." She walked away from the desk, right past him, carrying the goblet in front of her as though it would kill her as well. She opened the window and tossed it out. She wiped her hands clean, and then turned to face him. "Naturally, I will be attending your classes, without any silver on me." 

Remus stared at her, in wonder. "Come here," he said breathlessly. She walked towards him, only a little hesitant. He stared at her, not caring that his eyes must be tearing up. His trembling hand reached up and touched her small face. "Merlin, you're real, aren't you? Not some angel sent to watch over me?" 

"No...no, I don't think so," laughed Hermione, still appearing a bit bewildered. Without reserve, Remus wrapped her in a warm embrace. She didn't fight and even wrapped her arms around him for a moment. 

She drew back rather quickly, just the same. Remus wondered at her. She still didn't realize the great kindness she had shown him. By now, she was probably wondering if she wasn't dealing with a werewolf, but a dirty old man. "Thank you, so very much, Hermione Granger," Remus said hoarsely. "You may go." 

"You're welcome, I suppose," Hermione smiled. "Though, all I did was decide not to hit you over the head with silver. See you in class tomorrow, Professor." 

~*~

Remus woke up smiling. He loved that dream. It had been one of the happiest days in his life. Before Hermione, he had gone years without finding someone who accepted him for what he was. She had done it so innocently, so bewildered, not understanding she was doing something that very few wizards could bring themselves to do. Offering a little prayer of protection for Hermione, Remus rolled out of bed and quickly changed. 

He entered the kitchen and his mouth dropped. It was chaos. Ron Weasley was comforting his sobbing mother, looking as though he would like to cry himself. Showna and Bill were talking seriously over the noise. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were yelling at each other. From what he caught, it sounded as though Snape had failed to find out something extremely important. Arthur Weasley and Ginny were dashing around, giving the other members of the Order of the Phoenix- Tonks, Moody, Fletcher, Kingsley and a woman Remus recognized as Professor Vector, tea and food. George and Fred Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table, staring around blankly and looking very lost. Showna and Bill approached him, their faces grim. "Morning, Lupin," Showna said briskly. He got over his wondering what had happened to unnerve the Order in a way that was almost as bad as when Sirius had....well, never mind, to note that Showna was always very brisk. "I'd get something to eat if I were you," she continued. "Its going to be a very long day. There's been another attack." She pushed past him and into the hall. 

Mrs. Black seemed to be having a conniption. "SHE GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HER, THE FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" she squealed joyfully. "WALKING AROUND IN MY HOUSE, TAINTING IT WITH HER DIRTY BLOOD! AND MY SON ALLOWING IT! WELL, HE GOT HIS JUST DESSERTS AND NOW SHE HAS TOO!" 

"Shut the hell up, you old hag!" snapped Showna, slamming the door behind her. 

'What is going on?" frowned Remus. 

Bill looked a little worse for wear. "Like Showna said, there was another attack," he explained. "The Dark Mark was reported hovering over a Muggle house. Showna and I were dispatched to see what was going on. It was the Granger household." Remus felt the life drained from him. 

"No," he whispered. "Not Hermione. Oh Merlin." 

"No," Bill disagreed, hastily. "It wasn't Hermione. We found her looking more than a little shaken on her couch. She had passed out when she saw the Dark Mark....it was her parents, Remus. The Death Eaters killed her parents. They just wanted one of Harry Potter's friends to feel pain." 

"Oh, Hermione," Remus sighed. He felt like screaming. It was all so frustrating. So many were dying and there was nothing they could do until they were already dead. "I have to see her, Bill. She was my student and now my friend. She protected me against the entire school when she found out that I was a werewolf. I have to help her now." 

"You'll have your chance," Bill promised. "This afternoon, you, Tonks and Mum are going over to get her and bring her back. She should be with her own kind now." 

"I really, really hate this war," Remus said bitterly. 

"Thats the point," Bill sighed. He left then too, yelling an obscenity at Mrs. Black on his way out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Temporary Residences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Chapter:** 2/14 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lately I can't be happy for no one. _

They think I need some time to myself 

I try to smile, but I can't remember 

And I know tomorrow there will be nothing else 

~**Hotel Paper** by Michelle Branche 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**

Chapter 2-Temporary Residences

**

Hermione drifted through a darkness she could not escape. She was vaguely aware of noises and people around her, but she barely paid them any mind. She sat listlessly in her family room. People came and went, but she had little remembrance of them. Many offered their condolences, even offering her a room for as long as she needed it. She politely turned them down, saying she already had made the arrangements and thanked them for their concerns. Two detectives had gently questioned her, careful not to awake the pangs of grief that had become a part of her. She told them her story of the time before she went to sleep the night before, until the minute they had arrived on the scene. They seemed dissatisfied, and she could relate. She had gone over her motions for the past week and she could not find a single thing that would point to her parents' sudden death. When she was asked about the Dark Mark that was very slowly fading, she had lied, saying she had no idea what it was. 

The only slightly bearable part of the long, tedious morning had been a brief visit from Bill Weasley and his co-worker, Showna Applegate. They had snooped around for magical clues, offered their sympathy and assured her members of the Order would be there before the day was out to take her back to 12 Grimmauld Place where they would care for her. Shortly after they left, her grandparents, looking older than ever, had arrived, assuring her that they would be moving in with her until she left for school in the fall. 

Eventually, her grandfather had shooed everyone, save the police, off of the property. With shaking hands, her grandmother made a pot of tea and offered a cup to her. Hermione drank it listlessly, not really tasting the sweet herbal tang. At seven o'clock, she excused herself and made her way up to her bedroom. Upon entering, her eyes had fallen on a picture of herself and her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower. There would be no more summer vacations to far away places, no more Christmases spent at home. All those times she had remained at Hogwarts, she could have been at home, spending time with her parents. Now she finally knew how Harry felt. She was an _orphan._ Last night, she had lain on her family room floor watching the six o'clock news with her father and helped her mother in the kitchen, and now she was an orphan. 

Finally, her stiff composure snapped and she flung herself down on the bed, screaming in frustration. She beat at her pillows and flung anything she could get her hands on. She was completely overcome by grief, unaware of her surrounding. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why?" she screamed. "Why did this happen?" No one answered her, and she continued her rampage. But even fueled by her grief, she could not continue her mad mourning for very long. She quickly fell down in the middle of her floor, clutching fitfully at a nearby pillow. Her screams became whimpers and the tears ceased their flow. Emotionally exhausted, she lapsed into sleep. 

~*~

Remus frowned at Mr. Morgan. The man was determined that he not be admitted to see Hermione, not him, or Tonks or Molly. "Sir, its very important," he pleaded. "I'm aware of your loss, and though I sympathize greatly, please understand. I am here for the benefit of your granddaughter. Do you not hear me? I am...was...her professor. I am not likely to take her off somewhere and murder her!" 

"You're right!" huffed Mr. Morgan. "We have lost our daughter and son-in-law today. I am not about to see my granddaughter taking off by complete strangers. Professor or no, we're family!" 

"Does Hermione have a legal godfather or godmother?" Remus asked, quite patiently considering that he had been listening to the man's arguments for almost fifteen minutes. 

"No," he admitted grudgingly. "But we are her grandparents for heaven's sake! Surely we have the right to take care of her!" 

"Perhaps," acknowledged Remus. "But you did not take this into consideration." He flourished a sealed document under the man's nose. Suspiciously, Mr. Morgan grabbed it and broke the seal. His face turned a deep purple. Remus had half-expected as much. He did not need to see the paper to guess what it read. 

_

To All Whom It May Concern, 

_

If my said significant other does not so survive me, I nominate and appoint my daughter's headmaster and deputy headmistress, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE and MINERVA MCGONAGALL, to have custody of my infant child during her respectful minority. 

Dumbledore had required both the Grangers and the Weasleys to rewrite their wills in case they were murdered, as unthinkable as the possibility had seemed. Dumbledore was not about to let anyone who was near to Harry escape his protection. Mr. Morgan re-read the document several times, but Remus knew for a fact that it was legitimate and he could never find anything proving otherwise. "You might be interested in this as well," Molly put in bluntly. She had stood there, getting redder and redder in the face through the entire interview, while Tonks had managed to look amused. Molly handed Mr. Morgan a letter addressed to himself and Mrs. Morgan. 

_

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Morgan,

_ it read. 

_As Professor Minerva McGonagall and myself cannot come to pick up Hermione Granger ourselves, we have sent our comrades and coworkers, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks to collect her in our stead. Naturally, as soon as we have settled down in our new home, you will be able to visit Hermione whenever you wish. _

Yours truly, 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 

Angrily grumbling under his breath, Mr. Morgan ushered them into the house. There were flower arrangements scattered haphazardly everywhere, adorned with cards of sympathy. He lead them through the kitchen, the counters scattered with many dishes sent by helpful neighbours and occupied by a woman who was obviously Mrs. Morgan. "What do these _admirable_ people want?" she demanded, glancing at them all suspiciously. If she thought they were admirable, Remus would hate to see how she looked at people she despised. Mr. Morgan quickly explained it all. Outraged, Mrs. Morgan demanded a look at the documents and searched them throughly for signs of forgery. When she could find none, she agreed that one of them might come up and talk to Hermione. She also let them know, that if Hermione did not know every last one of them, they could get off the property right quick and the law be damned. 

Remus managed to convince Molly that he was the best choice, and then followed Mrs. Morgan up the stairs. She lead him to a closed door. She tapped softly on the wood. There was no response. "Hermione?" she inquired. Still no answer. Becoming a little frantic, she rattled the doorknob. It was locked. Heart in his throat, hoping against hope that the Death Eaters had not returned, Remus tried the door himself. No avail. 

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Its Remus Lupin! Please answer if you're in there!" There was no sound. Fear pricked the back of his mind. If they had killed her, he would never forgive himself for not coming sooner or insisting that she return to 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as school let out, or...something! "Mrs. Morgan," he said sternly. "Please go downstairs immediately. If you hear any shouting, send Tonks up instantly." 

Looking a bit shocked that she was obeying him, Mrs. Morgan swiftly stalked down the hallway and down the stairs. Remus whipped out his wand as soon as she was out of sight and pointed it at the lock._ "Alohomora!"_ he whispered. The door unlocked and he hastily swung it open. He gasped in horror as he caught sight of Hermione. She was curled up on her floor. Her hair fell in her face and her eyes were closed. He knelt by her and saw with great relief that she was only sleeping. He tenderly brushed the hair from her tear-stained face and saw with pity that if her face was any indication, she was not even allowed peace in her dreams. She shuddered occasionally, and there was a pained expression on her pale face. 

"Hermione," he whispered, gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, eyes slightly glazed over. She blinked a few times and he could tell her vision had focused. Her bottom lip trembled. 

"Oh, Professor Lupin," she murmured, her voice shaking. "Thank goodness you woke me up. I had an awful dream. Death Eaters killed my parents and left the Dark Mark over my house. But, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Black Manor? I sent you a letter." 

"I got your letter yesterday morning," Remus told her. "But, Hermione, it...it wasn't a dream." Her face drained of the little colour it had regained and her eyes watered again instantly. 

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Oh, please. Tell me you're lying." 

Remus helped her sit up and only grunted slightly as she flung herself at him. Her nails dug in through his robes and he could tell he was quickly becoming her only flotation device. "Shh," he soothed, stroking her curled hair. "Hush, its going to be all right. I am taking you back to 12 Grimmauld Place. You're going to be looked after, I swear." The muffled whimpers coming from her mouth, buried in his chest, indicated she was crying again. Her slight body shook in his arms. 

"Oh, Hermione!" gasped a voice from the doorway. Molly Weasley stood in the doorframe, tears threatening to overflow from her motherly eyes. She knelt down by them and tried to unpry Hermione from Remus. If anything, Hermione's grasp tightened around his middle. "Hermione, its Molly Weasley. Are you ready to come home? You know you'll be welcome to stay at the Burrow whenever you need to!" 

Hermione did not move. Her muffled voice came out. "Where are you staying right now, Professor?" she inquired. 

"Ah, I'm at the Black Manor right now," he answered, looking flabbergasted at the girl clinging desperately to him. He had never known Hermione to be a clingy girl. The death of her parents must have affected her more strongly than he had suspected. 

"Then I will go there too," Hermione declared. He awkwardly patted her head and exchanged helpless glances with Molly over her head. 

"Of course," he nodded. "You'll be more than welcome. But....uh, maybe we should go there...right now?" 

Hermione didn't pay his words any notice, just clinging desperately to him. His robes were quickly becoming damp, due to her tears. Her breathing slowed and he realized she had fallen asleep again. "What was that?" he whispered to Molly, careful not to wake the slumbering girl. 

Molly smiled sadly. "I've heard about this before, its quite a common reaction," she explained. "The poor dear lost her entire world when her parents were killed. The first person she sees that she truly cares for and makes her feel safe, becomes a bit of a lifesaver for her. Her subconsciousness has basically told her that you are the only one who can give her her old life back." 

Remus gently scooped her up and brushed the hair off of her face. "Well, lets hope she can find a new lifesaver in Ron, or Harry... or you," he said roughly. "She certainly doesn't need a lifesaver in the form of a werewolf." He stalked out of the room, face grim. Molly noticed that he still kept a very firm grip on the girl. 

Tonks was waiting for them downstairs, with a worried look on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had retreated to the living room. "'Allo again," Tonks greeted warmly. Her face softened at the sight of Hermione in Remus' arms. "Aw, poor kid. You're going to have to be very gentle with her, Remus. Unless I miss my guess, she'll consider you something of a lifesaver from now on." 

"Why is it that women are aware of this?" snapped Remus. "If someone had let me in on it, I certainly wouldn't have dashed upstairs." 

Tonks fixed him with a look that brooked no nonsense. "You didn't exactly give us chance, Lupin," she pointed out. "Besides, you were the one who was so anxious to pay her back for protecting you from the students and their parents for an entire year. Now's your chance. C'mon, the Morgans aren't gonna let us leave without saying goodbye." 

They made their way into the living room, Tonks leading, followed by Remus who retained his careful grasp on Hermione, and Molly brought up the rear, a knowing smile on her face. Mrs. Morgan lept to her feet when they entered and dashed over to Hermione. "What have you done to her?" she cried. Her raised voice shocked Hermione awake. 

"Relax, Mrs. Morgan," soothed Tonks. "She was just sleeping. Can you ask her if she knows us, so we can get out of here?" 

Mrs. Morgan shot a very sharp glare at Tonks. "Hermione, dear," she said softly. "Do you know these people?" 

Hermione nodded very slowly, her grip on Remus tightening even more. If she kept it up, Remus doubted he would be able to breath. "Yes, and I want to go with him," Hermione replied. 

Mrs. Morgan's eyebrows snapped up in surprise. "Well, they have legal documents giving them permission to take you," she admitted grudgingly. "If its what you really want to do, then I suppose you can. But, call us as soon as you get wherever you are going. We want to visit at least once a week." 

"I'll write," Hermione promised. She slipped away from Remus and allowed her grandmother to embrace and kiss her. Remus noted that she was as stiff as a board in her grandmother's arms. Her grandfather pressed his lips to her forehead. 

"The funeral is in three days, poppet," he informed her. "At St. Peter's. If we don't see you until then, just keep your chin up." 

"I will," Hermione promised him, her voice devoid of any conviction. Finally, Remus managed to get Hermione away from her grandparents. He took a deep breath of the fresh air when they finally made it outside. In silence, the small party walked down her street until they reached the nearest corner. After rounding it, Remus quickly made sure there were no Muggles around to see them disappear into thin air. 

Hermione, who had clutched his arm throughout the entire walk, did not loosen her grip when he drew out his wand. He wrapped her in his arms and clutched her tightly to him. "Hold on very tightly," he instructed. He needn't have said anything. He doubted it was humanly possible for Hermione to grasp him tighter than she already was. 

He pointed his wand at himself and Disapparated, only to Apparate in sight of the Black Manor. His breath caught at sight of the house. Unwillingly, memories flooded him, memories of Sirius. He could almost see Sirius dashing up the lane, racing Harry and throwing snowballs back at him. Hermione must have noticed his choking, for she glanced up at him. His heart almost broke. Even after having lost her parents that morning, she managed to put pity into her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Professor," she whimpered. "I have been so selfish since you got here. I can't believe I almost forgot you've lost someone recently as well." 

Remus knelt by Hermione so he could easily look her in the eye. "Hermione, please," he begged. "Please, don't put away your own grief for mine. I lost a dear friend a week ago. I am not trying to say I am over Sirius, but you lost your parents _this morning._ I completely understand if you need me to be strong for you." She smiled shakily. He stood and slipped his hand into her smaller one. "Come on," he coaxed. "Lets go home, shall we?" 

The walk was fairly brief and they were soon joined by Molly and Tonks. The door to the Manor flung open before they reached it and Ron Weasley came dashing out. "Hermione!" he shouted. He was soon upon them. He flung his arms around Hermione with reckless abandon. Remus smiled lightly. From the times he had seen the two of them together, it was clear to him Ron was rather smitten with Hermione. An awkward tension had formed between them, one not shared by Harry and Hermione. It seemed that in his desire to comfort Hermione, Ron had set his feelings aside. 

Hermione went stiff as a board in his embrace as well. He stepped back a bit. "I am so sorry, 'Mione," he said softly. "I don't know how I can help you, but if you need anything, I can give it to you! I've already written to Harry and he is going to write to Dumbledore to see if he can't come to 12 Grimmauld Place to be here for you." 

Hermione's face was a perfect study in indignation. "Ronald Weasley!" she snapped. "You are possibly the most inconsiderate person I've ever met! How could you do that? Have you forgotten that Harry as good as lost a parent a week ago? He doesn't need to force himself to be strong for his friend! Couldn't you give him some time to himself? And what right do you have to tell Harry something that only concerns me? Did you ever think that perhaps I wanted to tell Harry myself?" 

Ron looked startled, and more than a little crushed. "I....I just...I didn't think...." he stuttered. 

_ "That_ is obvious!" Hermione snarled. She sprang away from Ron and rushed inside the house. 

Ron watched her go, his heart in his eyes. "What did I do?" he asked helplessly. Molly sighed and clapped her son on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry yourself, Ron," she soothed. "Hermione is going through a very difficult period in her life right now. Not everything she says is going to make sense. Lets go inside and see if we can't set things straight." She calmly led Ron inside, leaving Tonks and Remus to follow on their own. 

Mrs. Black remained unusually silent when Remus passed, no doubt caught off guard by Hermione bursting into the house unannounced. He wearily followed Tonks into the kitchen. Judging by the level of noise that echoed out into the hall, Hermione's entrance had not gone unnoticed. He sighed heavily, half-wishing he had never gotten out of bed in the morning. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted with almost half of the Order of the Phoenix. There was a meeting in three days, and the closer to the meeting, the more members who took up residence. Kingsley, Moody and Fletcher were sitting at the table, all engrossed in a map. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Vector were standing around the island, deep in conversation. Minerva threw the occasional glance towards the stairs, where Hermione had most probably fled. Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Fred and George were seated at the far end of the table, all being fed by Molly, who was on her way over to the Professors, offering refreshments. Tonks crossed over to Dawson Walker, Showna Applegate and Clay Stoat. They had all gone to Hogwarts together and were collectively the youngest members of the Order. When the older members were out in full force, they tended to retreat meekly into a corner and wait for instructions to be given out. Remus made his way over to the Professors. Vector and Flitwick greeted him warmly, Snape sneered what might have been a greeting, but McGonagall fixed him with one of her piercing stares. "Did you bungle perhaps one of the easiest missions ever given to you, Remus Lupin?" she snapped. "Not two minutes ago, Miss. Granger came running in here, tears pouring down her face. I've got that sorry excuse for a house elf searching for her, but I half-suspect he won't do a blasted thing. Ever since Sirius died, he's been completely..." He face paled, obviously realizing she'd slipped. 

"Oh, very well done, Minerva," sighed Vector, shaking her regal head. She was a very pretty woman, with long auburn hair and sharp grey eyes, almost hidden by oval glasses. She frequently clashed heads with Minerva and seemed to be the only person capable of getting a rise out of the deputy Headmistress. "Honestly, sometimes you have all the subtly of a bull charging through a china shop." 

Minerva fumed silently, shooting death glares at the Amara Vector. She opened her mouth, no doubt to coldly reprimand Amara. Although Amara had had no difficulty forgetting Minerva had been her Transfiguration teacher, Minerva never forgot a student and was quite convinced that any student- past, present or future, could be severely reprimanded. However, she never got the chance. The kitchen doors slammed open to admit none other than the Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore. The room fell silent, everyone staring at the elderly wizard. He had a tendency of popping in when least expected. Lately, his visits had become remarkably briefer and further in between. Matters at the Ministry had him running day and night. "Good afternoon, everyone," he greeted. "I trust everything is going well?" Even cold Snape and stiff-necked Dawson Walker were quick to assure Dumbledore that things were going perfectly according to plan and all his orders had been carried out swiftly and successfully. "Wonderful," he complimented. "I would like a chance to talk to every last one of you, but, unfortunately, I do not have the luxury. I'm expected back in London by five o'clock to dine with the Canadian Minister of Magic. Remus, Minerva, Severus, Molly and Kingsley- a word." He motioned sharply and walked through a door leading off of the kitchen. Remus followed Minerva and the others, his mind carefully processing anything that all five of them had worked together on. 

The room he lead them to was the meeting room for the Order of the Phoenix. "Please, sit down," encouraged Dumbledore, taking his custom seat at the head of the table. Remus and Minerva sat beside him. Snape sat beside Minerva, and Molly took a place next to him. Kingsley sat beside Remus. 

"What seems to be the problem, Albus?" inquired Kingsley, eyes focused intently on his boss. 

"Not a problem, really," Dumbledore admitted. "As I am sure all of you will be to eager to help out. As you know, Hermione Granger lost her parents this morning. Minerva and I are now her legal guardians, but neither of us feel we can make the commitment due to a sixteen year old girl. After talking it over, we came to an agreement that the four of you, would be the best choices. Hermione is a very bright girl, well-mannered and skilled beyond belief in her schoolwork. Within a few months, she managed to work out Remus' secret, while it took his best friends, two of whom were exceptionally bright themselves, almost two full years. You will only be excepted to take care of Hermione two months in the year as she has the tendency to remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter breaks." 

"I hardly think I am an appropriate choice," Snape said the moment Dumbledore finished speaking. "Hermione and I are not what you would call fond of each other. I highly doubt she would want to live with me so quickly after losing her parents, and, quite frankly, I have neither the desire, nor the patience, to deal with any more adolescences than I have to. I like to consider the summer holidays a vacation for me." 

"Point disagreed with, yet taken," Dumbledore nodded. "What about you, Kingsley?" 

"I would love to take Hermione in," Kingsley answered. "But, I don't really know her that well. We've only talked a few times during last summer. Plus, I have a teenage son right now who is ruled by his hormones. I'm not home that often either what with work and the Order. If I'm the only one, I'd be more than happy to though." 

Dumbledore nodded in full agreement, then glanced at Molly. "I would love to take her in, as well," Molly said, voice full of conviction. "And, I would normally say that I'm the best choice. Hermione and I have known each other since her third year and we get along quite well. Plus, she's good friends with Ron and Ginny and gets on with the other boys. But, I am going to have to decline. I think she should go to Remus'. He practically raised Sirius for the past two years." 

"What?" exploded Remus. "I couldn't imagine a worse choice. You know, there was a reason James and Lily decided on an irresponsible man who was still half a child for the godfather of their son! Its because their other option was a werewolf! Hermione should go to the Burrow." 

"I couldn't disagree more," Minerva put in. "Anyone can see the girl's fond of you, Remus. Besides, Hermione isn't a small boy who wouldn't know the difference between a pet poodle and a wolf. She can take care of herself, and you have the potion now. She'll be perfectly safe." 

"Yes," Molly nodded fervently. "And you saw her today, Remus. You were the only one keeping her on her feet. You'll be good for her and she for you!" 

"I concur," Snape said with a smirk. "Maybe she could teach you something, Lupin. Have you ever thought of that? A lot better for you than Black ever was!" 

Remus shot Snape a glare. "No, I haven't, Snivelilus," he retorted. Snape jerked back as though stung. 

"That will be enough of that!" intervened Dumbledore, angry eyes on Remus. "I had thought Sirius was the child of the Mauraders!" 

"Will you stop saying his name?" roared Remus, feeling all the old pain rising up. "Merlin! I'd take her in, if you would all just shut it!" 

"Then its settled!" Dumbledore smiled. "Hermione will go to Remus'!" 

Remus sat back in his chair, absolutely floored. "Dumbledore, surely you are not going to allow this?" he argued. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her." 

"Then don't hurt her," Snape suggested. "Or do, and get on with the suicidal bit." The man was positively gloating. 

"Its not quite that easy!" Remus snarled. 

"We all know its difficult for you, Remus," Dumbledore sympathized. "But, I think Severus has a valid point. I think Hermione will be good for you. Unless of course, all this talk about owing her a debt has been cock-and-bull." 

Remus thought quickly. Dumbledore was right, of course. All this protesting was making him appear to hate Hermione. It was quite the opposite. It would be wonderful to have some company around the house. They just didn't understand. If the unthinkable happened, Hermione's bright future would be dashed, because of him. He couldn't live with that. He sighed heavily. They were right about that too. There was the potion, and Hermione was bright enough to stay in her room during his transformation. He would just make sure he locked himself in his own room. Perhaps this would work. 

He looked up at his coworkers. They were all looking at him, anxiously. He smiled weakly. "Fine," he consented. "I'll do it." 

~*~

Hermione pulled the silk covers higher over her head when she heard the door open. She would never have thought Sirius would actually sleep in silk, but it was a comfort nonetheless. She didn't know why she had taken refuge in the ex-convict's bedroom. It shocked her how badly his death had affected her. Almost close to the change that had occurred since her parents' death. She had been up here crying for a good half hour. She didn't think anyone would come in here. For them, the grief was too near. For her, the grief was a comfort. Something to take her mind off a greater grief. 

"Hermione?" questioned Remus' voice. He sounded pained. She mentally winced. She couldn't believe Remus had actually ventured in here. It must be killing him. Reluctantly, she sat up in the bed, letting the covers slide. She scrubbed hastily at her tear stained cheeks. She didn't look up at the man who had quickly become a comfort to her. She didn't really understand why she craved his comfort so much, but she knew he was all that was keeping her living for the moment. And how had she repaid him? By forcing him into a setting that screamed of the person he had so recently lost. 

"I am so sorry," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have hid in here. I didn't think they would send you after me." 

He crossed over and sat on the bed. "Come here, 'Mione," he sighed wearily. She allowed herself to sink into his welcoming arms. He gently rocked her back and forth making surprisingly calming shushing noise. "There, there. Its all right, its going to be all right." Before she could stop herself, the tears were falling again. She hoped they were silent, so perhaps he wouldn't notice them. Her hope was in vain. He loosened his grasp and tilted her face towards him. Gently, he brushed the tears away. "No more tears, Hermione. No more tears." 

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "It hurts so much and there's nothing I can do to change it. I don't think I'll ever be happy again." With a cry, she flung herself at him yet again. He caught her and pressed her tightly into him. She inhaled deeply and took comfort in the woodsy smell that would be forever caught in his robes. His gentle rocking calmed her and she fell into a lull. None of the world existed. All there was in the entire world was herself, Remus and the rocking motion. She lost track of time until finally he brought her gently out of his arms and smiled wearily at her._ 'He is always so tired,'_ she thought sadly. _'I wish I could help him as much as he is helping me.'_

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse. 

"Around ten o'clock or so," he reckoned. "I've completely forgotten to tell you what I came up here for, of course." 

"What was it?" Hermione inquired, curiosity snared. At least that still remained about her. _Curiosity killed the cat._ She winced at the old saying. She never wanted to think about death or killing again, no matter how unlikely it was. 

"How would you like to come and live with me until you go back to school?" he offered. 

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, what might have been joy flooding her. 

"Really," he confirmed. 

"I'd love to," Hermione grinned, her first true grin. 

"Good," Remus smiled. "We'll leave in the morning. And that is that! You're very tired, I can see it in your eyes. Its time you were in bed." 

"Can't I stay here?" Hermione begged. 

Remus glanced around. Sirius' room was quite large and hung with a Gryffindor flag and the Irish quidditch team's banner. Sirius hadn't had a chance to redecorate the room he had secretly hoped to give to Harry, in time. He inhaled deeply. Damn it! The room even smelled of Sirius. "No," he finally disagreed. "No, I don't think that would be the best idea, Hermione. You're room from last summer will be better, don't you think?" 

Hermione, understanding that Remus would be checking in on her that night, agreed readily. Any small grief she could relieve him of was worth sleeping in a room that did not hold the small comfort she got from being under Sirius' covers. She allowed Remus to lead her to her room. He waited outside while she changed into one of Tonks' nightgowns. Remus told her that Professor Vector would be going back to her house to pack up all her things. Vector would bring them by Remus the next afternoon. She let Remus in when she was ready. 

He insisted on tucking her as though she were seven years old again. She didn't feel like admitting to herself that it was soothing. He smiled down at her warmly as he smoothed the covers under her chin. "All snug?" he inquired. She nodded. The bed was awfully comfortable, the covers warm and the pillows large. 

"Remus," she said sleepily. "Are you sure you want me living with you? I...I know you are not very well off." 

"Oh," he said, with a bit of a smile in his voice. "I wouldn't worry about that. I've just recently managed to secure a well-paying job, and I get money for working on the Order as well. Not to mention, you were your parents' heir. They left all of their money to you. We'll get along just fine." 

"Where..." A yawn almost split Hermione's head in two and she could tell she was going to quickly fall asleep. "Where are you going to be working?" 

"Shh," Remus soothed. "Go to sleep, 'Mione. We'll talk in the morning." 

Hermione managed to answer him with a half smile before she fell soundly asleep. Her last sight was one of Remus, sitting on her bed, watching her anxiously. 

~*~

Remus sighed somewhat happily and closed Hermione's bedroom door behind him. The entire experience had been rather gratifying. It was just like having the daughter he had always longed for and knew he would never have. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. Maybe things would work out between he and Hermione. He was about to head for his own room, when he heard a clatter from downstairs. He whipped out his wand and cautiously made his way to the head of the stairs. There was a light in the kitchen. He snarled. Were they never to have any peace? "Its a good thing this job pays well," he muttered to himself, sneaking silently downstairs. 

He held his breath and quickly peeked into the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh of relief. It was only Tonks. He stepped out of the shadows and into the kitchen. "Tonks, what are you doing?" he asked. "I thought you were a Death Eater or something!" 

Tonks looked up from where she was filling a kettle with water. "Oh, sorry 'bout that," she grinned apologetically. "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd make some hot chocolate." 

"You do realize that will make you even more wakeful?" Remus asked dryly. "Warm milk would be far better." 

"Yea," admitted Tonks bashfully. "But hot chocolate tastes better. Besides, I put milk into my hot chocolate and it then becomes warm. Its the same thing...essentially." 

"Essentially," snorted Remus. "Well, while you're at it, pour me some." 

"Yes, Mr. Werewolf, sir," she saluted. Her shoulders shook with contained laughter. 

Remus took a seat at the table and watched as she went about her work. She wore a very clinging nightgown under an open housecoat. Guiltily, he tried to stop his open admiration of her athletic body, but it was no use. He only hoped she was too busy or too naive to notice. "What are you laughing at?" he asked as she joined him at the table with two steaming mugs. 

"You," she admitted, wrapping her fingers around the mug. "You're such a worry wart!" 

"I am no such thing!" he protested. 

"You are too," she argued. "Honestly! We're in what is possibly the most secure place in all of Europe, and you are worried about Death Eaters sneaking in and making a rucus...in the kitchen...with the lights on." 

"I was being cautious," he frowned. 

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes. 

He chuckled. "Its what happens when you get old," he explained. "You start seeing shadows." 

"Then whats your excuse?" Tonks inquired, eyes sparkling. "You're not old at all!" His heart ached. He could almost see Sirius sitting there laughing at him. Yet, it was different. There was something more about Tonks. Her lips were wet with hot chocolate. They seemed to be screaming for his touch. The nightgown was very revealing, almost inviting the way it molded itself to her hips. _'No, bad werewolf!_' he snapped at himself._ 'She's almost young enough to be your daughter! Stop having dirty thoughts!'_

"Am too," he smiled, tearing his eyes away from her legs. He forced himself to look at her face. Not that it helped that much. She really was quite attractive. Her blue eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. There was a light of knowing about them._ 'She knows,_' he thought desperately._ 'Somehow she knows I want her...wait, I don't want her! Do I?'_ "Guess how old I am!" he challenged. 

Tonks stood up and crossed over to him. She lifted up his head, laughing. He gulped. With him sitting and her standing, his head was in a _very_ inappropriate place. Not that he minded. "Hmm, let me see," she mused, twisting a strand of his hair in her fingers. "I'd say thirty-six." 

His breath had quickened and his body was reacting to her closeness _again!_ "Thirty eight," replied Remus. "And how old are you, dear Nymphadora?" 

"Twenty-five," she answered, smiling. "Thats only thirteen years, Remus. Not too much of a difference at all! I've dated guys twenty years older than myself. And don't call me Nymphadora!" 

"Not too much?" repeated Remus. He couldn't help thinking the dating comment was supposed to be some sort of hint or something. "Are you_ mad_?" 

"No, not last time I checked," Tonks laughed. To Remus shock, she plopped herself down on his lap. Her eyes widened instantly and she almost leaped up, the state of his arousal shocking her. Remus caught her by the waist. She knew now, there was nothing he could do to hide that. Her flirtatious comments and actions had given him courage. 

"I think I'm going to kiss you," he informed her, briskly. Her blue eyes widened alarmingly, but her soft lips smiled invitingly. 

"I think I might like that," she mused. That was all he needed. He released her waist and cupped her chin. His lips were on hers and she was kissing him just as much as he was kissing her. They kissed deeply, longing and passion in every particle of their beings. Her tongue suddenly burst into his mouth, exploring his mouth. He let out a little moan and allowed his own tongue to wrestle with hers. Suddenly his brain started working again. He wrenched his lips away from hers and stood up, depositing her in a heap on the floor. 

"Oh Gods, Tonks, I am so sorry," he apologized, face a brilliant red. "I...I had no right. I completely took advantage of you." 

"Took advantage of me?" she practically squealed. "Are you crazy, Remus? I think I was kissing you right back, in case you didn't notice!" 

"No, its...you're all torn up about Sirius. Don't you see?" Remus moaned. "You just want a replacement for him." 

If it was possible, her blue eyes flared even larger. "Believe it or not, Lupin, the Black family may like marrying pure bloods, but we aren't in favour of incest!" 

"No, I mean...I don't know what I mean," Remus admitted. "But, this...us, its not right." 

"Thats not what your other head was saying," smirked Tonks. He gaped at her, shocked. 

"And here I was thinking you were innocent," he mumbled. He raised his voice. "I'm terribly sorry if I've made you have feelings for me, Tonks. But werewolves and partners...they just don't go together. You may think you have feelings for me, but believe me. This is for the best." 

"Remus, I-" she called after him. The door slammed shut behind him. She stayed on the floor, angry tears rolling down her flaring cheeks. "Damn you, werewolf!" she shouted, heedless of the many slumbering members of the Order currently in residence at the Manor. "Damn you," she repeated softer._ 'He's right, you know,'_ said the smart part of her._ 'Loving a werewolf? I can't imagine a worse idea!'_

"Bit late for second thoughts," Tonks observed dryly. 

~*~

Hermione picked away at her poached egg. She was too sad to eat. Everyone around her seemed to understand, as not even Molly Weasley prodded at her to 'eat up.' Most of the Order of the Phoenix was already out and about by nine o'clock in the morning. Molly was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning up the many pots, pans and plates needed to feed such a large group of people. Thankfully, with such a large family, Molly was very adept at feeding large groups of people. 

Remus was sitting beside her, sipping at the last dregs of his morning cup of tea and frowning over the _Daily Prophet._ "What are you reading?" she asked, trying to sound interested. 

"An editorial on how all werewolves should be prosecuted and sent to Azkaban," he said bitterly. The paper clenched in his bawled hands. Wisely, Hermione pried the paper away from him. 

"Don't let it bother you, Remus," Amara Vector advised. "Its probably just some looney. No where near enough wizards agree with crap like that. Even if it did get past, Dumbledore would never let them take you." 

"I know," Remus sighed. "Its the purpose of the matter." 

"Don't worry about it," she said more firmly, patting his arm lightly. Hermione decided it was decidedly odd to see her Arithmacy teacher sitting at the kitchen table in a fuzzy blue robe, her hair in curlers and her feet warmed by fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Hermione had always thought Vector was an highly intellectual woman, but the article in _Witch Weekly_ about young super singing sensation, Reginald Huliat, seemed to have intrigued her as much as it would have Lavender Brown or Pavarti Patil. 

But even more odd, was the sight of Severus Snape at the far end of the table, munching away at the last pieces of his bacon, while reading_ Pride and Prejudice._ Apparently, even wizards had a weakness for good Muggle literature._ 'A student should never have to see her teachers in this close proximity,'_ Hermione thought with quite a lot of emotion. She doubted she would ever get over the sight of Snape coming downstairs with his robe undone, green boxers in plain view to the world. When he had realized she was there, he had quickly done it up, but still-! 

The only other person in the kitchen was Tonks. She was completely immersed in her cereal and her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Hagrid had reccomended it to her, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she avoided looking at Remus. The few times she had, her face had turned a brilliant red. Remus stoically ignored her, but Hermione was certain he had noticed every last look._ 'I wonder where Remus went after I fell asleep?_' Hermione thought slyly. They were acting just like Ginny and Dean Thomas had after their first kiss. You would think adults could be a little more circumspect. She sighed a little. Even frivolous thoughts about her guardian couldn't distract her mind very long from her parents. 

"Are you going to finish that, 'Mione?" Remus asked softly. 

Hermione stared down at her egg. "No," she answered. "Sorry, I'm not very hungry." Molly was there almost instantly, scooping it up. Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure it was very good." 

Molly turned and kissed the top of her head. "Don't you worry yourself, dear," she soothed. She scraped the egg into the garbage and glanced at the clock. It was identical to the one at the Burrow, only with quite a few more hands. Every single member of the Order of the Phoenix had a hand. The places were _'Home, Work, Manor, Danger, Outside, Traveling, The Ministry, Hogwarts, Mission, Mortal Peril,_' and_ 'Captured.'_ Where the twelve should have been, was the word_ 'Deceased'_. Every time she looked at it, Hermione's heart broke. Only one handle pointed there._ "Sirius Black."_

"You two had better get going," Molly advised. "Oh, Hermione, Ginny and Ron send their best wishes." Hermione winced, remembering how she had blown up at Ron the day before. 

"Where are they?" she asked. Molly nodded at the clock. Ron and Ginny's handles pointed to _'Home.'_ At the Burrow then. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you tell Ron that I'm very sorry?" Hermione asked. 

"Of course," smiled Molly warmly. 

"Ready, 'Mione?" Remus inquired. 

"Yes, I think so," Hermione nodded. She sank into Remus arms. 

"I'll see the two of you this afternoon," Vector smiled. "I'll bring all of your things, Hermione." 

"Thank you," Hermione said. 

"And I'll see you on the eighteenth, Remus," Snape said, not looking up. "With plenty of potion." 

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said tightly. Hermione's lips twitched. He didn't have to sound as though the words were being ripped from him. 

"Good bye, Hermione," Tonks said cheerfully. "Keep your chin up." Remus sighed quietly. Hermione didn't think anyone save herself had heard it. He obviously hadn't really expected a farewell. 

He pointed his wand at himself, and they Disapparated... 

...and Apparated outside a cozy cottage, almost hidden by the ivy that grew up along the walls. There was a white gate around the small property and a little stone path lead up to the door. The windows were all round and hung with white curtains. It was positively quaint. "Wow, Professor," Hermione marveled. "You really have done well for yourself!" 

"Yes," Remus nodded happily. "Life is treating me surprisingly well. I owe it all to Dumbledore. And, please, call me Remus. Merlin! We're going to be living together after all!" 

"Okay, okay. Its just a little odd, thats all. Did Professor Dumbledore find you your new job?" Hermione inquired. 

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," agreed Remus, with a small smile. "Do you like it then?" 

"I love it," declared Hermione, feeling almost happy. 

Remus released her and linked arms with her. He swung open the gate. "Then lets truly go home!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

**cosmo-queen:** Thanks for your review! Remus and Hermione are two of my three favourite characters, my other being Sirius Black. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well as you enjoyed the first chapter! 

**Christina:** Thanks for your review! I will definitely keep writing it. I hate it when an author beings a story and then gives it up...though I'm afraid I do have a tendency to do so. I am really enjoying writing this story, so I think I am going to be able to complete it. 

**OneofaKind92:** Thanks for your review! Anyone who reviews the latest chapter and I can access their email will be sent a update shout. 

**heart-on-her-sleeve:** I think I got this up three days after the first chapter...that quick enough? LOL 

**madzie:** Thanks for your review and the compliment on my writing style **blush** Although I don't have the entire story written, it is all planned up, so the new chapters will be up as soon as I can write them! 

**padfoot1975:** Thanks for your review! I am not trying to make this story too angsty, but it will have its moments. Unfortunately, Sirius will be staying dead in this fic, as much as it pains me. However, he will appear in flashback scenes and he is incorporated in later, but I can't tell you how! 

**Nihtfyr:** Thanks for your review! My name is actually Shawna, but your point was taken. I have this silly little thing where in every story I give myself a cameo. Showna Applegate was the cameo. She doesn't really come into the story, so don't worry about Mary Sues. Showna isn't a big enough part to be considered a Mary Sue...no romance and she might have twenty lines before all is said and done. I fixed the little grammatical error- thanks for pointing it out! 

**AprilSkrutin:** Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this part as well as the last! 

**JessicaBlack:** Thanks for your review! Is three days soon enough for you? I am actually very happy at how quickly I updated. **beams proudly** 

**Silver/Jeniva:** Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the characterization. I have had some problems with Remus, but I'm hoping I haven't completely botched him. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**Galea:** Thanks for your review. As they are Death Eaters, one would think they might be 'meanies'. **rolls eyes at friend** Kudos to being the first reviewer though! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Distant Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. The song _'Evening Fallen'_, sung by Remus, is the work of Enya. 

**Author's Note:** I have spent a little time replanning this story. Instead of fourteen chapters, it will now be fifteen chapters. The last eight chapters or so have been changed drastically, with only minor changes have been made to chapters 3-7. Chapters 1 and 2 are identical. 

**Chapter:** 3/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Close to home - I cannot say. _

Close to home feeling so far away. 

**~Evening Falling**, by Enya 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**

Chapter 3- Distant Fears

**

Remus led Hermione up the stone path. He unlocked the door to the little cottage he had recently begun calling home. He had only bought the house two months ago, with the money he had earned working on the Order. He was immensely proud of it, and not only because it was a vast improvement on the small, two room flat he had resided in up until then. The door swung open silently, the hinges oiled just before Remus had moved to 12 Grimmauld Place. The foyer almost gleamed, the walls and floors made from newly waxed wood. The only furniture was a small table underneath a looking glass. "Welcome back," drawled the mirror. "How are you, my dear?" He crossed over to the mirror, allowing her to inspect him. "Ah," she said, a bit depressed. "You haven't been sleeping well. You really have to get some beauty rest, dear." She glanced over his shoulders at Hermione, who was standing in the foyer, taking in her surroundings and looking a bit lost. "And what is your name, child?" 

"Oh!" Hermione started. Remus struggled not to frown. More and more often, she was becoming lost in her own mind, only tumbling back to Earth when she was spoken to. "My name is Hermione." 

"Lovely name for a lovely child," the mirror crowed. "Though, you look as though you missed a bit of sleep recently, as well. Never let anything interrupt your sleep, thats my motto." 

"And a very good motto it is," complimented Remus. "Hermione is going to be living here for the summer. I'm going to give her the grand tour, if you don't mind." 

"Go on, go on," the mirror encouraged. "Have a wonderful time, dears." 

Remus lead Hermione through the door at the end of the hall and into the kitchen. It was painted a cheery yellow. There was a fridge and a stove, with numerous counters and cabinets lining the walls. A small table with four chairs around it, was the center piece of the room. A stair case began at the far end and wound its way around the entire kitchen, before disappearing into the gloom. "This is the kitchen," Remus said, a bit nervous. "The stairs up there lead to the bedrooms and then through that door is the living room. The loo is on the far side of the living room, as well as the laundry room. Do...do you want to see the other rooms?" 

"Sure, that will be okay," Hermione said, just as nervous. Remus sighed. Obviously, this was going to take some getting used to. He duly showed Hermione all of the mentioned rooms. She lightened a little when he took her to her bedroom, but it faded so quickly he almost thought he had imagined it. When the tour was completed with his room, he turned to face her. 

"What's the matter, Hermione?" he inquired. "You are very far away and I can't seem to reach you." 

She moved away from where she had been gazing out his window on to the back garden, a mass of wildflowers and a wishing well. "Do you mean besides the obvious?" she asked bitterly. He said nothing, realizing it had been a rather foolish question. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, laying what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. She trembled at his touch. Sighing deeply, she turned to stare him in the eye. 

"Do you remember when I wanted to tell Harry and Ron you were a werewolf and you said no?" she inquired. He nodded quickly and motioned for her to go on. "I wanted to, and I couldn't see the harm in it. I knew they'd be understanding and I could trust them with your secret. But you said,_ 'Not now, Hermione. Just trust me, when the time is right, they'll know.'_ Well, thats what I need you to do now, Professor. I need you to trust me. I don't know when I'm going to be okay, or if I ever truly will. But, please try to trust me and let me try to live." 

He studied her face, set in the stubborn expression he was so used to. "All right, Hermione," he sighed. "I'll trust you, if you do one thing for me." 

She glanced at him suspiciously. "What is that?" she asked slowly. 

"Call me Remus," he begged. 

"I think I can do that, Pro...err...Remus," she agreed, almost slipping into her old habits. 

"Good," he smiled. "Now, are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

"I could go for some tea," admitted Hermione. 

"Wonderful!" smiled Remus, almost triumphantly. "You go get settled into your room and I'll make us some tea." 

"Sounds like a deal," Hermione nodded. She waited until Remus had clattered down the stairs before slowly making her way to her room. It really _was_ a nice room. The four-poster bed was spread with a hand made quilt and two large downy pillows were propped up at its head. The furniture was simple, consisting of a chest of drawers, a small writing table and a trunk at the foot of the bed. There was a light blue oval rug at the side of the bed and matching curtains at the round window. 

The only thing she disliked was the single painting. It hung opposite the bed and was what was obviously an artist's rendition of the transformation from man to wolf. She felt morbidly attracted to it. The artist had captured the large full moon making its way over a hill top, just as well as he had the excruciating pain that must be racking the man's body as the wolf took over. She lifted her fingers to the painting and traced the man's face. With his light blonde hair and deep brown eyes, he looked a startling amount like Remus. In the bottom left corner of the painting was a signature. Somehow it didn't surprize her to see _RJ Lupin_ sketched hastily in black chalk. 

Sympathy and pity flooding her, Hermione angrily tore down the painting. She wrenched open the door and flung the piece into it. "Why did you do that?" asked a very calm voice from behind her. She spun to face Remus. He was holding a tray with a tea pot, two cups, a sugar jar and a milk jug. His knuckles were turning white from clutching the tray's handles tightly and his face was white. 

"Why did you draw it?" she snapped, anger overtaking the sympathy and pity. 

He frowned and laid the tray down on the writing table. "Why not?" he suggested, his voice more relaxed. He began to pour the tea as though the entire episode was the most normal, everyday thing in the world. "It serves as a good reminder. Helps remind me that I'm not normal. Do you take sugar or milk?" 

"Milk," Hermione replied absently. She crossed over to the bed, and sat cross-legged on it. Remus came to join her, carrying the tea cups. He handed her one and began sipping away at his own, staring listlessly out the window. Silence fell, awkward and smothering. Hermione glanced up at the kind man who had readily offered her a place of refuge, when he himself had none. "Remus, why do you carry all the pain around with you?" 

He looked down at her as though he had never seen her before. "I have to," he replied. "Otherwise, I get careless. I did the painting after I resigned from Hogwarts. After I allowed Pettigrew to escape, almost bit my students and caused you, Harry and Sirius to be surrounded by Dementors. All because I forgot for a moment that I wasn't a raving animal. I almost...for a moment...thought I might be human." 

"Remus, you _are_ human!" insisted Hermione urgently. "You're one of the most wonderful humans I've ever met." 

He smiled bitterly. "But you see, thats just it," he contradicted her. "I'm _not_ human. I'm a werewolf. You certainly didn't have such delusions when you told me you knew about me. I believe you carried with you a silver goblet." 

Hermione winced at his hurt words. "I barely knew you," she argued. "I had no idea how you would react. The goblet was for a desperate last stand. I didn't actually intend to use it. I was bluffing. I could never _actually_ kill a person, werewolf or no." 

"Really?" Remus frowned, sounding truly surprized. "I must admit, you have a _very_ good poker face." 

"Thank you," Hermione said absently. She sipped her tea, thinking furiously. "Remus, now that I'm here, you're not going to have to carry the pain alone. I'll stay with you during your transformations." 

_"What?"_ he shouted, eyes bulging. "Are you_ mad_? You will do no such thing! Even with the potion, it could be very dangerous. If I accidentally nipped you, you're life would be ruined. And trust me, you wouldn't be able to redeem it. I used to entertain fond thoughts of being able to rise above the old stereotypes. I thought I could impress the Ministry enough that they would overlook the werewolf. But I was wrong, 'Mione. All they _see_ is the wolf. Besides, I don't want you to ever have to see the transformation. It is not a pretty sight." 

"I've already seen it," Hermione said softly, her voice filled with pain. Her brain shot back to a time where Voldemort still seemed to be a very distant threat. To a time when everyone had been overjoyed- Harry was finally going to have a family, the real murderer of his parents was in their clutches and Snape was knocked unconscious. To a time when she had really learned what her favourite professor could become. 

_ Hermione frowned disapprovingly at Peter. He offered her a sickly grin and she almost recoiled. This man...rat...monster had caused two of his best friends' deaths and sent another friend to Azkaban. He should be screaming on the ground trying to gouge his eyes out, but instead he was grinning at her, hoping she could take some pity in him. She felt as though she could throw up. "Don't look at her, you filth," growled Lupin. "You don't have the right." He kicked Peter in the side, causing his ex-friend to howl in pain. _

"Professor," Hermione said hesitantly. "I...I want to apologize for what I said tonight. I wasn't thinking correctly. And, I hope I have made clear on many occasions that I really don't care if you're a werewolf." 

Lupin smiled warmly at her. "I never doubted it, Hermione," he said convincingly. "I..." A cloud shifted. There was suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. 'No, please don't make that be what I think it is!'_ thought Hermione, eyes widening alarmingly. _

"Harry!" she shouted. "Harry! Sirius! Help!" 

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Hermione exchanged meaningful looks with the ex-convict she had quite recently came to trust. He froze. He flung his arm out, forcing Harry to stop. In the full moon's light, Hermione could just make out Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. 

"Oh my-!" Hermione gasped, fear flooding her. She began to shake almost as violently as Lupin. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" 

"Run!" Sirius whispered. "Run! Now!" 

Hermione knew she couldn't obey Sirius, no matter how she wanted to. Ron was chained to Peter, who was chained to Lupin. She wanted to unchain him, but when Harry leapt forward to do so, Sirius caught him around the chest and threw him back. "Leave it to me- RUN!" 

There was a terrible snarling noise. Hermione's eyes whipped back to Lupin. His head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks' fur was on end again, he was backing away- 

Hermione felt tears of pain slip down her flushed cheeks. She was close to Lupin and knew he would attack her as soon as he was fully transformed, but she could not move. He was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do... 

"Hermione!" cried Sirius. He was there beside her, pushing her away. "Go, you must get away!" 

"But...Lupin," she managed to get out. "He's hurting..." 

"He'll be hurting worse if he ends up hurting you or the others," Sirius explained quickly. "Go! You're more levelheaded than Harry. Take care of him for me." 

A howl split the air and Sirius was gone, a large black dog taking his place.... 

"Hello?" called out a voice. It startled Hermione out of her memories. It seemed so close. She could still hear Remus' agonizing howl, still smell Sirius on her clothes. She shuddered and looked up at Remus. He was obviously remembering the same night, as his face was even whiter than before and his eyes were focused on something she couldn't see. "Hello? You two are here, aren't you?" Hermione recognized the voice of Amara Vector. 

She plucked at Remus' sleeve. "C'mon," she coaxed. "Professor Vector is here with my things." 

As she followed Remus downstairs, she made another promise to herself that she would stay with Remus no matter how hard he argued. Although it hurt her to see his pain, the pain he felt must be a hundredfold worse. No human, werewolf or no, should have to suffer that pain alone. 

~*~

Hermione neatly folded the last of her blouses into the dresser. Professor Vector had brought all of her belongings in one magicked suitcase. It had taken her almost five hours to put everything in its place. She could already smell supper cooking. Vector had decided to stay for supper after receiving Remus' invitation. He declared he would make them his famous grilled cheese sandwiches. Why anyone would eat grilled cheese for supper escaped her. Hermione desperately hoped he truly did mean famous, not _in_famous. 

_ 'My, my, was that a joke, 'Mione?'_ she asked herself. _'Maybe you'll get through this after all!'_

"Hermione!" called Vector, from the stairwell. "Are you ready to come down for supper?" 

"Yes, I'll be down right away," Hermione called back. She took one last look around the room before descending into the kitchen. Remus had just slipped a huge, gooey grilled cheese sandwich on to her plate. As she sat down, he clunked a full glass of milk in front of her. 

"Eat up," he encouraged, sitting beside her. 

"It is very good, Hermione," Vector confirmed, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "He has made them for the Order countless times. They're always a big hit." 

Hermione dared to nibble at a corner of the sandwich. Her face lit up. It was delicious! She took a much larger bite, before turning to Remus and giving her approvement. "Wonderful," smiled Remus. "I'm very glad you enjoy it. You'd better get used to it, though. Its really the only thing I can make." 

"Why don't you let me do the cooking?" Hermione suggested. He laughed, but nodded seriously. Hermione focused in on eating her sandwich as Remus and Vector began having a more serious conversation. They were discussing the editorial in the newspaper that had angered Remus so. 

"I still say there is nothing to worry about," shrugged Vector. "Dumbledore has far too much influence over Fudge, now that You-Know-Who is back and he has acknowledged it. Fudge may be a fool, but even he isn't crazy enough to try and fight the Dark Lord without the one man He was afraid of." 

"But, still," Remus insisted. "The man has a point. Voldemort would leap at the chance to recruit werewolves. They...we...can become near invincible weapons once a month." 

"But, it is only once a month," Vector frowned, not even wincing for the use of Voldemort's real name. "What is he going to do with you the rest of the time?" 

"I've no doubt he'd think of something," Remus grimaced. Hermione looked up from the last crumbs of her sandwich. Her throat had suddenly gone dry as her mind focused on what her professors were discussing. Voldemort after Remus and the other werewolves? That would be disastrous. From the research she had done for Snape's essay, there were approximately six hundred werewolves in all of Europe, and five hundred and forty of those were wizards. An army of werewolves at that strength could very well wipe out all of the wizarding community. Not to mention the fact that most of those werewolves were like Remus who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were all innocent people who would be put to an evil use by Voldemort._ 'What if he gets Remus?_ she asked herself fearfully. She clutched her glass tightly and drained it. 

"Look what you've done, Remus," sighed Vector. "You've gone and scared Hermione. Don't worry, child. Remus is just being paranoid." 

"No, he's not...I mean, no, I'm not," argued Remus. He laid a hand on Hermione's forearm. "I don't want to scare you, 'Mione, but you have to know what's coming. I'm not going to try and protect you from the evil in the world. You're sixteen now, and in two years, you'll be out in the world fighting it. If you don't know what to expect, than they're going to kill you off sooner than look at you." 

"Oh, thats _very_ comforting," snapped Vector. "Don't you think she's gone through enough without you sitting here telling her she is going to be killed off? Thats a very smart thing to say to a girl who just lost her parents!" The two professors glared at each other over her head. The hoot of an owl caused them all to turn towards the window. Remus hurried over to the bay window and opened it, allowing Hedwig to soar in. The beautiful white owl came and settled on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione saw she carried a letter and quickly untied it. 

"Its for me, from Harry," she said, unnecessarily. "I am going to go up to my room and read it. The sandwich was very delicious, Remus. Thanks!" She rushed up the stairs, Hedwig digging her talons in for dear life. 

Hedwig left her shoulder as soon as she closed the door to her room and settled on the top of her dresser. Hastily, she tore open Harry's letter, more eager than ever to hear from her best friend. 

_

Dear Hermione, 

_

I can't begin to say how sorry I am for your loss, 'Mione. I wish there was more I could do. We're both dealing with the same kind of feelings right now. I can actually say that I know exactly how you feel. You're lost and wondering if things could ever possibly be the same. When you find something that amuses you, or maybe gives you a little joy, you feel guilty about having happiness. Been there, doing that. 

I also know, that what you don't need, is a letter full of sympathy and messages of hope for the future. So, I'll just say that, believe it or not, eventually, very **very** slowly, it **does** get easier. 

I hear you're going to go and stay with Moony. That must be fun. I have to admit, I'm a bit envious. You two will get along well, from what I've seen. He must still be grateful to you for keeping his secret our entire third year. Looking back, I can't believe I didn't notice anything. Though, actually doing Snape's essay might_ have helped. _

Life with the Muggles is as dull and painful as ever. Perhaps a bit more than usual. I can't help feeling a bit...dead. Not that I'm suicidal or anything. Far from it. I've just forgotten that there was a time where I really didn't have anything else but the Dursleys. If I had wanted it, I could have run away and gone on the run with Sirius. Now though....well, I wanted this to be a happy letter, didn't I? 

Will you be popping in and out of 12 Grimmauld Place this summer? I have gotten permission from Dumbledore to move in there for the month of August. I still don't know if I will. There will be an awful lot of memories. But, if you and Ron are there, perhaps it won't be so bad. 

Keep your chin up, 'Mione. I wish I could be there with you right now. If you ever want a shoulder to cry on, I'm sure Moony wouldn't mind dropping you off here for a day and we could go to the park or something. 

Love, 

Harry 

PS- Where are you going to stay on the full moon? The Burrow or 12 Grimmauld Place? 

HP 

Hermione re-read the letter several times. It was almost impossible to imagine how comforting it was. Harry really did know how she felt. Suddenly, guilt seeped into her upon remembering her previous letter to Harry, one sent the day after school let out. How it must have hurt him to read a letter all about how sorry she was for him and how she wished she could bring Sirius back for him. She remembered in disgust writing_ 'Just remember he's watching over you from up above.'_ What a load of poppy-cock! Had she actually believed that would make him feel better? It had probably set him off crying again. 

"'Mione?" questioned a voice behind her. She twisted to face Remus, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "You all right?" 

"Yes, of course," she replied, wondering if the words sounded as hollow as they felt. "I was just caught up in Harry's letter. Is Professor Vector still here?" 

"No, she left quite a while ago," replied Remus. 

"Oh," frowned Hermione. "She didn't say goodbye." 

"We called up four times, but when you didn't answer, she decided it would be best if we let you be," Remus explained. "I came up here to check on you." 

"Four times!" exclaimed Hermione. "How long have I been up here?" 

"Two hours or so," shrugged Remus, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "You seem a bit distracted. I hope Harry's letter didn't hold any bad news?" 

"No, not especially," admitted Hermione. "It was just strangely comforting. He wrote me a fairly normal letter. He didn't treat me any differently, unlike Ron." 

"How do you think Harry is doing?" Remus inquired. 

"You know Harry," smiled Hermione wistfully. "Never wanting to put any of his worries on other people, never wanting to be a bother. He mentioned Sirius a few times. I think he's hurting pretty bad. I wish there was something I could do." 

"You're hurting pretty bad as well, Hermione," Remus pointed out. "Harry has Ron, and you have me. You can't be there for each other when you've both lost so much." 

"Wouldn't it be nice if logic applied to these situations," Hermione joked weakly. Remus nodded, a look of reluctant understanding in his eyes. Hermione lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept much the previous night and with her emotional exhaustion and the experience of moving into a new home, sleep was crawling up on her fairly quickly. "Tell me a story," she begged Remus. 

"A story," mused Remus. "And what story should I tell?" 

"Tell me about the Mauraders," instructed Hermione. "I want to hear more about you four and Lily. It sounds like you always had quite the time of it." 

"That's one way to put it," smiled Remus lightly, fond memories rushing back to him. "All right, let me see. James and Lily had just announced their engagement... 

_ "Guys," James said, a smile on his lean, handsome face. "We've got some wonderful news." Remus and Sirius looked up from where they had been playing checkers (Sirius was losing spectacularly) and Peter came out of the kitchen where he was munching on what looked suspiciously like a handful of Kreacher's freshly baked cookies. Lily slid off of James' lap and stood with him, clasping his hand. _

It was their weekly get together, this week at the Black Manor. Sirius had his house elf cooking, which meant that they got edible food, unlike last week at Remus' or the week before at James'. They had only been there for two hours or so, and the smells of dinner were wafting out of the kitchen. 

"We're..." Lily began. 

Sirius interrupted her. "Getting married, yea, yea, we know." 

"What?" Lily cried, eyes bulging. "How...what...?" 

"Well, do you remember when he asked you, you thought you heard someone choking in the bush..." Sirius drawled. 

"That was you!" shrieked Lily. 

"Bingo!" grinned Sirius. She lunged at the dashing Auror, going for his throat. James grabbed her around the waist. 

"Now, Lil', you don't really_ want to kill Padfoot," soothed James. _

"How much do you want to bet on that?" Lily growled, glaring at Sirius. 

Remus intervened. "I think its brilliant," he smiled warmly. "You two are going to be so happy." 

"Yes, of course," Peter nodded fervently. "Best wishes!" 

Lily opened her mouth, to thank them or reprimand Sirius, but it came out as a shriek. "Rat!" she screeched. She leapt up on to a rocking chair, that instantly over tipped, sending her on to the floor in a heap. The innocent rat scurried away and out the open porch door. "Get it!" Lily ordered them. "I'm sleeping here tonight and I don't want that vermin anywhere near this place!" 

"Hey!" Peter cried, affronted. "I resent that remark very much." 

Reluctantly, Sirius, Remus and James hurried out the door, following the rat into the garage. Peter and Lily followed, a bit more reluctant. "Don't hurt it," Peter begged. "We could be related." 

This was met by gales of laughter, but Lily's pointed look at James said with no doubt, he was to send the 'vermin' six feet under. "This is stupid," Sirius complained. "Look, Evans, its in the garage, I promise its not going to hurt you." 

"Sirius," Lily said sweetly. 

"Yes?" he frowned, definitely suspecting a trap. 

"Don't argue, just do it!" she snarled through gritted teeth. 

"Yes, Ma'am," saluted Sirius. "You were never this jumpy with Wormtail." 

"'Cause I know Wormtail isn't going to jump at me or carry a disease!" Lily explained. 

"Well, I don't know about the disease bit..." James kidded. 

"Look out!" Remus, who had been sniffing around in a pile of boxes, shouted. The rat rushed out and came to land on Lily's feet. Paralyzed, she stared at the little thing and it at her. Her scream split the air. With a indigant squeak, it darted away. Laughing madly, Sirius and Remus raced after it, catcalling to each other all the way. 

"C'mon, Moony," Sirius crowed. "I thought wolves were fast." 

"They are," Remus laughed. "But, in case you missed it, I only have two_ legs at the moment." _

The rat dashed into the culvert at the very end of the Blacks' drive. Remus and Sirius went to either side and peered down at each other. The rat was sitting directly in the middle, underneath the drive. The young men got off their knees and faced James and Peter, who had chosen to take a leisurely stroll down the driveway. "Satisfied, Evans?" shouted Sirius. "The damn thing is about to have a heart attack!" 

"It probably got a good look at your face, Padfoot," James joked good-naturedly. 

"Yea," nodded Sirius. "And my dashing good looks were simply too much for it." 

"Love it when you're modest, Padfoot," Remus drawled. 

"Oh, thank you, Moony," Sirius said innocently. He turned back to Lily, who was inching towards the Mauraders. "So, what about it, love? Can we go inside and see what Kreacher has cooked up for us? Maybe its vermin." 

"Where is it?" she asked suspiciously. 

"In the culvert," Remus answered, pointing at the ditch. "Trust me, its not coming out...ever. Its not every day these things get chased by a mad man and a werewolf." 

"But, Remus, I'm not a werewolf," Sirius smirked. Remus rolled his eyes as James and Peter chortled. 

"Its still alive?" gasped Lily. "You didn't kill it!" 

"Sorry," Sirius apologized. "Must have slipped my mind. Maybe you should yell louder next time." 

"Can you think of any way to kill it?" James frowned. 

"Oh, come on!" Peter cried, exasperated. "Its not going to hurt anyone. Just get over it, Lily." 

"I will do no such thing, Wormtail," she declared haughtily. 

"Okay, how's this?" suggested Sirius. "We'll block up one end of the culvert and then bring my motorcycle down here. I can put the exhaust pipe in the other side and we'll gas it." 

"Isn't that what Hitler did to the Jewish people?" Lily asked cautiously. 

"Yes, it was Lily," nodded Remus. 

"Okay, now that we've had our history lesson..." Sirius growled. "I'll go get my bloody bike so we can get this 'vermin' and then eat!" 

"No!" protested Lily. "Don't gas it! Honestly, Padfoot, thats downright evil! The poor little thing will suffer." 

"Oh, so now its a poor little thing, is it?" sighed Sirius. "Got to protect the poor little guy from big bad Padfoot. Bloody hell, woman. Does this mean we can leave the 'poor little thing' alone and go and eat. Note the word 'eat'." 

"Word noted," chirped Remus, his stomach rumbling. 

"No," Lily argued. "I still want it dead, I just don't want it to suffer." 

"Bloody bloody hell," cursed Sirius. Remus groaned and Peter rolled his eyes, but James managed to keep a straight face. 

"I've got an idea," James said suddenly. "Be right back." He darted around off to one side of the Black Manor. 

Just as Remus thought he might have to seaerate Lily and Sirius, James returned, holding a brick up triumphantly and carrying the garden hose. "Here, Moony," he smiled, handing the brick to the werewolf. "Go around to one side of the culvert and get ready to drop this on the rat's head. Padfoot, you go to the opposite side and cast a stream of water in at the rat. It will try to get away from the water, right, Wormtail?" Peter nodded doubtfully. "And when it does," James continued earnestly. "Moony can drop the brick on its head. Quick, simple, painless. You all right with that, Lily?" 

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, love," nodded Lily, beaming proudly at James. 

"This is so pathetic," Sirius announced, accepting the hose from James. 

"I agree," Peter argued. "Can't we just let him be?" 

"NO!" shouted Lily. Remus stifled a laugh and, carrying the brick, made himself ready at the other end of the culvert. 

"It sounds like a wonderful idea," Sirius was grumbling. "James, you are an angel clothed in flesh, how **do** you do it? Sirius, why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out from? Flaming blood and bloody ashes." He grinned charmingly at Lily, who was glaring heatedly at him, yet again. "You ready, Moony?" he shouted. 

"Ready when you are, Padfoot," agreed Remus, tensing. 

Sirius crouched down and aimed the nozzle of the hose into the culvert. "Aquo,"_ he said, pointing at the hose with his wand. A jet of water shot out and into the long, metal tube. Remus waited with baited breath, anxious for the rat to dash out at him. _

**"SHIT!"** shouted an angry male voice. Remus shot up, and gaped in open amusement. Sirius was jumping up and down, his feet moving faster than ever before. The rat had decided to run towards_ the water, rather than away from it, and had startled Sirius. Now it was caught up in his feet as the usually pulled together man jumped around like a madman, spraying himself, Lily, James and Peter with water. Lily and James were almost rolling on the ground with laughter, while Peter was anxiously watching the rat to make sure it wasn't hurt by Sirius' trampling feet. _

Finally, Sirius regained control of himself enough to put the hose down. The rat darted away. Sirius' face was twisted with an angry snarl. "That vermin is not_ getting away," he growled. In a flash, he became a black dog. He chased the rat down. As it ran up a small slope, Padfoot jumped in midair, and caught it. He lashed it violently, breaking its neck. Lily clapped her hands and Peter turned away in disgust. _

Still laughing, Remus picked up his brick and walked over to James. James was amusedly patting Padfoot, who still clutched the rat in his mouth, on the head. "Good boy," he chuckled. "Nice to know you've still got it." 

"Very well done, Padfoot," laughed Remus, scratching Padfoot's belly. Lily laughed lightly, catching Padfoot's attention. With a wagging tail, he trotted over to the red-haired witch. Looking up at her face the entire time, he innocently dropped the dead rat on her feet. 

** 'SIRIUS!"** she screamed. He dashed away and she was hot after him. Now truly rolling on the ground, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs laughed madly as Lily chased Padfoot around the grounds of Black Manor, shouting death threats at Sirius Black. 

Remus and Hermione laughed merrily. "Sirius never did grow up, did he?" Hermione smiled wistfully, her eyes drooping. 

"No," admitted Remus. "And that is possibly one of the reasons none of us, not even Lily, could stay angry with him long. Despite all his foolish pranks and ideas, he really was one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. I'm only sorry he wasn't with us longer." 

"Me too," Hermione said softly. 

Remus looked down at Hermione. "Its time you were asleep, 'Mione," he announced. "I'll be reading in my room if you need me." 

"'Kay," nodded Hermione, rubbing her eyes as she went over to grab some night clothes. Remus crossed to her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead gently, before exiting the room. 

~*~

Remus started awake. He was sitting in his bedroom armchair, a book entitled_ 'The Merpeople: Myths, Facts and Magicks_.' It had been an interesting read, but apparently not interesting enough to keep him awake. Sighing, he bookmarked his page and slipped back into the bookshelf. What had awaken him? Usually once he was asleep, he was asleep, no matter how uncomfortable the position. He strained his ears and caught the sound he had half-expected to hear. The soft whimpers of someone crying. "Oh, Hermione," he sighed. He retied his bathrobe and made his way to her bedroom. The door was open a crack. 

"Hermione?" he asked softly, knocking lightly on the door. She gasped softly, obviously thinking him long asleep. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes," she said, voice still thick with tears. "Just having a bit of trouble sleeping." 

_"Lumos,"_ Remus said, pointing at her bedroom lamp. She was laying in a tangle of blankets, obviously all twisted due to her turnings during nightmares. She tried desperately to hide her tear-stained face from him, but failed miserably, as tears were still streaking their way down her pale face. "Yes, I sympathize," he said sadly. "I have always suspected one might find it difficult to sleep when one is crying." 

"Did I wake you?" Hermione asked miserably. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be quieter next time." 

"No, Hermione," Remus argued. "You don't get it, do you? I'm here to be a parent to you for a time...a mentor if you will. You're _supposed_ to come to me when you're crying or scared or any of it." 

"But you're always so tired," protested Hermione. "So tired, and so sad. I hate bothering you." 

"But I don't hate you bothering me," Remus promised her. "It gives me something to live for, someone who is counting on me." Hermione smiled weakly. "And I _do_ get tired sometimes, and yes, quite occasionally, I _am_ sad. But I find I get over it a lot easier when I share it with other people." He sat down on her bed and offered her refuge in his arms. She buried her head gratefully into his chest. He sighed peacefully. It felt right to have her there, like it was where she was _meant_ to be. 

Eventually though, she pulled away and sat cross-legged, facing him. The tears had stopped, though she still looked on the verge of weeping. "Now," he said briskly. "What are we going to do with you, Miss. 'Mione?" 

"I honestly don't know," sighed Hermione. "What are we going to do with you, Mr. Remus?" 

"My answer is much the same as yours," he admitted. "But, for tonight, lets focus on getting you to your much needed sleep." He hesitated before asking the next question, worrying that perhaps it was too soon for comparisons or reminders. "How did you mother get you to sleep when you were little?" 

"She sang to me," remembered Hermione. "But, I doubt you can sing." 

"I can carry a tune, when the mood takes me," Remus said dryly. "I...I can't ask you to sing," Hermione said, blushing. 

"You didn't," pointed out Remus. "However, I _am_ offering it. Now, lay down, and lets see how this works." He helped Hermione untangle her blankets and got her settled in. _"Nox,"_ he whispered and darkness enveloped the room. 

The words, a lullaby his mother had sang him, came easily to his lips. His lilting alto filled the room, the soothing song tenderly slipping Hermione into sleep. 

_

"Close to home - I cannot say.   
Close to home feeling so far away. 

_

  
As I walk the room, there before me a shadow   
From another world, where no other can follow   
Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...   
Close to home - I cannot say.   
Close to home feeling so far away. 

  
Forever searching; never right, I am lost   
In oceans of night. Forever   
Hoping I can find memories.   
Those memories I left behind. 

  
Even though I leave, will I go on believing   
That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?   
Like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.   
I am home - I know the way.   
I am home feeling oh, so far away." 

As the last words faded into the night, he smiled down at Hermione. His eyes, sharp thanks to the wolf in him, could easily see that she was sleeping, a small smile painting her peaceful face. "Goodnight, 'Mione," he grinned fondly, leaning down to kiss her brow. 

He gently raised himself from the bed, careful not to disturb her. He had almost closed the door behind him, when she whispered, half asleep. _"I am home, I know the way."_

A smile teasing his lips, Remus walked lightly to his own room and tumbled thankfully into bed. He lay awake for only moment before sleep took him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes** _ Hmm, this chapter really wasn't all that spectacular, kind of a quickie to set the scene with Hermione and Remus' relationship. Next we have the funeral and as the full moon approaches, the story really gets started. I was just wondering, does anyone know where I could find a version of the passages from the Bible read at a funeral? If you could give me the heads up about where to find it in either the Bible or perhaps a site online, I would be much appreciated! Thanks._

**MiniTeija:** Thanks for your review! I hope I can get past the cuteness quite soon and get more into the real plot of the story...but cute is good 

**Li-chan:** Thanks for your review! Yes, Sirius is actually speaking in her mind. I kind of like to hope that Sirius won't really abandon them and will watch over them from above, if you will. Probably just wishful thinking, huh? Actually, it was explained by Bill Weasley at the end of the first chapter...Voldemort is just trying to remind Harry that anyone close to him can easily be made to feel pain because of him. Sorry if that wasn't too clear. Glad you like and I hope you keep reading! 

**Sparky:** Thanks for your review. I have to agree with you, it is sometimes difficult to find stories with correct grammar and such. I'm glad you like Hermione/Remus, as it is one of my favourite parings as well. However, you do know this won't be a Hermione/Remus story, right? Just making sure. As for Harry, well he was briefly in this story, and he will be making his first 'appearance' in the next chapter. He will also play a much larger part beginning in chapter nine. I do email updates, so I hope you got mine! 

**Jessica-Black:** **gladly accepts flowers and puts them in a vase** Thanks for your review and the flowers...they're very lovely! LOL. I think this actually ending up being two days...sheesh, I am flying through this. 

**cosmo-queen:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the characterizations. I always thought Remus would have made a wonderful father, and for some reason, I've always thought he and Hermione would make the perfect little family...so, using the power of fanfiction and AU...I give you Wolf and Child. 

**E:** Thanks for your review! Yea, I've thought Tonks and Remus would make a good match since they came to collect Harry. She would make him younger and maybe he would steady her a bit. 

**Clover:** Thanks for your review! Remus is up there in my top three and, like you, I have always thought he would make a good father. So, basically...I made him one. That's legal, right? Glad you like it! 

**padfootsgurl4eva:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it, and I believe I updated in two days....that quick enough? 

**Nihtfyr:** Thanks for your review! I am so glad you found that funny. I've never been very good at writing humour and I thought I had two gems in chapter two- that part, and Snape encouraging Remus to commit suicide. Glad you liked it! 

**heart-on-her-sleeve:** Thanks for your review! You honestly think my story is addictive? Thats so sweet. I've written this chapter in two days, I believe. Hope you didn't go into withdrawal! ;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Through the Valley of Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. The song 'Evening Fallen', sung by Remus, is the work of Enya. 

**Chapter:** 4/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_

  
The good news is I'm better   
For the time we spent together   
And the bad news is   
You're gone 

_

~Gone, by Diamond Rio 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 4- The Valley of the Shadow**

Remus handed Albus Dumbledore a filled tea cup and then joined him at the kitchen table. Albus looked not at him, but at the youth bustling around outside in the garden. "How is she?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. 

"Its hard to tell," Remus admitted. "She's only been here for a day and three-quarters, after all. Yesterday she was really withdrawn. But at dinner she received a letter from Harry and I think that did wonders for her. We talked quite a bit last night. She was crying later on, but I s...I managed to get her to sleep. Today she asked if she could have a little garden all her own. I think she is going to be fine. But its going to take a lot of time and patience." 

"Naturally," nodded Albus. "She is a strong girl. She'll get through it, especially with your help. You're looking splendid, Remus. Even after such a short time, its easy to see she's working her magic on you." 

Remus smiled fondly, his eyes still on Hermione. She was digging in the little plot he had given her, placing each bulb into place with love and care. She had decided on marigolds, carnations and portulacas for the flowers in the plot around the wishing well. She planned to trim back the wildflowers a bit, and put actually water into the well. In her mind's eye, she could see a regular Victorian garden in Remus' back yard. 

Dumbledore was right, of course. Even after less than forty-eight hours as Daddy Remus, he could tell he was going to end up loving Hermione more than any other person in the world. Her quiet, loving nature as well as the fact that, unlike most teenagers her age, she could carry on an intelligent conversation and wasn't afraid to challenge adults when they made a mistake. "Yes," he agreed aloud. "She is special. I don't mind admitting that I am glad Molly and the others forced me into bringing her home. If she's all right with it, I might like to officially adopt her after a few months. Maybe on the Christmas hols." 

"Have you told her where you'll be working?" inquired Dumbledore. "She might not like it, now that she sees you as her guardian." 

"No, no, not yet," shrugged Remus. "There just hasn't been time. She's been outside for most of the morning. I love having her here, but something is still troubling me." 

"The full moon," guessed Dumbledore. 

Remus nodded. "I thought I would be fine with having her here, if she agreed to stay in her room," he explained. "But, I don't think she will, even if she promises. She told me last night she is determined to stay with me during the transformations. I cannot allow that. But, I don't doubt she would sneak out and come sit with me, after I've transformed. She already knows I couldn't make myself reprimand her." 

"You musn't fall that quickly for her, Remus," reprimanded Dumbledore. "You're not here to be the older, spoiling brother. You're here to be a parent, and a parent guides their child. If you let her do whatever she wants, even someone like Hermione could become...unfit for the Order. And, make no mistake, I mean to have all three of those students on the Order the day they graduate." 

"I'll remember, Albus," promised Remus. "Though, just like you said, she is very well behaved. There hasn't been any need to reprimand her. I doubt there ever will be. But, I still worry about the full moon. You have seen those three. They don't understand dangers and risks. In their first year, they broke through a whole maze of tests set by their most capable Professors! They're the bravest people I've ever met, but also the most foolhardy. I think they proved that they aren't afraid of Voldemort last week. They broke into the Department of the Unspeakables, knowing full well that they might come up against him. I don't want her here during the full moon." 

"I'll talk to Molly and Kingsley," promised Dumbledore. "But, Remus, are you so sure you don't want her here during the full moon?" 

"I'm positive," Remus confirmed. "If I ever hurt her..." 

"Very well," Dumbledore soothed, draining his tea cup. "You just might want to remember something." He pointed out the kitchen window. "That girl followed her best friend into the Department of the Unspeakables where she knew she might face Voldemort. She did it so he could gain back his godfather. What would she do for her own godfather?" 

Remus sat back in his chair, flabbergasted. He'd never even thought of that. Dumbledore continued. "We can send her away during the full moon, true. But, if she wants to be here...safe to say, I don't think anything will stop her from being here." 

"I won't allow myself to hurt her," Remus said darkly, his eyes shifting to a drawer in the kitchen. "No matter the cost to myself." 

Dumbledore studied Remus, and then lifted his eyes to glance at Hermione. "I believe you," he whispered. He stood, and raised his voice. "But, I fear I must be off. The American Minister is proving more difficult than the Canadian one." 

"Do they not agree with you?" Remus asked, alarmed. The Order's lower ranks had swelled recently. The Canadian Minister, a suprisingly young witch with a flare for war, had sent half of her bodyguard to join the Order, putting them at Dumbledore's disposal. It had been more than they could ever hope for, and they had expected the American Ministry to be just as easy to convince. 

"Oh, they agree," Dumbledore explained. "They agree all too well. They want to fight Voldemort immediately. Their Minister believes that by sending his entire army to me, we can defeat Voldemort within a few weeks time. Unfortunately, that will leave their own country open to attack and I can't allow that." 

"Oh," sighed Remus. It was good to have the American Ministry behind them. Besides the British Ministry, they were without a doubt the strongest, most influential Ministry. "Do you have time to speak to Hermione?" 

"No, I'm afraid not," sighed Dumbledore. "I have a meeting in Washington in five minutes. I'll speak with her at the funeral if I have a chance!" He Apparated to America, leaving Remus standing with mouth open. 

"Remus?" called a voice behind him. Hermione had entered the kitchen just as Dumbledore left. "Was that Professor Dumbledore?" 

"Yes," nodded Remus. "He wanted to talk to you, but he had to go to America. He just wanted to give me the heads up with the Canadian Minister and inform me that I that the July meeting was cancelled." 

"Oh, why was it cancelled?" Hermione inquired, helping herself to a bottle of water. 

"Actually, it fell on the same day as your..um...it was on the same day as the funeral," Remus fumbled, unwilling to remind her of her parent's funeral, which was scheduled for the next day. 

Hermione's face paled and she took a particularly long swig of water. However, after swallowing, she managed a shaky smile. "That was very nice of Professor Dumbledore," she observed. 

"Yes, it was," agreed Remus, softly. Hoping to take her mind off of the funeral, he jumped to a different topic. "Well, what are you doing inside, Hermione? I was watching you, and it looked like you were ready to remodel the entire garden by dinner time." 

"I am if I have to," Hermione joked weakily. "But, I need a spade. One of the garden gnomes stole mine." 

"Are the gnomes getting bold again, then?" frowned Remus. "We'll have to degnome the garden sometime this week. I'll go grab you a spade. I keep a spare in the shed, just in case." He strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. 

To pass the time, she began opening cupboards and drawers, trying to memorize where everything was. She had done the same thing yesterday afternoon, trying to aquaint herself with the kitchen. She couldn't quite remember everything._ 'I have to learn my way around my own kitchen,"_ she mused._ 'Especially if I've been promoted to chef.'_ A thrill ran through her at that thought. This was hers and Remus' kitchen now, it was their home. One of her recently rare smiles crept on to her lips. It faded quite quickly when she opened the uppermost drawer beside the fridge. 

Her mouth fell open. A small pistol lay in the drawer. _"I didn't know Remus used Muggle devices to that extent,"_ she thought to herself. _'Though, I suppose a gun would kill a wizard as easily as a Muggle. I wonder if its loaded.'_ She opened the gun and three bullets tumbled out into her palm. There was something odd about them. The greyish bullets were lighter than she thought lead would be. A ray of sunlight danced on them from over her shoulder and they.... 

"REMUS!" she shouted. Instantly, Remus Apparated behind her, a spade in his hand 

"Are you all right?" he asked frantically. "Why did you shout?" He whipped out his wand and spun around, his eyes taking in every corner of the room. "Are there Death Eaters?" 

"No, I'm not under attack," snapped Hermione, clutching the silver bullets in one hand and the pistol in the other. 

"You're not?" frowned Remus. "Then, why did you...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes came to land on the gun in her hand. "Where did you get that?" he snarled. 

She darted back as he made a lunge for the gun. "I found it in that drawer," she explained. "But what was in the gun, was a tad more interesting than the gun itself." She held out her palm to reveal the silver bullets. "What are you doing with a gun loaded with silver bullets and why wasn't it here yesterday when I was trying to figure out what was in all of the drawers?" 

Remus' chest heaved, as his eyes darted around, looking for a way out. "I...I put it there...just in case," he reasoned, desperately. 

"In case what?" snarled Hermione, eyes piercing into the werewolf. 

"In case in werewolf form I tried to attack you," he sighed reluctantly. 

"Its a bit difficult to pull a trigger when you don't have opposable thumbs," Hermione pointed out dryly. "And its a bit difficult for me to use a gun on you, even if I could bring myself to do it, if I don't know the gun exists. I'm not buying it, Remus." She angrily cast the bullets and gun on to the ground. 

He sighed once more. "Its been charmed," he explained. "If I ever try to harm you, it will float out of the drawer and shoot me three times in the head." 

"With silver bullets," finished Hermione. "If you had to do this, couldn't you use normal bullets in the leg or somewhere just to harm you. Why silver, Remus?" 

"If I ever try to hurt you, I don't deserve to live," Remus shrugged, eyes carefully blank. 

"Don't you think I should have a say in that?" Hermione growled. 

"No, not really," admitted Remus. 

Hermione glared at him. "I won't let you do this, Remus," she said firmly, hands set stubbornly on her hips. 

"I am not giving you a choice," Remus said simply. "I am the parent here and I have decided this is necessary, so this is what we are going to do." 

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it three times. "Fine!" she huffed. She turned on her heel, then suddenly spun around, whipping out her wand. _"Aberelo!"_ she cried. The gun exploded, as well as the silver bullets. 

"Hermione!" shouted Remus. "Do you realize how rare silver bullets are?" 

"Yes," nodded Hermione, eyes glinting triumphantly. She wrenched the spade from his grasp. "I'll be in the garden if you need me." 

He watched her go, fuming silently. A good parent would call her back and send her to her room. A werewolf who cared about her would go and buy another gun and bullets when she was outside and hide it from her. But Remus could make himself do neither. "I am a failure as a parent," he announced to the empty kitchen. "She's been here a day and all ready we're fighting." 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Remus whiled away the hours, reading and thinking, while Hermione stayed outside, planting and pruning. At six o'clock, Hermione returned to the house and whipped up some spaghetti. They ate in silence, both sullen and angry. After dinner, Hermione quickly cleaned up the dishes and announced she was going to her room. 

Remus nodded absently as he made his way to the living room. She was about three steps up, before he called after her. "'Mione!" 

She turned slowly. "What is it?" she frowned. 

"The funeral tomorrow is at three thirty," he reminded her. "We'll leave for the church around three. You're grandparents will probaby want you to go home and live with them. You can if you want." 

Her mouth dropped open and a hurt look appeared in her eyes. Remus' heart broke at the pain he knew he had caused. She looked as though he had shot her in the back with those damned bullets. "I don't know," she said coolly. "Maybe I will. Was that all?" 

He forced himself to nod, but as she turned and almost fled, he spoke again. "Oh, there was one more thing, 'Mione," he admitted. 

She turned again, eyes glistening now with tears. "What?" she snapped, voice thick with the unshed tears. 

"The spaghetti was delicious," he informed her. 

Her face softened a bit. "Thank you," she whispered. "Goodnight." 

Remus waited until she was out of sight, before he miserably buried his face in his hands. 

~*~

_ The young girl screamed as the wolf threw himself at her bedroom door. He grinned maliciously. He was hungry and she was fresh meat. This meal would be both delicious and well-earned. "Sirius!" she screamed. "Sirius, help me!" _

He threw himself at the door and it burst open. The girl, her brown hair tangled from the wild run through the house and her eyes darting around for some way of escape, was cowering in the far corner. He leapt up on to the bed, eager to sink his teeth into her soft flesh. There was a gun in her trembling hands, pointed at him. "C'mon, Hermione," she muttered to herself, voice shaking as much as her hands. "If you don't shoot him, he'll kill you." 

The wolf howled happily. She didn't have the nerve to fire that metal thing. This kill was as good as his. He crouched, preparing to leap on her. "Remus!" shouted a male voice. "Remus, no!" 

The girl's face swung to the door behind him and a grin lit her face. "Sirius, you came!' she weeped. 

Ignoring the interruption, the wolf leapt up in the air. A gun rang out. A bullet plunged into his chest. The girl screamed and the man cursed as he landed, withering on the floor. The man dashed over to the girl. He was a handsome man, his black hair a bit damp with sweat and his blue eyes glittering with tears. "Oh, Merlin," he moaned. "I'm so sorry, Moony." 

"Why isn't he dead?" screeched the girl. "He should be dead! I want that monster dead, Sirius!" 

"I didn't hit to kill," Sirius explained. "He'll turn back into Remus with the rising sun." 

The minutes passed slowly, but soon, the first rays of sunlight floated into the room. Remus felt awareness flood into him as the painful transformation slipped from him. "Sirius," he rasped. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, you have to believe that!" 

"I know, Moony, I know," soothed Sirius, gathering him into his arms. 

"Sirius, don't touch him!" cried the girl. "He tried to kill me! He's a monster and I want him dead!" 

"No, 'Mione," argued Sirius. "He's not a monster. Don't say that. You're just scared. Remus would never intentionally hurt you." He turned to Remus with a shaky smile. "C'mon, Moony, lets get you to St. Mungo's. They'll help you, I know they will." 

"No, he won't live!" squealed Hermione. She grabbed the gun from the holster at Sirius' hip. "Not this time. I won't let him hurt me or anyone else, ever again." She pulled the trigger. 

"No, Hermione!" shouted Sirius, jumping up and running towards her. Something slammed into Remus' skull and he knew no more. 

~*~

Hermione jolted up in bed. Someone was screaming. Remus was screaming. Not even pausing to throw on her housecoat, she jumped out of bed and tore open the door. She ran lightly down the hall, using Remus' hoarse voice to guide her way through the dark. She found him in his bedroom. The covers had been thrown from the bed and he was twisting around on the mattress, screaming out her name. "Hermione! No!" he shouted, haunted by some awful dream. "I'd never hurt you! Please, no!" 

He was sweat soaked, his boxers clinging to him and his chest slicked with sweat. His mop of hair was damp and plastered to the back of his neck. Hermione hurried over to the bed and crawled in beside him. She tenderly embraced him and whispered into his ear. "Hush, Remus," she soothed. "Its okay, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you. I know you'd never hurt me." His face was twisted and as he withered in her arms, she thought her heart would break. How could she ever think she could leave him alone? "Shh, Remus, shh," she murmured, running her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. "I'm here, I'm here. I'll never leave." 

Suddenly his eyes popped open and he began to shake violently. "Remus, Remus!" she called to him. "Remus, its okay!" Tears were rolling down his face. She sat up and put herself in his line of vision. 

"'Mione," he moaned, clutching her to his wet chest. "I'd never hurt you, not ever." 

"Shh," she whispered. "I know, I know." 

"You know?" he repeated. "Of course you do. You're wonderful. Don't leave, Mione. Please don't leave." 

"Of course I'm not going to leave, you goose," laughed Hermione. "I'm here for good, Remus. You had better get used to it." 

He fell back heavily on his pillow, still holding her. "You must think I am fairly pathetic," he observed, his grip still tight. 

"No," disagreed Hermione. "No, not at all." 

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, sleep creeping over him "I don't want to be alone." 

Hermione wriggled out of his arms, and shifted him a bit so his head was resting on a pillow. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He was asleep. She got out of the bed and retrieved the covers. Gently, she tucked them around him as though tucking a babe into bed. Much the same as he had treated her at the Black Manor. She turned to leave the room, but he stirred in his sleep and let out a whimper. Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone. His words rang in her head and she knew she couldn't leave him. Resigned, she crawled into the bed and put a few covers around herself. She twisted a lock of his hair around her fingers and smiled lightly. 

"I'll take care of you, Remus Lupin," she declared softly, gathering him in her arms. "And you'll take care of me and everything will be all right. Just you wait and see." 

She laid her head on to his and quickly fell asleep. 

~*~

Remus' eyes slowly opened, groggy with sleep. He was being held by someone and he felt safer than he ever had in his life. He twisted a little and realized his guardian angel was Hermione. She was sound asleep, her face pale and her breathing slow and steady. He didn't remember how she had gotten there or why, but he didn't really care. Her head was resting on his and his head was on her stomach. She stirred a little and he froze, unwilling to disturb her slumber. 

"You'll never hurt me, Remus," she murmured in her sleep. "I love you too much." 

Awake, Remus couldn't really see the sense in that, but the words warmed his heart, even delivered in sleep. He slipped out of her grasp and snuck out of bed. He dressed quickly in case she should wake. He had fully intended to go downstairs and try his hand at making eggs and bacon, but he turned once on his way to the door to watch her sleep for a moment. 

He was still standing in the doorframe with a fond smile and eyes full of love when she woke up twenty minutes later. 

~*~

"Are you sure you want to do this? Remus asked anxiously as Hermione pulled her hair back into a ponytail. They were both wearing plain black robes. 

"Remus, this is the third time you've asked," Hermione pointed out. "And I will answer the same way I did the previous two times. I don't really have a choice, do I? Now, can we go?" 

Remus offered her an apologetic smile. "Come here," he sighed. She walked into his arms and hugged him tighter than she ever had before. He rocked her gently back and forth. 

"If I cry, you won't think less of me, will you?" she asked, her voice muffled in the folds of his robes. 

"Never," Remus said firmly, his grasp tighting. He knelt to stare her in the eye. "Nothing you could ever do could make me think less of you." He firmly kissed her forehead, hoping to convey all his emotions, love, hope, pain, mourning and most of all thanks for the previous night, into one touch. 

"Nor you I," Hermione declared. "Not even if I find you crying from a nightmare. Which, might I remind you, was completely acceptable." After he had told her the details of his nightmare, she had asked why hadn't he been trying to gouge his eyes out, rather than settling for crying and screaming. 

Remus smiled sadly. "Ready to go, now that we've got that out of the way?" 

Hermione nodded firmly and buried herself into his arms again. With heavy hearts, they Apparated... 

...and Disapparated outside a quaint country church, St. Peter's. Most of the parking lot was filled by cars, but only three people were waiting for them outside the church steps... Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. As soon as they appeared, Ron and Harry ran towards them. Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms. "Hey there, 'Mione," he whispered. "How are you doing?" 

"Pretty good, Harry," she replied, also in hushed tones. "How is it going?" 

"Well, its going," he answered, drawing back. She studied him closely. His face was paler and deep violet shadows fiercely underlined his weary green eyes. He had lost quite a bit of weight and the scar on his forehead seemed redder today. "Dumbledore picked me up this morning, but he's taking me back tonight." 

"Thats too bad," sympathized Hermione. 

"No, I....I don't think I'm quite ready to come back yet," Harry admitted. He was facing the church and his eyes looked even sadder now. "A lot of the Order showed up today and Tonks..." 

Hermione squeezed his hand, remembering how alike to Sirius Tonks appeared in her natural form. "Its okay, Harry," she soothed. "I understand." She turned to face Ron. "I...I'm so sorry for my behaviour, Ron," she apologized. "I was a bit emotional." 

"Hey, no worries," smiled Ron. She noticed they were both in black and the reasons for her presence here came crashing down. Tears pricked at her eyes and soon came spilling down her cheeks. She suspected Harry and Ron would get awkward when they saw her crying, but instead they linked arms with her and kissed her, one on each cheek. "Don't you worry, 'Mione," soothed Ron. "We won't let them bring you down. Ready to face the masses?" 

"No," she said shortly. "But what choice do I have?" 

They began to walk slowly towards the church, feet heavy and unwilling. Remus fell in step beside Harry. "'Lo, Moony," he greeted hollowly. 

"Hello, Harry," greeted Remus. "How are you?" 

"I'm better," Harry sighed. "Not good, but better." Remus clasped his shoulder and he smiled. 

Dumbledore joined them at the church. "The ceremony starts in ten minutes," he announced. "Are you ready, Miss. Granger?" 

"I...I think so," frowned Hermione, steeling herself. "Yes, lets go." They walked up the stairs, the trio leading, followed by Dumbledore and Remus. As the doors swung open to admit them, Hermione screamed inside her head._ 'Just don't cry, Mione!'_

The moment she entered the church, they were set upon by a large crowd, both Muggle and wizard. "Are you doing okay, Hermione?" inquired Barb, her nose red from crying. 

"Hermione, my dear child," wailed her grandmother, throwing her arms around her. "Do you realize how worried we've been about you? I think you'd best come home with us afterwards." Hermione started at that. There was no way she was leaving Remus, not ever. 

"Thought you said you'd call, poppet," observed her grandfather. He smiled indulgently. "So long as you're here." 

People were clambering to hug her or shake her hand, all worried over her health. Harry and Ron were lost in the crowd and she felt tears begin to creep into her eyes._ 'No, I can't cry!'_ she thought desperately._ 'Cry and its all over. They'll never let you go. Where did Remus, Ron and Harry go? No, 'Mione, don't cry!'_

"Good day, Miss. Granger," said a cold voice she really didn't have any desire to hear at the moment. She looked up into the cold, calculating eyes of Severus Snape, to find them filled with a thing that might have been called pity. She fumed silently. She certainly did not want pity from that monster of a man! 

"Hello, Hermione," Arthur Weasley greeted. The two men linked arms with her. "Hold on tightly." They quickly shouldered her out of the crowd, telling any in their way that Hermione didn't want to talk to anyone. Quite quickly she found herself plopped down in between Harry and Ron at the front of the church. Tonks, Minerva, Moody, and Molly Weasley were beside Ron, with Ginny, Vector and Arthur Weasley beside Harry. 

"Thought we'd lost you," Ron grinned. Or he tried to grin. It came out looking rather sickly. Harry merely grasped her hand and squeezed. The church was quieting down and Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes land on the caskets set up at the front of the church, mere feet away from her. The lids were open, but she wouldn't let herself try and look at her parents. 

"Where's Remus?" she asked, trying to concentrate on anything besides the caskets. 

"He, Snape and Dumbledore all volunteered to be pall bearers," answered Harry, nodding to where Remus was standing with Snape and Dumbledore at the front of the church with her grandfather and her father's two best friends, Mark and Mitch. 

"Snape?" Hermione repeated, eyes widening. "Why would he do that?" 

"He...he's changed a bit in the past two days," Ron stumbled. "He's still a stupid prig, but...I think he feels really bad that he didn't know your parents were targets. He blames himself. He might actually be bearable to you in Potions this year, 'Mione." 

"That would be nice," mumbled Hermione. She wondered if she should talk to her Potions professor. She certainly didn't want Snape blaming her parents' death on himself. She didn't have anymore time to ponder it, as the priest suddenly stood up and the ceremony began. First he asked them all to join him in a prayer for the souls of Marian and Charles Granger. By the end of the prayer, tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. Her own soul was being casually ripped to shreds. She had thought on the day of her parents' death that she had felt pain. It was nothing compared to what she felt now. 

She risked a glance at her friends. Ron was staring straight ahead, his jaw tense. His hand was squeezing hers tightly. He sensed her eyes and turned to look at her with a smile. "Don't cry, Hermione," he whispered, brushing tears from her face. "I'm here, I'm here." She smiled gratefully at him, then turned to Harry. 

Harry had tears streaming down his face. She stifled a gasp and wrenched her eyes away from his. The priest had concluded his prayer and called Barb, Mark and her mom's best friend, Anne, to speak about the deceased couple. After Barb was finished and Mark had begun, Hermione looked once more at Harry. He was still crying. She knew it wasn't for her parents though. Sirius had never gotten a funeral. She squeezed his hand, then looked back at the front of the room. Anne was just concluding her short speech. 

"Marian and I went through so much together," she stumbled, tears streaming down her face. "I just can't believe that I still have so much left to do, while she is finished with her life. I....sometimes..." She choked off with a sob. "I'm sorry...I...I can't go on." Tears streaming down her face, Mark helped her stumble from the pedestal. 

The priest returned to the pedestal and opened his Bible. Hermione's eyes locked with Remus, who had been watching her through the entire ceremony. "Don't cry, Mione," he mouthed silently. "I'm here for you." 

The young priest began to speak. His words washed over Hermione, washing away all the grief and pain she had borne since that awful moment. His words, her best friends' hands and Remus' loving eyes were all there was in the world. 

_   
"The Lord is my shepard, I shall not be in want   
He makes me lie down in green pastures   
He leads me beside quiet waters.   
He restores my soul   
He guides me in paths of righteousness. _

  
Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death   
I will fear no evil Your rod and your staff;   
They comfort me. 

  
You prepare a table before me   
In the presence of my enemies   
You anoint my head with oil   
My cup overflows   
Surely goodness and love will follow me   
All the days of my life   
And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever 

In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, 

Amen." 

Hermione's eyes never left Remus' for the entire ceremony. _'I have walked through the valley of the shadow of death,'_ Hermione thought._ 'And I'm going to be okay.'_

~*~ 

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur and Hermione barely remembered it. At the instruction of the priest, she had tossed the first loose earth into her father's grave, while her grandmother tossed the earth into her mother's. Remus helped her to stand as the funeral goers began to disperse. It was over. She had gotten through it, and now she could go home. 

Remus embraced her. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he inquired, weakly. 

"You were a wonderful pall bearer," complimented Hermione, hoping he never let her go. 

"Why, thank you," he smiled. He did let her go though. "Molly Weasley invited us back to the Black Manor for dinner. We can go if you want, or we can go home. Its completely up to you." 

Hermione looked around the graveyard. Harry was walking beside Ron. They were following the Weasley family down the hill to a secluded grove where the wizards would be Apparating away. Dumbledore, Tonks, Vector, Alastor Moody and McGonagall were shortly behind them. "Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione inquired. 

"Over there," answered Remus, pointing to a robed figure. He was walking away from the rest of the wizards. 

"Isn't he coming back to 12 Grimmauld Place?" frowned Hermione. 

"No," sighed Remus, pity in his eyes. "Poor bugger's got a Death Eater meeting." 

"Oh," Hermione said. She thought frantically, then made a decision. "I...I want to go back to the Manor. Can you meet me in the clearing? I want to do something before I go." 

"Sure thing, 'Mione," agreed Remus. He turned and walked after the others. Thanking him silently, Hermione hurried after Snape. 

"Professor Snape!" she cried. "Professor Snape, wait up!" 

The bitter man swirled around. "What do you want, Miss. Granger?" he sneered. He couldn't hide the pity in his eyes no matter how hard he tried. "Whatever it is, try to make it quick. I have an engagement in a matter of moments." 

"I...I know," Hermione said. "Harry told us all about the...meetings." 

"He did, did he?" frowned Snape. "He had no right. But, that is not the matter at hand, what do you want?" 

"I wanted to thank you," Hermione explained. "For being the pall bearer, I mean. It meant a lot." 

"Trust me, Miss. Granger," Snape said coolly. "You don't want to thank me." 

"Trust me, Professor," Hermione contradicted. "I do want to thank you. And, I wanted to tell you something as well. I don't blame you for my parents' death, so why do you blame yourself?" 

Snape started a little, before making his face completely blank. "I think that is enough of a conversation for today," he said sharply. "I have to get going. Tardiness does not abode well with Voldemort." 

"Oh," Hermione said dumbly. "Of...of course not." 

"Get along back to your werewolf," ordered Snape, pulling out his wand. He hesitated. "But...thank you, Miss. Granger. And, I am so sorry I didn't find out in time." 

"Professor, I don-" Snape Apparated and she was left shouting at the wind. "...don't blame you." 

Sighing heavily, she shouldered herself against the wind and began to make her way back to the clearing. "Hermione!" cried her grandmother's voice. "Come along!" 

Grandma came running down the slope after her, quickly followed by Grandpa. "Come along?" frowned Hermione. "Why would I do that? I live with Professor Lupin now, you know that, Grandma." 

"Don't be silly, girl," snapped Grandma. "That man has taken you away from your family, the people you belong with! You're coming with us whether or not you like it." She reached for Hermione's arm, but Hermione evaded her grasp. Her grandfather hung back, almost as though he was unsure of what to do. 

"Grandma!" argued Hermione, darting back. "No! I want to live with Remus!" 

"Listen to me, young lady!" snarled Grandma. "I just lost my daughter and I do not need a little freak telling me what to do. You're coming home with us and you're never going back to that school again!" 

Hermione could barely believe her ears. This wasn't happening. Her grandparents knew about Hogwarts, of course, but she always thought they had accepted it. Obviously not. "No, Grandma!" cried Hermione, turning to run. 

Her grandmother, still in very good physical shape, grabbed her ankle and she fell heavily. "And whats more, you're never going to see Professor Remus Lupin again!" 

"Grandma, no!" Hermione screamed, squirming away from her grandmother. 

"Milly, is this really neccessary?" frowned Grandfather. "If she wants to live with him, then she should." 

"Never!" hissed Grandma. "She's our grand-daughter, and if they think they can hole up somewhere pretending their daughter and father, they've got another thing coming!" 

_"Stupefy!"_ shouted a voice. Her grandmother collapsed on her. She darted away from the stiff form of her grandmother. Grandpa hurried to his wife and picked her up. 

"Milly!" he called. "Milly, whats wrong?" 

"Hermione!" shouted Remus, running down the slope. "Hermione!" Hermione turned from her grandmother. 

"Remus!" she smiled, standing to greet him. He grabbed her in his arms and crushed her to him. 

"I thought I'd lost you," he exclaimed. 

"What?" frowned Hermione. "How did you know I was here?" 

"When you didn't show up, I went out to find you," he explained. "One of those men...Mitch, I think, said you'd gone home with your grandparents. He said Milly was on the warpath and he warned me not to interfere. That didn't sound right, so I came looking." 

"What have you done to her?" shouted her grandfather. "You've killed her!" 

"No, I haven't, Mr. Morgan," soothed Remus. "She is merely uncouncious. I can easily revive her, but first I have to ask you a few questions." 

"What?" demanded Grandpa. 

"Was your wife fine with Hermione living with me until recently?" he asked. 

"Yes," admitted Grandpa. "She wanted her with us, but she accepted the law. I don't know what got to her. She's been muttering to herself ever since that salesman came to the door..." 

"Salesman?" frowned Remus. "What salesman?" 

"Oh, just some lad selling insurance," replied Grandpa. "Bit of an oddball, if you ask me." 

"What did he look like?" quizzed Remus. 

"Um, short, bit chubby," Grandpa described. "He stuttered a lot, and he wore robes, just like your lot. Only...he wore a large glove around his one hand and it looked a lot bigger than the other." 

"Wormtail," Hermione and Remus said together. 

"Well, that explains quite a bit," Remus frowned. He knelt beside Grandma and pointed his wand at her. _"Finite Incanteum. Ennervate."_

Grandma sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I...I had the strangest dream," she frowned, shaking her head. "But...where am I?" 

"You're just outside St. Peter's," replied Remus. "I'm going to leave you with your husband now." 

"But...what happened to me?" frowned Grandma. "You're not leaving until I get a straight answer, young man!" 

"Very well," sighed Remus. "Essentially, you were put under an illegal curse by a Dark wizard." Grandma's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted dead away. 

"What did you do?" hollered Grandpa. 

"Oh, I didn't do anything," Remus assured him. "She's only fainted." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here, give her this when she wakes up. We have to be going." 

"Bye, Grandpa," Hermione said miserably. She waved to the uncouncious form of her grandmother. "Bye, Grandma." She turned to face Remus. "You know, I really don't feel like going to the Black Manor after all." 

"Yea, I figured as much," Remus nodded. "Hold on tight." She grasped him tightly and they Apparated away. 

~*~

Remus and Hermione appeared in the kitchen of their little cottage. "Do you always carry chocolate around in your pocket?" asked Hermione, feeling more than a little down. 

"One can never be too careful," Remus shrugged. 

"Yea, I guess so," Hermione nodded. She left the kitchen and headed up to her room. Remus sighed miserably and walked over to the fireplace. He fetched some Floo powder from the jar on the mantle and tossed it into the flames. 

"12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouted. Tonks' head appeared in the fire place. 

"Oh, hey, Remus," she smiled. "How...how are you?" 

Remus could have hit himself. This was definitely not the time to start thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her again. "Um, I'm not too well actually," he answered. "Hermione had a bit of a run-in with her grandmother under the Imperious Curse. We're pretty sure it was Pettigrew that cast the spell." 

"Oh my gosh," Tonks exclaimed. "That would definitely suck." 

"Thats one way to put it," nodded Remus. "I got everything sorted out, but Hermione's a bit shook up to say the least. We're going to skip dinner tonight, if you could just tell everyone." 

"Oh, sure thing," Tonks agreed. "Uh, Remus?" 

"Yes?" he inquired. 

"We should get together sometime," she said in a rush. "I really miss you." 

"Well, we'll see," shrugged Remus. "Maybe. I...I miss you too." Tonks grinned brilliantly and re-captured Remus' heart. 

"Okay, well, catch you later, Wotcher!" Her head vanished. Remus sighed heavily and threw himself down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

"I have a nightmare and need the comfort of a little girl, I go to that little girl's parents' funeral, her grandmother attacks her and now I'm falling in love," Remus mused. "This has not been my day!" 

With a loud _pop!_ a box of pizza appeared on the kitchen table. Curious, he pulled it over to him. There was a note pinned to the top. 

_ Hey Remus and Mione, 

_

Hope you guys are hungry, cause there's plenty for everyone! Keep your chins up! 

Love, 

Tonks. 

Remus couldn't stop the grin that was itching on his lips. He carefully unpinned the note and tucked into his inner robe pocket. He lifted the pizza and made his way up the stairs. He shifted the pizza box and rapped lightly on Hermione's door. 

"Come in," she called. He kicked the door open. She was sitting on her bed, staring listlessly out the window where the twilight was darkening. 

"Hey, hun," he smiled, testing out a petname for her. "You hungry?" 

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "I think I could go for some pizza," she agreed. 

He made his way to the bed and lay down, quickly making himself at home. She rolled over to join him and opened the box. "I thought you said you couldn't cook," she observed, picking out an especially cheesy piece. 

"I can't," laughed Remus around a mouthful of pepperoni. "Its a present from Tonks." 

"Oh, Tonks, huh?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. "My guardian is quite the loverbird, isn't he?" 

Remus choked on his pizza. "What?" he coughed. "How did you know? It was only one kiss." 

"Oh, Remus," smiled Hermione. "You are so easy to read. You've got cheese on your cheek, by the way." 

"Where?" frowned Remus, wiping his cheek. 

"No, the other side," directed Hermione. "No, bit lower. Oh, for heaven's sake, come here." She wiped away the cheese. "We should really bring up some plates and napkins." 

"Nah," Remus laughed. "That would take away all the fun." 

"Animal," teased Hermione. 

"Only three nights a month," contradicted Remus. They fell silent, the reminder a mood dampener. 

"Remus," Hermione said softly. "I think I might love you." 

Remus glanced up at her and smiled. "I know I love you, Mione." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

_ I am really sorry if I messed up any details with the funeral scene. I am actually lucky enough to have never been to a funeral, so I have no idea what takes place therein. I hope I got some details right. Thanks again!_


	5. Bad Timings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. Sirius' adventure was based on the story Clever Tom and the Leprechaun, written by Linda Shute and published by Scholastic. 

**Author's Note:** I have had several people ask me what the pairing for this fic will be. I will now answer this much anticipated question (right). The pairing will be....Remus/Tonks. Although I do support Remus/Hermione, I have found that most of the fics end up being carbon copies of each other, so I wanted to take a twist on their relationship. 

**Chapter:** 5/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
The cold moonlight   
Is clear and white   
She will not go,   
This I know   
'Till all the stars have fallen _

**~This I Know,** by Anne Corkett 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 5- Bad Timing**

"Remus, can I just go and get a drink?" Hermione asked, carefully staying perfectly still. 

"What?" Remus asked, looking up startled from his painting. Hermione was sitting on the edge of the wishing well, her head tilted slightly as she lifted one hand to finger a bleeding heart. Remus was sitting several feet away, sketching her with all the precision of a professional artist. He had gotten caught up in his work and had completely forgotten that standing still for almost half of an hour would be no small task for an active teenage girl. "Oh, a drink. Of course you can. Sorry, I got a little caught up in the drawing. Would you mind getting me something, love?" 

"Yes, of course," nodded Hermione, leaping up. She stretched and arched her back a bit, working out all the little kinks that had formed there from staying motionless for so long. She skipped into the kitchen. Remus sat, watching her go. It was amazing how well she had flourished living in the cottage. Her cheeks had lost their pale pallour and she had gotten more than a little sun in her two weeks with him. She had learned to laugh again and, frankly, had taught him how to live after Sirius. He could barely believe that at one point he had thought having her come stay with him was a bad idea. 

But, he was beginning to have doubts again. The moon was almost full and the following night, he would transform into a werewolf. He had mentioned it briefly to Hermione, but she had been completely guileless to his hints that 'wouldn't she like to go and visit Ron at the Burrow for a while?' He was quite sure she knew he wanted her to go, but he was just as sure that she wouldn't even mention it unless he spoke of it outright. 

"Can I see how much you've done?" Hermione inquired, holding a glass of fruit punch out in front of him. He took the glass gratefully and shifted so Hermione could get a good look. She took a sharp intake of breath. "Remus...its beautiful. You've captured me wonderfully." 

"Its hardly done, 'Mione," he laughed lightly. "I've just got the barest details done on paper and a few more thought out in my mind. I have to agree with you though, I think this could be my best work yet!" He drained his punch in one gulp, the hot July sun had parched his throat. 

"Yes," she agreed, face completely blank. "Certainly a lot better than that dreadful painting of the werewolf. Of course, you're inspiration for this one was better looking." 

Remus roared with laughter and pulled her on to his lap. "Aren't we just Miss. Modest today?" he teased, tickling her. She giggled and squirmed in his grip. However, when he let her go, she didn't remove herself from his lap, leaning contentedly against his chest. He took the quiet moment as the perfect opportunity to quiz her on the full moon. "'Mione, we have to decide what we're going to do with you tomorrow night." 

She stiffened, and he could almost feel her steeling her will. "I thought I had already made that clear," she said coolly. "I'm staying here." 

"Hermione, I don't want to have to order you to do anything," Remus admitted. "But I will if..." 

Hermione leapt up off of his lap. "Remus, no!" she protested. "I know you and I know how you can feel! You're always depressed after your transformation. I don't want you to have to go through that, especially after you lost Sirius. I'm afraid I'd come back and find you..." She trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. 

Understanding flooded Remus and he reached out for her. "Come here, you little fool," he said fondly. "You're afraid you'll find me dead?" She nodded mutely. "Never ever, 'Mione, would I commit suicide. Maybe if you hadn't come to live with me, I would have been tempted after transformation and Sirius, but not now. I have you to live for, hun." 

"I just...feel so helpless," stumbled Hermione. "I mean, you've been so strong for me. I could never have gotten through all of this without you. Now your time of suffering has come and there's really nothing I can do for you. I just wish you would open up to me. I want to know what makes you the way you are, and why sometimes you get that pained look on your face and I have to call your name several time before you hear me. I can't leave you alone for your lycanthropy. Please let me stay, Remus. Please don't send me away." 

Heart in his throat, Remus clutched her to him, unable to find the words he needed to thank her for the great love she was showing him. "Sometimes," he began. "Sometimes I can't help but notice, that anyone who I am close with ends up hurt or dead. James and Lily died, Peter became a Death Eater, Sirius died, Harry lost a loved one and you lost your parents. And still, I'm standing here, the very dregs of human existence, unscathed. Everyone I get close to is in danger...I have to send you away, 'Mione. I don't want to lose anyone else." 

Her arms tightened. "I'm not going anywhere," she declared, heated intensity in her voice. Remus buried his head in her shoulder and knew he had to give in. This was one battle he was going to lose and he could admit that he was happy losing it. 

"No," he finally sighed. "No, I guess you're not. I'm not strong enough to deny you. And, Merlin help me, you may regret it yet, Hermione." 

She smiled through the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. "I highly doubt that, Remus, I highly doubt it. Now, shall we get back to that painting?" 

~*~

Hermione tossed and turned fitfully, unable to sleep. Remus hadn't got around to putting curtains up on her bedroom window, so the almost full moon shone in, taunting her and keeping her from her slumber. Finally, she gave it up for a lost cause, climbed out of bed and crossed to the window. The moon was high above the trees, shining down on the world. She had used to love the moon. She couldn't bring herself to love its cold beauty anymore. Not after what it did to Remus. 

As her thoughts turned to Remus, she spied him. He was sitting outside, carefully balancing on the fence post out front._ 'What is he doing?'_ she thought curiously. After watching him for five minutes and realising he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, she decided to go down to him. 

The house was deadly quiet, as though everything in it was sensing the feeling of dread over the house's main tenants. As the night of the full moon drew closer, Remus became more alert. He walked stiffly and his eyes darted around, always aware of anything that moved. Hermione began more and more antsy, forever feeling Remus' pain and wishing the moon would just reach its zenith so they could get it over with and move on. She exited the house softly, hoping not to alert Remus until she was by his side. It was hopeless, of course. His senses were magnified as the wolf became more prominent in him and he heard her the moment she opened the door. "What are you doing out here, 'Mione?" he inquired without turning to look at her. 

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "I thought I'd just look out the window for a bit and I saw you sitting here. I thought you might like some company." 

He jumped down from the fence post and walked over to her. "You were wrong," he said coldly. Hermione winced at his icy fury. 

"I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head._ 'Just relax, 'Mione,'_ she angrily told herself. _'If you love him as much as you claim to, you have to realise that during the full moon he's going to get a bit more...hard...to live with.'_

He sighed deeply and knelt by her. "No, I'm the one who's sorry," he apologised. "We both know you didn't do anything wrong." He laid his strong, callused hands on her shoulders, left nearly bare by the strappy nightgown she wore. "My behaviour is a bit less charming around this time of month." 

"Oh trust me, I understand that," Hermione tried a weak joke. "Women call it PMS." 

He chuckled dryly. "I wish my time of month was as simple as that," he mused. 

"You've never PMSed before, have you?" Hermione asked wryly. She shivered, the cold night wind nipping at her. 

"No, can't say I have," admitted Remus. "Now, lets get you inside before you freeze." 

They walked hand in hand back up to Hermione's bedroom. Remus lifted her into bed and covered her up. He then climbed into the bed, laying above the covers, propping himself up with his elbow. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" he asked. 

"No," answered Hermione truthfully. "Its that damn moon." 

Remus glanced over at the window, sparing a quick look for the moon. "Now, now, Hermione," he reprimanded. "Language, language. I'll get you some curtains next week. How can we put you to sleep?" 

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind a story about the Mauraders," she replied. 

Remus cast his mind back and found one that he thought would amuse her. "I've just the one. It was the summer of our fourth year. Sirius was on vacation in Ireland... 

_ Now, as you remember, Sirius didn't get along very well with his parents, so they were only too eager to send him off to visit his aunt and Tonks, who were living in Ireland at that moment. Sirius got along well with Tonks, but she was a bit too young for his constant camaraderie, so one day he took a ramble down the lane outside their small cottage. He had been walking for a quite a while and was thinking about turning back when he heard a strange clacking noise from the hedge. He quietly tiptoed closer to take a look. _

The clacking noise stopped when Sirius peeped through the bushes. There in the shadow of the bushes was a small man with a brown leather apron and a three-cornered hat, resting against a big gallon pitcher. As Sirius watched, the small man climbed up on the small wooden stool he had been sitting on and dipped his little piggin in to the crock. Then he settled down, with his full mug beside him and began to hammer on the heel of a fairy-sized shoe. 

Now, Sirius knew, of course, that this had to be a leprechaun. As I said, he was itching to get away from the Blacks, so he thought he would catch the leprechaun and force him to give him his gold. He stared carefully at the leprechaun, not blinking. Finally, he crept near to him and tipped his hat saying "Good day to you, neighbour. Blessings on your work." 

"Thank you kindly," said the leprechaun, not looking up from his work. 

Not despairing in the least, Sirius kept talking. "Today's a holiday," he said sweetly. "You shouldn't have to work." 

"If I do, that my business and none of your own!" frowned the leprechaun sharply. "Instead of pestering me, young man, you ought to be helping you little cousin! Look there! Those garden gnomes are attacking her!" 

Sirius, knowing very well that Tonks was away visiting her friend from the village, pretended to start to look. Just as the leprechaun started to dart away, Sirius dived for the little imp and caught him fast. "Now you're my prisoner!" he taunted. "Tell me, where is your gold?" 

The leprechaun wiggled and twisted, but Sirius' grip was firm. "I'm just a poor old man," he whined. 

"You and I both know you're lying," snarled Sirius. 

Finally, the leprechaun stopped trying to escape and resigned to his fate. "Sirius Black, you're too clever for me. I see you are after my buried treasure, so I'll have to show you where it is hid." 

The leprechaun, still held tight in Sirius fist, lead Sirius to a great field of weeds. "Dig there," said the leprechaun, pointing to a bush. "Deep under that boliaun is where I put my gold." 

"Bloody hell," cursed Sirius. He had not thought to bring his wand with him and he was not able to turn into Padfoot yet. "I'll need to fetch a spade, but when I return I'll be lost. There are forty acres of boliauns here and each plant looks just like the other." 

Sirius thought quickly, his eyes still on the leprechaun. Sirius was smart and he quickly came up with a simple enough plan. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bright red ribbion. He had stolen it from Tonks when they were teasing each other by the hearth the previous night. He tied it tightly to the bush. "Swear, you old rascal," he ordered the little man. "Swear that you won't take this off while I run back to get my spade." 

"That I will promise you," the leprechaun agreed readily. Sirius grinned, knowing that leprechauns always kept their word. The leprechaun continued. "Now, since I have shown you where my treasure is, I don't suppose you'll need me anymore." 

"No," admitted Sirius. "My fortune's made. You may go and good luck go with you!" 

"Then good-bye to you, Sirius Black," waved the leprechaun, already skipping off. "May you do much good with what you find." 

Sirius didn't give another thought to the leprechaun as he dashed back to the cottage where he was staying. He grabbed a nearby shovel and headed back to the field of boliauns. But when he got here, lo and behold! A red ribbion, just like little Tonks' was tied to each and every bush as far as he could see. 

Angrily, Sirius began digging and digging. He dug until the moon was high in the sky. Finally, after he had dug nearly a hundred holes, and he knew he had been tricked. With a heavy heart, he gave up and headed for home. 

When he came back to school in September, he hauled James off to the library every day until they had figured out how to become Animagus. He was delighted when he became the big black dog in November. He spent the rest of the year declaring to any who would listen, mainly Peter; 

"And now, since I can dig faster than I could have with a shovel, the next time I catch the leprechaun, I'll have my fortune made!" 

Hermione laughed thickly, her eyes drooping with sleep. "You have the most wonderful stories, Remus." 

"I've lived some wonderful stories," mused Remus, still reminiscing. 

"Poor Padfoot," sighed Hermione. "He never found another leprechaun, did he?" 

"No," answered Remus, lying back on the pillow. He couldn't summon the energy to move into his own room. He glanced over at Hermione's nightstand. There was an alarm clock and a glass of water, as well as as a framed picture. From it, Sirius and Harry were waving from in front of the fireplace at Black Manor. Ron was lounging on the couch, snoring. As Remus watched, Sirius pulled Harry to him and whispered something in his ear. Harry smiled lazily and they lay down, Harry nestled tightly in Sirius' protecting arms. "No, he found something better." 

Hermione, not needing the picture to know what Remus was talking about nodded. "Yea, I guess he did." 

"Mind if I crash here tonight, 'Mione?" inquired Remus, eyes closing. 

"No, s'okay," agreed Hermione. Remus rolled over and flung a protective arm around Hermione before drifting off to sleep. 

~*~

"Yes, Snape," nodded Tonks. "I know the message, as you've told it to me no less than three times." 

The bitter Potions professor glared at her. "Just go," he hissed. His head disappeared from the flames of the Black Manor fireplace. 

"That man could irritate a sloth," Tonks declared. 

"You don't say?" Clay Stoat laughed from the kitchen table where he was studying a map of Azkaban. 

"I do!" insisted Tonks. She opened up the pot of Floo Powder and dipped into it, removing a handful of the silvery powder. She stared at it, nervous now that the moment had come. 

Clay looked up from his map. "Oh, will you just go, Tonks?" he said, rolling his eyes. "It is so obvious you want to see Remus again. Stop dwelling on Professor Snape and go capture that werewolf's heart!" 

"Is it that obvious?" Tonks asked, wincing. 

"Yes," Clay said, mercilessly. "But he is just as obvious!" He stood and took the Floo Powder from her. Tossing it into the fireplace he called out "Remus Lupin!" He shoved her into the fire and she was gone. 

She stepped out into Remus' living room. The entire house was silent, neither heads or tails of Remus or Hermione evident in the living room. Cautiously, Tonks left the living room and entered the kitchen. Still no sign of the pair. "Hello?" she called out anxiously. "Anybody home?" 

She glanced at the clock. Both handles were pointing to Asleep._ 'Oh, just bloody perfect,_' Tonks drawled._ 'I have to go and wake him up. I really hope he doesn't sleep in the nude.'_

She climbed up the stairs and chose a random door. There was a bed and chest of drawers, but the bed was made and there was no sign of Remus or Hermione. She walked down the hall and chose the door at the very end of the hallway. Her face softened the moment her eyes landed on the bed. 

Remus and Hermione were both curled up in bed, Hermione, under the covers, nestled in Remus' arms. Remus was still fully clothed and lying on top of the covers. He had probably not meant to fall asleep in her room, which made the whole situation that much cuter._ 'Looks like Dumbledore was right,'_ Tonks smiled to herself. She was reluctant to wake either of them, but Snape's message was rather pressing. She laid a hand on Remus' shoulder, trying to ignore the sparks that seemed to spark whenever she touched him. "Remus," she whispered, shaking him. "Remus, wake up!" 

Slowly, his eyes pried open. He stiffened under her touch. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened, but he relaxed. He carefully untangled himself from Hermione. "I'll be right back, 'Mione," he promised, kissing her forehead. He turned to Tonks and smiled. "Come downstairs. I don't want to wake her." 

He settled Tonks down at the kitchen. "Hot chocolate?" he inquired with a teasing smile. "Neither of us are trying to sleep, right?" 

"Hot chocolate sounds lovely," smiled Tonks, warily. "Its good to see you again, Remus." 

He turned from where he was filling up a kettle. "Its good to see you too, Tonks," he assured her with one of his brilliant smiles. Tonks felt her heart melt. "How have you been?" 

"Oh, pretty good," she said glibly. "Really busy, what with work and the Order. Mostly our missions co-exist now, so its not like last year. I've done a lot of Death Eater arresting in the past week or so. But...I don't know. It doesn't feel like we've made a dent in Voldemort's armour." 

"Every little bit counts," Remus said helpfully. 

"I suppose thats true," conceded Tonks. "What about you, Remus? How are you and Hermione?" 

He smiled even wider. "We're both fine, not to mention exuberantly happy," he answered, sitting down at the table and handing her a mug. "Have you ever met a person who never fails to make you smile? Thats like what it is with Hermione. She can do anything and I can't help but hold her even dearer to my heart every minute. She's...absolutely wonderful." 

"I know what you mean," Tonks said, taking a deep breath. "And, I...I do know one of those people." 

"Really?" Remus said, taking a sip of his chocolate. "Who is it? Do I know them?" 

"Oh...you know them fairly well," Tonks said, her voice shaking. "You see...its you." 

Remus spit out his hot chocolate in his shock. "What?" he exclaimed. "Tonks...we've been over this. We've done this. We decided it would be better if we didn't act on it." He hastily wiped his mouth and made as though to stand up. 

Tonks caught his arm. "No, Remus," she frowned. "_We_ didn't decide anything._ You_ decided everything. In fact, I don't remember having much say in anything." 

With a sigh, Remus sat back. "Tonks, think!" he protested. "Do you really want to be burdened by an old werewolf?" 

"You're not old!" laughed Tonks. "We definitely have been over that! And, if Hermione's willing to be burden with it, then I certainly am as well. I...I think I might be in love with you, Remus. And I know you feel something for me too." 

Remus' eyes widened even more at her declaration of love, and his mouth dropped. He stood hastily and crossed over to the screen doors, staring blankly out at the garden. Tonks, now intent on her prey, followed him. She laid a hand on his arm, but was shocked when he turned and grabbed her waist. "Maybe I do love you, Tonks," he admitted. "The thing is, I'm not sure. With a werewolf, you have to be sure. You have to be. Its too much of a risk on the other person's behalf if both of them aren't positive." 

"There's only one way to figure out if we're both sure," Tonks said firmly. 

Remus stared at her, unwilling to admit that she was right. Finally, he smiled and dipped his head, cupping hers with his hands. Their lips grew closer and Tonks knew she was trembling in anticipation. Her heart swelled when she realised he too was shaking. 

"Oh...oh crap," cursed a voice from behind them. Remus leapt away from Tonks as though burnt. Hermione was standing halfway down the stairs into the kitchen, dressed in a housecoat. Her hair was still messy from sleep and her bleary eyes were staring at the floor. It was quite clear from her flushed cheeks that she had seen something of their exchange. "Sorry, sorry...I..." She stopped and cleared her throat. "If anyone's interested, I'll be reading Hogwarts: A History behind my locked bedroom door for the next two hours." She turned abruptly and dashed back up the stairs. They listened in silence as her door slammed and clicked as she locked it. 

"Well, that was a bit of a mood spoiler," Tonks said, disappointed. She started to apologise, but Remus turned her around and captured her mouth in a kiss. Hungrily, Tonks returned it. This was nothing compared to their first kiss. Every ounce of longing she had for him since she had met him was poured into there kisses. He was a passionate lover, she could tell. Each kiss was better than the last, each tearing her breath away from her. 

Finally, he ended it. With a lazy smile, he brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "That was lovely," he drawled. "Shall we move to the couch?" 

"Yes...yes, please," Tonks said eagerly. Laughing, Remus lead her to the rather large couch in the living room. He lay down and then pulled her to him, trailing tantalizing kisses up and down her neck. "Remus," she said breathlessly. 

He paused. "Yes, love?" he inquired. 

"Don't...don't let me go too far," she begged. "I...I'm not ready for _that_ yet." 

"I know," he said simply, before kissing her again. This assault was even more breathtaking than the last. Tonks didn't know when she lost her head, but she had the sinking feeling that Remus never lost control. She didn't know whether to be glad that one of them had managed to stay sane or to be disappointed that she didn't have as strong an affect on him as he had on her. 

~*~ 

Remus breathed heavily as he finally forced himself away from Tonks. The kissing had been...nice. He had been a little shocked by the ferocity in her kissing. She was now lying, near exhausted, across his chest. He was glad he had managed his tentative grasp on sanity. His arousal had been quite large at the peak and it had taken all of his will power not to tear off her clothes. He kissed the top of her head lightly. 

"Remus," she said softly. 

"Mhm?" he questioned, wishing she wouldn't talk so he could bask in this wonderful moment. 

"I have to go," she sighed. "But, first, I had better do what I came to do." 

"You mean your mission wasn't simply to ravish me?" he teased as she lifted herself from his chest. 

"No," she admitted. "That was just the reward. I have a message from Snape." 

"Snape!" he cried, shock flooding him. "Right, I can't believe I forgot. He's coming today with the Wolfsbane potion. He could have just walked in on us." 

"No, no," Tonks said. "Thats what the message is about." She straightened her robes, as Remus stood and did the same. 

"The Wolfsbane potion?" he said sharply. "What about it?" 

"He's going to be a bit late," Tonks reported. "Not too serious, but he didn't want you to worry. He was on his way over with a goblet when Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters. He had to go." 

"Oh," Remus said, relieved. "You scared me there for a moment." 

"Also," Tonks continued. "Molly sent me to collect Hermione." 

"Actually...about that," Remus frowned. "Hermione has decided she is going to stay here." 

Tonks blinked. "Oh...all right then," she nodded. "I'll...I'll make sure Molly knows. But, Remus are you sure thats...wise?" 

"No, not really," Remus admitted. "But Hermione can be very stubborn. Would...would you stay if you were living here?" He hated putting the woman he thought he could love on the spot, but he had to know the strength of her feelings at that moment. He could see her blank and his heart almost broke. 

"I...I don't know," Tonks shrugged. "Its...very...dangerous. I'd better get going." She hastily kissed him one last time and then Apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Remus sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Just because she wouldn't stay didn't mean she didn't love him. She was just looking out for number one. He would expect any normal human being to do the same. So why did it cut so deeply? He was still pondering that when Hermione crept cautiously down the stairs twenty minutes later. 

She sat down with Remus on the couch, saying nothing, her lips twitching with a barely contained smile. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly to his side. She kissed his cheek quickly and wiggled out of his grasp, singing softly. 

_  
"Tonks and Remus sittin' in a tree   
K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
First comes love   
Second comes kiss   
Third comes Tonks' with a baby carriage!" _

"Oh, _thats_ mature," drawled Remus. 

"Remus is in love, Remus is in love," taunted Hermione, eyes twinkling. "So, when am I gonna have a new baby brother or sister?" 

"Thats it!" roared Remus, lunging for her. She let out a little squeal and dashed away. Laughing, Remus chased after her, worries over Tonks completely gone. 

~*~

Remus could only pick at his tuna casserole. The day had passed quickly, spent laughing and playing like a child with Hermione in the garden. Finally, around four in the afternoon, they had collapsed, completely spent. They took their tea under the great willow tree that Remus had planted in the far left corner of his back yard. Around five o'clock, Remus had begun to worry about Snape's lack of arrival. Hermione, probably thinking Remus had taken the potion earlier this morning before Tonks, was completely unconcerned as she sang lightly to herself, conjuring up the casserole now in front of him. 

"Don't you like the casserole?" she frowned. "I did everything just the way the book said." 

"No, the casserole is delicious," Remus assured her. "Its just.." 

"You're still worried about me being here for your transformation," Hermione finished, glancing out the window. "Remus, don't worry about it. Here, I'll make you a deal. If you're still worried about it after tonight, I'll spend the rest of full moons from here to eternity at Black Manor or the Burrow. But, honestly. What could possibly go wrong?" 

"I could be without potion," Remus said, tiredly. 

Hermione laughed at the absurdity. "Don't be foolish! Professor Snape might not be overly fond of you, but he'll make the potion, he always does. You have it for tonight and thats all that need concern us right now." 

"But thats just it," sighed Remus, burying his head in his hands. "I don't have the potion." 

"Excuse me?" Hermione blanked, worry in her tone. 

"Snape hasn't shown up," Remus continued. "Thats what Tonks was here for in the first place. She told me he had said that he had a Death Eater meeting and he was going to be a bit late. He still hasn't popped in yet. In less than three hours, I'm going to be a raving werewolf." 

"All right, thats a problem," admitted Hermione, nibbling at her bottom lip. "Well, lets just play it by ear. I...I can still lock myself in my room. And you can do the same, right? Right, Remus?" 

"Of course," he said dully._ 'No, it won't matter, 'Mione,_' he thought despairingly._ 'I should send you away, but you won't let me and I'm too weak to force you to go. You're going to die tonight more probable than not and its all my fault.'_

Suddenly, Hermione bowled into him, flinging her arms around him. "Remus, I said I wasn't going anywhere, and I'm not," she said firmly. "Its me and you, for now and ever and I'm not losing you. Better get used to it." 

Remus couldn't help but smile. 

~*~

Snape shifted, irritated. He had been standing here by Voldemort for almost seven hours, only taking one break to get something to eat at the Dark Lord's bidding. It had been surprisingly easy to restore Voldemort's favour in him. Others had not had the luck of it. Five of those seven hours had been spent watching Voldemort perform the Cruciatus curse on his servants who had displeased him. Snape was beginning to think that he and Wormtail, standing on the other side of Voldemort, were the only Death Eaters who had not been cursed. Snape was still not sure how Wormtail had procured the favour of Voldemort, but he was determined to bring him down. It was because of that rat that Lily Evans...he would not think of her as a Potter...the only person who had shown him kindness in his childhood, was dead. 

Voldemort turned from where he was casually causing Narcissa Malfoy, who had yet to free her husband, to wither on the ground in pain. "Do you tire of these trivialities, Severus?" inquired Voldemort. 

"No, my Lord," Snape assured him. "It is just there is a meeting of the Order tonight. I am supposed to attend. You would not want Dumbledore to be suspicious." 

"True," nodded Voldemort. "But, do not trouble yourself. You have proved your worth countless times. If the old wizard should find you out, I will shelter you from his pitiful wrath. Just watch and enjoy the show. I will let you perform the next curse." 

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape said smoothly. "My Lord is too kind." 

"You are a good servant to me," Voldemort smiled, patting his arm soothingly. Snape desperately kept his face smooth. He hated his double agent role...one minute a leading member of the Order of the Phoenix, the next minute, playing the part of Voldemort's lap dog. Voldemort was another one he could hardly wait to curse into oblivion. He would gladly face a life sentence in Azkaban if he could only perform the killing curse on the Dark Lord. "Your rewards will be great. Ah, look, Snape. The full moon has risen." He turned to Wormtail. "Go and check on the werewolves. If they are restless, there are some prisoners in cell five you may give them." 

"But...My...my Lord," stuttered Wormtail. "I...I must protect you." 

"Snape will be able to do the job quite well, Wormtail," Voldemort snarled. "Now do as I say or join Narcissa here." He returned to Snape. "Not thinking of that pitiful excuse for a werewolf Dumbledore's got working for him, are you? Don't worry, he'll be made to pay for what he did to you." 

"I...I eagerly await the day," Snape said, mouth dry._'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn,'_ he cursed in his head._ 'God help Hermione and Remus. God forgive me for letting her down a second time.'_

Snape barely saw as Narcissa was lead away and MacNair was made to kneel in her place MacNair's curse on Hermione's grandmother had been broken, allowing her to get away with Remus. "Severus?" nodded Voldemort. 

"Yes, my Lord," smiled Severus._ "Crucio."_ Snape's Cruciatus had always been strong, but with all the fury and hate boiling up inside him, it was no surprise when MacNair instantly began screaming and withering on the ground. 

"Very good, Severus," Voldemort complimented. "Its good to know you haven't lost your touch." 

"Thank you, my Lord," Snape said dully. In his mind's eye, it was himself, not MacNair withering on the ground begging for mercy. 

~*~

Hermione paced in her room. Remus had sent her up here at seven thirty, finally deciding something had prevented Snape wasn't coming. There was no way she was going to make it through the night. Distracted by her anguish for Remus, faced with a night of terror and pain, she had completely forgotten to bring up the book she was reading. She glanced out the window. The moon was barely visible. Surely she had enough time to fetch her book. Mind made up, she unlocked the door and ran downstairs. 

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blearily into a cup of coffee. "Hermione!" he cried when she ran into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here? Get back up..." 

"Sorry," she apologised, picking up her book. "I just wanted to grab my book. Good night and I-" 

A scream was ripped from Remus' throat. Horror stricken, Hermione turned, clutching the book to her chest. Remus was transforming before her very eyes._ 'Run, Hermione!'_ Sirius' voice pounded inside her head. _'Run! I can't take care of it this time.'_

Try as she might, she could not obey Sirius. She watched, appalled, as Remus' snout and body lengthened. There was hair sprouting up everywhere. His robes ripped and he began howling in pain. It seemed to go on forever, though it really only took a few moments.s 

Finally, the transformation stopped and it was no longer Remus standing there, but the full grown wolf she remembered all too well from the night she had met Sirius Black. 

And he was between her and the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Author's Notes:**

_That wasn't cruel, was it?_

**heart-on-her-sleeve:** Thank you kindly! 

**Allyrien Chantel de Montreve:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it! 

**Sparky:** Was that enough Tonks and Remus for you? LOL! You don't sound pathetic at all! Thanks again! 

**padfoot1979:** Who doesn't hate Pettigrew? LOL. Glad you liked the silver bullets. I always thought Remus might have a bit of a suicidal tendancy. Thanks for the review. I've been meaning to ask...does the 1979 in your name have any particular meaning? 

**Ember16:** Thanks for your review! Glad you're liking it! 

**Li-chan:** I'm glad I got the funeral right. I gave you a Remus/Tonks moment in this chapter...I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking it! 

**Stefanie:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad I'm somebody's fav. :) Glad you liked the silver bullet idea! 

**cosmo-queen:** Aw, thanks. You're the sweetest. Don't worry about the length of the review- the longer the better! Sorry I made you cry...I didn't think it was that sad. Glad I was wrong! 

**padfootsgurl4eva:** It is a Remus/Tonks. Sorry about the confusion. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you are liking it! 

**starchild33: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're liking it. Aw, thanks for the compliment. They're two of my three characters, so I hope I'm doing them justice. This is going to be a Remus/Tonks story...sorry about the confusion. **

**Nihtfyr:** Thanks for your review. I suppose its a good thing you've never been to a funeral. Um, about the started bit...I've always thought when someone 'starts' it could be taken two ways...1)the begin or 2) they do a double take. Maybe I was wrong. Sorry bout that. Ah, that reminds me. I've gotten you something...its a Hug Me Snape. **presents Nihtfyr with a Hug me Snape plush toy** Enjoy! I think it will be easier to hug than the real thing who strikes me as being a bit prickly ;) 

**InkFairy: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're liking it. As to the end of chapter four...they only meant the love between father and daughter...this story is strictly Remus/Tonks romance! Thanks again! **


	6. Leaving and Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Chapter:** 6/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
_Well, I will go down with this ship   
And I won't raise my hands   
And surrender _

**~White Flag** by Dido 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 6- Leaving and Gone**

Finally, the transformation stopped and it was no longer Remus standing there, but the full grown wolf she remembered all too well from the night she had met Sirius Black. 

And he was between her and the stairs. 

Hermione froze, fear and panic flaying her. She knew if she wanted to escape this, she was going to have to keep a calm head, but every ounce of her body was wanting to flee from Remus screaming. No, she must not think to the wolf as Remus. If she was going to survive this, she was going to have to think of him as a monster, no matter how much it pained her. 

The wolf did not attack her instantly, perhaps because it was shocked to suddenly find prey standing in front of it. However, it was quickly recovering its shock and Hermione could see it preparing to pounce. She made herself wait until the very moment that its front legs left the ground, before dashing aside, putting the table between them. He landed smoothly and turned easily to face her again. Cautiously, holding her entire body stiff, she edged around so that the table was still between them, but she was nearer to the stairs. 

With a snarl, the wolf lunged into the table. It flew with his body weight directly at her. Before she could react, she was pinned beneath the table. She writhed and twisted, but she was stuck fast. The werewolf easily untangled himself and began drooling in anticipation of what was now undoubtably a feast. "Remus, please don't do this," she begged, hoping against hope that some part of the werewolf was still under control of Remus. 

For a moment, she almost thought she saw the wolf hesitate, but he was quickly moving again, still towards her. A deep growl thundred from his throat and she knew her plea to Remus had failed. Her brain shot forward frantically. She knew for a fact that Remus had never harmed anyone as a werewolf. To have his first victim be someone he truly cared for, would kill him as surely as this wolf was about to kill her. Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of Remus coming back to himself to find her dead body in the kitchen. 

She angrily banished the images to the back of her mind. She didn't need to worry about Remus right now, she needed to worry about the fact that there was a hungry werewolf slowly climbing over the wreckage she was pinned under. She twisted a bit so she could reach her wand. As her hand closed around the smooth wood, she suddenly felt one hundred times more sure of herself. Just as the wolf lunged again, she tore it from her pocket and screamed. _"Immoblius!"_ The wolf froze in midair. 

Her breathing slowed as a form of calm fell over her. She carefully picked herself out of the rubble of the table and frowned around the kitchen. They had made quite a mess. There was probably no way even magic could salvage the ruined kitchen table. Why had Remus not gone into his room the way he had said he would? Just as she tried to ponder out the answer to this, something shining caught her eye. 

There was silver in with the wreckage of the table. Hastily she tore the pieces of wood away and picked out the silver crowbar. "Remus!" she cried, exasperated. He had promised her. Tears pricked at her eyes. What was she going to do with him? How could she make him see that she cared about him and wouldn't know what to do if he was gone. "I am going to give you a serious talking to, Remus Lupin," she promised. She pointed her wand at the crowbar and whispered a spell._ "Aheneus."_ The silver cross bar fell from her hands, now harmlessly bronze. 

She just caught the wolf moving from out of the corner of her eye before it was upon her. Screaming, she instinctively threw up her hands, latching around his throat. She struggled desperately to keep his snapping jaws away from her, but she knew it would do no good. The wolf was about twenty million times stronger her. Taking a risk, she lifted her leg and kneed the wolf in the stomach. He howled in pain and for a moment, ceased his attempt to reach her throat. 

Taking full advantage of that single moment, Hermione heaved him off of her with all of her strength. She did not turn again to see if he would follow, but fled from the kitchen as quickly as she could. Her feet instinctively led her to the stairs. She caught the sound of paws following her and knew she did not have a very big lead on the wolf. She crested the top of the stairs and dashed to the closest door- Remus'. She rushed in and threw herself into the door, slamming it shut. The wolf whinned as his paw got trapped in the slamming door. She rapped it smartly with her wand and snapped _"Flagellum!"_ A spark snapped off of the wolf's paw and he hastily jerked it back, allowing her to close the door freely. 

Breathing heavily, she collapsed heavily against the door, tears of fear streaming unchecked down her flushed cheeks. Something banged against the door and it opened a crack. She shouted a curse, before hastily locking the door. Remus was apparently a very determined werewolf. The door bulged again as he rammed his heavy body into it again._ "Accio_ wardrobe!" Hermione commanded. The wardrobe floated over to her and she directed it to block the door. 

After a few more jarring shakes from the door, the wolf apparently gave its prey up for a lost cause. Hermione heard it venture down the stairs, undoubtably looking for easier meat. She had learned her lesson well though and was not about to venture out of Remus' room until the sun was high in the sky. 

Wearily, she dragged herself over to Remus' bed and climbed in, wrapping the covers around her. The smell of Remus was all around her and she could almost feel him protectively hugging her to him. She began shaking uncontrollably, for the first time coming to terms with how great her danger had been. Tears still streaming down her face, she fell into a fitful sleep. 

~*~

"Go now, my faithful Death Eaters," Voldemort smirked. "Do as I have instructed you and your rewards will be great. Fail and your punishment will be even greater. You are dismissed." 

With many popping sounds, the Death Eaters began Disapparating. Snape did not even stay behind to speak with Voldemort as he would have normally done. He did not care if it was irregular behaviour, he was too worried over Hermione to care. If Remus had bit her, he would never forgive himself. He may not like her, but he would not lay that curse on her. Only Sirius Black and James Potter deserved that and he had outlived them both, more than enough to reconcile him. He Apparated into Remus Lupin's bedroom. 

He first looked out the window. The moon was low in the sky and he guessed it was about three o'clock in the morning. He cast his gaze around the room, taking in everything. The heavey wardrobe was pushed against the door. Claw marks on the wall near the opening of the door indicated a struggle, but there was no blood from what he could see. 

His eyes fell on the bed and he saw with a leap of heart that Hermione was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He hurried over to her and tore off the covers. He inspected her closely. There was no blood on her clothes, or the covers. He hastily rolled up her sleeves and pants, discovering with relief that there were no bite marks. He was just about to lower her collar to inspect her neck, when she awoke. "Professor?" she frowned, apparently confused to why he would be fiddling with her clothes. However, she seemed to forget that as soon as her memories came back to her. "Remus! Oh, Professor, Remus he...why didn't he have the potion?" Crying out of sheer fear, Snape was sure, she flung her arms around him. 

Normally Snape would have extricated her immediately, but he knew how terrifying it was to come into contact with a werewolf, having experienced it himself. Remus had only been a teenager and he had not really had to face off with him. Now, as a grown werewolf, he could only pray Hermione had not come into contact with Remus. "I am sorry, Miss. Granger," he apologised, shocked by the sincerity in his voice. "Voldemort summoned all the Death Eaters. I could not get away, no matter how hard I tried. And I did try, several times. What happened here? Did you come into contact with Remus? Did he bite you?" 

Hermione sighed and untangled herself from Snape. She leaned wearily against the headboards, and pulled the covers up around her chin, apparently reliving the events of the night, if the distant fear in her eyes was any indication. "I knew he didn't have his potion, so I locked myself in my room," she began. "I thought he had done the same. I realised I had left my book downstairs. The moon was barely up and I figured he was in his room, so I ventured out to get it quickly. Remus was still down in the kitchen. He was furious when he saw me. I grabbed my book and started upstairs, but he started transforming before my eyes. I...I knew I should have run then, but I just couldn't. It was too awful the way he..." She trailed off, shuddering. "Anyways, he came after me, but after a bit of a scuffle, I froze him with the Immobile charm. I figured he was frozen for the night, so when I saw something silver glinting under the table, I went to investigate. It was a silver crow bar. I'm not sure, but I think he was going to commit suicide." 

Snape blanked, his own words coming back to him. _ "Then don't hurt her. Or do, and get on with the suicidal bit."_ Never in his wildest dreams had he suspected Remus might actually be suicidal. This was all too much. Hermione was still talking though, so he forced himself to listen. 

"I turned the silver into bronze, but then the Immobile charm somehow...broke," she recounted. "I guess using it on Cornish Pixies isn't quite as stable as using it on a werewolf. I should have thought of that. I got away again and came in here. He tried to break down the door. I put the wardrobe over it and then fell asleep. Oh, Professor...I want to see him right now. What time is it? Will he be normal again?" 

"No, Remus is still a wolf," Snape answered. "You've had a horrible ordeal, so I think it is best if you went back to sleep. I just stopped by to make sure he had not bitten you. Remus should be Remus again around seven thirty. I want you to promise you won't go back downstairs until eight o clock at the earliest." 

"I promise," aqquited Hermione, reluctantly. She did want to see Remus, but not as much as she did not want to see that wolf ever again. "Do you have to go?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid," he answered. "I promised Dumbledore I would give him my report as soon as possible, no matter the hour." 

"Well, I'll see you in school then, Professor," she said, tiredly. 

Snape thought back to his days at school with Remus and thought on the qualities of Remus he knew. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around Black Manor before that," he said wearily. There was no doubt in his mind that the days of Hermione residing at Remus' were over. Even if Remus let her stay, there was no way Dumbledore could allow it any longer. "Until then, Miss. Granger." And he Disapparated, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. 

~*~

By the time seven thirty rolled around, Hermione was watching the clock. The seconds dragged by and every minute seemed like a full hour. She had not been able to get back to sleep after Snape had left. She truly appreciated his visit. She hoped he didn't blame himself for this entire episode. In all truth, it was her fault. Risking everything for a book! How could she have been so foolish? She deserved to be bitten if she could be that stupid. She was sure Professor Snape thought the same thing for all of his apparent worry. She hoped also that he had not slipped up during the Death Eater meeting due to distraction. 

She whiled away the hours thinking of Remus. She recalled every conversation she had had with him before last night. She reminded herself how much he loved her. She repeated the mantra_ 'He needs and loves you'_ over and over to herself, until she was convinced he would never hurt her again. She berated herself time and again for her foolery. By the time the digits on the small alarm clock flicked to 8:00, she was ready to argue with Remus. She was sure that they would have quite a row today. He would no doubt want her to leave after last night, but she wasn't going anywhere. 

She dragged the wardrobe away from the doorway. Remembering that Snape had advised her to wait as long as she could before going downstairs, she ran to her room and changed into jean shorts and a white tank top, before finally treading carefully downstairs. She kept her wand out in front of her, the Stupey charm on the tip of her tongue. Her stomach was flipping and butterflies the size of werewolves flapped against the walls of her stomach. She thought she was going to faint. 

Her feet padded silently down the stairs. She stopped a few stairs up, ready to leap back into Remus' room at the first sign of the werewolf. There was no one in the kitchen. Forcing herself to breath normally, she crossed the kitchen, tense and alert. She pressed herself against the wall and cautiously peeped into the living room. 

Caution left her with a cry. Remus was lying on the floor of the living room. His robes were torn and his hair tangled. Through the tears in his robes, she could see several bleeding wounds. She remembered Harry telling her that when Remus didn't have the Wolfsbane potion, he would gnaw at himself. She fell to her knees beside the uncouncious werewolf and tenderly cupped his face in her hand. He was so peaceful lying there, the worries smoothed away from his face. She lightly kissed his cheek. "Oh, Remus," she murmured, tears threatening to flow again. 

Angrily, she shook her head. The matter at hand was not showing him how much she cared about him, but getting him fixed up. Those wounds looked angry and his face was as white as a sheet. She pointed her wand at him._ "Fluito Admoveo!"_ Remus floated about three feet off of the ground and she carefully moved him over to the couch. The Flutio Admoveo charm was the only spell she knew for moving people and it was not entirely effective, as the spell caster still felt the strain as though they themselves were doing the lifting. She gritted her teeth and lay Remus carefully down on the couch. She knelt by him again and unbuttoned his robes to his waist. She carefully pushed them down to his waist and winced at what was revealed to her. As well as new wounds from the previous night, there were old scars and bruises from his youth as a werewolf and his work on the Order. Forcing herself away to the kitchen, she wet a cloth with very hot water. She also found some large bandages. 

She returned to Remus, with an anxious heart. She prayed he was not too hurt. With all the tenderness of a mother nursing her babe, she cleaned every single wound. They were mostly shallow, but one on his midriff made her wince, and there was an ugly burn on his left hand. She realised with a gasp that the burn was the result of him clutching the silver crow bar. "Remus," she moaned. "What have you done to yourself?" She bound the shallow wounds, and left him again, looking for some sort of herbs to put in the deeper wound and burn. She found nothing, so reluctantly resulted to magic again. She took the bandage she planned to wrap around them and charmed them. _"Remedium."_

With even more care than before, she wrapped them around the wounds. The Healing charm was not real healing such as Madam Pomfrey would use. It took the energy of the patient. She was not sure Remus had the energy to give, but she did know the wounds needed some sort of look after. He winced when she bound the deep wound, but the moment the bandage touched the burn, he jolted awake, screaming. "Hush, hush," she soothed, joy flooding her to see him awake, even though it pained her to see his pain. "Don't be such a big baby. We've got to do something with these wounds." She smiled weakly, and cupped his face in her hand. "There you go." 

Remus grasped at her hand frantically. "Hermione, you must know...I would never...oh, Merlin." He broke away from her and stumbled into the kitchen. He tore through the rubble of the table, searching for something. Hermione followed him, worriedly. 

He retrieved the crow bar and almost howled again. He threw it away. "What did you do to it?" he demanded. "Why isn't it silver anymore?" He fell to his knees and scrubbed angrily at the tears streaming down his face. 

Hermione went to him and enveloped him in her arms. "Shh, Remus," she murmured. "Its all right, it will all be fine. Just go to sleep. You're not thinking properly." 

"No," he argued hastily. "No, for the first time in a long time I am thinking properly." he wrenched away from her and slammed into the kitchen counter. He fumbled around in the kitchen cabinet until he find a small container of salt. Hands shaking, he ripped off the bandage on the deep wound and began shaking the salt into the wound, his face blank although he shuddered from the pain. 

"Remus!" cried Hermione, dashing over to him. She wrenched the salt away from him and began cleaning the wound out again with the now lukewarm cloth. He watched her absently, not really seeing anything. "Are you mad?" she demanded. 

He collapsed suddenly and Hermione dropped the cloth in her hurry to catch him. "No," he said wearily. "No, I'm not mad. However, I am a monster." He fell to the floor, quickly losing his grip on conciousness. "Forgive me, 'Mione." And he was out like a light. 

"Bloody hell, Remus," sighed Hermione, resulting to swearing once more. She sat beside him, stotically cleaning and rebandaging the wound. 

Hermione spent the entire day hovering over Remus. She tried to wake him several times, but he seemed to be determined not to come around. Once every hour on the hour she would attempt to make him swallow some water and every three hours she would reclean the wounds and bandage them with fresh bandages. At nine thirty, she decided she was strong enough to perform the Fluito Admoveo charm again. Gritting her teeth, she floated Remus up to his bed. By the time she had landed the full grown man on his bed, her limbs were shaking and she was breathing quite heavily from exhertion. 

With more than a little awkwardness, she managed to manipulate Remus' body so she could cover him up. After almost fifteen minutes, she collapsed next to him, weary from her work. She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled triumphantly down at him. "Remus, you have got to lose some weight," she whispered teasingly. She brushed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving him to his rest. 

She returned downstairs and faced off against the rubble that had become the kitchen table. After the Fluito Admoveo charm and a day of using the Healing charm, she was too weary to use magic to remove the wreckage. Steeling herself, she began removing the wood. She piled it all up in a neat stack outside the back door. By the time she was done, it was ten forty five and she knew there was no way she could keep her eyes open long enough to clean up a bit more. With a heart happy from honest labour, she finally collapsed on the couch, a lazy smile on her face. 

~*~

Remus jerked awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock. Noon. He had slept like the dead, as he always did after his transformation. His face paled as the memories of his transformation and the confrontation with Hermione came flooding back to him._ 'What have I done?'_ he moaned silently._ 'Oh, Mione, forgive me. But how could you ever?'_ He acutely remembered waking up yesterday morning to find Hermione cleaning out his wounds. He realised she already had forgiven him, if indeed she had ever been angry with him. It could all go back to normal. Nothing needed to change. 

He angrily erased those thoughts from his mind. _Nothing_ needed to change? _Everything_ needed to change! He climbed out of bed, startled not to find his joints aching as they so normally did after his lycanthropy. Hermione must have done some form of healing. Merlin, bless her and protect her from the monster that is me. He dressed quickly, pausing only to splash a little water on his face. 

He steeled himself to confront Hermione. She probably wouldn't like it, but he had to be blunt and he had to stop himself from being weak. He checked her room and with some mild shock, found it empty. Perhaps she had left. Perhaps after making sure he would live, she had rid herself of the monster who had so nearly cost her her life. No, that wasn't it, and he knew it. He couldn't be that lucky. 

He thundered downstairs. The ruin of the kitchen table he remembered from his brief rampage yesterday morning had all been cleared away. No doubt more work of Hermione's. Still, there was no sight of his little angel._ 'No!'_ he berated himself._ 'She isn't your little anything. You can't treat her that way anymore and you can't accept any similar feelings from her!'_

He found Hermione finally, sleeping peacefully on the living room couch. Almost immediately, he had to steel himself again. Just the sight of her was enough to make him wish that somehow it could be different. He had been right to not want her here. She had charmed away his worries, but they had been proved just and he could no longer ignore them. She had to go. He crossed to her and roughly shook her awake. "'Mione!" he called. He halted. No nicknames, either. "Hermione, wake up!" 

Slowly, her eyes peeled open. They instantly focused on him and a smile lit her face as she sat up. "Morning, Remus," she grinned. "Glad to see you up and about." 

"Thats Professor Remus to you, young lady," he said coldly. 

She blanched. "Excuse me?" she frowned. "Did I hear you correctly?" 

"I am quite certain you did," he nodded curtly. He wrenched her to her feet. "Now, get up and pack your things. You've over stayed your welcome." 

Anger smouldered in her eyes. He winced inside. He had hoped she would fall for his act and be hurt, but it looked like she saw through it. "_I've_ overstayed _my_ welcome?" she repeated incredulously. "Forgive me, if I'm wrong, _Professor,_ but I believe it was you who were so determinedly trying to kill me two nights ago! Oh, don't give me that look! I'm not completely stupid. I know what this is about. You're afraid you're going to hurt me and you want to hurt me so I'll leave and never come back. Well, you can just get those thoughts out of your head. I'm here to stay and you'd better get that through your head!" 

"No, Hermione," he said stubbornly. "I will admit there was a time when you could have just ignored my protests and got your way. Not this time. I could have killed you. You're leaving and you're leaving now. Thats all there is to it. I've no doubt Molly Weasley will take you in." 

"Are you going to get rid of Tonks too?" she cried. "Are you afraid you'll hurt her as well?" 

"Yes," he agreed readily, hoping to catch her off guard. "In fact, I'm giving up everything- the Order, my new job, everything. Monsters like me shouldn't come into contact with other people, as we learned here." 

"No one can stay alone forever," Hermione argued. "You're going to be a hermit, are you? You're not a monster, Remus! No monster could show me the kindness and love you have! People aren't just going to let you leave!" 

"They had better, because thats what I'm going to do," Remus said sharply. "I didn't show you love and kindness, 'Mio- Hermione. If I had any love for you at all, I would have made sure you never came here. The only thing I ever showed you was greediness, greediness for your love. I would have taken it from any child or woman." 

Her sharp intake of breath showed him he had struck a nerve. "Then thats it?" she said, helplessness starting to appear in her fury. "You're just going to throw it all away?" 

"Thats the plan," he said, implacably. 

She stared at him, as though trying to find some sort of weakness. When she could find none, she sighed heavily. "Fine," she shrugged. "I'll go start packing. When do we leave?" 

"I'll drop you off tomorrow morning at Black Manor," he answered. He was cut at how easily she had given up. He had expected quite a row. This was pathetic! He should be happy she was finally showing some of those cold brains she was so famed for. He must have truly hurt her. He sighed again, realising he didn't want her to go away hurt. She turned to go, but he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "'Mione, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to see, this is for the best. I know you saw me as something as a fatherly figure, especially after your parents' death. I'm so sorry." 

She stiffened at his touch and angrily whirled around. "Thats Miss. Granger to you, Professor! Professors shouldn't have nicknames for their students, its not proper. And don't you dare pity me! Don't you dare! You were never a father to me. You may be intent on getting to hell, but don't compliment yourself while making your path there!" His head spun as she slapped him with all the strength in her little body. He instinctively put a hand on his red cheek, and watched as she fled up the stairs. 

The door to her bedroom slammed behind her angrily and echoes of her tearing open dressers came down to him. He sat down heavily on the couch. New sounds soon made his way to his ears. She was screaming angrily now, no doubt taking her anger out on her helpless furniture. Soon however, as he heard what could have been the wardrobe door being wrenched open, the screams became dry sobs. The cruelty of his actions pierced his heart, but his brain continued to function and he knew what he had done was just. He moved into the kitchen and began dully sweeping the floor, not really knowing what he was going. 

Around three o'clock, Hermione's door opened for a moment. Something flew down the stairwell. Remus barely got out of the way as his werewolf painting came flying down at him. Cautiously, he picked it up. On the back in Hermione's neat handwriting was written._ 'I leave you to your destiny, and may God protect you from the fires of hell you deserve.'_

He winced and felt anger boiling up in him. With a wordless yell, he threw the painting at the wall. 

Remus spent the rest of the day brooding in the garden. Around six o'clock, he went back inside and made grilled cheese sandwiches. He remembered how much Hermione liked them and hoped perhaps they would coax her out of hiding. Naturally, he would then take refuge in his own room. He thought that he might break down if he saw her before it was time for her to go. He quietly walked up the stairs, holding a plate with a large cheesy sandwich on it. He rapped twice on her door before calling out tentaively. "Hermione, I...I made you some dinner." 

He felt a surge of hope when her door opened. She stood facing him with a thoughtful expression on her face. His heart broke again when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks, the redness of her nose and the tears still threatening to overspill. She reached and took the sandwich. She stared at it, as though trying to decide what it was. "I...I thought perhaps we could talk," he suggested hopefully. 

"Yea," sighed Hermione. "Perhaps we should. I only have one thing to say though. Go to hell, you heartless bastard." She slammed the door in his face. She hated him, it was as simple as that. He didn't even wince. He knew he deserved it. He just wish she could hate him because he had almost killed her, rather than because he was sending her away. 

Gathering his wits about him, he turned and began walking away. Her door opened again and he turned, half hopeful, half dreading her new declarations. "And take your bloody sandwich with you!" The sandwich came flying out and landed on the floor at his feet as the door slammed shut again. He knelt down to pick it up, but with a sudden snarl left it where it was. He angrily strode into his room and slammed the door with just as much conviction as she had. 

~*~

Hermione lifted her head from her pillow, now damp with tears. The room was dark, thanks to the absence of the moon. Piled in the corner of her room lay three suitcases and her school trunk, all filled with her clothes and books. How could this be happening? She had thought she could have a real home with Remus. It was just like the morning after her parents' deaths when she didn't know where she would end up. No, it was worse this time. She had lost two homes and two sets of parents in less than a month. She hated Remus Lupin, but she couldn't help loving him. 

Angry with herself and him and the damn werewolf that had bit him in the first place, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and crossed again to the window. A half smile formed on her face as she let herself be dragged away in memories. 

She felt like ripping her hair out. How could the man who had shown her such kindness, turn around and yell at her and cut her so deeply she doubted she would ever stop bleeding? It was completely uncomprehendable. 

She hugged herself. Despite it all, the werewolf, his words and the fact that she was leaving in the morning and would probably never see him again, she couldn't deny that she loved him very deeply. If they were to be parted, there was no way that she was going to leave in a bad temper. Will hardening, she turned and exited her room. 

~*~

Remus lay awake, remembering wistfully the events of the past three weeks, wishing he could go back and live in one of those moments forever. 

He rolled over in bed. How did he force himself to say those awful things? How had he made himself so cold and uncaring? How was it a man who sinned so greatly and so frequently was still alive? He wished he were dead. How easy would it be to slip into death and float away from it all. 

His door opening distracted him from his thoughts. He sat up in bed and was startled to see Hermione standing in the doorway, looking more than a little lost. As soon as their eyes met, she came flying over and threw herself into his arms. "Please don't send me away!" she begged, tears soaking through his nightshirt. "I can't bear it." 

He pressed her tightly to him, soaking in her. He pressed her into his mind, the feel and smell of her. He knew he couldn't give in to her pleas, but he never wanted to forget the comfort these special moments gave him. "Hermione," he said, voice breaking. "I want you to know, that if I had any real choice, I would keep you here with me forever. But, I can't, 'Mione, no matter how hard I want to. Think, 'Mione! Think with your head, not your heart. We have to use our heads. I could have killed you, or worse. If you had survived, you would have been worse than dead. I could never live if I had inflicted that on you." 

"I seem to have forgotten how to think with my head," she said through her tears. Her grip tightened. "I'll leave that to you, but I want to tell you something. I love you, Remus Lupin, and you were a wonderful father to me. Life won't be the same without you and I know for a fact we're both going to be miserable. But...please, please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean to...I didn't know. I'm sorry I told you to go to hell and I'm sorry you a heartless bastard. You aren't and I don't want you to." 

"Shh," he said softly, rocking her back and forth. "Shh. It'll be all right." He lay down, bringing her with him. They lay, clutching each other desperately. "It'll be all right. I love you." 

But in his heart, Remus knew it wouldn't be all right. It could never be all right again. 

~*~

Harry looked up when he heard the tell tale sign of someone Apparating into the room. He had received a letter from Dumbledore this morning telling him to be ready in his kitchen at two in the morning. He had his school trunk all packed and he was eagerly looking forward to whatever Dumbledore had planned for him. He stood to meet the wizards. 

He was hit with a wave of sorrow when he came face to face with Nymphadora Tonks. She looked so much like Sirius. He rarely stopped thinking about his godfather, though even he could admit the pain was becoming slightly more bearable. He dreamed of Sirius nightly, and sometimes he thought the Sirius in the dreams might really be Sirius, speaking to him from the Afterlife. He hoped wherever his godfather was, he was still watching over him. He prayed Sirius had found James Potter and that Prongs and Padfoot were together again. 

"Heya, Harry," she greeted him, for one of the few times in her life solemn. There were two wizards behind her. He recognised them as Clay Stoat and Showna Applegate. "How you doing, Wotcher?" 

"I'm...I'm better," he answered truthfully. "Better, but not good." She clucked sympathetically, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Clay, pick up his trunk," Showna instructed, her manner as brisk as he remembered. "Harry, do you have everything?" 

"Yes," he answered. "I've double checked several times." Showna offered him one of her rare smiles. 

"You know, I was talking to Alastor Moody and he said you looked just like James Potter," she informed him. "Well, perhaps you do, I never met the man. But, if you ask me, I'd say you look quite similar to Sirius Black as well." 

Harry took a step back as though she had struck him. "Th...thank you," he gasped. He looked like Sirius? He had never really thought about his similarities to his godfather. Perhaps he did, though he certainly wasn't as good looking as Sirius had been. 

"Ready to go, chum?" inquired Clay. "Just hold tight to Tonks. She's the best Apparator amongst us." 

"As hard as that is to believe," Showna said dryly. "See you at 12 Grimmauld Place." She disappeared, shortly followed by Clay and Harry's trunk. Tonks grabbed Harry's hand and pointed her wand at their hands. With a _pop!_ they were gone. 

They reappeared outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see Sirius running out of the house, laughing at him. Was it his imagination, or was that Sirius coming down the drive to meet him? 

He sighed and shook his head. It was his imagination of course. Sirius was gone. Once or twice, he almost thought he had heard Sirius' voice. The only thing that had kept him from panicking right then had been the voice of his friend, Luna Lovegood._ 'In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, thats all. You heard them.'_

Harry let Tonks and the others get quite a ways a head of him. He glanced up at the night sky and picked out his favourite star, Sirius. The star shined brighter than any other in the sky. 

_'You're watching me, aren't you?'_ he asked his godfather._ 'You'll never leave. Please say you won't.'_

_'Never,'_ agreed Sirius' voice. Harry grinned and his stride became more confident as he followed the others into his godfather's home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

_Ah...sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter...it was just too good an opportunity to miss. I must give fair warning. Things are about to get a lot more...angsty. Thanks again!_

**Nihtfyr**: Glad you like. If you look closely there is a string you can pull and he will insult either Harry, Sirius or James. **holds up her own Hug Me Sirius and pulls string** _Hey look, its Snivellieus_ **pulls string again** _Harry, I am you godfather_ **pulls yet again** _Ahh!! Hide me from Bellatrix_. Thanks for the review! 

**Rykatu*L**: It was explained in this chapter...as I'm sure you saw. Thanks for your review! Glad you enjoyed! 

**Stefanie**: Yea, I've been looking around for Remus/Tonks, but as Tonks isn't on the character list, its hard to find them! Thanks for the review. 

**MaraudingBlack**: Thanks for all the compliments. Its enough to make a writer blush. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it! 

**peegchica**: Omg...I updated. Sorry, that was just too temptating. Thanks for your review! 

**Crazych99**: Sorry, sorry...I hate them too. Thanks for your review. I updated in two days...is that quick enough? 

**Maggie**: Thanks for your review. Glad you're liking it. Here's some more! 

**Sayra Louise**: Hehe...I am cruel. But I will go...out that door...on stage left. Glad you're liking it and thanks for the review! 

**InkFairy**: Maybe crueler than the Cruciatus curse? Hmm..maybe I should become a death eather. **considers** Nah, not much fun. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're liking it! 

**padfoot1979**: Yea....Snape is such a hater. Just curiousity for my question. I thought it might have had something to do with Sirius. Yea, my brains pretty one track. **blushes** Anyways, thanks for the review! Glad you're liking it. 

**cosmo-queen**: Ha...and the bond strengthens and I cut it with a knife. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it. I really feel bad about that cliffhanger now. 

**Allyrien Chantel de Montreve**: **laughs evilly** Thanks for your review...mwhaha 

**MiniTeija**: Two more words "You like?" Thanks for the review! 

**padfootsgurl4eva**: Yes, I am rather cruel. I totally understand the lack of Tonks/Remus predicament. We writers really have to do something about that! Thanks for the review! 

**Sparky**: **revives** You can't die...you have to go to England, 'member? Sorry for being a cruel, heartless, bi-. Thanks for the review! 

**heart-on-her-sleeve**: Everyone keeps insulting me! **hides her head and cries.** Thanks for the review though. **mopes in a corner** 


	7. When Your Bane is Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Chapter:** 7/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Anxious   
Of course I'm anxious   
Afraid   
Of course I'm afraid   
I don't know what about   
I don't know what of   
But I'm afraid   
And I feel I have the right to be _

**~Anxious,** by Miriam Waddington 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 7- When Your Bane is Love**

_Remus sat up. He was looking into a large meadow. The meadow was filled with flowers. Several trees dappled the field and there was a winding brook cutting its way through the grass. The water trickled over the smooth rocks that made up its bed, singing softly to the small creatures that made their home in the meadow. A small red fox darted in front of him, and he could spy a small family of rabbits nestled under a toppled down log. The songs of several larks echoed from all around him. _

Hermione was making her way towards him. She wore a summery blue dress that blew around lightly in the wind. She was smiling and her bushy brown hair seemed straighter. There was a thick book tucked under her arm. She laughed lightly and waved to him. She did not come to him, but instead settled down beside the stream. She opened her book and began to read. When he did not join her, she looked up, confused. "Aren't you going to come and read, Dad?" she asked. 

His breath caught in his throat. She had called him Dad. She was his daughter. But of course she was his daughter, what was he thinking? Hermione Lupin, daughter to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. He took a step towards her, but another familiar voice halted him. "Are you sure thats who you want to chose, Remus?" 

He turned to see Tonks, smiling coyly at him. She was standing in what looked like the main street of Hogsmeade. Her black hair was pink again, but long, to her shoulders. There was some sort of jazz music playing in the background. Several young couples ran past her, laughing gaily. Tonks...his fiancee...how could he have forgotten her? "I know you still grieve for Hermione, but try to have a little fun tonight," Tonks tempted. 

He frowned, memories that were not his own rushing back to him. The last battle with Voldemort...how could he have forgotten? Fighting in the very halls of Hogwarts, Harry had come face to face with Voldemort. He had almost lost his life, when Sirius threw himself in front of Voldemort's spell. Shocked to tears, Harry had fallen to his knees and almost offered his life for Sirius', when Ron and Hermione arrived on the scene. Hermione threw herself in front of the spell that was meant to kill Harry. He scrubbed at his face, not entirely surprised to find the old tears there. Some part of him was struggling against the memories though. Voldemort was still at large and Sirius was already dead...but the scenario seemed so right. 

"Moony?" asked a voice, almost questioning. Remus looked up. His jaw dropped as he saw James and Sirius walking towards him. James was smiling, but Sirius was frowning. What a change that was! 

"Padfoot," he grinned widely. "And Prongs. Where am I? None of this is real, is it?" 

"No, Moony," agreed James. "Its not real. You're dreaming. But, this is no ordinary dream." 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, bewildered. 

"You have three people in your life, three people who mean the world to you," Sirius began. "You have to chose between those three people in order to live happily." 

"Choose?" frowned Remus. "Why can't I have all three?" 

"One of them is dead," James replied, looking quickly at Sirius. "The other...Hermione, Harry's friend. She needs a father, while Sirius' cousin is looking for a good time." 

"I know what I would chose," Remus said quickly. "I chose Sirius." 

"No!" shouted Sirius. A scream tore through the air. Tonks was set on by Death Eaters. There were at least twenty of them. She fought bravely. They quickly disarmed her, but still she continued fighting, kicking and punching. It was evident she was using all the skill of her Auror training, but it was all for naught. Quickly, they overcame her and she was lost to Remus' sight. 

Before he could run to her, another scream distracted him. He whirled around to face Hermione. She was standing now, facing Voldemort. Her eyes were wide, but her mouth had a firm set to it. "Come with me, child," coaxed Voldemort. "Together, we could be great. What has the Order ever done for you? Are you not always excluded by Ronald and Harry? Did the werewolf not abandon you to your own devices? Come with me." 

Hermione whipped out her wand. "Expelliarmus,"_ Voldemort said, almost lazily. It flew out of her hands. Her eyes flared, but there was true fear in them now. "Don't fight it, child," Voldemort advised. "Join me." _

"I've spent my entire life at Hogwarts defying you," Hermione declared. "What makes you think now is any different?" 

She turned and fled. Remus tried to go to her, but Sirius put a hand on his arm. "You cannot change it now, Moony," he said, voice full of sorrow. Remus watched, helpless, as Hermione was chased through the meadow. She swerved frequently, making it harder to catch her. Voldemort snapped his fingers, and suddenly Death Eaters were popping up from all over the grass. They ran after her, but still she fled, always ahead of them. She could not run forever, and eventually, she came to a high cliff. Somehow, Sirius and Remus had moved with her. James had vanished. 

She halted near the edge and peered over, her eyes very wide. She took a deep breath and turned around to face her pursuers. One of the Death Eaters cast back his hood. It was Lucius Malfoy, though how he had escaped, Remus couldn't fathom. "Come back, girl," he called. "Come back and you can save yourself!" 

She lifted her head proudly. "No truce with the shadow," she declared. Without looking back, she took a running jump and pitched herself over the edge. 

"Hermione!" shouted Remus, pitching forward. Sirius grabbed a hold of him again. The scene vanished around him and a thick grey fog rolled in, leaving only he and Sirius in sight. 

"What have I done?" he asked frantically. 

"You chose the dead over the living," Sirius explained. "You must never do that." 

'Why not?" asked Remus. 

"Because!" snapped Sirius. "Was this not warning enough? Moony, you must accept it. James, Lily and I are dead. Live what life you have left. Hermione will make a good daughter. See you around, Moony." And he was gone. 

Remus jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked around and was relieved to find Hermione slumbering peacefully beside him. Forcing himself to calm down, he lay back down. Was that dream truly a message from Sirius and James? Would he kill Hermione by abandoning her? He could not believe it. Swinging his legs over the bed, he crossed to the window. 

The sky was just slightly tinged pink from the rising sun. "I'm sorry, Sirius," he whispered. "Its easy for you to say what to do and what not to, but I am the one who has to do it. I can't allow her to stay here. And God forgive me if I am wrong." 

Resigned once more, he crossed over to the bed and climbed back in. He pulled Hermione to him and buried her into his chest. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, but he did not sleep again that night. 

~*~

Hermione picked up two of her bags. She looked helplessly around the sitting room. Remus was standing slightly behind her, holding her other bag and grasping one of her school trunks' handles. "Ready to go?" he asked, obviously trying to be cheerful. 

"What do you think?" she asked bitterly. 

He sighed and dropped the bags, crossing to kneel beside her. "You know if I had any choice, 'Mione, I'd have you stay here," he began. 

"I told you not to call me that," she said coldly. Despite her warm words last night, her anger at being sent away had enveloped any compassion she felt for him that morning. "Save it, Remus. I just want to go home. I am ready after all." 

Forcing himself to smile encouragingly, he took the flower pot off of the mantle. "I'll go first then," he announced. He cast a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. He picked up her trunk. "12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouted, chucking it into the fireplace. He quickly leapt in, carrying her other bag. 

Hermione watched emotionlessly as he vanished in the flames. She reached into her pocket and placed an envelope addressed to Remus Lupin on the mantle where she was sure he would see it. She looked around one last time. "Goodbye, home sweet home," she whispered. Picking up her bags, she threw another handful of Floo powder into the fire. "12 Grimmauld Place!" she shouted, making sure to speak clearly. 

Within moments, she was stepping out into the large kitchen of Black Manor. Remus was anxiously awaiting her, but he was not the only one. Harry and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table with Dawson Walker, Clay Stoat and Showna Applegate, listening to something Arthur Weasley was explaining to Harry. Bill Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher were listening as Alastor Moody lectured them on constant viligance. They looked as though they had heard it many times before. Molly Weasley was, as was to be expected, bustling around in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Amara Vector and Severus Snape were sitting at the kitchen counter. Severus was speaking to Remus, who was ignoring him, although Amara looked intriguied. "Morning, everyone," Hermione greeted. 

"Hullo, Hermione," greeted Ron, walking over to take her bags. "Professor Lupin has just explained what happened. You're all right, aren't you?" 

"Yes," she confirmed, passing one of her bags to Ron. "I'm perfectly fine, despite the fact that I now have no place to go." 

"You always have some place to go, 'Mione," Harry said, standing up. He did not join them, but instead glared heatedly at Remus. His words were obviously for Hermione. "I've just been informed that Sirius left a will. He...he left everything to me. I am master of Black Manor and you are more than welcome." 

"Oh, Harry, I know I shouldn't say congratulations, but you...you're rich now," Hermione observed. "That must be some consolation." 

Harry finally looked at her, his eyes showing his bewilderment even though the rest of his face was blank. "No," he disagreed. "It is no consolation whatsoever. Ron, why don't you show Hermione her room?" 

"Sure thing, Harry," Ron agreed, grabbing Hermione's trunk. Hermione took her other bag from Remus without looking at him. She was almost out of the kitchen when he spoke. 

"Good bye, 'Mione," he called, uncertain. "I'll...keep in touch, maybe." 

She turned to face him. "I told you not to call me that," she repeated. "And don't give me false hope. Goodbye, Professor Lupin. It was fun while it lasted." The kitchen was silent as the door slammed shut. 

"Well," Showna observed dryly. "If that wasn't a wake up call, I don't know what is. No matter how interesting this is going to get in a few seconds, Bill, Clay and I have some business at Gringotts." 

"Oh, that can wait," Clay said, looking back and forth between Remus and Molly, who was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I want to see..." 

"Showna's right," Bill said, plucking Clay's elbow. "Lets go...now." The three left the kitchen. 

They had not been gone a minute, before the kitchen exploded. "I want an explanation right now!" Molly declared. "What is the meaning of this? Tonks was just telling me how happy the two of you were and now you bring her back! What is going on, Remus Lupin?" 

"I will tell you what has happened," Snape offered. "Lupin here forgot that teenagers seldom have the brains of four year olds and usually the courage of an immortal. He attacked Hermione in his werewolf form and she barely escaped with her life. Now he's chickened out. He is giving up his position of guardian." 

"You _what?_" Amara almost screeched. "Well, I'm glad to see you have some common sense, Remus. But why did you even let her stay for the full moon? That was pure stupidity on your part." 

"I'm sure Remus thought he acting for the best," Dawson said timidly. 

"How could anyone justify keeping a child in the same house with a monster?" demanded Fletcher. 

"I can't anymore," Remus said softly. "Hermione insisted on staying in the house during the full moon. I thought I would have the potion, but due to matters beyond any of our control, Severus was unable to deliver it in time, and things went wrong. But, I have regained my sense and I am bringing her back here. Molly, I know you thought I was a good guardian, but I'm afraid we were wrong." 

"I don't think we were," Molly said stubbornly. "It was one mistake. Surely, as long as from now on she returns here for the full moons, Hermione would be safe in your home." 

"No," Remus argued. "Never again. My one mistake could have cost her her life. It almost did. I couldn't live with myself if...well, never mind. Take good care of her Molly. If...if she listens to reason, please let her know I'm sorry." 

"You are making a mistake, Lupin," Snape said bluntly. "You will regret this, mark my words." 

"No," Remus argued. "This time I've done the right thing." He took a deep breath and fished into his pocket, pulling out two letters. "This is my letter of resignation. If someone could please give it to Dumbledore?" 

"Letter of resignation?" Amara frowned. "From what?" 

"From the Order of the Phoenix," Remus answered. 

_"What?"_ gasped several voices. 

"A monster should never come into contact with human beings," he replied. "I've learned that the hard way." 

"Boy, if you are so insistent on believing you are right to give up the girl," Moody butted in. "Then at least believe us on this one. This is the greatest mistake of your life! You are just getting things back on track. You always were one for caution...but this is ridiculous!" 

Remus ignored Moody and handed the letter to Snape. "Please, give Dumbledore my thanks and apologies." 

Snape stared at the letter and shook his head slowly. "I cannot believe I am going to say this, Lupin," he grumbled. "But, no. You are too valuable a member for the Order to lose." Remus looked around helplessly, but all the members of the Orders stepped back, none willing to take Remus resignition. Harry stepped forward. 

"I'll take it, Moony," he offered. He accepted the letter. 

"Also," Remus said, handing him the second letter. "This is for Tonks. Make sure she gets it." 

"I will," Harry nodded. "I promise." He glanced down at the letters and then back again at Remus. "You know, you are the only person I've ever met who seems eager to be alone and miserable. Goodbye, Moony." 

Remus blinked, unsure of what to make of Harry's words. "Thank you, Harry," he said softly. "You...you remind of Sirius a lot right now." 

Harry smiled, somewhat bitterly. He shook Remus' hand, then turned and left the kitchen. Remus looked around helplessly and then nodded his head. "Goodbye," he shrugged. He took a handful of Floo powder and cast it into the fireplace. "Remus Lupin's!" he shouted, and was gone. 

The kitchen remained silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. In the pregnant silence, Tonks waltzed into the kitchen, singing softly to herself and grinning happily at an envelope clutched in her hands. "Good morning, everyone!" she sang. Laughing, she practically pranced around the kitchen and kissed Alastor Moody on both cheeks. "Life is wonderful, isn't it?" 

Finally realising not everyone was sharing her estatic happiness, she frowned at the members of the Order. "What is with you all today?" she demanded. "You all look so gloomy!" 

"Have you read Remus' letter yet, Tonks?" inquired Snape coolly. 

"No," admitted Tonks. "But- hey! How did you know Remus sent me a letter?" 

"I suggest you open your letter quite quickly," Snape advised. 

~*~

Harry slowly treaded up the stairs of Black Manor and was not terribly surprised to find Ron and Hermione arguing at the top of the staircase. "Ron, I don't see what the problem is!" Hermione said angrily. "Would it be so disasterous to have me sleep in Sirius' room? I don't think anyone else is." 

"You can't take Sirius' room!" argued Ron. "Its become Harry's sanctuary. I didn't think you were selfish, Hermione. He goes in there at least three times a day, just to sit and remember Sirius. Are you going to take that away from him? Why do you want his room so badly? What was Sirius to you?" 

"He happens to be the only father figure I have in the wizarding world," retorted Hermione. 

"Correction, Hermione," Ron said, the back of his neck becoming quite red. "What the hell do you call Professor Lupin? And Sirius can't be your fatherly figure anymore! He's dead and you had better get used to it!" 

Hermione gasped and actually stepped back, looking as though Ron had struck her. "I cannot believe you just said that," she said, her voice barely audible. 

Ron seemed to realise he had gone quite overboard. He breathed deeply and rubbed his temples. "I'm really sorry, 'Mione," he said. "Look, I know you're going through a very rough time, but...ack! I don't know what I mean. Just...its all happened so quickly. I mean, first Sirius and then your parents. I feel so bad for the both of you. That room is all Harry has left...I just..." 

Harry chose that point to intervene. "Ron, its all right," he said soothingly. "Of course Hermione can have Sirius' room. I don't think Sirius would begrudge her that. I don't think he's going to be using it any time soon." 

His friends stared at him, flabbergasted by his careless tone, not to mention shocked at his sudden apperance. "How long have you been there?" Hermione asked breathlessly. 

"Long enough," he answered. "Look, I don't want you treating me like glass. Sure I miss Sirius and of course he meant the world to me. But, over the past few days, I've done a lot of thinking. I realise I have to get on with my life. Sirius is gone and he would want me to keep living without him and keep a happy memory of him with me forever. Thats what I intend to do. Now, how about getting Hermione settled?" 

Ron grinned widely and whipped out his wand. He pointed at the bags._"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Hermione grabbed his hand and pushed it down, causing the bags to land quite heavily. "What, are you mad, Ron?" she asked. "You know we're not allowed to do magic on the holidays!" 

Harry laughed. "Really?" he asked. "Then how is it you didn't get into trouble for using magic against Remus?" 

Hermione blanked. "Oh, I'd completely forgotten about that!" she exclaimed. She hesitated. "Why didn't I get into trouble for that?" 

"Thats a change," Ron teased. "Her asking us questions! Anyways, it was just announced three days ago. The Degree of Underage Wizardry has been temporarily lifted due to the threat of You-Know-Who." 

"In english...?" Hermione prodded, feeling more and more as though their positions had been irrevocably switched. 

Harry laughed again. Hermione was surprised at how different he was. Something seemed to have changed him. Somehow he had learned how to live again. "Basically, the Ministry understands that now that Voldemort could come bursting in on anyone, everyone needs to be able to use magic- even underage wizards. I personally think its because they're too busy with the war against Voldemort to worry about tracking underage wizards. However, I wouldn't get too used to it. As soon as Voldemort has been defeated, its going back up." 

"I think we may get a chance to become use to it," Hermione said omniously. "We may be fully registered wizards before Voldemort has been defeated. It is only two years." 

Ron groaned. "Bloody hell," he declared. "We're getting old! But, now...if there's no further need for discussion? _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He floated the bags down the wide, well lit hall and into Sirius' open door. He very carefully lay them down on the bed. "Perfect landing," he grinned as they toppled over on to the mattress. 

Harry took a deep breath. The smell of Sirius was beginning to fade, despite the preserving spells he had placed all over the room. He crossed to the window so his friends wouldn't see his lip trembling. If the smell left, he would never be able to feel so close to his godfather until they met in the Afterlife. Angrily shaking his head and remembering the moment out in the yard where he was so sure he had heard Sirius, he defiantly cast open the windows allowing the summer wind to sweep into the room. He sighed happily as Sirius' scent was scattered to all four corners of the world. 

Outside, Kingsley was walking up the drive. Fred and George Weasley were out as well, degnoming the garden. Professors Vector and Snape were walking up the drive, carrying suitcases. They were evidently moving back to their own homes. There were wards around the property, so anyone Apparating had to go to the end of the drive. 

"Harry?" frowned Hermione. 

"Yea?" he asked. 

"You all right, mate?" Ron inquired, almost anxiously. 

"Guys, I'm fine," insisted Harry, half-indigant. "Just looking outside. Now, I was thinking. Hermione probably doesn't want to live in the room of a thirty-eight year old man. Why don't we redecorate?" 

Hermione and Ron exchanged quick, knowing glances. He had a feeling they both knew he had had a temporary relapse. However, they both seemed to decide to let it pass. "That sounds like a great idea," Hermione agreed readily. "We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up some supplies." 

"My treat," Harry said quickly. 

"Harry," frowned Hermione. "I can't let you do that." 

"Hermione, you said it yourself," Harry pointed out. "The entire Black fortune is mine...I want to spend some money on my best mates. No arguing. Think about what you want to do tonight, and we'll start first thing tomorrow morning." 

Ron opened his mouth, but before he could say anything- 

"REMUS LUPIN!" shouted Tonks, her voice resounding from the kitchen. "I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY MURDER YOU!" 

Hermione winced, the reminder of Remus spoiling the mood. "What in the bloody hell was that about?" frowned Ron, poking his head out the door. Although death threats and shouts were common place in Black Manor, they were usually not delivered with such conviction. 

"I think its safe to say Tonks just finished reading her letter," Harry observed quietly. 

~*~

Remus stepped out of his firegrate, rolling his head around in an attempt to work out the kinks in the back of his neck._ 'Well, you did it,'_ he thought._ 'You just blew off every single person you know. Happy yet?"_

_'I don't deserve to be happy,'_ he told himself. That thought instantly brought back Harry's words. _You know, you are the only person I've ever met who seems eager to be alone and miserable._

Remus almost shuddered. In that moment he had been the perfect combination of Sirius and James- serious and compassionate like his father, but sarcastic and powerful enough to talk as an equal to a full grown wizard, like Sirius. Harry Potter was going to be a very formidable wizard when he was fully grown, quite possibly stronger than Sirius, who was the strongest wizard Remus knew, besides Albus Dumbledore, of course. Remus shook his head and flopped down on the couch. 

The house was startingly quiet in Hermione's absense. It seemed unnatural._ 'Nonsense,'_ he reprimanded himself._ 'This is normal. Hermione was only here for three weeks. She was the abnormality.'_

An envelope resting on the mantle caught his eye. He stood and plucked it up. It was addressed in Hermione's neat handwriting. 'To Mister Remus Lupin.' 

Smiling fondly, Remus ripped open the envelope and withdrew a piece of parchment and a picture. He did not glance at the photo, so eager was he to read whatever Hermione had to say. He sat back down on the couch and read Hermione's final farewell. 

_Dear Remus, _

If you've found this, then I suppose it means I didn't manage to convince you to let me stay with you and I'm at the Black Manor right now. I was afraid this would happen, so in the morning after your transformation, I wrote this letter. 

I hope I didn't get too angry with you, and if I did and said some cruel things, I'm dreadfully sorry. But I hope you listened to what I had to say and considered the good and ill effects of having me leave. Also, I hope that whatever I did say, I at one point made quite clear how much you mean to me. If I didn't, allow me to fill you in. You mean a tremendous amount to me, Remus Lupin. You are like an uncle...no, make that a father, to me. I hope I have been a good 'daughter' for the short period of time we had together. 

Understand, that, despite this rather mild letter, I'm still furious with you. Why did you throw everything we had away? I suppose you've also done something extremely stupid, like breaking up with Tonks or quitting the Order, or perhaps both. I do hope you kept a hold on your job at the Order. You usually have **some** common sense. 

As I'm sure my real self has reprimanded you repeatedly for this, thats all I'll say in the reprimand department. What I wrote this letter for, was to get across two very imporant facts. The first is, I really hope you don't completely shut yourself off from humanity. I don't care what you say, you are no monster. You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met in my entire life and you would be a great loss to the wizarding community. If you have shut yourself off, I have a few words of warning, that my parents' deaths have taught me. Despite the fact that it would be terribly easy to do, you can't let yourself sit in your little cottage and lose yourself in memories of Sirius. You can't chose the dead over the living, Remus, it simply can't be done. Sirius would want you to move on and be happy. 

My second point, is just this. I love you, Remus, and nothing you do can change that. You will be forever first in my heart. I hope that we don't drift apart while you are in your recluse. I'd miss you terribly. Even if in the future I say hurtful things to you, please know that I love you and nothing will ever change that. If I do say harmful things, it is most likely because you are being a stubborn fool and have managed to infuriate me beyond words. 

I've enclosed a photo Ron took when we spent Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place. I think those two weeks were quite possibly the happiest of my life, despite the darkness we were hiding from. 

Good bye, and many many thanks, 

Love 

Hermione 

Fighting back firey tears, Remus overturned the photograph. It was another one in front of the fire at Black Manor. Sirius and Harry sitting down in front of the fireplace again, but this time they were joined by Hermione and himself. They were all pouring over a book that looked like a photo album. Sirius and himself were pointing at certain pictures and moving their lips silently, obviously recounting the circumstances surrounding the picture they had pointed out. As he watched, spellbound, Sirius and Harry stood. Sirius ruffled Harry's head and they left. Remus remembered how every night they would go off and have heart to heart talks. Meanwhile he and Hermione sat down around the fireplace. He had his arms around her and they were laughing together. 

Angry at his losses and Hermione for inevitably making him regret his decision, he flung the picture into the flames. He made as though to toss the letter in after it, but it seemed stuck to his fingers. With a heavy sigh, he withdrew his hand and carefully folded it into his robe pocket, right next to the letter he had received on the day Hermione's parents were discovered dead. 

"Help me, Sirius," he said to the empty room. "You were as good as a father to Harry...what are we dads supposed to do in situations like these?" 

He knew the answer and Sirius did not bother to reply._ 'Floo right back and apologise, beg her to come home,'_ a voice hissed inside his head. 

He rubbed his greying temples. That was the one thing he should do and the one thing he was incapable of doing. "What a bloody mess," he growled. 

~*~

_ "Dumbledore!" cried Neville Longbottom. Remus finished off the hooded Death Eater and spun to see Dumbledore. He was standing directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room. Remus exchanged grins with Sirius, before turning to meet a new opponent. However, as Dumbledore walked down the staircase, the Death Eaters fled. Grinning, Remus realised it was over. He might have been one of the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix, but that did not mean he enjoyed the art of wizard battles, or any battles for that matter. _

One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrambling up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line- 

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Remus watched unconcerned as Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light. Sirius was their best duelist. He had beaten his teachers after two months in Auror training. He was laughing at his cousin, assured of his victory. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. Bellatrix raised her wand once more. Time seemed to slow. 

Sirius was suddenly distracted as Harry moved closer to see the battle. A door some where burst open and two students- Hermione and Luna Lovegood burst into the room, just behind Bellatrix. A spell shot out of Bellatrix's wand. Hermione, completely unaware of the fact that Sirius had already prepared a counter spell screamed and, to Remus' horror, flung herself in front of the spell. 

Bellatrix shrieked angrily as Sirius caught the girl, his own face twisted in agony. Harry's scream tore through the air, mingling with Remus'. He moved towards Bellatrix, but Sirius was quicker. Still holding on to Hermione, he raised his wand at Bellatrix. 

"Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted, not caring he was commiting a serious crime. Bellatrix was dead before she hit the ground. Time leapt back to normal and soon anyone able to walk was running over to Hermione and Sirius. _

Sirius lay her down on the ground and gently patted her cheek. When she didn't respond, he felt for a pulse. His face paled to the whitest shade of white Remus had ever seen. With a moan like an injured beast, Remus pushed Sirius out of the way and clutched Hermione to him. "I...I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius apologised, his voice thick with unshed tears. "She was dead when I caught her. Bellatrix must have used Avada Kedavra." 

"This is your fault!" Remus snarled at his best friend. "You should have died in her stead!" 

"She threw herself in front of me," Sirius protested. "What the hell was I suppose to do?" 

"Anything!" shouted Remus, not thinking clearly. He clutched tightly to Hermione and began to sing softly to her. 

  
"Forever searching; never right, I am lost   
In oceans of night. Forever   
Hoping I can find memories.   
Those memories I left behind." 

He looked at her again, she had not stirred. She would never stir again. Losing the little strength he had, he collapsed across her body, not caring if he lived or died. 

Remus jolted awake for the second time. That had been the worst dream he had ever had. He refused to believe some part of him wished Hermione had died in Sirius' stead. This must be a reaction to losing her, or as good as. Dream-Sirius' words came back to him. _You chose the dead over the living. You must never do that._

_ 'I seem to do that everyday,'_ he thought dryly. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was eight thirty in the morning. He did not see what point there was to getting up, but he could also see no point to rolling around in bed all morning. He used the reasoning that he did not deserve the luxury of sleeping in to pull himself out from under the covers. He skipped his shower, not caring if he smelled. Its not like there was anyone to see. There would never be anyone there to see, not anymore. 

Hermione had been gone for a full two weeks. The days had dragged by, each minute an eternity. He dressed in his clothes from the previous day and ran his fingers absently through his now lank hair. He stumbled downstairs. 

The kitchen was a sight. Dirty dishes from the few times he had bothered to eat were piled high in the sink. There was a thin layer of dust on the kitchen cabinents. The wireless was still playing from when he had left on that night. He had been listening to the news, riddling himself with guilt every time he heard the announcement of another death. The wizarding world was quickly reaching the state of panic it had been in during Voldemort's reign. Remus prayed nightly for Voldemort to pop in one night and murder him. Things would be so much easier if he were dead. All he had left were memories and memories, he was quickly learning, were not enough to substain a human being. 

He was considering doing the dishes, when a_ popping!_ noise alerted him that someone had Apparated behind him. He turned to face Tonks. He caught his breath. She was still beautiful. He wanted to sweep her up and ravish her with kisses, but he forced himself to remain where he was. "What are you doing here, Tonks?" he asked coldly. 

"Lovely to see you as well," she replied, sweeping past him. She glanced around, taking everything in. "I see you've kept busy." Her dripping sarcasm carried her disapproval quite clearly. She walked over to the sink and pointed her wand at the dishes, muttering a simple cleaning spell. She poured a bit of water into the sink, followed by a dash of soap from her wand, and the two weeks' worth of dishes began to clean themselves. "I've missed you," she announced, turning to face him again. 

"Tonks, no jokes," he said, in his best Professor voice. "I made it quite clear to you in my letter that I wanted nothing more to do with you or any of the Order." 

He expected her to look hurt, but her carefully blank face never changed a bit. "Yes, well about that," she nodded. "I seem to have misplaced the letter and for the life of me I couldn't remember what it contained. So, I decided I'd pop over and cheer you up. You look a fright, Remus. Shall I force you to have a shower?" 

"Tonks..." he began. 

"You know, I could do with a shower," she continued. "Maybe we could take one together. You know, to conserve energy?" 

He irritably fought down the smile that was teasing his lips. "Allow me to recite the letter to you, Nymphadora," he offered. "I remember it perfectly. 

_ 'Dear Miss Nymphadora Tonks, _

Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am going to have to break off our relationship. Although you were a nice fling, I felt the chemistry between us was lacking. I will be, in fact, taking a permanent leave from the wizarding world and the Order. I think it would be for the best if the two of us never met again. 

Thank you for the kisses, I hope you find someone more suited to your disposition. 

Remus J Lupin." 

Tonks glared heatedly at him. "Yes," she snapped. "You seem to have refreshed my memory quite capably. You know damn well thats plain stupidity, Remus. Why don't you tell me whats really going on? You owe me that at least!" 

"You want to know whats going on?" shouted Remus, only half of him truly angry. "Well, I'll tell you. I almost ruined Hermione's life- either by killing her or turning her into a werewolf! I love Hermione like a daughter and I could have killed her! I'm a damn animal, Tonks! I'm dangerous, filthy and, given half the chance, I would send myself to the gallows!" 

"So thats what this is about," laughed Tonks. "You think Hermione's angry with you? Remus, you could not be more wrong. She's miserable without you. She's been moping around Black Manor for two weeks. She's in agony without you. Even Harry and Ron can't snap her out of it anymore." 

Remus halted his tirade. "Hermione is unhappy?" he questioned. "She...she misses...No! NO! Tonks, this isn't about how Hermione feels. Its about the fact that I am a danger to anyone who is near me! I can't come into contact with other humans. Its better this way." 

"Remus, I hardly think you need to become a hermit," Tonks smirked. "You're only dangerous one night a month." 

"Tonks, you don't understand!" Remus argued. "If I could, I would shoot myself in the head with a silver bullet this minute. I don't deserve to live. I should be rotting in hell!" 

Something he had said seemed to have set off Tonks' temper. "No, Remus, I think I understand too damn well," she began heatedly. "You think this is about you being a werewolf, well its not! Its about you being afraid! Admit it! You're damn well ready to piss your pants. You're afraid to get close to anyone because you're afraid they'll die or leave you! I see where this is going. You're close with your school friends and then one day, you find out three of them are dead and one of them is off to Azkaban. Then, you finally get Sirius' back and find out that one of your friends is a Death Eater. Then, two years later, Sirius is murdered. You think now that Hermione and I are destined to be killed off simply because we're close to you! Thats not going to happen, Remus J Lupin!" 

"What do you know?" Remus bellowed back. "You don't know anything! You're no more than a little girl!" 

"Little girl?" repeated Tonks, her eyebrows shooting up in disbelief. "Well, listen to me, _old man!_ I may be young, but at least I'm not afraid of love, unlike you!" And she Disapparated, leaving him to sink wearily in his kitchen chair. 

He rubbed at his temples, her last words ringing in his head._ 'At least I'm not afraid of love, unlike you!'_ Harry's words were coming back as well now. _'You are the only person I've ever met who seems eager to be alone and miserable!_' He wasn't afraid of love! How could anyone be afraid of something so...wonderful? He felt like tearing out his hair, because there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and try as he might he couldn't ignore the truth. 

"Morgana!" he gasped. "She's right!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

**Kady Rilla Wholi**: Thanks for your review! Unfortunately, I've planned it out a little angsty...but I can promise you a happy ending. 

**QTpie-pippinsgurl**: 2:00 in the morning? Thats mad! Glad you're liking it and I am very glad you found it again. Thanks for your review! 

**Calm Serene**: Thanks for your review! Glad you're liking it and I hope you like this part just as much. 

**PlaidPajamas1015**: Oh, thanks. I'm glad you found it funny. Thanks for your review and your compliments! They were highly appreciated! 

**Maggie**: Thanks for your review! Although it is sad, Remus and Hermione are going to be apart for a while. 

**padfootsgurl4eva**: Thanks for your review. Sorry to disappoint, but Hermione left. 

**Black Sparkles1**: I made you cry? Oh, I'm sorry. But you love it? Okay...well, I'm confused. LOL. Glad you're liking it and thanks for the review! 

**padfoot1979**: Hahaha...I'm not telling. But, for some consolation...have a Snape plushie doll. **hands her another custom made Hug Me Snape** 

**Missy**: Well, I've updated...hope I didn't keep you hanging too long. Glad you're liking it! 

**crazych99**: Tonks was in this one a bit. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it! 

**JT14**: Don't worry about long reviews- they're my favs! Thanks for all of your compliments...you made me blush! Thanks for the review! 

**cosmo-queen**: You are a very smart lady. Thats all I'll say! 

**Nihtfyr**: Glad you like your plushie! Glad you like angst. Thanks for your review! 

**InkFairy**: Hahaha...I update so frequently, because I have no life during the summer. When school starts again, there will probably be one or two updates every two weeks. Anyways, no, you didn't misread. Mione is going byebyebye. To be completely honest, I had completely forgotten about the Underage Wizardry Degree. Thanks for pointing it out. I made up an explanation in this chapter. But lets not tell anyone, okay? LOL 

**Susan**: Glad you're liking it and thanks for your review! 

**Rykatu*L**: Yea...Remus was always quite tense, IMO. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it! 

**Li-chan**: Nope, can't tell you nothing will prevent her from leaving, cause that would be a lie. Glad to have you back! I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for your review! 

**Sparky**: I loff you too! ;) **hands her a tissue** Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it. 

**Sayra Louise:** Thanks for your review! I've always thought Snape is putting some of his prickiness on, though certainly he is still a bit of a jerk. But, you figure, he's doing all of his spying for Dumbledore. There has to be a bit of goodness in him. 

**heart-on-her-sleeve**: Hahaha- true no cliffhanger. Please don't cry! **hands her a tissue.** Thanks for your review. Glad you're liking it! 

  
_I just want to thank you all again. You guys totally make my day and I'm overwhelmed by the positive response I am getting from this story. You guys are all brilliant! A special shout out to everyone who has added me to their favourites list since _Wolf and Child_ came out. That really touches me! _

Love you all, 

Elbereth94 


	8. Taken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Note:** I made it up to 100 reviews, giving me a burst of creativity- which is why this chapter is up so soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love you all dearly! This chapter is dedicated to **cosmo-queen**, my 100th reviewer! 

**Chapter:** 8/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
I'm taking my time   
I'm trying to leave   
The memories of you behind   
I'm gonna be fine   
As soon as I get your picture   
Right out of my mind _

**~When I'm With You,** by Simple Plan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
**Chapter 8- Taken**

  
Hermione watched emotionlessly as Harry and Ron flew dangerously close to one another. She was sitting on a lawn chair beside the field that was substituting for a Quidditch pitch at Black Manor. Harry was already talking about turning it into one, as he and Sirius had planned in the first place. She had come out here intending to read _Wolfsbane and Full Moons; A Look into the Lives of Werewolves who Prospered._ The book had not been able to interest her. It seemed the few werewolves who had prospered all had very sticky endings. She couldn't show the book to Remus, as she had planned. He would, without a doubt, pick out all of their rather gruesome deaths. 

She was more concerned with Harry and Ron at that moment anyway. They had just recently learned the rather risky game of 'Chicken' and were now spending all of their time flying almost directly at one another, veering off to the side at the last possible second, barely avoiding a dangerous crash. If Sirius knew Harry was playing it, he would have put a stop to it quick enough._ 'Or, knowing Sirius, demand to join,'_ Hermione thought wryly. For the first entire week after they decided Chicken was their new favourite game, Hermione had spent half of her time watching them, anxiously hoping they didn't damage themselves. By now, though, they were both quite adept and she had learned to stop worrying...a little at least. 

The hot August sun had seemed to set the whole world on fire. The days dragged by, spent outside, trying to find some release from the heat. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she hadn't felt hot and sticky. Any cold substance- water, ice cream, anything- had to have cooling spells performed on them on the hour, every hour. Hermione remembered longingly Remus' lovely shaded garden. She was sure it would be nice and cool there. For a moment she lost herself in fond memories of days spent in the garden with Remus, drinking cold punch and watching contentedly as Remus painted, or playing childish games that truly went against both of their natures, but were so much fun. 

Hermione buried her face in her hands. In short, she was miserable. For the first few days at Black Manor, she had had a tentative cling on happiness. She had spent two days with Ron and Harry, redecorating Sirius' room. It was now painted a soft blue, with white trim. The heavy, dark furniture had been Transfigured into white, fancifully shaped pieces. Hermione had loved the room, but after another few days of lounging around in there with the windows open, she had begun to regret changing Sirius' room. It was as though he really was gone now. Nothing of him remained. 

The longer she was away from Remus, the more painful it became. Three days ago, Tonks had ventured over to his place. She returned about twenty minutes later, absolutely livid. She wouldn't tell anyone what had occurred, but made it quite clear if she never saw Remus Lupin again, it would be far too soon. Last night, she had allowed Clay to escort her into Hogsmeade where there was a concert being performed by the Weird Sisters. Her pink hair was back, shorter and spikier than ever. It was nice not to have the female version of Sirius floating around, but Hermione couldn't help but want that Tonks back. It meant Remus had officially lost Tonks. All he had left was Hermione, now, and he wouldn't even return her letters. In the past two weeks and half she had sent him at least ten, but not once had he replied to them. 

School was fast approaching. There were only two weeks before she would board the train for Hogwarts. She knew if she didn't speak to Remus before then, it was very unlikely she would ever do so again. If a year passed without them having contact, she doubted very much that she would even want to contact him. Love did fade with time, and she did not buy into the 'absence makes the heart grow stronger' theory. 

As if her worries for Remus were not burden enough, she had begun having nightmares about her parents. The father she saw in Remus must have been enough to hold them back, but with him gone, they haunted her nightly. They were awful and she always awoke from them in a cold sweat. She had yet to tell anyone. She couldn't really see a point. It was not as if they could make the nightmares go away. There was only one person who could do that, and he wanted nothing more to do with her. 

Shaking her head, she stood, and _Wolfsbane and Full Moons; A Look into the Lives of Werewolves who Prospered,_ slipped from her lap. She bent to pick it up. "Harry! Ron!" she called up. 

The turned their brooms to face her. "What is it?" shouted Ron. 

"I think I'm going to go inside!" she shouted back. "I'll see you when you come in." 

"All right!" Harry agreed. "If you see Kreacher, tell him to start the laundry!" Within moments, the boys were back at their games. 

Hermione sighed deeply. Harry had not learned anything from Sirius' shortcomings. He treated Kreacher as horribly as Sirius had done. Of course, he had a lot more reason to hate Kreacher than Sirius had. Hermione could not apply her usual house elf beliefs to Kreacher. The house elf had proved himself quite capable of betraying his masters. Everyone who was too mild-mannered, or who cared too much about Harry to point out the blatantly obvious, stotically stuck to their beliefs that Sirius' death had been the fault of Kreacher. Hermione didn't think Harry really believed them, but she knew that Kreacher liked that Sirius was dead, while Harry...well, the thought hardly bore thinking upon. 

The moment she entered the house, she was offered some cookies by Molly Weasley. She politely declined. "Dear," Molly smiled softly. "I don't want you brooding around the way you have been. You have a home here, don't linger in the past, all right?" 

"I...I won't, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione promised. "I think I'm going to go up to my room and read for a bit. Call me down for dinner, please." 

"Of course," nodded Mrs. Weasley, pity evident in her eyes. Hermione stifled a sigh. It seemed every singe member of the Order knew what had happened between her and Remus, whether or not they had been in the kitchen at the time. It was more than a little annoying. Everyone had words of wisdom, and a few who were less than hospitible of Remus' lycanthropy told her not to worry and hinted that they had always been sure Remus was up to no good. They made her almost as angry as the people who seemed to think she and Remus had suffered from a huge lovers' quarrel. 

She lay down wearily on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had suffered serious lows before, particularly in their third year when she had been fighting with Harry and Ron, and in their fourth year when Harry and Ron had been bickering, but this was definitely the worst she had ever felt. She could not think of anything else that could possibly make her feel worse than she already did. Fighting down her remorse thoughts, she flipped over on her stomach, and opened up _Wolfsbane and Full Moons; A Look into the Lives of Werewolves who Prospered._ She read for about half of an hour, each time hoping that the new werewolf would have a happy ending, but none of them ever did. She wearily rubbed her temples and decided to give up on that particular study. She looked around for something to mark her page, but there was no bookmark in sight. 

She opened up her nightstand. The new furniture had been Transfigured by Professor McGonagall, so they were guaranteed to stay that way until changed back or changed yet again. However, Sirius had had two nightstands, while Hermione only needed one. Therefore, while the rest of the cabinents had been emptied and their contents sent to Harry, one nightstand, still held Sirius' belongings. Hermione winced upon seeing the contents. Like his other drawers had been, organization seemed to be one talent Sirius did not only not possess, but had never even heard of. 

Rifiling through the junk, and seriously doubting she would find a bookmark- there had not been a single book among his belongings, unless you counted the X-rated _Bewitching_ magazines, which Hermione did not- her fingers brushed against a small box. Curious, she pulled it out. 

It was rather small and made of pine. Sirius had had it engraved in gold. The letters glistened in the sun that shone through the glass, declaring that the box was dedicated to _'Letters from my Godson.'_ Touched, and feeling that perhaps she shouldn't look into the box, Hermione opened the box. 

Every inch of the box was filled with pieces of parchment. Apparently, Harry had written to Sirius more than he let on. Curious, Hermione took out a few of the parchments and read. 

_Dear Sirius, _

Thanks for your last letter, that bird was enormous, it could hardly get through my window. 

Things are the same as usual there. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. Thats a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really. Now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutalation Part Three_ to take his minds off things _

I'm OK, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to. 

A weird thing happened this morning though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened, it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he cane be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterwards? 

I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back, she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. 

Harry 

PS- If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!

HP 

  
Hermione remembered Harry mentioning this letter. He had written to Sirius because he thought she and Ron would take his scar hurting the wrong way. Honestly! She could have looked something up for him. There had been no need to bother Sirius. Still, it was rather cute in a way. Even after only a few weeks of knowing that they could possibly end up living together, Sirius and Harry had begun caring deeply about each other. She opened the other letter she had taken out. This one had a few stains marking it that looked suspiciously as though tears had dripped on to it and smeered the ink. 

  
_ Dear Sirius, _

Where are you? I've been writing to you all summer, and you haven't replied once! You still want to be my godfather, don't you? You're all right, aren't you? I mean...if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I know you haven't been caught as it would be all over the news- Muggle and Wizard. Please though, just let me know you're OK. 

Life here is pretty dull, to be frank. Dudley has fallen in with a bad crowd, and I know he drinks. I'm pretty sure he is doing drugs as well. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon actually believe the cock-and-bull stories he makes up about going over to his mates' houses for tea. They think he's popular. They can be really thick sometimes. Where abouts are you living right now? Are you with Remus? I hope you two are having fun...though I suppose you're very busy with that business Dumbledore gave you. 

Sirius, I didn't really want to tell you, because I'm a bit embarrassed of it, but I have to ask someone. Was...was it my fault Cedric died? I've been looking at it from as many angles as I possibly can, and I can't stop thinking it was. I'm not a secondhand murderer, am I? I'm scared that I might be. If I end up getting commited to Azkaban, can I come and live on the run with you? I don't think I mind being a fugitive very much if I could just live with you. 

Well, I hope you're all right and comfortable. We'll get Pettigrew one of these days and when we do, everything will get sorted out. Don't you worry about it. 

Talk to you soon, I hope. 

Love 

Harry 

Hermione threw the letters back into the box and snapped it shut. She should not have read those. They were absolutely none of her business. Tears were pricking at her eyes. They were no more than she deserved though. Poor Sirius. She wondered how many times he had hungrily reread all of Harry's letters. Did he sometimes wish Harry had been accused of Cedric's death just so he could have Harry with him? Did he ache to hold Harry and whisper that it would be all right? Did he want to make everything better for his beloved godson? She wanted to scream. It was so bloody unfair. 

A rapping on the window broke her away from her desperate thoughts. Hedwig was outside and- there was a letter tied to her leg! She had borrowed Hedwig to send a letter to Remus. The snowy owl had always returned, but never with a letter. Could Remus have finally relented? Or at least just replied to one of her letters. Hastily, she crossed to the window and threw it open, ushering Hedwig in. She could tell the owl was eager to see Harry, so she quickly untied her letter and sent the owl on her way. The letter was addressed to her in Remus' heavily slanted scrawl. Hugrily she tore it open, hopes rising. However, her hopes were dashed when she read the two, brief, cold lines. 

_ Miss Granger, _

I have made it clear that I do not want anything more to do with you. Please do not contact me again. 

Remus J Lupin 

Hermione sat back on the bed, hardly believing how those words had cut her. She stared at her hands, wondering why she wasn't bleeding. Surely he had just cut her to the core. Anger was smouldering in her now. How dare he? Did he truly think she could believe he had shut his feelings off? Hell, this letter was just as tearstained as Harry's second one. Furious, she tossed the parchment into the air and pointed her wand at it, shouting "_Incenduio!_" The paper caught fire and was soon nothing more than a small pile of ash on the floor. 

She stared at it, willing it to blow away. However, before she could remove the ash, shouts from the hall distracted her. Recognising Harry's voice, she ventured out to take a look. Harry was in the hallway, towering over Kreacher. He was waving a sweater under the house elf's nose and shouting at the top of his lungs. "This is my sweater, you filth!" he roared. "What the hell were doing with it?" 

"It is not your sweater, you stupid little boy," hissed the house elf. "It is Master Sirius'! It should be burned, along with the remainder of his things! He was an evil, evil man- a heartache to his mother. Now he is dead and rotting in hell and Kreacher is happy to have had a hand in sending him there." 

With a angry bellow, Harry kicked Kreacher in the stomach, sending the house elf sprawling. Hermione rushed forward and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry! No!" she protested. "Don't do something you'll regret." 

Harry breathed deeply, and appeared suddenly calm. Hermione corrected herself. He appeared _deadly_ calm. "Don't worry, Hermione," he said coldly, his eyes still glittering angrily at Kreacher. "I am not going to regret this. Sirius should have done this a long time ago and damn the secrets." He broke free of her hand and stormed over to Kreacher. He wrenched him up by the scruff of his neck and grinned menacingly at him. 

"Here you go, Kreacher," he said, thrusting the sweater at the pitiful thing. "You want the sweater, have the sweater. Consider it a present, from Master to servant." He threw the sweater at Kreacher and it caught on one of the house elf's large drooping ear. Disdainfully, Harry dropped the now free house elf and stormed off. 

Kreacher fainted dead away, shocked and appalled at his new status as a cast off house elf. Hermione didn't pay him any attention. She stepped over his limp form and rushed after Harry. "Harry!" she called. "Harry, this is for you." She handed him the box. "I found it in Sirius' nightstand. I'm not sure, but I think they're the letters you sent him." 

Curious, Harry opened the box. His face took a look of wonder as he shuffled through the parchment. "They're all here, Mione," he said, tone filled with awe. "Every last one." He picked up the one Hermione had read about and clearly picked out the tearstains. "Merlin, he really did love me." 

Shocked, Hermione threw her arms around. "Harry, how could you ever think differently?" she cried. 

Harry returned the hug as best he could with only one hand. "Just, what everyone was saying last year," he explained. "About him replacing me with Dad. I thought maybe he didn't want me to be his godson." 

"Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione. "You know...I think you're right. Sirius didn't want you to be his godson...he'd rather you had been his real son." 

Harry grinned widely and drew back. "You don't know how much these letters mean to me," Harry said. "I have all the replies as well. I'd be smiling for a week whenever I got a letter from Sirius." He paused before continuting with a glint in his eyes. "Hermione, I'm going to get you back into Remus' home." 

"What?" Hermione frowned, raising her eyebrow. 

"I...I was being very selfish when I offered you a home here," Harry admitted. "I should have made you both turn away right then. All I wanted was my friend close to me. I guarentee by the end of this week, you'll be happily at home with Remus again." 

"How are you going to do that?" Hermione asked, highly skeptical. 

"Remus said I reminded him of Sirius," Harry answered. "Well, Sirius was always making up pranks and jokes. I think its time I tested to see if I could have been in the Mauraders. I want you to go check through everything you own. Tell me if you're missing anything." 

Twenty minutes later, Hermione discovered she was indeed missing one of her books- _Gadding with Gouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. Although she could admit now that Lockhart had been a fraud, that didn't stop his books from being rather...amusing. She could hardly believe she hadn't noticed it was gone until now. She went as instructed to Harry. He grinned as soon as she told him. "And you say Remus told you not to contact him again?" he frowned. 

Hermione nodded, a bit unsure. "Well," grinned Harry. "I guess you'll just have to go get it yourself." 

~*~

Remus hastily wiped down the kitchen table, before going off to collect his painting supplies. Ever since his argument with Tonks, he had resigned himself to the fact that he was afraid of being in love, or having anyone love him. That simple admittance had seemed to set him free somehow. He had begun taking care of himself again and after Tonks left he had dedicated the day to cleaning up his neglected house. 

The day after Tonks, he had received his tenth letter from Hermione. The letters always touched part of him and irritated the other part. Half of him was amazed at her persistance. In every letter she required after his health and told him a bit about what was going on in the wizarding world. She ended each letter the same way._ 'Can I come home soon?'_ That line always irritated him. He wanted her to come home, but to be frank, he was too proud to allow it. Besides the pride issue, a part of him was still thorougly convinced it was too dangerous. He still could not believe he was anything less than a monster. His cold reply was sure to finish off the letters, and sure enough, a letter had not arrived for five days. It was exactly what he had planned for. He just couldn't figure out why he missed them so terribly. 

He had spent those five days, escaping the heat in his garden while painting. He painted whatever came to mind- usually Hermione or Sirius, as well as the ocassional Tonks. However, there were two potraits of James and Lily and one group picture with himself, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Today he sat down and began painting a picture of how he remembered Sirius on their first day at Hogwarts. He remembered the day perfectly, particularly his first train ride with James Potter and Sirius Black. 

_   
James laughed loudly as he watched Sirius' all too accurate impression of his house elf. James had met the house elf on several ocassion, and he had to admit, Sirius captured the very essence of Kreacher. Sirius did not appear nervous in the least as the Hogwarts Express chugged towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James seriously doubted that Sirius was nervous. Nothing seemed to ruffle him. James was just thankful he had Sirius to help take his mind off things on the six hour train ride. _

Their laughter was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Exchanging curious looks with Sirius, James went to answer it. A pale boy who looked a bit peaky with large amber eyes and sandy brown hair was waiting outside. "Hello," he said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to interrupt, but everywhere else is full." 

"Oh, sure, come right in," James smiled in warmly. 

"Thanks," said the boy, walking into the compartment with his trunk. He took the window seat and dug into his robes, pulling out a book. Without looking at them again, he began reading 'The Downfall of Grindelwald.'

James exchanged confused looks with Sirius. Sirius mouthed the word 'rude.' James shrugged his shoulders. Either that or very shy. After a few moments, James sat beside him. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. We're first years. Whats your name and year?" 

The boy looked up, startled. "Oh, please," he begged. "There really is no need to include me. Don't let me interrupt you." 

"Look, mate," Sirius growled. "We're going to be schoolmates for seven years. I want to know your bloody name." 

"Oh, right then," he frowned. "I'm Remus Lupin and I'm a first year too." He returned to his book. 

"Are you just going to read the entire trip?" James inquired. "What if we're destined to be best mates and you ruin it all because you read through our entire first meeting?" 

Remus looked up and James had the impression he had almost smiled. "If its destined, then it will happen no matter what I do," he corrected. "And, as Sirius pointed out, we do have seven years." He hesitated before continuing. "Besides, you don't want to be friends with me, trust me on that!" He buried his nose into his book yet again. 

"Accio_ book," Sirius commanded. The book flew from Remus and into Sirius' outstretched hand. _

"Give that here!" ordered Remus, getting to his feet. 

Sirius lounged back with a grin, flipping through a few pages. He grimaced. "This looks dull," he announced, tossing it back at Remus. "James and I, on the other hand, could not be less dull. I don't care what you think, mate. I want to be your friend and I have an uncanny knack of getting what I want." 

Remus picked up his book and shot a pleading look at James. "He's right, you know," James grinned. 

Resignated, Remus sat down. A smile quivered on his lips. "All right," he sighed. "I'll give you a try, I suppose." 

"Good," grinned Sirius. "All you need to know about me is I'm annoyingly charming and I have a way of making everyone fall in love with me. All you need to know about James, is he's a Mama's Boy." 

James shot a sickly sweet smile at Sirius. "You forgot to tell him you have an ego the size of Buckingham Place." Sirius managed to look affronted and Remus actually laughed. He couldn't help but laugh around Sirius and James. And who knew...maybe James was right and they were 'destined' to be best mates? 

  
Remus smiled wistfully at the happy memory. He began sketching Sirius as he remembered him lounging on the train bench and laughing, his blue eyes sparkling at a joke only he knew. That was the real Sirius...the Sirius before Azkaban. 

Remus sat all morning, completely involved with his work. The sun began to heat up, and soon his throat was screaming for cold liquid. Finally, he laid down his pencil and ventured inside to find a bottle of water. He was just reaching into the icebox for one when he heard a sound that made him freeze. 

"Hey, Remus," Hermione smiled, stepping in from the living room. "How are you?" 

Remus jolted up and closed the refridgerator. He stared at Hermione hungrily. How long since he had embraced her, heard her voice? No, he had to be strong. He couldn't let her win this easily. She had to go back to Black Manor. She stepped into the kitchen, looking uncertain. "Hello, Hermione," he said, voice breaking. 

"Listen," she began. "I know you don't want to see me, but I left a book here. I didn't think you would mind if I just-" 

Suddenly he broke and rushed towards her. Before he could regain control, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, swinging her around. "Merlin, I missed you!" he exclaimed, burying his face into her bushy hair. Her tears were splashing on his face and she clutched at him with as much ferocity as he was holding her. He put her down, but didn't let her go. He didn't know how long he stood there, rocking back and forth, just revealing in her. 

"I missed you too," she whispered. "But, Remus, why did you write that awful letter?" 

"I'm so sorry," he apologised. "If I could take it back I would. I just knew if I got many more letters of yours, I'd break down and bring you home." 

"So, what does this mean?" asked Hermione. "Did you break down, Remus?" 

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "You should never have come here. But, 'Mione, please don't ask. Please don't ask that question." 

"I'm sorry, Remus," she said warmly. "I can't stay miserable without you for the rest of my life. Please...can I come home?" 

Remus thought his heart would burst with joy and he pressed her even closer to him. "Of course, Hermione," he agreed. "Merlin knows I wish you had never left her." 

Hermione let out a joyful whoop, then blushed as soon as it left her lips. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy," she marvelled. 

"If you're feeling even half as happy as I am, then I know exactly what you mean," Remus laughed. "Come on...I have some paintings I've been doing. I want you to see them and tell me what you-" 

A fierce, abrupt knock rang out on the door. "Who could that be?" Remus wondered aloud. He ventured out into the hall, greeting the mirror, who laughed happily to see Hermione. 

"Wonderful to see you, darling!" she greeted. "And, if I might be so bold- Remus hasn't looked half as well as he did when you were here ever since you left. Are you coming home to stay?" 

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Yes, I am!" 

"Simply _peachy_, darling!" crowed the mirror exuberantly. 

Remus laughed and then opened the door. A witch and a wizard stood on the front steps. They were both dressed in the standard Auror uniform- tight bootcut black pants with a black tunic that had two rows of buttons off to the left side of their jacket over a loose white shirt. There feet were encased in knee-high boots. Both held their wands at the ready. "Good afternoon," greeted Remus jovially, suspecting they were from the Order. The woman was darkly pretty with short black hair and cool grey eyes. She was short, coming only to Remus' chest, but looked quite muscular. The man was rather unremarkable, with salt and pepper hair and icy blue eyes. He was of average height and build. Both of their faces were rather grim. "What can I do for you, sir, ma'am?" 

"Are you Mister RJ Lupin?" inquired the woman. Remus nodded. She shook his hand. "My name is Elizabeth Markle and this is my partner, Daniel Petersberg. We're both Aurors, of the Community Patrol division. In case you are unaware of it, that means we make sure the streets are safe and whatnot. Could we come in?" 

"Of course, of course," Remus agreed, worried that they might be there to warn him of Death Eaters on the lose nearby. He ushered them into the kitchen. "Please, sit down. This is my goddaughter, Hermione Granger. Would you like anything to eat? Perhaps a cool drink? Those uniforms don't look exactly breathable." 

"No, we're both fine," Markle said briskly, taking a seat beside Petersberg. Hermione sat on her right and Remus took the last chair between Petersberg and Hermione. "There's no easy way to go about this," she continued. "Believe me, sir, no one regrets that this is my duty more than I." 

Remus felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind. "Why don't you just tell me?" he suggested. "Then we can figure out what to do." Did they know about Sirius somehow? Was he to be arrested for harbouring a dead ex-convict? 

"Its a nasty business, Mr. Lupin," announced Petersbergl, speaking for the first time. "The Minister has always been a prejudiced bastard, but this is ridiculous. Would we be right in assuming you are, in fact, a werewolf?" 

Remus blinked, completely caught of guard. "Yes," he replied slowly. "Yes, thats right. But, I assure you, I am registered under the Ministry and I take Wolfsbane potion every full moon." He decided not to mention the disaster two years ago or the even larger disater last month. 

"Yes, we know," broke in Markle. "You may not be aware of the new declaration, being so cut off from wizarding soceity. You'd better take a look at this." She handed him a piece of creamy parchment. Curious, Remus took it. Hermione peered over his shoulder and together they read. 

  


_ As of August 12th 1996, all werewolves, registered or no, shall be taken into custody of the Ministry. They shall be placed on reserves until an unseen date in the future. If the werewolf should resist being taken into custody, they will be place into Azkaban for a sentence of no less than ten years and no more than fifty years. _

Remus stared aghast at the declaration, feeling his hopes being casually ripped to shreds. It was all very official, he could see. Fudge had signed it, as well as the Head of Control of Magical Creatures and the Deputy Minister. The official seal of the Minister was placed clearly at the head of the document. 

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Lupin," Markle said, sympathy seeping into her hard voice. "Like Mr. Petersberg said...its a nasty business. If its any consolation, it appears as though it will not be for very long. Albus Dumbledore is quite vehmently fighting the degree and he has quite a lot of support. Better to come quietly and be released soon." 

"Yes," nodded Remus, knowing there was nothing he could. "Yes, of course. I'll come." 

"NO!" screamed Hermione. "No! Are you mad? You can't go! Please, officers, please don't take him." Remus stood and offered his hands to the Aurors. 

"I'll come quietly," he agreed. 

"Remus, no," Hermione cried, tears streaming unchecked down her face. Markle stotically handcuffed him, looking as though she herself was fighting back tears. Hermione threw her arms around Remus. He struggled to embrace her. He memorised her feel and her smell, taking strength from it. "No, you can't do this! I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again!" 

"Listen, Hermione," he said, twisting to set her free again. He brushed her tears away with his cuffed hands. "I'll only be gone for a little while. Dumbledore won't let Fudge keep on like this. You heard what Elizabeth said. No one is agreeing with him. I'll be back soon." Hermione was shaking. 

"Goodbye," he whispered, standing up again. Markle lead the way out, Petersberg following as was customary with his wand poking into the small of Remus' back. Remus' head was spinning and the only thing he could hear was the sound of Hermione's dry sobs. 

He peacefully allowed Markle to help him into the nonconspicious van they had parked into the drive. Just before the door shut him in, Hermione came running out of the house. Her tears were still staining her beautiful face, but her eyes were glittering fiercely. "I'll get out you!" she promised. "I love you, Dad." 

His heart broke and filled with love at the same time. "I love you, 'Mione!" he shouted back. Then the door slammed, locking him into the van. Petersberg and Markle climbed into the front and they pulled out of the drive way, taking him away from his daughter. 

~*~

Amara Vector frowned as she listened to the wireless across from Severus Snape. They had both been called back to the Black Manor for the monthly meeting- taking place in two days. 

_ 'And in other news, many werewolves across the country have been going missing. The Ministry is looking into it, but so far, there has been no trace of any of the werewolves. We'll keep you updated as soon as we learn anything new. If you are a werewolf who can either explain the disapperances or would like protection of the Ministry, please owl Nathan Groban or Harriet Tucker.'_

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the kitchen. They had their heads together and Harry was explaining something to Ron. They both looked rather excited and downright secretive. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she called out, the teacher in her reacting to their faces. "Where is Miss. Granger?" 

Both of their faces took on a look of innocence that did not look natural on them at all. "I don't know, Professor Vector," shrugged Ron. "Haven't seen her all day, come to think of it. She's probably out reading somewhere." 

"Potter, Weasley!" snapped Severus, obviously having noticed their suspiciousness. "Out with it. Where is she?" 

Giving up in the face of their Potion Master's wrath, the boys looked quite resigned. "She's at Remus Lupin's," Harry sighed, obviously not impressed that he was still under the supervision of his teachers during the summer holidays. "She forgot a book there and went to fetch it. She also wanted to talk to Remus. Just stay out of it, please. Let them sort this whole business out." 

"I have no intention of interrupting them," Amara answered coolly. She was secretly happy however. If Hermione was off visiting Remus, then he couldn't be one of the missing werewolves. Severus' face showed similiar relief. 

"Go-" Harry was interrupted by the sight of Hermione stumbling into Black Manor. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and tears stained her cheeks. She was sobbing heavily. 

"Hermione!" cried Ron, dashing over to embrace her. "Whats wrong with you? What did Lupin say to you thats got you like this?" 

"They took him!" she wailed. "The Ministry came and took him. They said they were putting all the werewolves on reserves at Fudge's orders." 

Snape and Amara exchanged startled looks. Showna Applegate, who had just entered the kitchen, had apparently heard the news as well. She frowned worriedly. "Something smells fishy about this." 

"I agree," Minerva McGonagall concured, coming in behind her. "I think this calls for a trip to the Ministry of Magic. I want to speak to Albus." 

~*~

Hermione paced anxiously outside the waiting room. Harry and Ron were sitting down, looks of equal worry painting their faces. They had been at the Ministry for almost a full hour. Shortly after their arrival, McGonagall, Vector and Snape had been admitted to see Dumbledore, who was closeted with the Minister. For at least forty-five minutes, Showna, Hermione, Ron and Harry had been left to their own devices. 

"Whats taking so long?" Hermione demanded. "How long can it possibly take for Dumbledore to order Fudge to release Remus?" 

"Its not that simple, Hermione," explained Harry. "From the sounds of it, it was an official declaration. Its going to take some time to counter-act and reverse it. This isn't just about Remus- its about werewolves everywhere!" 

Showna glanced appraisingly at Harry. "Potter is right," Showna said. "Not only does Dumbledore have to convince Fudge, then there will be a mess of paperwork. Even if Dumbledore does convince him today, which I doubt, Remus will probably be on the reserve for at least a week." 

"And thats _if_ Dumbledore convinces him today," Ron spoke up. "It took him a year to convince Fudge that You-Know-Who was back and then Fudge only believed because he saw You-Know-Who with his own eyes. This could take literally forever." 

"Maybe not forever," Harry said hastily. "I've only seen Dumbledore that angry twice and then things got _done._" Harry was right, Hermione thought. Dumbledore had been furious. She was quite sure Fudge's secretary would never recover from the fright he had gotten when Albus Dumbledore burst into his office and demanded to speak to Fudge. Hermione strongly suspected the secretary thought Dumbledore want to kill Fudge. Hermione could almost hope he did. 

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to hear _something,_" she huffed. 

"Of couse no one blames you," Showna assured her. "We all want to hear something. This waiting is insufferable. I think-" 

But they never got to hear what Showna thought. At that moment Severus Snape, Amara Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic himself entered the waiting room. Snape looked floored, while Vector and McGonagall looked frightened. Dumbledore was still livid, while Fudge looked entirely befuddled._ 'He really is a pathetic excuse for a Minister,'_ Hermione couldn't help but observe. Still, it looked as though he was entirely convinced. She should have had more faith in Dumbledore. Something was going to get done. 

"Granger," Snape said coldly. "Perhaps you had better sit down. This might come as a shock." Obediently, Hermione sat down, vaguely wondering what she was about to be told. Ron and Harry were leaning forward in anticipation, while Showna was exchanging glances with Amara, frowning worriedly. 

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore sat down beside Hermione. He patted her arm assuredly. "Now, I don't want you to worry, Miss Granger, but..." He hesitated as though unsure what to say afterwards. 

Fudge butted in. "If you're not going to tell them, Dumbledore, I will," he offered. He looked as angry as Dumbledore had. "I never signed that document, those were not Aurors and that declaration is a load of poppy cock!" 

Hermione fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

  
_So, how many of you are going to attack me?_ **ducks**   


**Maggie**: Did you make a spelling mistake or do you really hate Remus? I hope you meant 'I hope Remus _doesn't_ give up everything.' Sorry, that confused me for a while. Anyways, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like! 

**Rykatu*L**: You like the dreams? Good, I was a little unsure of them. Thanks for the review! 

**MandaB**: Glad you like! I updated the next day- is that quick enough? lol. What is it with my reviewers and staying up until all hours of the night? Ooh- have fun at the highschool orientation though. They're not joking when they say it'll be the best days of your life. Thanks for the review! 

**cosmo-queen**: Kudos to my 100th reviewer! **hands her a Massage Me Remus plushie doll** Here, knock yourself out. lol 

**Jessica-Black5**: Thank you. The reason for that would be, the author has no life. 

**October Spirit** Oh my gawd (sorry, I had to do that. I think I did that to another reviewer...was it you? lol) Hahaha...sorry, your fic example made me laugh. I gotta find me one of those ;) I can just see it. Hermione wakes up _Hmm, there's my naked DADA Professor laying with his arms around me. Hmm...I'm naked too and we're in his bed. Now, whats the logical explanation?_ I think Hermione and Remus are both too mature for their own good. lol. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it! 

**Sparky**: She left...then she came back...then he left...the end. khfslhjsk. lol...thats okay...comprehensible reviews are no fun! Glad you're liking it! 

**padfoot1979**: 'Cause I'm smarter than Warner Bros. **nods firmly, then trips down the stairs. Jumps back up again** Anywho...lol...no, I can't tell you, cause then I'd have to kill you- lol. Thanks for your review! 

**Crazych99:** **WHAT IS IT WITH MY CRAZY INSOMNIAC REVIEWERS?!?!** ....anyways, thanks for the review! 

**InkFairy**: Isn't bloody hell the greatest saying in the world...I think it is. **snorts** Oh, she does something _very_ drastic. Will I tell you what...no. lol. Sorry about the length of update time, by the way. I was right in the middle of the huge power outage, so it got delayed. I had chapter 7 written up on Friday and then things went screwy. I am completely freaked by your long review. **runs away screaming 'Thanks for the review though!!!*** 

**QTpie-pippinsgurl**: Yech...David Thewlis is iccy...**runs around holding up a sign declaring 'Sean Bean for Remus** Anyways, thanks for your review. Not to sound like your mother or anything but- GO TO BED, CRAZY INSOMNIAC REVIWER. You're not too bad though. I had one person read it all night...they were still up at 6 in the morning. 

**Sayra Louise**: Remus will be on himself....forever. Or not...I don't know. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it. 

**padfootsgurl4eva**: Yea...now that I think about, Remus is a bit thick, actually. Thanks for the review! 

**Don't u remember me?** No, I'm afraid I _don't_ remember you. I'm sure I would....lol. So, you're another of those...CRAZY INSOMNIAC REVIWERS, are you? Don't worry about the gay bit...I only have like six gay friends. But, maybe you should tone it down just a bit. Some people might be offended and I don't want my review board to become a war zone! Thanks for the review though! 


	9. A Night With No Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Liz P who made me the most gorgeous banner for Wolf and Child. You can find it here; 

Thanks again, **Liz P**, the banner is lovely and you did a marvelous job! 

**Edit:** I have rewritten chapter nine due to a review I received and found myself with agreeing with all to readily. The revised edition of chapter nine is dedicated to **Falconeyes** and **Mizuki Ashiya** for saving me from what, upon reflection, turned out to be quite an awful plotline. 

**Chapter:** 9/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
And I wonder where you are   
And if the pain ends when you die   
And I wonder if there ever was   
Some better way to say goodbye _

  
**~Goodbye** by Martina McBride 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 9- A Night with No Moon**

_ Hermione paced restlessly across Professor Lupin's office. She had asked to talk to him, but now that the time came, she was too nervous to speak. Not to mention that her mind was filled with facts for her Arithmacy test tomorrow. She should have been studying right then, but she knew she had to talk to somebody. Professor Lupin seemed a good a choice as anyone. Besides, some of her stress was due to him. Sighing, she halted her constant pacing and turned to face him. _

He was sitting at his desk, grading what looked like their third years' papers on Kappas. Occasionally, he would look up at her, before quickly returning to his work. She sighed. He was so young, but so...old. It was awful, really. She had had several chats like these in his offices and had come to realise he was a wonderful person. She thought it was terribly unfair that such an unjust punishment as being bitten by a werewolf had been forced on him. He had talked of being bitten once. The pain etched on his face had almost brought tears to her own eyes. She truly wished there was more she could do for him. 

"Was there anything specific you needed, Hermione?" he asked. "If you just want to talk, then I have an ear, by all means, but you seemed a little distracted." 

"Professor, can I please tell Harry and Ron?" she blurted out. She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. So much for diplomacy. "I'm sure they won't care two figs' worth if you're a werewolf. Its so hard not being able to tell anyone." 

He sighed and put down his quill. "I know its hard, Hermione," he admitted. "But, I'm afraid I have to ask you to keep it to yourself. Its just too risky." 

"Professor," sighed Hermione, exasperated. "Harry is just like his father, from what you've told me. James didn't care and neither will Harry." 

"No, Hermione," Lupin said firmly. "You swore you would tell no one, and I mean to hold you to your promise." He stood and crossed to the window. Curious, Hermione joined him. She had meant to continue arguing her case, but something in Lupin's stance halted her words. 

"You're worried about something," Hermione observed. "What is it?" 

"Its nothing," Lupin shrugged off her concern. "Just tired, I suppose. There was a full moon over Christmas, you'll remember." 

"Of course," Hermione said absently. She frowned, recalling several conversations with Lupin and the disasterous overheard conversation at the Three Broomsticks. "You know him, don't you?" 

Lupin blanked. "Sorry, know who?" 

"Sirius Black," she intoned. "Thats whats got you so worried. Oh, Professor, if you were friends with him, do you know how he keeps getting into the castle? There must be something." 

"I thought I knew Sir...Black very well," Lupin said coldly. "However, I was wrong. Anything I knew about him was a lie." Was it Hermione's imagination, or did his face close off a little too quickly? 

"I see," Hermione mused. She didn't feel like pressuring Lupin. He was a very good friend to her. She trusted him explicitedly. If he did know anything, he would undoubtably let her in on it. She erased Black from her mind and reached into her school bag. "Professor, were you any good at Arithmacy?" 

"I received 267 percent on my seventh year exam," Lupin informed her. He wasn't bragging, just stating a simple fact. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with question 89 g..." 

Hermione slowly pried open her eyes. She was looking at the roof of her bedroom at Black Manor. That didn't add up. Shouldn't she be at the Ministry of Magic? She suddenly bolted up, Fudge's words crashing back down on her. "Hermione!" Harry cried. He rushed over to her bed from where he had been sitting on her window seat. "You're up!" 

"It would appear so," she observed dryly. "Harry, where is Remus?" 

Harry suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Hermione, we still don't know where he or any of the others are," he finally admitted. 

"Any of the others?" frowned Hermione, trying to fight the panic rising in her by thinking of something else. 

"Of the five hundred and forty wizard werewolves, three hundred have disappeared for no apparent reason in the past week," Ron piped up from where he was sitting in her armchair. "The remaining two hundred and forty have checked in at the Ministry and are now being protected by a werewolf. Four of the captured werewolves were in company when they disappeared. Those with them told tales pretty much identical to yours." 

"Please tell me someone has a clue to where they are," begged Hermione. 

"Unfortunately, we can't do that," Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked very old, Hermione observed. Certainly much older than his sixteen years. "The Ministry ran background checks on Elizabeth Markle and Daniel Petersberg, but they couldn't find anything suspicious. They are both Aurors. In fact, Markle is in the running for the position of Deputy Minister of the Aurors Department. They both have perfectly clean slates." 

"Is...is anyone suspected?" inquired Hermione, trying to still the quaking in her voice. There was only one wizard capable of making three hundred people disappear...only one wizard who would want three hundred werewolves...only one wizard capable of pulling off such a stunt. 

"Do you really need to ask?" grumbled Ron. "You-Know-Who, of course. I don't know of any other wizard who could pull it off." 

"So, the Order's doing something?" Hermione asked, hopefully. 

"Well, they sent Snape to Voldemort to try and sniff out whats going on," Harry answered. "He left about twenty minutes after we brought you back here. He's been gone for almost a day now." 

Hermione remained silent, processing the information her best friends had given her. She closed her eyes slowly, drawing her own conclusions. She pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side. She crossed over to the window and looked down on the front yard of Black Manor. Showna and Charlie were sitting in the porch swing, both frowning. Other than the two of them, there was no one in sight. Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry again. "I'm never going to see him again, am I?" she said slowly. 

"You don't know that," Harry argued fitfully. 

"Harry's right," Ron said quickly. "The Order is doing as much as they can. You'll have Remus back in no time, I'm sure of it." 

"The Order has more important things to do," Hermione said coldly. "Besides, they're practically fumbling around in the dark. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get changed. I haven't even started on my summer homework and we go back in less than two weeks. I don't know what posessed me." 

Ron and Harry exchanged startled glances, but filed out. Just before he closed the door, Harry stuck his head back in. "Hermione, you can't pretend you don't care that Remus is in trouble," he smiled sadly. "None of us are going to think less of you if you cry." 

Hermione frowned, looking up from her book bag. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry," she said shortly. "Remus and I said a very nice goodbye almost two weeks ago. I don't really see Remus as anything more than an aquaintance. My schoolwork is far more important." 

"There's no good way to say goodbye," Harry said, wisely. "But, if you keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll start to believe it." 

"You were leaving?" Hermione prompted, stotically ignoring his last comments. He nodded and closed the door. Stiffly, she emptied her book bag on to her bed. She picked up her copy of _A History of Magic_ and _Magical Theory._ Sitting down at her desk, she flipped open her_ Magical Theory_ text and began writing out her Transfiguration essay on the thesis of Angimagus. However, that made her think of Sirius, which in turn made her think of Remus. She switched over to her _A History of Magic_ book. Professor Binns had asked for a ten foot essay on the reasons for the start of the Werewolf Wars of 1245. She had not written three sentences before a tear drop had slipped on to the parchment. Angrily, she slammed the text book shut and ripped up the parchment. 

"Perfect," she snarled to the empty room. "Hermione Granger can't do her homework. What is the world coming to?" Sighing, she ventured out of her room. 12 Grimmauld Place was surprisingly quiet. She would have appreciated more hustle and bustle. At least then it would appear as though something was getting done. Hermione wandered into the kitchen, devoid of anyone save Tonks. 

Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table, staring glumly into her cup of tea. She didn't look up when Hermione entered. In fact, Hermione seriously doubted whether or not she was even aware of her presence. "Hello, Tonks," Hermione greeted. 

Tonks looked up, startled. When she saw Hermione, she relaxed and brushed a hand over her eyes. Hermione noticed her eyes looked suspiciously red. "Oh, hey, Hermione," she mumbled. "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

"No," Hermione answered. "I'm not that thirsty." She joined Tonks at the table. "Tonks...I...I thought you said you got over Remus. Bill and Showna were making bets on how long it would be before you and Clay finally stopped beating around the bush and started dating." 

Tonks smiled bitterly. "Yes, if only it were that easy," she mused. "You're still fairly young, Hermione. I don't pretend to know anything about you- I don't even know if you have a boyfriend or a crush, but I'll level with you. Remus Lupin is...an amazing man. He's attractive, intelligent, caring, considerate, athletic...he has very few faults, lets say. I remember I had an awful crush on him when I was a kid as well. James, Remus and Sirius were collectively the most amazing men I have ever met. I've been in love with Remus since my fifteenth birthday- ten years. I just 'got' him, and then I lost him quite quickly and realised this past ten years I've been mistaken. Remus and I aren't meant to be. I...I was starting to get over it, but now this happened. How is anyone suppose to deal with that? You never get over your first love, you know." 

"I suppose," Hermione agreed. "Tonks, you were honest with me, so, can I tell you something? And you promise not to laugh?" 

"Of course, sweetheart," agreed Tonks readily, taking a sip of her tea. "You know you can tell me anything." 

Hermione stared off into the distance, not really seeing anything. She spoke haltingly, eager to get her feelings off of her back, but afraid to open up to anyone. "I...I'm so scared," she admitted. "I just got Remus back and then not ten minutes later, he was stolen away from me. He's the world to me, quite bluntly. I can't be happy when he's angry with me or away from me. This whole thing is my fault. I was right there when it happened! I shouldn't have let him go away. I didn't trust those Aurors, but I let him go with them, because I was afraid if I put up too much of a struggle, he'd get angry with me. Tonks, I don't know what I'll do if we don't get him back. I can't stand to lose another parent." 

By now there were tears coursing down Hermione's cheeks. Tonks, too, look closed to tears. She left her chair and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Hermione lost sight of her dignity and gave into the embrace, squeezing Tonks tightly and sobbing shamelessly on to the Metamorphmagus' shoulder. She didn't know how long they stayed there, soaking in their sorrow and fear. But when they finally drew back, exchanging shaky smiles, Hermione felt infinitely better. More importantly, there was a fierce fire burning in her. She recognised this fire. She had felt it three times before- once when she had accompanied Harry through the trapdoor after the Stone, once in the most passionate moment during Harry's confrontation with Sirius when she had kicked the ex-convict in the head in order to save Harry and finally just months ago when she had joined other members of Dumbledore's Army to save Sirius. 

"Are you all right, sweetie?" asked Tonks, drying her own eyes. 

"Yes," agreed Hermione, a fire burning in her eyes. "Whats more, I'm ready to _do_ something." 

~*~

Harry wandered aimlessly around his house, aquainting himself with every little corner. He popped into the kitchen to visit his new house elves. When Dumbledore had learned of Kreacher's new found freedom, he had offered Harry two of the house elves at Hogwarts, assuring Harry that the kitchens would not miss two of the elves. Dobby and Winky had both been thrilled to come and serve at Black Manor, Dobby more so than Winky. But, Harry made a point of visiting them both at least once a day, and surely, if slowly, Winky was feeling more and more at home. Under only Dobby's influence, she began to embrace her freedom and had even accepted Harry's offer of a galleon a week and Sundays off. Both house elfs had vehemently refused his offer of ten galleons a week and weekends off. 

After leaving his happy servants bustling around in the attic and organising all the junk that had accumulated there through the years, he had ventured back into the main part of the house. Black Manor was still quiet. Most of the members were out, investigating Remus' disapperance. Each day they became more and more frantic. Now, four days after his capture, they were beginning to seriously worry. The longer it took, the colder the trail would grow. Snape had been gone for four days, with no word. Harry couldn't help but feel that all the opperatives were his responsibility- especially since they were using his home as their Headquarters. He wondered if Sirius had felt the same way. Before he could dwell on this too long, voices from the kitchen distracted him. 

"Dumbledore, I don't know I can't stay long, I have to get back," came the voice of his Potions Master. "I found a fireplace in the kitchen and took the opprotunity to speak with you." 

"I understand that, Severus," Dumbledore's voice replied. Attention caught, Harry crept to the door into the kitchen and pressed his ear against it, feeling only a little guilty about listening in on to his professors. "Have you had any sign of Remus or the other werewolves?" 

"Yes," answered Snape. "I've seen Remus, though I did not get a chance to speak with him. There is a meeting tonight. Hopefully, Voldemort will tell us exactly what he plans. If he does not though, I will have to figure out another way. We only have a little time, I'm afraid. Whatever Voldemort plans, you can be sure it will take place on the full moon- which gives us a little more than a week." 

"I have the utmost faith in you, Severus," Dumbledore said, assurance strong in his voice. "Just do your best." 

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape replied. There was a popping! noise and Harry knew Snape's head had disappeared from the fireplace. Hastily, Harry got away from the door, eager to be away when Dumbledore exited the kitchen. 

So, Remus was still alive. That was something to tell Hermione. But, by the sounds of it, they were not even close to getting him out. Harry walked aimlessly through Black Manor, finally finding himself back in his bedroom. 

_ 'If this is how eventful my summer is, I am definitely not looking forward to going back to school,'_ he couldn't help thinking exasperatedly. 

~*~

Remus stared out the tinted window of the van he had been riding in for a day and a half, hoping to recognise his surroundings. He couldn't though, so he returned to his bleak thoughts. He kept telling himself it would be all right, but somehow he couldn't believe it. Apparently it was difficult to be confident when you were on your way to a reserve with your hands bound. He decided to strike up a conversation with Markle and Petersberg, who had seemed quite pleasent, despite the circumstances. "Where exactly is this reserve?" he asked. 

"You'll keep quiet until you're spoken to," Petersberg replied back. "Its none of your concern anyways." 

Remus sat back in his seat, quite taken back. Warning flashes started going off in his brain. Markle swatted Petersberg lightly. "Lay off him, you idiot," she snarled. "Let him have a nice car ride. Probably be the last enjoyable experience of his life." She snorted in laughter. 

"You're not Aurors, are you?" he asked, icy fear coating his insides. "And there was no degree." 

"Not quite," Petersberg disagreed as Markle turned off the van. "We are Aurors, we just work for someone else. However, you are correct in the fact that Fudge didn't issue a degree. Lord Voldemort, on the other hand, did." 

Remus was floored. How had this happened? How had he tripped into a trap so easily? A trap that he had been fearing for quite sometime. Petersberg and Markle got out of the vehicle. Soon, the van door swung open. But neither Petersberg or Markle stood outside. Remus wasn't surprised. 

"Peter," he said coldly. 

"Hello...M-Moony," greeted Peter, a cold glint in his eyes. "How are you?" 

"I've been better," Remus growled. 

"Yes...I suppose you have, haven't you?" Peter smirked. Gone was the shaking, stuttering Peter he remembered. Seeing the last of his friends bound and captured must have given him a sudden jolt of self esteem. "Have you seen Sirius lately?" Peter continued. "I must say, I've missed Sirius' comraderie. He was always so humorous. Always joking around, was Padfoot." 

"Don't you dare call him Padfoot," snapped Remus. "Did you have a hand in his death as well?" 

"No," Peter said, sounding completely honest. "In fact, the Great Lord was not intending him to die at all. Bellatrix was just meant to capture Sirius. He never could resist the Imperious Curse and, besides that little weakness, he was a formidable wizard. By far the strongest of our generation- second only to Dumbledore, some say. We wanted him on our side. Now, get out of the damn van." 

Remus proudly stepped out the van, determined to not show fear or uncertainty in front of the two-timing bastard he had once called a friend. However, he nearly fell out of the van, unable to use his hands for balance. Peter grabbed out of him. Remus howled in pain. Peter had touched him with his silver hand. Peter held on for a few agonising seconds, before releasing him. "Oh, Moony," he gasped. "I'm so sorry. Completely forgot about the whole werewolf bit. Can you forgive me?" 

"Go to hell, Wormtail," grimaced Remus. 

"Well, I'm not going to hell," Peter answered. "But you might as well be. Take a look around you, werewolf." 

Remus suddenly realised where he was. They were on a beach, looking out across a dark, stormy sea. Just barely visable, hidden by the fog, was an island. A huge black castle covered the island. About fifty feet in front of them, there was a dock with a single barged tied to it. Two Dementors were standing guard on the barge. Remus knew where he was now. He had been there before, fifteen years ago when he went to say one last goodbye to Sirius Black. 

He was on his way to Azkaban. 

~*~

_Remus splashed a little bit of water on his face, washing away the dirt that had accumulated there after a night running wild in the forest. He towel dried his face and crossed to his wardrobe, taking out robes and folding them up. He had received word from Albus assuring him that Sirius had escaped and was now well out of harm's way. Even that had not changed his mind. If not for him, Sirius would be free and busy preparing a home for Harry. He had resigned from his position at Hogwarts with a heavy heart, but with a firm conviction of doing the correct thing. _

A loud knock startled him from his reverie. He had just opened the door, when Hermione Granger stormed into the room. Her eyes were flaring and she disdainfully took in the folded robes and the opened suitcase. "Have you decided to run away then?" she demanded. "I thought you might." 

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he demanded. "You should still be in the hospital wing!" 

"I was just released," Hermione explained. "I gave Harry the slip and came here immediately. Professor, what are you doing?" 

"I'm leaving," he pointed out dryly. "I've just gave Dumbledore my resignation." 

"Resignation?" repeated Hermione. "Whatever for? Ron and Harry don't care if you're a werewolf. None of the students will!" 

"Really?" questioned Remus dryly. "I believe Ron's words were 'Stay away from me, you werewolf.'_ Professor Snape accidentally let it slip I was a werewolf at breakfast, and so far I have received no less than five letters from students declaring I should do the world a favour and shoot myself with silver bullets. One of them even thought it would be humorous to include a silver knife in the envelope." _

Hermione gaped, obviously taken back. "I had no idea students could be so cruel," she admitted. "But, you mustn't think Ron cares. He just said that because he thought you were helping Sirius. Now that we know you weren't, none of us care. Probably all of those letters were written by Draco Malfoy- definitely all Slyterins. Who cares about Slytherins anyways?" 

"I'm happy you can be so optimistic," Remus smiled sadly. "But as soon as the parents are informed, the school govenors will have no choice but to fire me. I'd rather leave with what little of my dignity I have left, if you don't mind." 

Hermione didn't say anything, clearly realising he was not about to change his mind. "It was a pleasure teaching you, Hermione," he finally said. "You're going to go far one day." 

"Not as far as I would have if you'd been my teacher," Hermione said stubbornly. "I suppose I'll let you go, then." She turned and went towards the door. Remus sighed and turned to go back to his bedroom. 

"Professor," she called out. "I'm...I'm going to miss you and all of our talks." 

"I'll miss you as well," Remus assured her. "But don't worry, Hermione. I have a very good feeling will meet again soon." 

She smiled. "Then I guess there's really no need to say goodbye." 

Remus jolted up. He peered around at his surroundings blearily. He was in a cell. The stone floor was cold and the chill creeped in through his threadworn robes. There was a drip somewhere and the smell of mold hung heavily in the air. There were a few patches of straw scattered around his cell, which was quite small. He thought it would be no more than twenty feet on all sides. As his sleep fogged brain cleared, the feelings of despair settled back on him. He felt hope, love and contentment drain from him, to be replaced by sorrow and desperation. 

"Oy, Moony!" hissed the now all too familiar voice of Peter Pettigrew. "Come and get your grub." 

Remus walked over to his cage bars. He was surprised that he had not been tortured in the four days he had spent here. Well, if you didn't count Dementors hovering around his cell day in and out. His memories were quickly slipping away. He could barely remember what Lily and James looked like and even Sirius' face was beginning to fade. However, one image remainded strongly with him. Hermione's face seemed to be branded forever in his mind. Her eyes stared out of a pale face, defiant and determined. She wouldn't let him stay here. She would save him, him and all the others, he was sure of it. 

He accepted the bowl of mush and water flask from a grinning Peter. The cells of Azkaban were all filled, some with four or more to a cell. He was the only prisoner to be alone. Peter had told him on his first day here, it was due to the fact that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. According to Peter, he would be the pack leader. He dreaded what that meant. He had quickly learned that all of his fellow prisoners were werewolves. He glared up at Peter as he hastily shoveled the food into his mouth. When he had scraped the last bit of food from the bowl, he returned it. Peter however, did not leave. Finally, Remus could contain himself no longer. 

"Peter, why are we here?" he demanded. "What use does Voldemort have with five hundred werewolves?" 

"You mean, you haven't figured it out yet?" smirked Peter. "Strange, I always thought you were the smart one. Even Sirius or James would have figured it out and they're both dead by they're own foolish mistakes." Remus fought down a growl, knowing that if Peter felt threatened, he would learn nothing. 

After a lengthy pause, Peter continued. "Think really hard Remus and tell me what occurs in a week and a half." He stopped, obviously waiting for an answer. 

"The full moon," Remus grunted. 

"Good," smirked Peter. "But, what else happens on that very same night in Diagon Alley?" 

Remus cast his mind around and came up with an answer. "The Diagon Moon Fair," he replied, panic seeping into him and he grasped at what Voldemort had planned. 

"_Very_ good, Moony," laughed Peter. "Now, take those two facts, put them together and think really _really_ hard." 

Remus knew immediately, of course. "You sick bastard!" he exploded. "You're going to release five hundred werewolves on a group of defenceless witches and wizards!" 

"It wasn't my idea," laughed Peter. "That brain wave would go to Lord Voldemort. Now, as enchanting as this chat was, I must be off. But, I'll give you one more piece of information. Harry, Ron and Hermione have decided to go to the Diagon Moon Fair. They're looking forward to it. They'll be most surprised to see you, I'm sure." 

Remus didn't pay any attention to the rat of the man. He sank back into the shadows of his cell, wallowing in dispair. 

~*~

Hermione frowned over her Arithmacy summer homework. More and more she found it impossible to focus on her work, a feeling she was not at all accustomed to. Ron and Ginny had returned to the Burrow for the weekend to visit with some of their cousins who had come over from America and she was startled to find herself missing Ron tremendulously. Ron promised to get back to 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as possible, but Hermione felt as though each day with him gone dragged by. She just wanted him here with her. Was that so wrong to want to have your best friend to sit with you and just talk about anything? Of course, she supposed Harry would have made some time with her if she had asked, but she just really wanted Ron back. It was more than a little confusing, to say the least. 

She returned to her Arithmacy homework. It was a little disconcerting to have Professor Vector watching her closely as she worked out the problems she had set for their summer homework. Besides Vector, Tonks, Showna, Clay and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table. Bill Weasley was on his way to pick up Fleur Delacour who had just signed into the Order. Before she moved in to 12 Grimmauld Place though, she would be visiting Bill at the Burrow. Charlie was just waiting for them, but he seemed to be quite happy in Showna's company. Clay and Tonks certainly didn't look miserable either._ 'Am I the only one who doesn't have someone?'_ Hermione thought absently. 

Before she could sulk too long, she was distracted by the arrival of Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and- Snape! "Professor Snape!" grinned Hermione, jumping up to meet him. "You're back! Have you seen Remus? Is he all right?" 

"He's all right for the moment," Snape said shortly. "Just wait a moment, Miss Granger. I'll explain as soon as everyone is here." Tonks leapt up and rang a large brass gong that had been hung by the back door. It was a summons and any member of the Order would hear it and know that their attendance at 12 Grimmauld was mandatory. 

Within ten minutes, the entire Order of the Phoenix, as well as Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were gathered in the kitchen of Black Manor. Even Fleur and Bill had arrived in time. Fleur had greeted Ron and Harry quite warmly, still obviously thinking herself indebted to them for saving her little sister in their fouth year. All of the witches and wizards were talking very quickly and over top of one another, clearly spectulating over what they had been summoned for. Hermione and her friends remained largely quiet, fearing they would be excluded from this meeting as they had been for the others. Finally though, Hermione could stand the suspense no longer. She spoke above the chatter of the Order. "Can someone please tell me what happened to Remus?" she demanded. 

The room fell silent instantly and Snape finally began his tale. "Voldemort is indeed the one who has caused all of the werewolves' disapperances," he began. "They are all being held in Azkaban, which is now completely under Voldemort's control. The Aurors, Elizabeth Markle and Daniel Petersberg, are turncoats and not to be trusted. They were both given their Death Marks after playing such an important role in the capturing of the werewolves." 

The room burst into conversation- exclaminations, mutters, and cries of dismay. Snape continued speaking though, and soon the talk died again. He had just as much command while speaking to adults as he did to children. "Our coworker, Remus Lupin, has been dubbed their 'pack leader' and is being kept in surprisingly good conditions. His wand was taken, but not snapped. He is, ironically, in the same cell where Sirius Black was imprisoned, although I don't believe he is aware of this." 

"Well, thats all very well," shouted Fletcher from the back of the crowd. "But what are we supposed to do? What does You-Know-Who have planned?" 

"Will you for once in your life learn to be quiet, Mundungus Fletcher?" snapped McGongall. "I'm sure if you would let Severus finish, you would hear the answer to your questions!" 

Snape looked a little uncomfortable. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you what Voldemort plans to do with the werewolves," he admitted bitterly. "Voldemort suspects a spy amongst his followers, although I can assure you, I am not the suspect. He is not telling anyone the plans for the werewolves, although we can assume they will be let loose somewhere during the full moon." 

The room burst into noise again, and this time no order was restored as the members began discussing methods by which to free the werewolves. However, Hermione listened dispairingly as she realised that every plan was countered with a hundred pitfalls and reasons that it would not work. She moved her chair closer to Ron and he applied a little pressure to her hand. "Don't worry, Mione," he whispered. "They'll get him out." 

After about one hour, Molly Weasley halted the discussion to usher the children out. "There's no reason for them to be here," she reasoned. "They look frightfully bored. Don't worry yourself, Hermione. You'll be informed as soon as we know whats going on." 

Within a few minutes, they found themselves in the hall, alone and worried. "Things don't look good," Ginny said uneasily. "They're all scared. Hell, I'm scared." 

Harry squeezed her hand and offered Hermione a smile. "I'm sure they'll figure something out. Until then, we might as well occupy ourselves. Who's up for a nighttime game of Quidditch?" 

Hermione allowed herself to be carried off with the others. They played Quidditch until almost ten o'clock at night. However, she couldn't help but noticed that they laughed a little too loud and tried to smile a little too hard. Finally, when they could no longer hope to see even the bright red Quaffle, they gave up and treked back inside. Hermione eyed the kitchen door, which was now quite silent. They all exchanged looks, before simutaneously rushing towards it. Hermione and Harry got their ears pressed up to the door first. 

"So, what you're saying is that none of you can come up with any good ideas?" Tonks' voice said, exasperated. 

"Its not as though we haven't tried," Charlie sighed. "We've been here for almost four hours. Maybe its impossible." 

"I cannnot believe zis," Fleur's heavy french accent broke in. "I was told zat zis Order of the Phoenix was ze best army in ze world. How is it zat we cannot come up with an idea?" 

"Its no use," Snape declared, bitterly. "Voldemort got one up on us, simple as that!" 

"No!" Vector argued. "We can't abandon Remus! He'd go through the hells of fire and back again for us! We must show him the same respect and loyalty." 

"Its no use, Amara," McGonagall said, her voice shaking. "We...we must abandon the werewolves and put our attention to making sure we are wherever they are released." 

Hermione's eyes widened alarmingly, shook flooding her. In a daze, she left the door and walked stiffly away. Ron's angry outburst on hearing the news was some small comfort. "Thats shit!" he cussed. "They're supposed to be unbeatable." 

"No one's invincible," Harry pointed out, sounding extremely tired. 

"Hermione, are...are you all right?" Ginny called after her. Hermione turned to her and shook her head slowly. 

"No, no, I'm not," she admitted, before fleeing into her room. 

Harry and Ron both headed after her, but Ginny stopped them. "Let her go," Ginny suggested. 

"She's hurting though," Ron argued. 

"Trust me, Ron," Ginny said firmly. "There's absolutely nothing you can do." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Author's Notes**

_ I'm really sorry, but there won't be any updates for a while as I am going away for a week. I'll try to update the day I get back from my vacation. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

**Katrina**: Well, don't bet anything. I have a small weakness for small original characters. Thanks for the review though! 

**Natselane**: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it! I've never heard Remus called Lupie...but bad things happen to 'Lupie' 

**Maggie**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your review! 

**Stefanie14**: Glad you're liking it! Thanks for your review! 

**JI14**: Technically you were right, but technically they _were_ Aurors...just not nice ones. Please don't go crazy during the wait for the next chapter! 

**padfootsgurl4eva**: I'll bring him back...yes...no...mebbe. Thanks for the review! 

**Rykatu*L**: I'm glad you're liking it! Yes, I did update quickly. I was just so thrilled by my brilliant reviewers, I have to give them more! 

**cosmo-queen**: Aw, I'm glad I made your day. From now on, your Massage Me Remus can make everything better if I'm not around.(Seriously, its in his contract.) What can I say? I'm a very evil person. Don't shut up! I love listening to people ramble. Thanks for the review! 

**Bombshell**: **cowers** I updated, I updated. lol. Thanks for the review! 

**Phoenix With a Head Cold**: Do you think if you repeat that over and over again, it'll come true? lol. I updated fairly quickly. Hope you like! 

**Oriana8**: I'm sorry...lol. But, I hope you enjoyed it. From now on, Remus will be officially known as the Big Stupid-Head, just cause that made me laugh so terribly hard. Thanks for your review! 

**Christina**: Aw, thanks! I don't think I'm good enough to be a real author though- its just a hobby. Thanks for your review! 

**Rouge Mage**: Hahaha...its not me, its JK Rowling. Thank her for making such awesome characters. Thanks for the review! 

**MandaB**: Thats a weird situation with your schedule. Hmm..IDTFF...someone should really think of a cure for that. LOL. Thanks for your review! 

**InkFairy**: Oh my gosh...that was _waay_ too much of a compliment. Don't go overboard on me here. **blushes** But thank you _very_ much. You really made my day. I really glad your enjoying it and thanks so much for your wonderful review! You're the greatest. 

**QTpie-pippinsgurl**: Oh, I know. I can't believe its in less than two weeks. Completely unfair. I didn't get anywhere near enough writing done! **Pouts** Anyways, thanks for your review and I'm glad you're liking it. 

**Sparky**: Well, he's not dead...yet. Can't make any promises for future chapters. Yea, gotta love plot twists! 

**crazych99**: YOUR Remus, huh? Well, if I can have Sirius, than I _guess_ I'll let you keep Remus. 

**padfoot1979**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad I confused you. Its exactly like something Fudge would do though...but I think now he is going to be afraid of Dumbledore again, so he'll be on his best behavious. 

**Allyrien Chantel de Montreve**: **laughs quite evilly** Thanks for your review. Mwhaha. 

**heart-on-her-sleeve**: Well, that was brilliant timing on your part. **hugs** Don't worry, just remember, its _only_ fanfiction. Thanks for your review! 

**October Spirit**: **cowers from sword** Point taken...you really know how to drive things home, doncha? I'm really glad you're liking it! Also, I'm glad you are liking Snape. I didn't really think I could write him. Thanks for the review! 

**Sayra Louise**: Hehehe...I made someone swear. Thanks for your review! 

**Kady Rilla Wholi**: Actually...neither of them are either of those people...but its good your thinking. lol. Don't worry...Bellatrix is going to get her just desserts. **smirks** Thanks for your review! 


	10. The Return of Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Chapter:** 10/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
There's nothing I wouldn't do   
Swim across the deepest sea   
To show what you mean to me   
Give the love that you've been missin'   
Always take the time to listen   
There's nothing I wouldn't do _

**~There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do**, Paul Brandt 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 10- The Return of Dumbledore's Army**

The early morning sunlight filtered into the library of 12 Grimmauld Place, falling on the weary form of a male youth. Harry Potter had been scouring the library since eleven o'clock the previous night. He was beginning to feel a bit like Hermione, but he was willing to put aside his night's rest to perform a favour to his best friend. At Christmas, Sirius had given Harry extensive tours of Black Manor, explaining each room and sharing in his plans for him. Harry would always look back on those winter days fondly. Even though he had been concerned over the fact that he had posessed a snake and thought he might have bitten Mr. Weasley, he had had his godfather near and it had brightened his mood considerably. 

When Sirius had shown him the library, he had pulled out a map of Azkaban to show off to his godson. The wizard prison that usually dampened Sirius' mood and caused a haunted look to surface in his normally laughing black eyes, had managed to make him boastful on that crisp January day. Sirius had spent a week in October mapping Azkaban and the route he had taken to escape. Harry had been rightfully impressed by the details on the parchment. Sirius had been planning to enchant it so it was the Azkaban version of the Mauraders' Map. Harry did not think he had ever gotten around to it, but that was not what concerned him. Sirius had clearly marked the secret exit he had discovered- a back door into the house elf's quarters. 

Unfortunately, the library was vast and Harry could not for the life of him, remember which book Sirius had slipped the map back into. The titles of the books blurred before his sleep deprived eyes- _Famous Wizarding Castles of the Fifteenth Century, A Look into the Customs of Centaurs, A Study of the Benifits of Dark Magic, The History of Azkaban_- Harry started realising what he had just read. How many times had he skimmed over this bookcase? He had never thought to look in the book that was about the place on the map. His brain must surely be suffering from the absence of schooling. He pulled the book out and made his way to a large walnut desk, sitting down and quickly flipping through the pages. 

Stuck directly in the middle of the thick volume, folded in squares, was the piece of parchment he had been searching for. He unfolded it and smoothed it out, studying it eagerly. It was all there- Sirius had been responsible for drawing the Mauraders' Map and he had done his work just as well on this map. Each cell was clearly marked, including his own. Even more important though, was the direct path he had noted that lead from his cell, where Remus was being held, to the house elf's quarters and, consequently, the exit from Azkaban. 

Harry sat back in his chair, thinking quickly. Breaking into Azkaban would be far from easy- surely a hundred times harder than breaking into the Department of Mysteries. Still, if you knew what you were about and had enough manpower, it should be possible. He wasn't worried too much about getting back out. On the way out, they would have three hundred qualified wizards and witches, if it all went according to plan. 

Harry was acutely aware of a voice in the back of his head, reminding him of the trap he had blindly fallen into last year. Was this the same thing? A ploy to lure him into Azkaban and Voldemort's clutches? He couldn't see that it was. If anything, this would be sure to coax Hermione into Voldemort's lair. Most likely, Voldemort would be expecting a storm of the Order of the Phoenix or a few undercover opperatives sneaking in and opening the cells. What he wouldn't be expecting was a group of students, not even fully qualified wizards, fumbling into Azkaban. Besides that, he did have the advantage of the secret exit. 

He stood and crossed to the window. The library window faced out into the backyard. The garden had flourished under the direction of Molly Weasley and a new member, Marian Fillyweed. A few gnomes were slipping out of the bushes, but not in such a quantity as to call for a degnoming. Yawning, Harry turned from the window and mused to himself. Maybe it was a trap, but he knew this was a trap he had to fall into. Maybe he was trying to play the hero and save the day, but he couldn't help it. Remus Lupin had shown him nothing but kindness since the death of Sirius, making sure that he had known he still had people he could turn to. He had to try to rescue him for that alone. If he had needed anymore reason, there was also the Patronus he had taught him in his third year. No, there could be no second thoughts. If the Order wouldn't try to free the werewolves, Dumbledore had other allies he was aware of, but did not understand to their full extent. 

"Harry?" asked a voice behind him. He almost leapt twenty feet into the air, taken completely off guard. He turned to face Ginny Weasley. 

"Ginny!" he gasped. "You scared me!" 

"I surmised as much by your...leap," Ginny teased. "Did you sleep at all last night?" 

"No," Harry admitted sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Between the dark shadows under your eyes and the rumpled clothes you wore yesterday, yes," replied Ginny. "You'd better try to clean up before Mum catches sight of you. She'll think you've been pining. I don't think she's gotten over the fact that she misjudged Sirius so badly yet and she wants to make up for it by becoming the best mum to you." 

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned, confused. 

"Well, she hardly made it a secret that she thought Sirius was an awful godfather, did she?" Ginny shrugged. "Then he went and proved her wrong by dying for you." Ginny winced, realising the words were not exactly tactful the moment she said them. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. That came across wrong." 

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled softly. "I think I can handle it. Well, if you'll excuse me..." He hid the map behind his back, not wanting to attract Ginny's attention to it. He certainly didn't want to drag her into it- not after having her face the horror at the Department of Mysteries. If anyone did break into Azkaban, it would be him and Hermione, possibly Ron- no one else. His caution was in vain though. 

"Whats that behind your back?" Ginny frowned, moving to see it better. 

"Oh, nothing important," Harry said gibbly. "Just a bit of summer homework." 

"Really?" Ginny asked, sceptically. Before he could react, she had snapped it up. She unfolded it and as she took it in, her eyes grew alarmingly wide. "Harry, what are you doing with a map of Azkaban? A map with a path drawn from an exit to Remus' cell?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You're going to break him and the others out, aren't you?" 

Harry let out a long breath. "Yes," he finally answered. "But don't try to talk me out of it, because you'll just be wasting your breath!" 

"Talk you out of it?" Ginny repeated, studying him over the map. "Don't be an idiot! I think its a wonderful idea. Surely you don't mean to go alone though? Hermione, Ron, you and I could probably do it alone, but it would be better if we had some back-up. Neville would come along, I'm sure of it- Dean too, possibly Seamus. Not to mention Colin and Michael...maybe Terry...I'll write to them right away! You have a plan, don't you?" 

"Yes," Harry said sharply, taking the map back. "And it does not include you or Neville or any of the others!" 

Ginny shot him a withering look. "So, its just going to be the terrific Three again, is it? Going to save the day and become heroes again?" 

Harry winced, a little surprised at how quickly she had narrowed in on one of his greater fears. "Ginny, its not like that," he argued. "Its just- Ron and Hermione have proved they can take care of themselves. I don't want to risk anyone I don't have to." 

"Oh, so I and the others haven't?" snapped Ginny, clearly not impressed. "Might I remind you that it wasn't Neville, Luna or I who were talking incoherently about the stupidest things in the Brain Room? Nor, I recall, did the three of us get knocked out! That would be your fellow Musketeers!" 

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself," Harry pleaded. "Its just, this isn't going to be a walk in the park. This is a million times more dangerous than walking into the Department of Mysteries was. If we had gotten caught there, we would have gotten into a lot of trouble and possibly expelled. If we get caught in Azkaban, we will be killed. Don't you understand that?" 

"Yes, I understand quite perfectly," Ginny said, only a little hautily. "However, I do understand something you seem to have missed." 

"Whats that?" inquired Harry, fighting down a wave of curiousity. 

"If you don't let me come along, I will walk downstairs the minute I leave this room and tell McGonagall and anyone else who listens what you're planning," Ginny threatened. "I doubt she'd be too impressed with your plan. She'd forbid it and keep a very close watch on you until you get back to Hogwarts!" 

Harry stared, flabbergasted, at the young redhead. Where had the Ginny who seemed petrified of him and nervous around anyone else, gone? When had this fiery, stubborn and determined Ginny sprouted up? "You wouldn't do that," he said, hoping he sounded more sure than he felt. 

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Ginny questioned. "Well, if you're so sure, than by all means, tell me I can't come. However, I reckon you wouldn't even have finished explaining you're plan to Hermione and Ron before McGonagall was beating down the door." 

Harry desperately cast his mind around for a happy medium, but wasn't terribly shocked when he couldn't find one. He sighed heavily. Already things were going wrong. "Fine," he sighed. "You can come along." 

"Not only me!" Ginny protested. "Let me write to some of the members of Dumbledore's Army I know we can trust. They'll be eager to help." 

"No way!" argued Harry. "There is no way I am putting anyone else's life in danger. They'd have to be mad to agree to come with us. They don't really have any reason." 

"Everyone was exceptionally fond of Professor Lupin," Ginny reasoned. "Not to mention the fact that the werewolves could be released anywhere...quite possibly around where their families are at that moment. The DA wants to be part of the war, Harry, and this could be our only chance. Let us help you." 

Harry hesitated. The more manpower, the better really. No doubt they would encounter Death Eaters in Azkaban, not to mention Dementors. His one single Patronus could not possibly hold every Dementor in Azkaban back, and every little bit helped. Plus, they could give their wands to the fully qualified wizards when they broke them out. But it was risky, too risky. He couldn't justify bringing along his classmates on such a dangerous mission. Only Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron and himself and proved themselves against Death Eaters. 

He glanced out at the rising sun and remembered how shocked Fudge had been when he had thought Dumbledore was raising an army to fight the Ministry wizards. Wouldn't it be glorious to prove that students could fight just as well? Hadn't Sirius always been adament that Harry was prepared to take on the real world. Surely his willing classmates deserved the same chance. He knew what he had to tell Ginny. 

"Fine," he sighed. "But only contact the ones you are sure we can trust! Don't try to push them into anything, either. Just tell them what has happened and inform them we would dearly like their help. I only want those who are 100% willing." 

"What are they supposed to tell their parents?" Ginny inquired. "I seriously doubt any of their parents are going to want their children going off to Azkaban!" 

"Tell them to tell them I'm throwing a large end of summer party to keep spirits up," Harry advised. 

"All right," nodded Ginny, beaming at him. "This is going to work, isn't it, Harry?" 

"You decide to have doubts now?" he asked incredulously. 

"No, no, of course not," Ginny shook her head. "I'll go and write to them!" She scurried off, already eagerly reciting what she would write. 

Harry walked back to the desk and sat heavily. Had he done the right thing? Was he having too much false hope thinking that a group of students could break into Voldemort's Headquarters without being detected or killed? Well, he supposed it didn't matter anymore. Things were in motion and it was unlikely he could stop them once they really started rolling. Now all that was left was to tell Hermione and Ron. 

~*~

Hermione studied Harry's face, that seemed a bit too carefully blank. He had pulled both her and Ron out of their blankets saying that he urgently needed to speak with them. His face was pale and deep violet shadows heavily underlined his eyes. He wore the same clothes he had yesterday and they were rumpled with too long a wear. She and Ron had been sitting patiently in his bedroom for almost five minutes now, watching him pace back and forth, clearly suffering from some inner struggle. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ron beat her to it. 

"Harry, what is going on?" he demanded. "You wake us up at some ungodly hour and bring us here, then as good as ignore us while looking as though you've just found out you've got to break into Gringotts and rob a high security vault!" 

"Actually, that would be less dangerous than what we're going to do," Harry said dryly. 

"What we're going to do?" Hermione repeated, already anticipating what Harry had planned. She loved Remus more than anything, but was Harry actually sugesting they break into Azkaban and... She risked a glance at him. "Oh no, Harry! No way! Are you mad? We can't! There's no possible way we could pull it off!" 

"I think we could," Harry said seriously. "Sirius left me a map, and he's clearly marked the exit he used. If we went in there and were cautious...we could charm the map- make it into another Mauraders' Map." 

"Hold on a second," Ron broke in. "What map is this? What are we going to pull off?" 

"We're going to break into Azkaban and save Lupin," Harry said bluntly. 

"WHAT?" exploded Ron. "Are you off your rocker? I don't mean to dredge up bad memories, but you know damn well what happened the last time we decided we were going to break in somewhere and rescue someone!" 

"Its different this time," Harry argued. "I'm sure we could do it. We have more time to plan and there will be more of us. Plus, like I was saying, if we could figure out the charm my dad, Sirius and the others used to make the Mauraders' Map, we would have unbreakable security." 

"But, might I remind you, your dad and the others were smarter than anyone besides Hermione and they had forever to work on it!" Ron argued. "What do you mean more of us? Last time there were six of us, and this time I only see three. Plus this is a lot more dangerous." 

"Oh, come on!" Harry burst out. "Hermione probably went and looked up the spell they used the moment she found out about the Maurader's Map." 

"Well, maybe I have," Hermione admitted, fighting down the excitement rising in her stomach. "But, I want to know what you mean 'more of us.' Its not like you to drag people into dangerous situations, Harry. What is going on?" 

Harry blushed lightly. "Well, if you must know, Ginny surprised me when I was looking at the map and figured out what I was going to do," he explained. "She demanded that we take her along. She...persuaded me with a bit of blackmail to bring her and the trustworthy members of Dumbledore's Army to come along." 

"Ginny has been hanging around her brothers far too long," Ron said, obviously taken back. "We've been a bad influence on her!" 

"Harry, I can do the spell your dad used," Hermione admitted. "But are you sure this is what you want to do? It will be extremely difficult and very dangerous! We could all end up dead." 

"Don't you think I've thought about that?" Harry inquired. "I can't see any other options. You heard the Order- they're not going to do anything. Unless we want to lose Remus and let Voldemort lose three hundred werewolves on England, we have to save them." 

Hermione stared at him, a scrutinizing look in her brown eyes. "I do not believe I am going to do this," she said, breathlessly. "Give me the map, Harry. It will take me a while to perform all the spells. Its a combination of a Recording spell, a Detecting spell, a Labeling spell and...well, I doubt you want to know the details. It will be done by tonight. When is everyone going to start arriving?" 

"In a few days," replied Harry. "I thought tomorrow we could go down to the shoreline across from Azkaban and take a look around. We'll have to row over. Are you both sure this is what you want to do?" 

"Absolutely," nodded Hermione. "I'm not going to lose Remus and you know there's no way the Order could possibly stop all of those werewolves if they get lose. We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" 

Ron looked around, as though looking for a reason to why they shouldn't do it. Finally, when he couldn't come up with anything, he sighed and shot his friends a lopsided smile. "Looks like it, doesn't it?" he joked. "Its not as though I'd let both of you have all the fun without me." 

"Something tells me this isn't going to be fun," Harry said omniously. 

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed. "Before I go at this map, I've just one question. How are we going to get to the shore tomorrow?" 

"I will 'appily drive you," said a voice from the doorway. Startled, the trio spun to face Harry's doorway. Fleur Delacour was standing in the doorway, looking as stunning as usual. Her shining blonde hair was in a long braid down her back and her large blue eyes reflected her fierce determination. "It is good to see zat someone from zis Order cares about their friends." 

"Fleur!" exclaimed Harry. "How much have you heard?" 

"More zan enough," she replied. "I know enough zat I must 'elp you in zis. My parents, zey insizted I get my driver's permit. I can drive you to the shore and back. I want to come with you to zis...Azkaban." 

"You can drive us to the shore," Hermione agreed. "But I think we have a better use for you when we go to Azkaban. You can cover for us...make sure the others don't get suspicious to our whereabouts." Hermione didn't know what Fleur could possibly tell the adults, but she definitely did not want to carry out a mission with Ron watching the french girl openly with a dopey grin on his face. He couldn't perform to his highest potential when he was distracted by her. 

"No," Harry said suddenly. "She can come along. The more fully fledged wizards we have, the better. So far we only have Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia." He smiled warmly at Fleur. "Fleur will be more than welcome." 

"Zan it iz settled, yes?" Fleur beamed, hightening her beauty a tenfold. Ron grinned back, Harry smiled knowingly and Hermione couldn't help but scowl. 

~*~

Fleur turned out to be an expert driver, a rare gift for a witch or wizard from a pure-blood family. Ron sat up in the front with her, trying to make what would pass for decent, coherent conversation. Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in the back, looking over the list of people Ginny had written to. 

  
_Neville Longbottom   
Dean Thomas   
Seamus Finnigan   
Lavender Brown   
Parvati Patil   
Padma Patil   
Luna Lovegood   
Katie Bell   
Alicia Spinnent   
Angelina Johnson   
Colin Creevy   
Dennis Creevy   
Ernie Macmillian   
Justin Flinch-Fletchley   
Hannah Abbot   
Fred Weasley   
George Weasley   
Lee Jordan_

So far, they had already received replies from over half of the list- only three refusing to come along. The Patil twins and Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Hermione had been sure that Lavender would refuse, especially after Parvati refused. However, mere moments after Parvati's owl flew off, Lavender's had arrived with eager acceptance. Apparently, the two girls were fighting- over Seamus Finnigan, no less. Hermione couldn't help but think their reasons for refusal and acceptance were more than a little trivial. 

Fleur drove for almost one hour before pulling off the highway and heading down a small dirt road. Eventually they came out on to a beach. Fleur turned off the car, and everyone eagerly piled out. It had rained heavily the previous night and the heavy fog still hung in the air, obscuring vision just a few feet away. They stumbled and tripped down the rocky beach until they stood in a line, looking out across the bay. Hermione was surprised to see that Azkaban was almost clearly visible. True, in the fog it appeared no more than a large, black blur, but in daylight, anyone- Muggle or wizard could come across it and boat over. In fact, there were several small rowboats just a short ways on shore. "My goodness!" Hermione exclaimed. "I cannot believe its so easy to reach! Anyone could go and walk about it!" 

"Do not be so sure," Fleur laughed. "Perhaps you missed it, but zere are 'eavy Muggle-Repelling charms around zis whole area. As a last precaution, zere is a boundry 'alfway across ze lake that cuts off all electronics. Muggles would turn back, I suppose. As for ze wizards, well, what sane wizard would walk into a wizarding prison?" She laughed again, but it sounded rather forced and her eyes darted around. 

Hermione shivered, also feeling what was getting to Fleur. Harry and Ron also looked unhappy. Even at this distance, Hermione could begin to truly appreciate what Sirius had gone through and what Remus was going through. She had to struggle to remember sunshine in this dense fog. It was even a strain to remember the sound of laughter. "Well, lets get this over with," Harry said firmly. Hermione met his eyes and shivered all the harder. Those green eyes looked haunted and desperate. She wondered what memory of Harry's was beating away at him. Right now, she couldn't help but remember the awful morning of her parents' deaths. She fought against the pricking sensation in her eyes. 

Harry and Ron strode over to the boats and begin inspecting them, making sure that there was nothing wrong with them. Ginny and Fleur would repair any hole or chip the boys found. Hermione forced her legs to start working and joined Ginny and Fleur, casually muttering _'Reparo'_ at anything Ron or Harry pointed out. By the time they were done, they had six boats in excellent condition. Twelve oars were laying beside the boats, all shining with a magical new coat of paint. "Is that all we need to do?" Ginny inquired, her voice trembling. "I don't want to stick around here any longer than we have to." 

"You'd better get used to it," Harry said darkly. "Who knows how long will be in there come Friday?" They had decided they would invade Azkaban on Friday- two days from now. Hermione took a steadying breath, hoping it didn't take too long to get used to, but not really believing it. 

"M-maybe we should practise our Patronuses?" suggested Ron, pulling out his wand with a shaking hand. 

_"Expacto Patronum!"_ they said together. Hermione felt a moment's happiness as her otter whirled around her. Harry was patting his stag's nose. A large tiger encircled Fleur protectively, Ginny was smiling happily at her timber wolf and Ron was beaming proudly at his large black bear. 

"At least we've all mastered that particular charm," Harry said, not sounding very enthused. "No doubt it will be fairly mandatory." 

"Maybe we should go, Harry," Hermione suggested. "I know you said we should try to get used to this feeling, but if Voldemort has any spies out and about, it will look fairly suspicious if we just hang around here." 

"Hermione, she 'as a point," agreed Fleur. "Besides, we do not want to be gone too long or ze adults, zey will become suspicious." 

Harry nodded slowly, looking reluctant. He climbed into the car beside Hermione, who couldn't resist patting his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Harry," she said with more conviction than she felt. "Everything will turn out just fine." 

Harry didn't appear to have heard her. He looked out the back window as the silhouette of Azkaban faded into the distance. "Twelve years," he murmured. "He put up with that for twelve years." 

Hermione sighed and fought back the all too familiar warning of tears pricking at her eyes. She squeezed Harry's arm and felt Ginny grasp her hand._ 'Why does everything always happen to us?'_ she thought angrily. 

~*~

Amara Vector glanced up at the ringing of the doorbell._'Strange,'_ she mused._ 'I don't believe any of the Order was coming today.'_ Just to be careful, she pulled her wand out of her robes. The house was pretty much deserted at the moment. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were upstairs, holed up in Ginny's room, while Tonks and Molly Weasley were up in the attic, helping the house elves. Everyone else was out and about on one mission or another. 

In the hallway, the doorbell had startled Mrs. Black, who was quickly letting her unhappiness known. "BLOODY FILTH!" she hollered. "WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLUMBER! I FINALLY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET NOW THAT MY ACCURSED SON HAS GONE AND GOTTEN HIMSELF KILLED AND I'VE GOT PEOPLE RINGING ON THE DOOR!" 

_"Silencio,"_ Amara said coldly, pointing at the potrait. Sirius had always been loathe to use magic against his mother's potrait, though it was obvious he despised her. Now that he had passed on, Amara took every chance she got to perform the Silencing Charm on Mrs. Black. 

She slowly opened the door, ready to Stun a Death Eater. She was pleasently surprised to find several of her ex-students standing on the doorstep. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan had all graduated last year. Amara had taught Katie and Alicia and knew them to be nice girls, but she was more than a little wary around them at this moment. "Hello, Professor Vector," greeted Katie. 

"Good afternoon, Katie," smiled Amara. "Forgive me for being rude, but however did you find this place? It is supposed to be hidden." 

"Ah, about that," said a voice she knew all too well. Fred Weasley pushed his way to the front of the group. "That would be my doing. Harry's told you about our little party we've decided to throw, hasn't he? Of course he has, glad to hear it. I'll just show them to their rooms, shall I? Naturally. Know my way around the place of course." He pushed past his old Arithmacy teacher, ushering his mates into the house. "Now, on your left you'll see the potrait of old Mrs. Black, being the mother of Sirius Black. He was innocent, did I tell you that? Oh yes, innocent as a lamb. My but that man could pull a jest. Better than George and I if you'll believe it." 

"You've told us so much about him," Katie mused. "I feel as though I knew him myself. Its so sad he was killed before he was proved innocent." 

"I'm still not sure," Lee argued. "There's too much evidence he was guilty." 

"Are you not going to take the word of your best mate?" Fred said, pretending to be hurt. "Shocked at you, Jordan, shocked!" He turned back to Amara. "Oy! Are Harry and the others upstairs? Smashing! Come along, come along." 

"I don't care if he was innocent," Angelina whispered to Alicia. "He was so dreamy! Did you see that picture George had of him?" Katie laughed, but Alicia scowled. 

"As if thats what matters!" she huffed. "He killed thirteen people with one curse! I don't see why Harry wants us to meet here of all places!" 

"Didn't I tell you?" Fred called down to her. "Sirius was his godfather!" Alicia's startled look was the last thing Amara caught before she was distracted by another mass of students, this time lead by George Weasley. 

"'Allo, Amara, dearest," grinned George. "Harry's told you about our little shingding, hasn't he?" 

"I've heard," Amara replied, dryly. "Might I remind you, Mr. Weasley, that, unlike Professor Lupin, I do insist to be treated with the respect due to a professor even after my student has graduated." 

"Why of course you do!" George nodded. "Its because you deserve it! You've met the children, haven't you? Allow me to introduce- Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Ernie, Luna, Colin, Dennis, and Hannah! Fred and the others already here? Well then, we won't keep you!" 

Before Amara could get a word in edgewise, George had lead the students upstairs, Luna eagerly whispering she could hardly believe she was in the house of a dead singing sensation. Absolutely floored, Amara closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Was the Potter boy in his right mind, revealing the whereabouts of the secret headquarters to twelve students who could easily be passing information back to You-Know-Who? She sighed, gathering her wits about her. She would hope he wouldn't tell any of them who he was not sure could not be trusted. 

~*~

Hermione sat down in the study. They had spent the morning rearranging it and scounging up as many chairs as they could. The map of Azkaban, newly magicked into a version of the Maurader's Map was stretched out in clear view to the eighteen assembled students, witches and wizards. Fleur and Alicia were sitting down, talking seriously, while Katie and Angelina laughing at their feet. Fred, George and Lee and easily gotten distracted and were in an indepth discussion of the latest Quidditch match between the Tornadoes and Puddlemere United. Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ernie, Hannah and Lavender were sitting in a circle, being briefed by Ginny. Luna was explaining to the Creevy brothers that anything they managed to sneak away from the famous Stubby's house would be worth millions of Galleons. As Harry stood up from his conversation with Ron, she was eagerly wondering why Harry had offered guided tours of his house yet. 

"Hello, everyone," Harry said in a strong voice that carried over the loud conversations. Immediately, silence fell and everyone's faces became rather grim. "Its good to see everyone again. I believe the last time we were all together was that last disasterous meeting." 

"You mean where that bitch ratted on us?" sniffed Angelina. Clearly her opinion of Marietta had gone down hill. 

"Well, thats putting it diplomatically," Harry said dryly, earning a few laughs. He looked a little surprised at the young witches and wizards, as always, shocked when they seemed ready to follow his lead. "But, anyways, I'm afraid, this time around, I'm suggesting something a bit...dangerous." By now, the laughter had completely faded and grim determination was evident in every face. 

Harry strode over to the map of Azkaban and pointed to it. "This is a map of Azkaban, the wizarding prison," he explained. "Its not any ordinary map though. When my dad and his friends were kids at Hogwarts, they mapped all of Hogwarts and bewitched the map so it would show moving people on it. They could actually see where Filch, Mrs. Norris and Dumbledore were. Naturally, this made it easy for them to sneak around and they rarely got caught. Hermione, here, took this map of Azkaban my godfather drew, and cast similar spells on it." 

"Before we jump right in, you might as well know, my godfather was Sirius Black. He was innocent, wrongfully accused and spent twelve years in Azkaban because he was betrayed by his friend. Peter Pettigrew killed those Muggles and, in his Animagus form of a rat, fled down the gutters, after cutting off his fingers. Sirius never killed anyone. He drew this map when he got out of Azkaban, showing how he escaped." 

"Now, some of you might be aware of the fact that Voldemort-" there was a collective gasp at the use of Voldemort's name. Harry broke off. "I'm going to say his name, whether you like it or not. Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself. I would strongly advise you to start using it as well, if you can manage it. Anyways! Some of you might be aware of the fact that Voldemort has captured three hundred werewoves. Professor Lupin is included in that three hundred." 

The news fell heavily on the group. Most of them were in complete agreement that Professor Lupin was the best teacher they had ever had. "Now, as Ginny told you, we are planning to break into Azkaban to save him," Harry continued. "Now, I don't expect you to risk your lives for Lupin. I do want to tell you this. Voldemort plans to unleash the werewolves during the full moon. They'll bite or kill anyone they come across. Now, some of you may never have seen a werewolf, but I have and let me tell you, three hundred werewolves will be near unbeatable. We cannot let them be let loose." 

"Hang on," interrupted Ernie Macmillian. "Now, this is all very well, and naturally I will be more than willing to help you. But, why aren't the adults doing this? Surely they would be more capable." 

Harry exchanged nervous glances with Hermione, who tried to convey her faith in him in her eyes. "They...the adults don't think it can be done," he finally admitted. "They think it would be suicidal to save the werewolves." 

"Oh, so fully fledged wizards can't do it, but you expect us to?" demanded Alicia, obviously not impressed. 

"Listen," Harry said urgently. "We have a few advantages the adults don't. One, we have this map. Two, Voldemort isn't going to expect an army of kids to break into Azkaban. He'll be looking for a large group of wizards storming the gates, not some kids sneaking in the back door. Three, we have something the adults don't. We've got hope. You can't do a task if you decide at the beginning it can't be done. I'm not going to tell you its going to be a walk in the park. Its going to be dangerous and we will probably all receive injuries. I...I can't even tell you that you will walk away alive. But, isn't it worth it? I'm telling you it can be done if we believe we can do it!" He hesitated and glanced around at all of their upturned faces. "I can understand if you don't want to do it, and I'm not going to hold any of you to it. But, please...think about it. The werewolves aren't going to not bite you because they think you're young, or because you're a good person. If they get out, no one's safe. From what I understand, death is better than life as a werewolf." 

He exhaled heavily and looked at all of them meaningfully. "If you don't want to this, please, leave now so we can start getting ready. Those of you who do stick around, we leave tonight at 2:30." 

Several people shifted in their seats, but not a single person made any move towards the door. Harry grinned. "Thank you so much," he smiled. "I promise, you won't regret this!" 

He returned to the map. "Now, Fleur, Fred, Jordan and George have all agreed to drive us to the coast, where Ginny, Ron, Fleur, Hermione and I have readied some boats to take us over to Azkaban," he began. "As you can see on the map, there is a secret enterance into the house elf kitchens..." 

"Harry Potter!" said a squeaky voice. Harry turned to face Winky, who was juggling several trays. "Winky is bringing you some treats." 

"Oh, thanks, Winky," smiled Harry warmly. Hermione went up and helped Winky lay things out on a table. "Everything looks delicious." 

"Winky is happy to be serving you," Winky declared. 

"I'm happy you're here too," Harry agreed. "Say hi to Dobby for me." 

Winky nodded happily and disappeared with a crack. "You guys, help youself," Harry motioned towards the trays. "Dobby and Winky are both brilliant cooks." There was a rush towards the refreshments. As soon as it had quieted down, Harry continued. "So, we'll row over here to the secret enterance. Its fairly rocky, but from what Sirius told me, its pretty easy to scale. Ron conjured us some rope, so we should..." 

The afternoon progressed quickly. Harry explained the plan in full. They would scale the wall and then sneak into the house elf kitchens. Fleur, George, Fred, Hannah, Ernie and Lee would at that point break away from them and make their way around the island to the barge. They would overpower the guards and then sail the barge around to the house elf kitchens to wait for the others. Meanwhile, Harry would lead the remaining members using the map to where the werewolves were being held. Once there, they would probably have to overcome a few guards. They would free the werewolves and then the underage wizards would surrender their wands to the most powerful of the werewolves. They would make their way back to the kitchens and get as many werewolves loaded on to the barge as possible. Harry hoped it would take no more than two trips to get everyone across. 

If anything went wrong, Harry planned to break away from the group. He had not shared that part of the plan with anyone. Surely Voldemort would be more eager for the person who might be his downfall than for a group of werewolves. At least, that was what Harry dearly hoped. Something was still bothering him though. After explaining the plan, he had set his 'army' to practising hexes, patronuses and charms. He pulled Colin Creevy aside. 

"Heya, Harry!" grinned Colin. "How are you doing?" 

"Pretty good, Colin," Harry admitted. "How are you feeling about tonight?" 

"Eager, mostly," Colin answered. "But nervous, of course, but I guess thats to be expected. Right, Harry? Were you nervous the first time you did all of this kind of stuff?" 

Harry tried to remember back to his first year. "Yeah," he agreed. "I was pretty nervous. Still am." 

Colin barked a laugh. "Sure, Harry! You don't expect me to believe that?" 

Harry knew he could waste time arguing over the fact that when ever he had to do something like this, it felt as though his heart was in his throat, but that was hardly the reason he had brought Colin off to the side. "Listen, Colin," he began. "I'm a bit worried about Dennis." 

"Why?" Colin frowned. "He looks perfectly fine to me." 

"No, thats not what I meant," Harry explained. "He's only going into his fourth year. He's really young to be doing this. Are you sure you want him along?" 

"Well, we're all pretty young, Harry, aren't we?" Colin questioned. "But, I guess you're right. Still, it'd break his heart if he couldn't help out somehow!" 

"I think I know how he could help out," Harry said slowly. "Go get him for me, will you?" 

"Sure thing, Harry!" agreed Colin, He sauntered off, narrowly avoiding getting hit by Ginny's infamous Bat Bogie Hex. 

Soon Dennis Creevy, who was even more in awe of Harry than Colin, came hurrying over. "Heya, Harry!" he squeaked. "How are you doing? I'm really excited about tonight! Do you think I could get a picture of the two of us together and you sign it and I could say that I worked with Harry Potter? All my mates at school are going to be real jealous and I bet they'll try to go on a secret mission with you and it won't be the same, will it?" 

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Surely he had never been this young! "I guess we could get a picture together, Dennis," he agreed readily. "But, I've got a serious business proposition for you." 

Dennis immediately sobered up. "What is it, Harry?" he inquired. "Anything I can do to help? You know I'd do anything for you!" He looked up at Harry with what was undoubtably worship in his eyes. Harry was reminded quite forcibly of the Wormtail he had seen in Snape's Pensieve. Had his dad found Wormtail this annoying and yet had felt guilty about feeling annoyed? 

"Dennis, I'm afraid I need you to stay behind tonight to do me a big favour," Harry explained. He went on quickly, seeing the dismay on Dennis' face. "We need someone to cover for us. The adults are going to get very suspicious when none of us are around tomorrow morning! Do you think you could come up with a reasonable excuse to why we're not around?" 

Dennis nodded, a gleam in his eye. "The whole mission is resting on me doing this, isn't it?" he asked seriously. 

Taken back, Harry recovered his start by nodding fervently. "You're right, Dennis," he agreed readily. "This whole mission hinges on you, mate." 

"I'll do it, Harry," Dennis piped eagerly. "Are we really mates, Harry and do you think maybe you could tell Milly Railen that you're my mate and you think I'm a good guy and do you think maybe we could eat lunch together one time and you ask me if I want to play Quidditch with you sometime right in front of Milly, because I kind of like her and I think that would really impress her and then maybe she'd go out with me, maybe!" 

Harry blinked, shocked at how fast Dennis had said that run-on sentence. "Sure thing, mate," he grinned, ruffling Dennis' hair. Positively in his seventh heaven, Dennis dashed off to tell Colin the good news. Harry watched him go, uneasily thinking that he had come off looking a lot like his father. He smiled wistfully. Well, perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. Sirius had said that Harry's dad had improved immensely in his seventh year. 

"Harry...Harry, I think you'd better come and take a look at this," Luna said, peering owlishly at the house elf ears she had somehow managed to make appear on Katie's head. "I'm not quite sure what I've done and I can't seem to make them go away." 

"GET THEM OFF THIS MINUTE!" squealed Katie, tugging desperately at her new ears. Harry hurried over to look at the damage Luna had done, strongly suspecting he would soon be enlisting Hermione's help. 

~*~

Hermione cast her eyes over Dumbledore's Army. They were all swathed in dark cloaks and making as little noise as they mustered into the front hall. Harry very carefully pulled the curtains over Mrs. Black, obviously anxious not to wake her up. "I think we're all here, mate," Ron said confidentally, recounting everyone. "Dennis is upstairs, pretending to be asleep and oblivious to the fact that every other person he was with is sneaking out." 

"Oy!" hissed one of the paintings. Everyone froze, darting fearful glances around to see what potrait was aware of their movement. Harry caught sight of the painting first. It was the old Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus. "You, over there, Harry Potter!" 

Harry cautiously treaded over to the painting, careful not to make more noise than mandatory. "Hello, Headmaster Nigellus," he greeted respectfully. "How are you this evening?" 

"What are you and those other hoodlums doing, sneaking out in the middle of the night?" he demanded. 

"Um..." Harry stuttered. It was Dennis' job to think up their alibi, not his. "We're..." 

"You're going after Remus Lupin, aren't you?" Phineas inquired sharply. 

"How did you know?" asked Harry, incredulous. 

"Its what Sirius would have done," Phineas explained, smiling almost fondly at Harry. "He would have been proud of you, my boy. Well, don't worry about me. The Order won't hear head nor tail of your whereabouts from old Phineas. I've been sleeping all night, you know." He gave Harry a wink and settled back into his slumber. 

"He won't rat on us, will he?" Angelina asked worriedly. 

"No, I don't think so," Harry answered. "He was quite upset when Sirius...when he died. If he thinks I remind him of Sirius, he's liable to try and adopt me." 

"Mental, that one," commented Ron. Harry nodded his agreement. 

"Well," he said softly. "I guess this is it. Lets-" 

"Harry Potter!" squeaked two voices. Harry turned to face Dobby and Winky, both grinning at him eagerly. 

"Is it true, sir?" Dobby inquired. "Winky says Harry Potter and his friends are sneaking off to Azkaban. Dobby doesn't believe her, but now that he sees Harry Potter and his friends..." 

"Yes, I'm going to Azkaban," Harry answered, looking more than a little annoyed at the delay. "Please, don't tell anyone where we've gone or I'll get into frightful trouble." 

"Oy!" Fred's voice broke into the darkness as he opened the front door. "George, Fleur, Jordan and I have been waiting in our cars for ten minutes. We do want to get this done tonight, don't we?" 

"Go," Harry motioned to the others. "I'll be there in a minute." 

"Winky and Dobby will not tell where Harry Potter has gone," Winky said faithfully. "Winky and Dobby is coming with him!" 

"What?" hissed Harry. Winky fell to the ground, cowering and even Dobby cringed. Harry sighed and helped Winky up. "There, there, Winky," he said soothingly. "I'm not angry with you, I was just shocked." He paused. He could order Winky and Dobby not to come along, and they would have no choice, but somehow it didn't seem right. He was a member of SPEW and it wouldn't be proper if he ordered his house elves to do something against their will. Besides, house elves had very powerful magic, and Harry could use all the help he could get. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he growled. "C'mon, get in the car." He lead the house elves outside, quietly closing the door behind him. He crawled into Fleur's car, which already held Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Winky sat down on Hermione's lap and Dobby made himself quite at home in Harry's. 

"What are ze 'ouse elves doing 'ere?" Fleur demanded. "I do not remember zem being part of ze plan." 

"They wanted to help," shrugged Harry. "Who was I to refuse?" 

"Are you mad?" demanded Ron, but Hermione overrode him. 

"Oh, Harry, what a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed. "You know, if everything works out right, this could be a big jump for SPEW! We could use it on campaign- _'Two Freed House Elves Play Major Part in Rescue of Werewolves!'_ Oh, it will be wonderful!" 

"Drive, Fleur," Harry said through clenched teeth, 

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked. "We 'ave everything zat we need?" 

"Drive now, Fleur," snarled Harry. 

~*~

Harry and Hermione supervised the boarding of the boats. As they piled out of the cars, their classmates were happily chatting, none of them were especially worried about the task in front of them. However, mere moments of standing around on the still foggy beach, quickly dampened their moods. "Is it going to be like this everywhere?" Angelina asked, hugging herself tightly. 

"Its only going to get worse," Harry said omniously. Lee put a protective arm around Katie and Dean did the same for Ginny. Harry couldn't quite explain why that made his jaw tighten. However, he was strangely happy when, after Ron's continued glare, Dean released her. 

"Everyone into the boats," Hermione said briskly. "Three to a boat." Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together, taking both house elves as well. Soon everyone was ready and they shoved off. 

Hermione sat in the front of the boat, soothing Winky, who was now quite distraught. Harry and Ron rowed, their muscles straining. It was just their luck that they were going against the current. Harry didn't know how long they rowed, time seemed to cease. No one spoke, everyone's eyes were focused on the looming bulk of Azkaban. 

"Here we go," Ron said darkly as they entered the shadow of the wizard prison. 

~*~

Amara Vector frowned. Something was wrong. 12 Grimmauld Place was quiet...too quiet. Rare were the occasions when the Manor could sink into silence. However, when the Black house was occupied by eighteen teenagers, quiet could not be more opposite of what she expected. 

Curious, she began a thorough search of the grounds. She was quite surprised to find that none of the teenagers were outside. It was only eight in the morning, but she remembered in her youth, six thirty was considered sleeping in. She returned inside and climbed the stairs, poking her head into doors as she went. All of the beds were made so neatly that they appeared unslept in. Her fear mounted as she neared the end of the hall. 

In the last door, she found a single boy, sleeping peacefully. She recognised him as Dennis Creevy, who had taken her Arithmacy class for the first time the previous year. She shook him awake, hoping he knew where his friends were. 

"Oh, good morning, Professor Vector," he said cheerfully when she woke him up. "I suppose you're going to ask me where the others are." 

"Yes, I w- wait, how did you know?" Amara frowned suspicously. 

Dennis' face blanked. "Oh, no reason," he shrugged. Amara's sharp eyes swept around the bedroom and fell on an open book entitled_ The History of Azkaban._ She crossed over to the desk and picked it up, all too aware of the wary looks Dennis was shooting at her back. The inside cover had a map. Several notations had been made. She recognised the handwriting- Hermione Granger. 

Her heart in her throat, she left Dennis' room and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. She had only had one dear childhood friend and that friendship had carried on into adulthood. Not to mention the fact that he was now her coworker. Although Severus Snape had remained as lonely and unpopular as ever and her life had taken a change for the better, they both knew they could count on each other for anything. In fact, she was the first person Severus had come to see upon deciding his life as a Death Eater was over. 

"Severus Snape!" she called into the Floo Powder, bending her head into the fire, for once not even pausing to think about the uncomfortable position. She soon found herself looking into Snape's potion lab at Hogwarts. He had returned there to plan his lessons for the coming year on his day off. 

"Good morning, Amara," he greeted when he saw her. "How may I be of assistance?" 

"Its the children," Amara said frantically. "Potter and the others. I...I think they've gone to Azkaban." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note**

_ Hey, I'm back! I just want to extend a formal apology for chapter nine which I still think is rather appalling. I wrote it rather late at night, but thats still no excuse. Hopefully, this chapter is more enjoyable._


	11. Into the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Chapter:** 11/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
Sad eyes follow me   
But I still believe there's something left for me   
So please come stay with me   
Cause I believe there's something left for you and me _

**~One Last Breath,** by Creed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 11- Into the Shadows**

Severus Snape slowly walked in a small circle around Dennis Creevy. He had been literally torn from his bed and hauled downstairs into the kitchen. Snape had adopted his most ferocious look and had been staring heatedly at the poor fourth year for almost ten minutes. Sitting at the kitchen table were the hastily summoned Order members- Amara, Minerva, Albus, Flitwick, Tonks, Applegate, Stoat, Fletcher, Shakleton, Moody and Walker. Their faces were for the most part grim, save Tonks, who looked worried. 

Snape fixed Dennis with another piercing glare. The fourth year obviously knew where his comrades had run off to. Truth be told, the Order members were almost sure of it themselves. Potter had never mentioned anything about this 'end of summer party' that both Dennis and Amara talked about. Thoughts of his best friend caused him to look in her direction. She was sitting very tall, her face blank for the most part, save the tightness around her eyes that gave away both her worry and her irritation. Snape turned back to Dennis, who had now begun to sweat. Silence was most definitely the best questioner. Snape had been chosen to question the only remaining child in light of the facts that most students under fifth year wet their pants if he looked at him the wrong way. 

"So," he finally breathed, voice not above a whisper. "So." 

"Professor, I-" began Dennis, but Snape quickly broke in. 

"You tell me, Creevy, that you borrowed this book from Miss Granger," he said slowly, announciating each word clearly and deliberately. 

"Thats right, sir," nodded Dennis. Snape paused, fixing Dennis with another calculating stare. He looked fairly beaten, but there was a hint of his spirit shining in his eyes. Trust Potter to leave behind the one student who would do anything for him, even face a show down with a teacher who most definitely gave him nightmares. 

"Could you please tell us again where your comrades have gone?" Snape instructed, putting a chill hint of politeness into his tone. 

"I've told you at least three times!" Dennis protested. 

"Although this is true, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to refresh my memory," Snape growled. "You do understand, Professor Flitwick is getting on in his years." An indigant snort from Flitwick clearly demonstrated what the elderly Charms professor thought of that notion. 

Dennis took a deep breath before answering. "Harry and the others have gone on a mad drinking binge and plan to ignite several defenseless gnomes and possibly house elves on fire whilst making arses of themselves." 

His absurd declaration fell on wearied and disbelieving ears. He had said the same thing three times, using the exact words. It was unthinkable that Hermione Granger would drink or set fire anything, particularly house elves. Even the staff were aware of her rather doomed SPEW campaign. "Would you mind telling me the motive behind Potter and the others' rather careless and uncharacteristic actions?" Snape inquired. 

Dennis frowned, as though he was not expecting the question. "I don't know," he answered. "I suppose they want to relieve themselves of some sorrow. You know about Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, don't you? Well, I think quite a lot of them are grieved about one or both of their losses." 

"Ah, Remus Lupin," Snape said, latching on to the one thing he had been hoping Dennis would mention. "What an interesting man, don't you think? A genius, really." Snape forced himself to continue singing Remus' praises, even though he was sure the words would burn away his tongue. "Loved by his students, they would do anything to save him. Don't you agree?" 

"Yes, I suppose," Dennis said shortly. "Now, can I go? I don't know anything, besides the fact that they wouldn't let me come along because I'm supposedly too young!" 

Snape paused, carefully contemplating his next question. "Dennis, what year were you in when Professor Lupin came to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he asked coolly. 

"My first year," replied Dennis. "I had Lupin for my first year." 

"Then, you are, of course, aware of the fact that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" prodded Snape. 

Dennis blinked, obviously wondering what any of this had to do with the former questions. "Yes, of course," he answered. He paused, then continued more bravely. "You know that, Professor Snape, as it was you who spilt the beans on him." 

"Yes, well," Snape said icily. "Lupin almost attacked a student. I thought it was time the knowledge was made public. Could you tell me, Dennis, where the three hundred missing werewolves are at this moment?" 

Dennis answered quickly, eager to show he wasn't a halfwit. "Why, in Azkaban, Professor, being held captive by You-Know-Who and his followers." 

Snape grinned, sensing victory. "And how amazing that you are aware of that, Mr. Creevy!" he exclaimed. "I was in the mind that only a select few knew that information, as it had not yet been released publicly. Would you mind telling me how you came across that juicy tidbit of news?" 

"Why, Harry Potter told me," he answered gibbly. "He knows because his best friend was living with Remus. She'd do anything for Remus, and Harry would do anything for her, so of course he knew. How else was he to rescue him?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dennis blanched, realising his fatal mistake. 

"Merlin help us!" breathed Minerva. "Then its true. I didn't want to believe it, but..." 

"Dennis Creevy, do you care to tell us the truth about where your classmates are?" Snape asked, his tone ringing. 

Dennis, realising he was defeated, sighed heavily. "On their way to Azkaban to rescue Lupin and the others." 

"Thank you, Mr. Creevy," Dumbledore intervened before Snape could openly mock the fallen Gryffindor. "You may leave now. We have to discuss what to do with your wayward classmates." 

Dennis stood and shuffled off, clearly appalled at his betrayal of Harry and the others. Just before he reached the door, he turned to face them, his face strangely fierce. "Well, maybe Harry and the others are being foolish and reckless going into Azkaban and maybe they are risking their lives!" he admitted, his voice heated. "But Harry's got more bravery in his fingertip than the whole lot of you! He's not even a full grown wizard yet, but he and the others went after their friend, no matter the cost to themselves. Not like you lot! You just sit here on your arses and let your friend and coworker rot in prison!" Having finished his speech, he turned and fled, leaving the Order in speechless silence. 

"He's right, you know," McGonagall said, voice shaking a little. "Those children are doing what we didn't dare. They are not only more brave than us, but more noble and self-sacrificing." 

"What are we to do?" wailed Tonks, looking frightened now. "We can't let those kids go into Azkaban. I agree now we have to save Remus, but we can't let them do it!" 

"You are completely right, Nymphadora," agreed Dumbledore, whole heartily. "We must go after 'Dumbledore's Army,' and then rescue the werewolves ourselves. There is no time to summon any of the others, we must leave immediately. They have almost seven hours on us. We must move quickly!" 

The Order quickly gathered around their leader, awaiting his instructions. "We will take a Portkey to a shore I know of, near Azkaban. There will be boats there, I hope." 

"What do you mean, you hope?" frowned Flitwick. "Either there are boats or there aren't." 

"The shore is well known to wizards," explained Dumbledore. "It is likely this was where the students headed in the first place and have taken the boats. In that case, we will have no choice but to construct boats magically. Time consuming, true, but not as much as a swim." 

The Order members exchanged worried glances. "Shite," drawled Fletcher. "'Ow in the bloody 'ell did those kids get up the courage to do this? I feel like pissin' meself and we ain't even there yet!" 

"As always, you are as tactful as the Queen herself, Fletcher," snarled Showna, looking rather pasty. 

"Enough," Dumbledore said crisply, picking up a fruit bowl that had been resting on the kitchen table. "It is high time we were on our way." He pointed his wand at the fruit bowl._ "Portus."_ The members all got a firm grip on the bowl, fierce determination evident in all of their faces. Dumbledore pulled out his odd pocket watch and studied it. He slipped it back in his pocket and offered his Order an encouraging smile. "Three...two...one..." 

~*~

Harry grasped frantically at the cliff face. There were many nooks and crannies to place feet and hands in, but it was still unnerving being up so high, even roped together as they were. Lee Jordan, who had done quite a lot of rock climbing on his trips to Sweden, lead the way. Luna, Ginny and Harry, who had never rock climbed in their lives, brought up the rear. They had been clinging to the cliff, attempting to ignore the beating winds and rain as they inched upwards for almost two hours. Harry's arms were aching and a part of him longed to just let go and plunge into the stormy sea below. He knew, of course, that the plan was truly unthinkable and that no matter what, he must hold on. He shivered in the wetness, fearing the dampness would never go out of his clothes. He could no longer see any hope for this fool's mission he had devised. He hoped desperately that was just the atmosphere around Azkaban and not his common sense deciding to kick in. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Lee topped the cliff. He pulled Alicia up after him and then, one by one, the members of Dumbledore's Army were rescued from the perlious cliffs. Harry shook hands heartily with Fred Weasley, who helped him up, thankful to have solid ground beneath his feet, even if it was the tainted ground of Azkaban. He glanced around at his army. They were all soaked. The girls had pulled their wet hair back to allow for better vision. Luna was sniffling and Hannah was definitely having second thoughts. Fleur and Hermione looked as determined as ever, and none of the others showed any signs of wanting to turn back. Fred, George and Lee were looking around them, obviously feeling out their ground. Dean and Seamus were whispering hastily, while Ernie, Neville and Colin looked at him expectantly. Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "We've come this far with you, mate," he said firmly. "We're not turning back." 

Harry smiled gratefully at him and finally managed to make himself look at what he had been trying to ignore. Azkaban. The great castle was made completely of large black blocks. There were several straggly bushes planted around the prison. Harry pointed them out and the Army took refuge under them. It was a little bit drier under the foilage and Harry felt safer from prying eyes. He studied the map, taking in every little detail. Around the barge where he would soon be sending some of his soldiers were black tiny dots labeled 'Avery', 'Crabbe', 'Goyle', 'Petersberg', and 'Geena'. Only five and he was sending six. He sized up Ernie, Hannah, Fred, George, Lee and Fleur. That was four full grown wizards and witches, plus Ernie and Hannah who had been very productive at their meetings. He thought they could take them. 

The prison was practically swarming with dots. He could pick out instantly where the werewolves must be. They were on a diagonal slant from the house elf quarters. Harry almost cried out in dismay when he realised to get to the werewolves they would have to pass directly through the Death Eater's dorms. There were a least fifteen dots directly in the quickest path. This was not going to be easy. Outside the werewolves' cell were four dots- 'Marcus Flint', 'Peter Pettigrew', 'Narcissa Malfoy' and, bringing an audible snarl to his lips- 'Bellatrix Lestrange'._ 'I will make you pay for what you did, Bellatrix,'_ he thought vehmently. _'Make no mistake.'_

He continued studying the map. He was relieved to see that Voldemort, although in the Death Eater's dorms, was no where near their path. He breathed deeply. This was it. It was beginning to look even more impossible by the second, but he had brought them this far, he wouldn't turn back now. He stood up and gazed around at his soldiers. They looked back at him, determination and pride in their grim faces. "Well, Potter?" questioned Alicia. "I doubt we're going to save any werewolves cowering in these bushes!" 

"You're right, of course," he acknowledged. "But, I have to admit. This is going to be more difficult than I expected. There are only seventeen of us and twenty seven of them- including Voldemort. We can turn back now, if you want. I wouldn't blame any of you if we decided to go back." 

"Harry, don't be foolish," Hermione said tensely. "We know this is going to be dangerous, but you said it yourself. If Voldemort lets the werewolves out, there will be no stopping them. We have to do this." 

"Hermione is right," agreed Katie. Many people nodded approvingly as Katie continued. "We've come this far, Harry. You're our leader. You'll find a way, I know it." Harry felt a strange choking emotion rising in his throat as he glanced around at them proudly. From the beautiful fierce Fleur to the dreamy Luna to the humourous twins, they were all ready to follow him to the death. He couldn't let any of them be taken, he promised himself. No matter the cost to himself. They were all coming out alive. 

"We are with you, 'Arry," agreed Fleur, fishing her wand out of her robes. "We all agreed on zat early on. Let us begin what we 'ave come 'ere to do." 

"All right," agreed Harry, taking out his own wand. He stared at it momentarily, drifting back six years ago to the day when he had first held this wand._ 'I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter,'_ Mr. Ollivander had said. It was about time he lived up to everyone's expectations. Everyone seemed to think he was some tragic war hero, scarred for life by his wounds. Well, perhaps he was not tragic, and perhaps he wasn't scarred for life, but Voldemort was about to find out exactly what Harry James Potter was made of. "Now, listen closely..." 

~*~

Fleur crept along, hiding in the shadow of the mighty prison. She could not remember seeing a more frightening sight than that prison, not even the dragon she had faced in her seventh year during the Triwizard Tournament. The oppressing feelings of sorrow and hopelessness still weighed in on her, but there seemed to be a burning fire lighted within her heart and nothing the Dementors came up with could smoulder it. She saw a fire of similiar nature reflected in the faces of those she now lead. Fred and George Weasley looked far older than their eighteen years. She vaguely remembered them from Hogwarts. Back then they had been practical jokers, and at times, downright annoying to someone attempting to win the first Triwizard Tournament in almost fifty years. Now however, there was no hidden jest in their eyes. Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillian looked ready to fall on their faces in fear or anticipation, Fleur could not decide which. Hannah's wand hand was shaking, but she kept a good grip on her wand and was murmuring hexes to herself. Ernie's hand gripped his wand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Lee Jordan brought up the rear, muttering to himself and peering around darkly. 

They walked for about fifteen minutes before finally coming into view of the barge. It was a large ferry, connected to the main land. Fleur estimated that it would hold about one hundred people a trip, at the maximum. That meant they would need four trips to get everyone back to the mainland. She wondered how long it would take for the Death Eaters to realise that the werewolves were gone. She guessed that if all went according to plan they would be able to get one load of werewolves off to shore and have a second on its way before the Death Eaters rushed them. She thought that if during their time there they could break the Death Eaters down to twenty, they might stand a chance, particularly because the underage wizards would then give their wands to more capable, full grown wizards. However, if Voldemort arrived....Fleur broke off her thoughts. It was no good thinking about that, as there would be nothing they could do then. 

Her small group pressed themselves against the prison's wall, risking occasional glances at their opponents, who were, as yet, unaware of their existence. Fleur had spent quite a while thinking about what to do in this moment, and now that she was here, all that remained was to size up their enemies and decide who would match up with who. Harry had given her discriptions of the Death Eaters he knew and what their ability level was. She decided a lanky, black man was Avery, the two stout men- one with a grey fringe, the other with no hair at all were Crabbe and Goyle respectively. The only female of the group, a darkly pretty thing with dark brown hair with golden streaks and piercing green eyes was, of course, Geena, leaving the last man- salt and pepper hair with clear blue eyes to be Petersberg, one of the two who had captured Remus Lupin. 

Fleur reckoned she was probably the best dueler amongst them, being the oldest and the only one to ever take professional dueling lessons- something only Beauxbatons offered among the three great wizarding schools. She would take Avery- the leader of their party. Harry had told her all she needed to know about Crabbe and Goyle._ 'I go to school with their sons. Vincent and Gregory are the biggest baboons I've ever met and from what I saw at the Death Eater meeting when Cedric died...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. They'll be slow and probably an easy catch.'_ She thought George, who admitted he was not incredibly adept at dueling could take Goyle, while Hannah and Ernie would pair up against Crabbe. Fred, who had proven in Quidditch he didn't have any problems attacking females would be paired off with Geena, leaving Petersberg for Jordan. Fleur quickly explained her newest conclusions to her partners in crime. They nodded stotically, most too frightened to talk. 

"We must do zis as quickly as possible," she instructed. "'Arry and ze others could be zere in twenty minutes, or zey could be three hours. But, whatever ze case, we must be zere where they come outside with ze werewolves! Show zem no mercy, for zey will show you none. Remember, in the first war against You-Know-Who, Aurors were allowed to use ze Unforgivable Curses. If you are in a tight spot, I suspect even ze Ministry would allow you to use ze Cructacius Curse, or...others." She let them guess what 'other' she was talking about. If the only way to survive was to use the Avada Kedavra curse on a Death Eater, then she would be damned if she let a law get in her way. 

"Are you all ready?" she asked, careful to whisper. The element of surprise would be highly useful in this case. They all nodded and exchanged breathless 'good lucks' and 'Merlin bless yous.' "On ze count of zree," Fleur whispered, her eyes already locked on Avery. "I will cast a spell of fog to confuse them, then we attack. One...two...zree!" She brought her wand up in an arch and within a few moments, a fog as thick as pea soup had rolled in, almost hiding Avery and the other Death Eaters from her. Her comrades melted away, their paths set on their quarry. Fleur slipped off as well, careful to go quietly. 

She soon made out a black figure whose height gave him away as Avery. He was cursing to himself. "Damn it all," he said angrily. "What in the devil's name is this enchantment?" He raised his voice. "All of you! Be wary. This is no ordinary fog! I fear we are not alone." 

"You are wise," Fleur said behind him, digging her wand into his back. "Besides, of course, ze bad choice you made in becoming a Death Eater. You will live to regret it, I fear." 

Avery stiffened, a common reaction to anyone faced with a dangerous weapon being driven into the small of their back. However, he was intelligent and instead of telling her to let him turn and face him like a man, he shouted to his companions. "Be on you guard, fools! This is an attack. I would stake my life it is Dumbledore's doing!" 

"You should not have said zat," Fleur said mockingly. "_Stupefy_!" She could hear echoes of spells now being shouted in the fog as Avery collapsed. She knelt by him and dug in his robes. She quickly found his wand and pocketed it. They would need as many wands as they could find when the werewolves were released. She sank down into the ground as she heard someone stumbling towards her. She could not be sure of the fate of her comrades and anyone could be an enemy. She recognised the squat form of Crabbe as he came closer. She quietly rolled away, hoping to go unnoticed until it was too late. He almost tripped over Avery in his haste. 

"Curse this fog," he growled. "I can't see a thing. Avery, mate, is that you?" He knelt beside Avery and raised his wand, clearly planning to awake him. "_Enn-_" 

"_Distraho_!" hissed Fleur. It was a nasty little spell she had learned from Viktor Krum. The spells at Durmstrang were quite a bit darker than that she would have learned at Beauxbatons and she couldn't help but cringe when she heard the sound of Crabbe's arm breaking. He shouted an obscenity, and then, to her amazement, clutched at his arm, blubbering like a child. It appeared Harry had been quite correct in his judgement of Crabbe. She rolled her eyes, more than a little disgusted, then raised her wand once more. "_Stupefy_!" Crabbe fell to the ground. 

She stood up and narrowly missed being hit by a wayward spell. Another dark shape came rushing through the mist- Geena. Fleur raised her wand to Stun her as well, but Fred Weasley ran after the female Death Eater before she could say anything. "_Immoblius_!" he bellowed. Geena stopped, frozen in her tracks. Fred grinned triumphantly and hurried over to her, fetching her wand. Evidently, Fred was as quick a thinker as Fleur herself. 

"All right, Fleur?" he asked. 

"Yes, I am perfectly all right," she answered. "Yourself?" 

"Right as rain," he replied cheerfully. "Some fog you've made. We wouldn't be having such an easy time of it if it weren't for it. Now, what do we do with these gits?" He pointed at Crabbe, Avery and Geena. 

"Simple," Fleur smiled. "My Defence Against the Dark Arts professor taught us we should never leave an enemy unbound. Eventually zese spells will wear off and zey will be 'ot on your tail. Observe." She pointed her wand at Avery. "_Marito_!" Thick cords snaked out of her wands and bound him hand and foot, a handkerchief appeared as well, muzzling him. Fleur performed the spell next on Crabbe, not caring that she could possibly further damage his arm by dragging it behind his back. The foul wizard no doubt deserved all the pain she could give him. "Now you try," she suggested to Fred. 

Fred performed the charm on Geena perfectly. Fleur smiled, a little amazed at his talent. "Where are the others, do you reckon?" he asked, peering around the fog. 

"I do not know," admitted Fleur. "Its gotten fairly quiet though." It was true. Shouts no longer rang out in the fog. "I think it would be save to disperse of ze fog, don't you?" Fred nodded and Fleur whispered her next charm. "_Finite Incateum_." 

Within moments, the fog was gone, revealing her comrades. The battle had taken place over a very short distance of land, George, Lee and Ernie were a mere ten feet away, just pocketing Petersberg's and Goyle's wands. Hannah was lying motionless on the ground, obviously Stunned. That would explain why Crabbe had managed to escape. "Is 'Annah quite all right?" inquired Fleur worriedly. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as someone brings her around," Ernie said, though his voice quivered a little. 

"Don't worry about it, MacMillian," George said confidantly. "I said I'd wake up your girlfriend as soon as I got these blokes' wands, and now I will." 

Fleur, Lee and Fred left them to it and walked over to the barge. "Does anyone actually know how to work this thing?" Fred asked doubtfully. 

"Yes," Lee answered. "My da's got a bit of a weakness for boats. He taught me all he knows. I can manage this baby no problem." 

George and Ernie joined them, supporting a rather shaken Hannah. "I'm so sorry, guys," blushed Hannah. "I could have ruined everything. I got a little confused in the fog and before I knew it, Geena was behind me and the next minute I was waking up." 

"Its all right, 'Annah," Fleur assured her. "I am sure you did your best. I believe we will all prove ourselves many times over before zis is done. Remember, ze worst is not yet over. 'Arry and the others will 'ave far more Death Eaters to contend with then we did 'ere." 

Hannah exchanged weak smiles with Fleur, but her words rang true. The battle had barely begun. "Well, lets get on with it, then, shall we?" asked George, stepping onto the barge. The others followed. Hannah remained behind only long enough to cut the ropes and then hop aboard. Lee untied the ropes that were used to fasten the barge to shore so they could go out of their path if necessary. George and Fred thrust out the oars and began to row. Thankfully, they were going in the direction of the wind, so there was little real work to be done. Lee and Hannah sat in the bow, directing Fred and George's strokes. Fleur however, made her way to the stern, watching uneasily as the dock faded into the fog. Her own words were making her understandably worried. _ 'Ze worst is not yet over. 'Arry and the others will 'ave far more Death Eaters to contend with then we did 'ere!'_

She could not help but wonder if there would be anyone to meet them when they came to the secret exit outside the house elf quarters or was her small group already all that remained of Dumbledore's Army? 

~*~

Hermione glanced around her nervously as Harry lead them around the side of Azkaban. The castle was huge and forbidding. Little grass grew around it, save the straggly plants they had hidden in upon arriving. After only a few steps, those following Harry had left all chance of circumspect behind. If anyone was to look outside a window, they would be clearly visible. Clearly, other soldiers were having the same thoughts. "We're in plain view to all the world," Lavender complained. 

"Lavender is right," Seamus nodded. Lavender's face lit up, taking great heart in Seamus' agreement. "If anyone sees us, it will be over." 

"It was over before we began," Dean said disconsolantly. 

"Now, now, we'll have none of that," Alicia said sharply. "You remember what Harry said. The minute we believe it can't be done is the minute our mission fails." 

"Alicia's right," nodded Katie, offering Dean an encouraging smile. "Try to keep your chin up." 

The walking party fell into silence. A heavy rain began to fall, soaking them thoroughly. If possible, their faces became even more miserable. Hermione's clothes were sticking to her body and the raindrops had taken to performing a constant drip off the bridge of her nose. She began longing for the warmth she knew would be awaiting them in the house elf quarters. Surely they would have cooking fires in there. It would be lovely to warm her numb hands by the fire. She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about such nonsense. They would not linger in the house elf quarters. Their only hope was in secrecy and speed. An eager grin was twitching at her lips and her stomach was flipping over in anticipation. She would soon be seeing Remus again. 

So distracted by hopeful thoughts of her future life with Remus, she didn't notice when Harry called a stop. She rammed right into the back of Ron. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ron," she apologised profusely. "I was a little distracted." 

"By what?" he said grimly. "I'm trying to stay away from my thoughts...can't stop thinking about the day I found out Dad was being fined on my account and the day Sirius died." 

Hermione squeezed his arm sympathetically. "Ron, how can I help being happy?" she inquired. "I'm going to see Remus again!" 

"Maybe," Ron said doubtfully. 

Hermione opened her mouth to contradict him, but fell silent when Harry began talking. "All right, everyone," he said in a soft voice. "Now, we've reached the enterance. I've checked the map and there aren't any Death Eaters inside, but, still, the house elves are going to be alarmed. I'll go in first and smooth everything over so they don't dash off and sound the alarm. Dobby, Winky, you'd better come too. We don't know where their loyalties lie and they might be more willing to listen to their own kind." 

"Good luck, Harry," breathed Hermione. Ron clasped his shoulder for a second, an expression of brotherly love and the fear of losing a friend clearly painted on his face. 

Harry began opening the door, but before he could enter, Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She was crying shamelessly. "Oh, be careful, Harry!" she whispered into his ear. "Come back, please don't make me lose someone else." 

Harry appeared bewildered for a moment, but quickly responded by wrapping her in his arms. "I'll be back," he promised. He unpried her arms and then looked for a moment at Dean, face expressionless, before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Hermione crossed over to Ginny, who was staring at the place where Harry had been mere moments ago. Dean had also gone to her, but Hermione beat him to it. She locked elbows with Ginny and pulled her off to the side. "Ginny, what was that?" she demanded. "I thought you said you were quite over Harry! You went out with Michael, and told me you were completely smitten with Dean!" 

Ginny still looked quite distraught. "I thought I was, Hermione, I really did," she admitted. "But...I just don't know anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." 

Hermione sighed heavily, not really wanting to lay Ginny's worries on top of her own mound of worries. She met Ron's eyes. He shot her a shaking smile, then returned to his viligance over the door. "Neither do I, Ginny," she said softly. "Neither do I." She was not sure she knew which of her best friends she was talking about. 

Before she could talk anymore, Dean came over and stole Ginny away from her, enveloping her protectively in his arms. Hermione wanted to go intervene. Ginny was rather easily persuaded, she had come to realise in the past few years. She almost thought that Ginny's getting over Harry had been mostly her doing. Hadn't she been the one to tell Ginny she and Harry were never meant to be and that Harry wasn't really interested in her? Had she ever really gotten over her three year long crush, or was it just a facade to keep her from getting hurt? Before she could think more of it, the secret door opened to admit Harry. Ginny gave a relieved gasp and Hermione half suspected that if she hadn't been in Dean's arms, she would have thrown herself at him once again. 

Hermione walked over to Ron and they were shortly joined by Luna, Colin and Katie. Angelina and Alicia sat up as well, anxious looks on their faces. Lavender, Seamus and Neville looked up expectantly from their conversation. "So, Harry?" frowned Ron, an eager glitter in his eyes. 

Harry gave them all a relieved smile. "Its better than I could have hoped for," he replied. "The house elves are on the very edge of rebellion. They've never been very happy in Azkaban from what I can see. They'd heard of Dobby and Winky. Apparently they all look up to them- not like the Hogwarts' house elves at all. Whats more, they are more than willing to help us do anything that will hurt Voldemort. They say he's not their real master- they are loyal only to Cornelius Fudge. They've agreed to cause a large distraction after we've left that will draw some Death Eaters out of the dorms, make it easier to get around." 

"Where are Winky and Dobby?" inquired Neville, just as Hermione declared; "Oh, how wonderful, Harry! They could be the cover elves for SPEW!" 

"Winky and Dobby are still inside, helping the house elves prepare the distraction," Harry answered. "As free elves, their magic is quite a bit more powerful than the enslaved ones. They're still coming with us, and I've got something even better!" 

"What could possibly be better?" Ginny asked. "You've done quite a lot in just a few minutes, Harry." 

"I agree," Seamus put in eagerly. After the slight revolt last year, he had been more eager than ever to prove to Harry that he was his mate. "What more have you done for us, mate?" 

Harry grinned, the first true grin Hermione had seen on him since Sirius' death. That it should come in this place where he was surely reliving Sirius' death over and over again in his mind, was proof of how wonderful this new news must be. "I've found us a guide!" declared Harry. He opened the door, and indicated they should go in. In pairs, they entered the house elves' quarters. Hermione took a deep, calming breath as Dean closed the door behind them. It seemed to shut with a loud, clanging noise. They were in, for good or for ill. 

"Everyone, meet Mitsy," Harry smiled, ushering a small female house elf forward. Hermione glanced around the house elf quarters. The power of the Dementors was not quite as strong in these quarters, as the monsters were never allowed to enter whilst Azkaban had been under the rule of the Ministry. Even Voldemort could see that if he allowed the Dementors amongst the house elves, they would be far too depressed and frightened to perform their tasks. The house elves each wore a black tea towl with a red badge on the left shoulder, the words 'Azkaban' written on it in gold. 

The kitchen was large with no less than five glowing fireplaces. A few house elves clustered around the group of youths that had entered their kitchen, but mostly the elves had returned to their works the moment Harry had gained their trust. Azkaban had more prisoners than ever before. Despite the fact that they were causing a large rebellion, the house elves honestly believed that their duties had to be performed. Hermione supposed it was for the best. This way, none of the Death Eaters who would come to investiage the distraction, would notice anything amiss. 

"We can't stay long, Harry," Katie said, firmly. "We have to get moving. Take a look at that map of yours and lets get on with it!" 

"I've already studied it, Katie," Harry grinned rather insufferably. "There are only four guards on the werewolves' quarters. Currently, there are eleven Death Eaters in the dorms. Most of them are uncomfortably close, so they'll probably all come running. Even if they won't admit it, they're terrified Dumbledore is going to come bursting in here. Voldemort, on the other hand, is relatively far away. The Death Eaters will be loath to confess any hitches in security, so its unlikely any of them will go running to him. I think we're safe from that trouble for a while. Now, if you'll look closely, there's a corridor down here that doesn't lead to any of the halls the Death Eaters are in. We'll hide in there until the house elves cause a distraction, then follow Mitsy to where the werewolves are. Once there, will fight and, hopefully, free the werewolves." 

"Sounds like a plan," breathed Angelina, obviously still in shock that so far their plan had been successful. 

"Thats what I'm hoping," Harry nodded. "Look, you've all been brilliant so far. I know for a fact you are all going to make Dumbledore extremely proud today." 

"Yes, you mean if he doesn't expel us," Seamus muttered. 

"Don't be foolish, Seamus," tutted Hermione. "Of course I made sure he would have no grounds to do so. As long as this little expedition doesn't stretch into the school year, he can't expel us for what we do on our summer holidays." 

Lavender and Seamus stared, flabbergasted at their classmate. "You know, Hermione," Lavender teased. "I've gone to school with you and slept in the same room with you for five years, and sometimes your brains still even shock me." 

"I'm one of her best friends, Lavender," Ron said, in complete agreement. "And I see her most summers and she still shocks me." 

Before anyone else could comment, Dobby popped up in their midst. "Harry Potter, sir!" he piped up. "The distraction is ready just as you instructed. Dumbledore's Army must hurry on their way. Dobby and Mitsy will be coming with you, but Winky says she will stay behind to help the other house elves." 

"Good," Harry nodded. "I'll be thankful if one of the house elves has the power of a free house elf." He clasped Dobby's shoulder. "Thanks, mate. We couldn't have done it without you." 

Great, fat tears welled up in Dobby's eyes. "Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby," Dobby blubbered. "Dobby is only doing what he can for his master." 

"Yeah, well..." Harry trailed off, completely at a loss for words. He turned to his 'army'. "Well, gang, this is it. Mitsy?" 

Mitsy popped up beside Dobby. "Mitsy do be ready to lead you, Harry Potter, sir," Mitzy squeaked. "Mitsy will take Harry Potter where ever he needs to go!" 

"Thanks, Mitsy," smiled Harry. "I really appreciate it. Take me to the werewolves." 

~*~

Trying not to breath, Harry leant back against the wall after getting his first glance of the guards. It had taken every piece of will in him not to charge out and attack Bellatrix. She was leaning lazily against the jail cell she was guarding, her black hair looking perfectly in place, her black eyes glaring around at the werewolves mockingly. Beside her, Narcissa Malfoy, her pretty features still contorted by the smell of something foul under her nose, looked downright good-natured. Marcus Flint was pacing restlessly around the jail. Harry could hardly believe that Flint was here amongst Death Eaters. He had played Quidditch against a Death Eater! Peter Pettigrew was further down, talking to one of the werewolves. There was a sickly grin on his face and Harry was almost sure he saw his lips form the words 'Sirius' and 'Padfoot.' No doubt that was Remus' cell. Not for the first time, Harry regretted halting Remus and Sirius from killing Pettigrew three years ago. 

He turned to his soldiers. "All right," he whispered. "This should be easy. We easily outnumber them. Wands out, and spells at the ready. Attack on my word. Don't let them get away or they'll alert the others, or even worse, the Death Eaters. But most of all, remember, Bellatrix is mine!" 

The faces he had begun to trust and love nodded back at him, a few of his soldiers managing weak smiles. He turned to the house elves. "I know you guys can't exactly duel with real wizards, but can you give them a little shock for us?" he inquired. 

Dobby and Mitsy exchanged downright sinister grins. "Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir," nodded Dobby. 

"Mitsy has just the spell for it, Harry Potter," smirked Mitsy in a very un-house elf like manner. Hermione had already declared in their short time with the house elf that Mitsy would be the new SPAM spokes-elf. The journey to the werewolves had been largely uneventful. The moment they had reached their intended corridor, a large exploded from the kitchen. Within moments, Death Eaters were running towards the kitchens. Harry was sure the dorms had emptied themselves. Not waiting around to see what the house elves had done, Dumbledore's Army had fled blindly through the Death Eaters' dorms, following Mitsy and the Maurader's Map. Harry was almost positive they had gone undetected- more than he had ever hoped for. 

"All right, Mitsy, Dobby," he began. He was halted when Ginny threw herself at him, yet again. He found himself wondering how many more times she was going to do this. Not of course, that he wasn't enjoying it immensely...no, had he actually thought that? He shook his head. He needed a clear mind for this task. All around him, couples were saying goodbye. He could see Ron and Hermione exchanging soft words. It was about time those two started realising they were crushing on each other. Harry had figured on it since the Yule Ball in their fourth year. 

"Good luck, Harry," Ginny whispered, clinging tightly to him. "Be careful." 

"Good luck to you too, Ginny," Harry replied. "Don't you think you ought to get back to Dean, though?" 

She broke away from him, blushing furiously. Without another word, she went over to her boyfriend, and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Harry tried to stopper the jealously in him. He _had_ told her to go back to Dean. She just didn't need to look so happy about it! 

"Okay, if we're all ready?" he inquired, getting a little impatient. "Mitsy, Dobby, proceed." The house elves threw their arms over their heads and then brought them down with a crack. 

All four Death Eaters suddenly fell to the floor. Pettigrew leapt up, his watery eyes darting around quickly. "What was that, Bellatrix?" he asked worriedly. 

"How the hell should I know?" she hissed, walking towards the very place where Dumbledore's Army was concealed. 

"NOW!" shouted Harry. Eleven wands came flashing down, and elven spells shot out at the Death Eaters. Barely any of the spells hit their marks, but they were sufficient enough to startle the Death Eaters, giving Dumbledore's Army time to spread out, isolating the Death Eaters from their comrades. Neville, Dean and Ginny encircled Marus Flint. Luna, Katie and Angelina took on Narcissa Malfoy, with Alicia, Colin and Ron on Pettigrew. Harry didn't have anymore time to think of his comrades, as he found himself facing Bellatrix Lestrange along with Hermione. 

"Ah, Harry Potter," smirked Bellatrix. "I should have known you might pull something like this. You were always insufferable...not unlike my dear, late cousin. Tell me, Potter, do you weep at night over him? Are you grieved by his loss? Did my cousin finally manage to make someone care about his worthless hide?" 

"Shut your mouth, you bitch," Harry growled. "You have no right to talk about Sirius like that!" 

"Whats more, you're wrong," Hermione snapped. "Many people cared deeply for Sirius, myself included." 

"Perhaps," Bellatrix shrugged, as though the matter was of little importance. "But there was only one person who loved Sirius and he's standing here in front of me...a lust for revenge clear on his face." She took a step forward, making her first mistake. 

"_Vexatio_!" Hermione cried, sending a huge electrical charge through Bellatrix. 

"_Flagellum_!" hollered Harry. Bellatrix screamed in pain, but she still somehow managed to raise her wand. To Harry's horror, she aimed, not at him, but at Hermione. 

"_Rigui_!" she screeched. Hermione froze, trapped by the spell. Bellatrix grimaced at Harry, trying to grin through the pain. "Now its just you and me, Potter, just as it was just Sirius and I. I don't suppose I have to tell you the end of that story, do I?" 

"_Lax Lucis_!" cried Harry, pointing his wand at where her Death Mark would be. She fell to her knees, clutching at her arm in pain. Sirius had taught him the Light spell. When cast at a Death Mark, it would cause the Death Eater pain- to be touched by something so pure, whilst they were so tainted. 

However, the pain was not enough to stop Bellatrix. "_Imperio_!" she said through gritted teeth. 

The hazy, floating feeling overtook Harry, erasing his worries._ "Give me your wand,"_ said Bellatrix's voice. 

Harry raised his hand, but suddenly tore it away from her. Anger coursed through him. How dare this wench talk to him? How dare she mock Sirius? How dare she...his sanity seemed to snap and he knew he would kill Bellatrix that day. Hate such as he had never known coursed through him, defeating even that of his hate for Voldemort. She had told him you had to mean the Crustacis Curse, well, he certainly did now. 

"_Crucio_!" he screamed. Bellatrix convulsed, a scream of agony ripped from her throat. Harry stared at her mercilessly as she withered on the ground. She was the reason he no longer had Sirius, she was the reason the father he had longed for was gone. She deserved death, deserved death and more. He raised his wand again. _"CRUCIO_!" 

Her screams escalated and now there was blood pouring from her nose. "Harry, no!" screamed Hermione, the spell on her just recently broken. She grabbed his arm and tried to halt the spell. "Harry, stop it! You're killing her!" 

"Thats the point, Hermione," he said coldly. "She killed Sirius." Despite his words, he ended the spell. Bellatrix collapsed. He raised his wand. "_Avada-_" 

"NO!" shouted Ron, grabbing his arm and applying far more force than Hermione had. "No, Harry, not this! Don't you remember what you told Sirius? _'I don't reckon my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become murders.'_ Sirius wouldn't want you to become a murder! Stun her, Harry, she'll get the Kiss. Merlin knows she deserves it. Just don't become a murderer." 

"Please, Harry," Hermione said through her tears. "Please, don't kill her. Have mercy for our sakes, if not hers." 

Harry lowered his wand and allowed Hermione to throw her arms around him. He found himself leaning heavily on his best friend. Ron clasped his shoulder. "St..stun her and then have her bound," Harry said, voice shaking as he allowed Hermione to help him to the floor. 

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Ron. Bellatrix's pitiful movements ceased. "_Marito_!" Ropes tied around her. Ron bent down to admire his handy work, and Harry took in his surroundings. 

It was done. Numbly, Harry acknowledged that they had captured Pettigrew. Sirius' name could be cleared. Dumbledore's Army were not without their casualties. Angelina was trying vainly to staunch a flow of blood from her arm and Colin was walking with a limp. Both Neville and Dean were being ennervated by Seamus and Lavender was wincing in pain as she cast the binding spell on Narcissa Malfoy. "Wait," frowned Harry. "Where are Ginny and Flint?" 

~*~

Ginny fell to her knees in a successful attempt to dodge one of Flint's spells. She grudgingly admitted he was better than they had suspected. He had already taken out Dean, and Neville looked like he was ready to give up. "_Distraho_!" snarled Flint, pointing his wand at Neville. Neville's face went white as, to Ginny's horror, his leg broke. He fell to the ground. "_Stupefy_!" Flint hissed. 

He turned and took in the scene. His comrades had not done as well as he. Already Pettigrew was done, and Narcissa was backed into a corner. He turned and fled. Ginny remembered Harry's order._ 'Don't let them get away!'_ Without a second thought to the dangers to herself, Ginny ran after Flint. 

He was frantic, she could see that much. His worry and haste made it easy for her to follow at a safe distance. However, just before he reached a crossroads, Ginny tripped. By the time she had jumped to her feet, Flint was out of sight. Cursing to herself, Ginny randomly chose a tunnel. She knew the moment she ran into a woman, she had made the wrong choice. 

"Well, well, what have we got here?" smirked a voice. Ginny looked up fearfully at the woman. She recognised her from Hermione's discription- this was surely Elizabeth Markle, the Auror traitor who had kidnapped Professor Lupin. 

"Let me go!" demanded Ginny. 

"Oh, I don't think so," smirked Markle, plucking Ginny's wand out of her hand. "Don't you want to have the grand tour? I'm sure you'll find the atmosphere very pleasing. Or at least I hope so. You'll be staying here for quite some time." 

Icy fear flooded Ginny as Markle roughly forced her along, both wands pointed at Ginny's back. It was a fairly short walk to the holding cell where Markle took her. For the entire way, Ginny thought desperately of a way out, but she could not find one. Still, she kept her pride and did not allow Markle to see her fear. 

It was not until Markle had carelessly thrown her into the damp, small, dark cell and the iron doors had locked her in, did the tears begin to course down her cheeks._ 'Oh, Merlin help me,_' begged Ginny silently, for the first time truly feeling what it was to be in Azkaban._ 'Help me, Harry, please! Anyone!'_

It was in that dispairing moment, that Ginny noticed the black shaggy dog curled up just outside her cell. She edged closer. "Hey, doggie," she whispered, going to pet him. She gasped in fright as her hand touched his fur. 

Her hand had passed right through him! "No," she said hoarsely. "No, it can't be...Nick said Sirius hadn't chosen to be a ghost." She thought quickly._ 'But what happens to his Angimagus form? Don't all dogs go to heaven as well, or...'_ Breathing deeply she called out. "Padfoot...?" 

The ghost dog's ears pricked up and she could have sworn he had grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

_Sorry, no author's notes this time around...I'm simply too tired. Probably next time around! Thanks for all of your reviews!_


	12. Never Truly Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Notes:** A thousand apologises that this took so long. School has been really busy and what with homework and flag football practise, I just don't have as much time to write as I had hoped. A little town pride on my behalf- the song quote {A Message to the Wind} is by the only reason my small hometown of Orillia is on the map of Canada...sorry, just has to make sure everyone knew. ;) 

**Chapter:** 12/15 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
When you're alone and willows start to bend   
And rain begins to fall 

  
At time you will pretend, and not pretend at all   
I'll be with you again 

  
A message to the wind 

**~A Message in the Wind,** by Gordon Lightfoot 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 12- Never Truly Gone**

Remus stared up at Wormtail through weary, red eyes. His old schoolmate's insults and taunts slid off of the imprisoned werewolf like water off of steel. What insult could Wormtail possibly come up with that could distract him from his thoughts? He felt himself slide back into his hells, not even noticing when Wormtail suddenly crashed to the ground as the ground shook uncontrollably. 

_   
  
"He's just over here, Remus," said the young Auror. She was a pretty thing, was Amara Vector. Remus had gone to school with the Ravenclaw and had even dated her briefly in their fourth year. However, she had quickly fallen in love with Sirius Black and had dated him from fifth to seventh year. In fact, Remus had reason to believe they had recently began their romance again. He supposed this had finished it. _

As hard as he tried, his thoughts kept falling back to the unexpected and dismal mess his life had become in less than twenty four hours. Had it only been last week they had celebrated Peter's birthday happily in Gordic Hollow, the house that lay in rubble? Were Wormtail, Prongs and dear, dear Lily truly gone? He sighed, risking a glance at Amara and fighting back tears similiar to the ones streaming down her cheeks. 

He knew that Amara's time as an Auror was almost up. She had vehmently declared in court that she would not stay with a law force that sent a man to prison without a proper trial. Remus grimaced. If any man deserved to go to Azkaban with no trial, it was Sirius Gary Black. Remus' clenched and unclenched his hands, imaginging his hands tightening around the traitor's neck. "Here, Remus, just in here," Amara motioned. 

Remus stopped at the holding cell she had pointed to. Curled up in the furthest corner was Sirius. Remus stared at him impassively. He appeared to be dozing, his face pale and deep violet shadows under his closed eyes. There were tearstains on his face. "Sirius," Amara called softly. The traitor...the dog!...stirred in his sleep, then woke. A soft smile tickled his lips at the sight of Amara. He stood and walked a little shakily to the cell door. Remus was appalled at the strength of the hatred threatening to pull him under. 

"Hello, Amara," Sirius greeted, the lilting tone that Remus was so accustomed to completely gone. "Have you gotten me a trail yet?" 

"No," admitted Amara. "I'm trying very hard though. If there's anything I can do to get you out of here, Sirius, you know I will." 

Sirius reached his hands out through the bars and cupped her face in one hand, taking her hand and kissing it in the other. "I know you are, love," he smiled sadly. "But, why don't we just agree its hopeless and let me get on with my life in Azkaban?" 

"Sirius, no!" protested Amara violently. "There has to be another option. You can't give in so easily. At least accept a trial." 

"What would a trial prove?" Sirius asked harshly. "Pettigrew covered his tracks well. Unless they put me under a truth potion, which they won't, we don't have any proof. Even if they did, some git would claim I was using Dark Arts to escape the potion. A trial won't do me any good, and you know it." 

"Not to mention that you don't deserve it," Remus barked, unable to remain silent any longer. He wrenched Amara away from Sirius. "Don't you touch her with your hands, stained with the blood of Lily, Peter and James! James, Sirius! How could you?" 

Sirius looked blankly at Remus. "Do you really believe that, Moony?" he inquired politely. "Do you really believe that I would ever harm James or Lily? James was a brother to me, and Lily, a sister. I could never hurt either of them." 

"Thats not what it looks like from where I'm standing," Remus snarled back. 

"Well, why not come over here?" Sirius managed a grin. "Moony, come on! You know I'm innocent. I can see it in your eyes. Is it easier to believe I'm the traitor than it is to hate Pettigrew? Is it easier to see a Black as a traitor than a Pettigrew? I thought you were above that, my little wolf." 

"Shut the hell up," snarled Remus. 

"Remus, I would never harm Prongs," Sirius said, a pleading tone in his voice. "He was my brother." 

Remus had never wanted to harm anyone, had avoided the normal childhood scrapes, but hearing Sirius call James that seemed to snap something in him. He threw a hard punch through the bars, hitting Sirius with all the strength he could muster- a formidable force. Sirius went flying backwards, almost hitting his head on the far cell. "Remus, no!" shrieked Amara, grabbing his arm. 

Sirius looked up at Remus, pain in his eyes. Remus didn't believe it for a moment. Sirius had always been an actor- one of the main reasons he got out of detention so easily back in their school days. "Mister Padfoot would like to compliment Mister Moony on his punch," he joked weakily. 

Remus' lips drew back in a snarl. "And Mister Moony would like to tell Mister Padfoot to go to hell!" 

  
"Harry, stop it! You're killing her!" A voice Remus recognised like his own, broke through his memories. For the first time in many days, he was completely aware of himself and his surroundings. Could it possibly be...? 

"Thats the point, Hermione," said a voice Remus also knew, though Harry's voice was colder than he ever remembered. "She killed Sirius." Despite his words, he ended the spell and began another. "_Avada-_" 

"NO!" shouted a third recognisable voice- Ron! "No, Harry, not this! Don't you remember what you told Sirius?_ 'I don't reckon my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become murders.'_ Sirius wouldn't want you to become a murder. Stun her, Harry, she'll get the Kiss. Merlin knows she deserves it. Just don't become a murderer." 

"Please, Harry," said the voice he longed to speak forever, sounding close to tears. "Please, don't kill her. Have mercy for our sakes, if not hers." 

Remus felt his breath quicken as he crawled hastily to the front of his cell. The sight that met his eyes made his jaw drop. Students- students from Hogwarts were milling around outside, smartly tying up Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Narcissa Malfoy. Neville Longbottom seemed to have broken his leg, but everyone else looked fine, if a little bumped and scraped. There were even two house elves! But more importantly- she was there. Hermione gently helped Harry to sit, as Ron tightened the knots around Bellatrix. 

"Hang on," frowned Harry, looking around. "Where are Flint and Ginny?" 

"Get out the map," Ron said, urgently, his eyes darting around worriedly for his sister. Hermione opened up the bag she was carrying slung around her shoulder and pulled out a piece of parchment. Her jaw dropped almost instantly. 

"Oh no, oh no," she cried. "Harry- Ginny's in a cell. And Flint...he...he's with Lucius Malfoy!" 

The students all froze, fear painting every last face, except Harry's. "All right," he said, struggling to his feet and naturally taking control. "We knew this would happen eventually, and now it has. Lets get moving, we don't have much time! Dobby, Mitsy, can you do something about Neville's leg? Alicia, Katie- get Bellatrix, Narcissa and Pettigrew's wands. We'll give them to the werewolves. The rest of you- start opening those cells! Go!" 

The students began moving again, everyone attending to what they had been told. The house elves stood beside Neville and began working their unique brand of magic. Alicia and Katie began searching the Stunned witches and wizard's robes, while the other students ran up and down the cells. Hermione immediately flew to his own cell. She almost slammed herself into the bars, eager to get to him. He stayed where he was, in complete disbelief. "H-Hermione?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Remus," she smiled happily. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. 

"Coming to get you out, naturally," Hermione replied with a grin. "Well, and the other werewolves as well." Remus looked past her. Cell doors were beginning to open and werewolves were pouring out into the cells, thanking the children heartily, through their tears of joy. 

"You came to get us?" frowned Remus. "But, what about the Order of the Phoenix?" 

"They thought it was too dangerous," Hermione admitted. "So, we came instead." 

"You are in serious trouble when we get out of here," Remus promised her, fighting down a smile. "But...I am so glad to see you." 

"_If_ we get out of here," Hermione sighed. She pointed her wand at the cell. "_Alohomora_!" The door flew open, and Remus practically ran out, catching Hermione up in his arms and swinging her around. He breathed in the scent that was her. All the feelings of despair and doubt had vanished the moment he heard her voice. He realised his eyes were pricking with tears, and she was crying openly. 

"Oh, Merlin," he breathed. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

"I know," sobbed Hermione. "Remus, I never want to leave again." 

Remus threw his head back and laughed, still clinging to her. The laugh rang out loudly, wildly out of place in the dark prison of Azkaban. He kissed her forehead firmly. "Well, surely you want to go to school still?" 

Hermione blushed. "Well, yes, I suppose so," she admitted. 

"Not meaning to disrupt the happy reunion," Harry's voice said behind them. "But, it is quite important that we get out of here, now." Remus turned to face Harry, drinking him in almost as eagerly as he had Hermione. Just behind him stood Ron, a content smile on his face. They both had grown so much in a few days. 

Harry looked identical to James, save Lily's eyes. But, there was still something of Sirius' there- just out of sight in those insightful green eyes, just hidden in his high cheekbones and barely evident in his stance. "All right there, Professor?" Harry grinned. 

"I am now, Harry," Remus replied. "I am now." 

"Good," nodded Harry. "Now, here...this is my wand. I want you to have it until we get off of this godforsaken island. I want you and Hermione to lead the others out of here." 

"Wait," intervened Hermione. "Why Remus and I? You and Ron are the brains behind this opperation!" 

"Ron and I have to go and get Ginny," answered Harry. "You didn't think we'd leave her behind, did you? Now, Remus, listen closely." Remus found himself listening intently to the younger man's instructions. He truly was his father's son. "Fleur, Lee, Ernie, George, Fred and Hannah went and got a barge. They should be waiting for you when you get out there- Mitsy and Dobby will lead you back. Start loading up the barge- as many to a load as you can possibly get. Do a bit of research on the werewolves- find out if we have any good duelers, and give them some of the wands from Dumbledore's Army. I've got a werewolf carrying out Narcissa, Bellatrix and Pettigrew." 

"Harry, is there any point in arguing taking a full grown wizard with you to get Ginny?" Hermione asked wearily. 

"Nope," Harry answered shortly. "You're going to be the ones in danger, not us." 

"Good luck," Ron winked. Hermione threw her arms around first Harry, then Ron, whispering feverent good lucks in both of their ears. Remus shook Ron's hand as Hermione took her place at the head of the large group. "Take care of, Potter here for me," Remus asked him. "I fear he's got his godfather's tendancy of rushing in where angels fear to tread." 

"I think I've got it covered, Professor," agreed Ron, smiling nervously. 

Remus nodded and turned to face Harry. He clasped his shoulder, before unbashfully pulling the young man into a bear hug. "Take care of yourself, Harry," he said fondly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but be careful!" 

"I know, I know," smiled Harry, pulling back. He clasped Remus' shoulders, realising that he could now easily look the older man in his eyes. "You take care of Hermione, take care of them all." 

"I will, I promise," Remus nodded. "See you soon, Padfoot Junior." 

"Padfoot Junior?" Harry repeated, a little surprised. "Don't you mean Prongs Junior?" 

"Do I really have to answer that?" Remus inquired. 

"Mister Padfoot Junior supposes that Mister Moony doesn't need to answer that," joked Harry. Without another word, he and Ron exchanged glances, before heading off in the opposite direction from Dumbledore's Army and the werewolves. Soon they were swallowed up by darkness. Remus did not waste time watching them go. He had faith in them to return. 

He stood beside Hermione, giving her an encouraging smile. "All right," he shouted over the din of constant chatter. "Keep quiet as possible, please. We have a map showing off where the Death Eaters are, but that doesn't mean they can't hear us." He glanced around the group. The underage members of Dumbledore's Army had given their wands to the older, more experienced werewolves who claimed to be talented in dueling. Alicia Spinnent, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, all Hogwarts graduates, stayed in the back of the group, wands at the ready, eyes darting around for any sight of Death Eaters. Narcissa, Pettigrew and Bellatrix were floating in the middle of the group, their floating spells maintained by a particularly adept witch who had taken Luna's wand. 

He took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say next. Hermione squeezed her hand in his, almost as though she was trying to convey some of her strength to him. He squeezed back and then the simple words came to him. "Good luck," he finished up. "Forward, march!" 

With that simple command, the werewolves and remaining members of Dumbledore's Army, as well as two house elves, plunged into the darkness of Azkaban. 

And history was made. 

~*~

Ginny clamped her jaw shut tightly, her wide green eyes boring into the dog that wasn't there. "P...Padfoot?" she repeated. He got to his feet and barked happily. Hoping against all hope, she ushered the dog over to her. "Padfoot...c-can you become Sirius?" 

The dog shook its head sadly. It seemed to still have retained Sirius' brains. "This is too weird," Ginny muttered to herself. She slumped down on the ground again, watching as the dog marched up and down the hall. He walked back and forth twice, than stopped, just slightly to the left. His head was tilted upwards, obviously studying something intently. He looked around him and his eyes actually lit up when they fell on something out of sight. He bounded away and out of Ginny's line of vision. 

Now quite curious, Ginny crawled over to the door. She looked first to where the dog had been looking. Hanging just six feet off the ground was a loop of keys. She felt her heart beat faster as hope filtered into her. Markle had taken her wand, of course, but perhaps she would use wandless magic in order to summon the keys. Professor Flitwick had explained the concept to them in her third year. Most witches and wizards performed wandless magic at a young age when they were particularly angry or scared. Ginny was certainly quite scared at the moment. Surely she could summon the keys! 

Staring intently at them and concentrating on an image of them floating over into her outstretched hand, she cast the spell. "_Accio_ keys!" she whispered. The keys shook and drew a little nearer to the edge of their hook. Ginny sighed. This was going to take forever. She shrugged back her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension she was feeling, before beginning again. "_Ac_-" 

The sound of footsteps cut through her spell. Startled, she ducked back into the cell, fearing the return of Markle or the arrival of some other Death Eater. After a few agonising moments, the cause of the noise came into view. Padfoot had returned. He was staring intently at a chair- that was floating a few feet off the ground and in the direction of the chair! Ginny could not help but laugh. Hastily she stiffled it, fearing someone might come to inspect what a prisoner of Azkaban could possibly have to laugh about. She could not help but grin, though as hopeful thoughts raced through her heard. Could he really get the keys? Would she not have to take an eternity trying to summon the keys? She barely breathed, watching Padfoot's slow, but steady march forward. 

Finally, after almost two minutes, he had shoved the chair up against the wall. He barked happily to himself, and Ginny distinctly saw him shoot her a doggy smile. He leapt lightly up on to the chair, and fastened his jaws around the keys. With one hard tug, he had pulled them free from their chain. He trotted over to Ginny, holding the keys forward in his mouth. 

Shocked, but thrilled, Ginny took the keys. There were only five keys on the loop, so it did not take long to figure out which key went into the keyhole of her cell. She laughed softly out of pure joy as she heard the distinct click signifying the opening of her door. She rushed out of the cell, resisting the urge to scream in elation. It would not do to regain her freedom, if moments later she gave herself away. She turned to Padfoot. 

"Thank you, Padfoot," she smiled, kneeling down to him. "I owe you my life." 

He yipped happily. Ginny smiled. "Do you have to go?" He nodded, with a distinct air of disappointment. "I see," Ginny frowned. "Couldn't you put it off for a while? There's a boy around here who would dearly like to see his godfather's Animagus form." Padfoot hesitated, clearly torn. However, it turned out that he had retained Sirius' love for Harry as well. He barked in agreement, wagging his tail. 

"All right," grinned Ginny. "Lets go then, shall we?" She headed towards the door Markle had brought her in. Padfoot leapt towards her, digging his teeth into the back of her robes. She stopped and turned to face him. "What is it, Padfoot?" she inquired, wondering how the dog could communicate with her. 

He pulled her in the opposite direction. She hesitated. It was clear he didn't want her going out through that door, but she knew for a fact there was no door over there. She could see the wall for Merlin's sake! She sighed. He had broken her out, there was no point in not trusting him now. She ran a ways to catch up with Padfoot, who had already halted at the wall. He glanced around once to make sure she was there, than pressed his paw up against one of the large stones. 

To her amazement, the stone fell back, revealing a dark tunnel. It was just big enough for her. Any larger and they would never have fit. Padfoot plunged in unconcerned, but Ginny was a little wary. There was no telling where this tunnel went and she couldn't see anything. Padfoot barked angrily from inside the tunnel, obviously signaling that she should follow. She frowned and glanced around, hoping to find another way out. However, the decision was made for her. The door on the far side of the chamber began to open. Frantic, she dove into the tunnel. Padfoot pushed past her and nudged the stone back into its proper place. The little light they had was taken away and they were left in complete darkness. 

"Lead on, Padfoot," Ginny instructed wearily. "I just hope you're right about this." 

He barked in what she suppose he thought was an encouraging way, before nudging her forward. Unable to see, she stumbled forward and fell. Padfoot, his eyes more accustomed to the dark, nudged her up. Ginny shivered. As usual, it was no pleasent experience to be touched by a ghost. She blinked several times to perhaps grow accustomed to the blackness, but it was no use. All she could see was the pearly white glow of Padfoot. "Go on, Padfoot," she encouraged. He nodded once, then walked off, keeping a slow pace so she could crawl after him with no difficulties. 

~*~

Harry peered around the corner, carefully watching a Death Eater he recognised from one of Sirius' descriptions. Kaylie Jackson was a fierce looking woman. Her short red hair was peppered with grey strands and their were crowfeets around her cool green eyes. She was pacing back and forth in the corridor, seemingly talking to herself. "The Great Lord said that there were intruders, and they must be found," she pointed out. "But surely searching for them will do no good. They will be tricksy, they will be. Kaylie will stay here and keep watch for them. Soon they will fall into Kaylie's hand and Kaylie shall be rewarded beyong imagination." She grinned to herself, lost in her own delusions. 

Having seen enough, Harry turned back to Ron. "She's batty, that one," he whispered. "Its your wand, so you should probably take her. You won't have a problem, she doesn't look too bright." 

"Um, it doesn't look as though I have to," frowned Ron, staring bemused at the map. 

"What do you mean?" frowned Harry. 

"Harry, Ginny's left the dungeon," Ron explained, showing Harry the map. "And she's traveling with someone named Padfoot." 

"What the-?" Harry could not even finish his sentence, as shock coursed through him. He grabbed the map from Ron, peering intently at the two dots Ron had pointed out. Two dots, one entitled 'Ginny Weasley,' the other labeled 'Padfoot' were traveling down the corridor he and Ron had just come down. In fact, if Harry and Ron turned at the correct time, they would be able to watch Ginny and Padfoot cross the opening into their hall. "It can't be Sirius," Harry argued, noting grimly that his voice came out sounding choked. "Nick said he hadn't become a ghost. He said that Sirius wasn't afraid of death and had moved on! He told me I'd never see Sirius again until I died." 

"But the dot doesn't say Sirius Black," Ron said, his voice full of bewilderment. "It says Padfoot. Don't you remember, in our third year? When Remus was looking at the map, Scabbers and Padfoot didn't show up on the map- it was Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black! The map can detect Animagus." 

"Are you saying that its not the ghost of Sirius, but the ghost of Padfoot?" Harry frowned. "Is that even possible?" 

"Yes, actually," answered Ron. "Charlie's mate's da' was an Animagus- an eagle. When he died, the family often saw the eagle flying around outside their London flat, just watching over them." 

"So what you're saying is Sirius sent Padfoot back to watch over us?" frowned Harry, partly confused, partly touched at his godfather's last demonstration of love for his godson. 

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Ron nodded, grinning at the map. "Isn't that just like Sirius?" 

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a small smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Yeah, thats just like Sirius." 

Ron clasped him on the shoulder comfortingly. "C'mon, mate," he coaxed. "Lets go meet up with Ginny and Padfoot." Harry nodded, speechless. The two friends snuck back down the way they had come, leaving mad Kaylie, still waiting for the intruders to fall neatly into her hand. 

It wasn't long before Ginny came into view, jogging down the hall. There was a dog trotting at her side. Although he was happy to see Ginny, Harry's grin was mostly for the dog. It was indeed Padfoot. Harry could never fail to recognise the dog his godfather could have become at whim. "Harry! Ron!" Ginny cried, catching sight of them. She quickened her pace. Ron ran towards her, lifting her up in his arms. 

"You stupid, stupid, little girl," he teased her, the relief in his eyes evident. "How could you have been foolish enough to go after Marcus Flint...alone?" 

"Oh, shut up, Ron," sighed Ginny, her eyes twinkling at her brother. "You heard what Harry said- '_Don't let them get away._' I was just following orders." 

"Oh, don't you blame this on Harry," Ron began. However, he halted, realising Harry hadn't followed him. Ginny seemed to have realised the same time. She turned around as well. 

Padfoot was standing in front of Harry, looking up at Harry with what could not be mistaken for anything but fatherly affection in his eyes. Harry was staring in disbelief at Padfoot, his mouth slightly open. "P-Padfoot?" he questioned, his voice understandably breathless. 

The dog barked happily. Harry grinned and swept the dog into his arms. He didn't even seem to mind the coolness he must be feeling as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "Oh, Sirius," he wept. Ron and Ginny exchanged looks. They wanted to let Harry rejoice in the moment, but they both knew they couldn't afford to lose any time. After only a few minutes, Ron stepped towards his friend. Immediately, Harry stood. "All right," he nodded. "I'm ready. Lets go, shall we? I want to get this over with and then go home with Padfoot." 

Ron rolled out the map and began tracing their way back to the kitchens, taking the lead. Ginny and Harry came a step behind, Padfoot eagerly trotting beside Harry. "What happened after you defeated the werewolves?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Did you find Professor Lupin?" 

"Yes, we did," answered Harry. "He and Hermione had a rather touching reunion. I don't think he'll ever get rid of her, not that he'd want to. The other werewolves were freed as well. Remus and Hermione are leading them back through the kitchens. They'll start loading up the barge. We came here to get you. That about sums it up." 

Ginny frowned, realising they were still not out of the woods. "So much could still go wrong," she couldn't help pointing out. "They know we're here now, I'm sure of it." 

"You're right," Harry said absently. "On the map we saw Marcus Flint telling Lucius Malfoy." 

"Oh no!" cried Ginny. "Its all my fault that we were discovered. I shouldn't have let him get away!" 

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Harry advised. "They would have found out sooner or later. I was surprised at how much we got done before we were discovered, to be frank. Besides, even if you had caught up with Flint, what would you have done? He managed to get away from three of us. He's a full grown wizard. He would have killed you without a second thought." 

"Oh, thats comforting," Ron said, turning around here. 

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in a comfortable place," Harry observed dryly. "Why have we stopped?" 

"We're here," answered Ron. "Before you ask- all of the Death Eaters are gone." 

Harry exchanged grins with Ron. "They will know if the others have come through yet," he said nervously. "Lets go in, shall we?" 

He pushed open the door to the kitchens and lead in his moltey troop. 

~*~

Hermione tried to stop breathing, hoping that silencing that small noise would save them from discovery. She knew it was probably fruitless. They had been walking in silence for almost twenty minutes now. She had been content when the walk began, even knowing Harry and Ron were plunging into danger in hopes of bringing back poor captured Ginny. However, it had been impossible to stopper the feelings of triumph and comfort that always wrapped her up when she glanced at Remus. 

His stay in Azkaban, though relatively short, had changed him. He was slimmer than before, and the lines in his face were more pronounced. The bags under his eyes were deep and gave his face a very hollow look. However, his now sunken brown eyes glittered happily, particularly when looking at her. Almost once every five minutes he would reach for her hand and squeeze it, almost as though assuring himself she was there. Hermione didn't mind, she herself needed assurance. 

The rest of their party were all very well, as well. Most of the werewolves had not been in Azkaban longer than Remus. They were showing the telltale signs of a stay in the wizard prison- despair in their eyes, looking as though they had aged several years- but every last one of them had a spring in their step brought on by hope of escape. The members of Dumbledore's Army were beginning to look excited. Having come so far, defeat was almost unthinkable to them. Most had come along, sure they would not even see the werewolves. There was definitely a profound feeling of relief flooding through each of them, now that matters had been left in the hands of adult wizards. 

As she walked, her head full of happy thoughts and musings, Hermione became slightly aware of a strange chill in the air. In a few moments, it became even more unbearable, and with it came a feeling of despair. She could see the desperation in the faces of her comrades and she knew she was not imagining it. She had felt this before, twice in her third year. Once on the train to Hogwarts and once on the night of Sirius' return. It could only mean one thing. "R-Remus?" she questioned, through chattering teeth. 

He looked down at her, his face grim. He was still carrying Harry's wand, his grip had become tighter- his knuckles whitening. "I feel it too," he acknowledged. "There can be no doubts. The Dementors are coming." 

After this fatal declaration was made, the party almost surged into a panic then and there. Remus knew that they could no longer ignore the upcoming threat. It was almost certain that they would shortly cross paths with the Dementors. He halted the party. "As most of you have probably realised, we are, or so we believe, about to encounter a pack of Dementors. Mitsy, how far are we from the kitchens?" 

"If we turn right down this hall and then run down another, we will be in the kitchen, Remus Lupin, sir," she replied. "Mitsy reckons it would take us no longer than five minutes, sir." 

Remus grimanced. "Unfortunately, we don't have five minutes." His mind shot forward, remembering every little piece of military tactic he had ever been taught in Defence Against that Dark Arts or that Sirius or James had mentioned in passing to him. In a few moments, he had formed the basis of a plan. "Who can summon a Patronus?" he inquired. 

Every member of Dumbledore's Army raised their hands. It was just as he had feared. Harry had trained the Army. They were better suited to warfare than their elders. "All right," he resigned. "Everyone who has a wand, give them to someone who can't form a Patronus." As the wandless wizards and witches received wands, Remus cast his eyes around the students. Colin Creevy, one of the youngest there, looked as though he was ready to die and melt into a puddle. He was definitely the most frightened. His Patronus would be less than useless. "Colin, could you come here?" he asked quietly. 

The fourth year scuffled forward, his face a very pale shade of white. "Yessir?" he inquired. 

"I need you to do me a favour," Remus explained. "Can you lead those who can't cast Patronuses back to the kitchen and start loading up the barge?" 

"I would, sir, but I don't know the way," admitted Colin. 

"Don't worry," Remus soothed. "Mitsy will help you." The house elf scuttled over to Remus and Colin. 

"Mitsy will be more than happy to help those not staying back," she agreed heartily. "Mitsy is not liking the Dementors." 

"Thats understandable," Remus smiled, a very hard task with the close proximity of the Dementors. A week's stay in Azkaban had made him fear the Dementors all the more, if that was in fact possible. "Go- go now!" He raised his voice. "All those without wands, please follow Colin Creevy and Mitsy back to the kitchens. Run as fast as you can, but don't get separated." Within minutes, the werewolves were disappearing down the hall, now physically carrying their prisoners. 

With the absense of near three hundred people, the hall was frighteningly quiet. Remus arranged the remaining wizards in two lines. He took a place beside Hermione, who was quietly whispering the charm to herself. "Are you all right, hunny?" Remus asked, offering her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. 

She actually managed a shaky smile. "Not really," she admitted. "I just want to get this over with." Remus' ears, sharpened due to his wolf blood, picked up the telltale rustling of the Dementors cloaks. 

"Well, you won't have to wait long," he said, bringing up his wand. At that moment, fifty Dementors broke into their hallway. Although shocked to sense so many wizards waiting for them, the Dementors could sense the fear coursing through the small Army, and it drove them mad. They surged forward, eager to feed. "NOW!" roared Remus. "_Expacto Patronum_!" His Patronus, a pegasus, surged forward, galloping towards the Dementors. Skirtting alongside it, was a rather harmless looking otter and a mass of other animals, all shot out from his army. None of them were as strong as his, and besides the pegasus, they each only drove off a few Dementors. The awful beasts returned shortly after the silvery creatures faded. The cry of dismay he wanted to let out, was echoed by Hermione and several other students. 

The Dementors, who had stalled a little, surged forward again, now that the threat of Patronuses seemed past. The fear grew in Remus, and he felt his clear thoughts starting to scatter as coldness swept over him. He could hear the students fleeing around him, whimpering in dismay. He began losing conciousness, and voices rang in his head. 'Is that the best you can do?" Sirius taunted inside his head. 

"SIRIUS!" screamed Harry. 

Remus struggled against the feelings of hopelessness fluttering up inside of him. "_Expacto Patronum_," he murmered weakly. This time he did not even manage to produce a pegasus, merely a thin strand of silver. He was dimly aware of a Dementor's icy, bony hands seizing his collar. He realised with a sickening certainy he was going to die and then he knew no more. 

Hermione fell to her knees, waves of despair washing over her. She could hear screams in her head, and she remembered Harry haltingly telling her what happened to him when Dementors neared him. She was not going to end this way- on her knees being Kissed by a Dementor as her dying parents screamed in her head. She felt a Dementor's icy breath on the back of her neck and instinctively scarpered backwards, hoping to put any distance between them that she could. She managed to jump to her feet. She took in the scene around her. Most of her schoolmates had fainted. The Dementors were beginning to gather their victims, preparing to feed. Three or four Dementors had closed in around her, but she was about to show them she was no easy prey. She cast her mind around and found the perfect one. 

The night she had fallen asleep with Remus by her side. The moment where she had finally found a father to replace her dead one. Her eyes flared as she realised the power that single memory had give her. "_EXPACTO PATRONUM!_" she hollered, bringing her wand down. A large burst of silver shot from her wand. It did not take the apperance of an otter as she had thought it might, but instead changed into a wolf. Snarling angrily, he charged down the Dementors closing in on her and the unhooded one preparing to Kiss Remus. 

The other Dementors seemed to realise some of their number had fled. "Go!" Hermione cried to the wolf. "Get rid of them all!" Howling in what could only be called anticipation, the wolf ran towards the Dementors. They fled before it, leaving their prey behind. Horrific screams were ripped from their mouths as they fled in fear, reluctant to leave their victims behind. 

Finally, the wolf had chased them all away. Hermione felt a grin spread across her lips as it returned to her. She smiled and reached out to hug it. However, before she could touch it, it vaporized. Slightly disappointed, she glaced around at her classmates, who were beginning to wake up. Remus, too, was revived and was sitting up, appearing startled to be alive. 

She smiled at him, and threw away constraint as she flung her arms around him. She felt the disappointment at not hugging her patronus fade. She had her own wolf she could hug anytime she wanted. 

~*~

"Look!" Hannah cried, from where she was watching the prison. One barge had already departed and returned, while another was on its way, by the time Remus, Hermione and Dumbledore's Army returned. By the time Hermione and Remus had recounted their tale of the Dementors, the second barge had returned. Most of the werewolves were on the other side of the lake. Remus could hardly believe it. They had actually pulled it off. This might end happily. 

He looked to where Hannah was pointing. Harry, Ron and Ginny were running towards them, grinning madly. Running along beside them was a dog. Remus did a double take. The dog was no ordinary dog. As they neared, Remus realised it was a ghost. It was, in fact, the ghost of a dog he knew almost as well as he knew himself. 

"S-Sirius?" he stuttered as Harry came to a stop beside him. The dog lay down at Harry's feet, his tongue hanging out as a sure sign of its exertion. Remus stared aghast at it. "How...how is this possible? I thought you said Sir Nicholas told you he had decided not to stay as a ghost." 

"Well, this isn't actually Sirius," Harry explained, as Hermione threw her arms around Ron and Ginny was embraced by Dean. "Its Padfoot. Ron said he's heard of Animagus sending their forms to the Earth after they've died to watch over their loved ones. I guess Sirius did the same. Padfoot saved Ginny before we could." He smiled fondly and glanced down at the dog with love in his eyes. 

Hermione, by now listening to his story, smiled widely. "That sounds exactly like Sirius!" she observed. "But, Harry...what happened to the three of you? Tell us everything!" 

"First, I want to know what happened to Fleur and the others," Harry said. 

"Well, zat is easy enough," Fleur shrugged, turning away from where she was overseeing the boarding to the third barge. "We 'ad an easy enough time of zit. After defeating ze Death Eaters, Lee sailed the barge over to 'ere. We waited for around three or four hours before Colin and Mitsy brought ze first werewolves over. Since zen we 'ave just been loading and reloading. If you want, we can send some of Dumbledore's Army over on zis load." 

Harry nodded and thanked her profusely for all of her help. She smiled. "It was my pleasure." He ushered Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin, Ernie, and Hannah on to the barge, leaving only himself, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Fred, George, Fleur, Mitsy, Dobby and Remus onshore. Their small group watched lazily as the barge disappeared into the still heavily clinging fog. 

Ten minutes past slowly, spent in quiet reflection and conversation. Hermione looked away from where she was catching Remus up on all that had happened during his imprisonment to where Harry was sulkily watching the pea soup fog that obscured their vision, sitting alone with Padfoot. "I'll be right back," she said, with a smile. She stood and crossed to Harry. He said nothing when she approached, so she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong, Harry?" she inquired. 

He sighed and shrugged off her touch. "I'm not quite sure," Harry admitted, turning to face her. "It was just...too easy." 

"Too easy?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. "You're saying fighting down Death Eaters, Dementors and in the process freeing three hundred werewolves was too easy?" 

He smiled softly. "Perhaps you're-" 

A scream split the air. Both Harry and Hermione whirled around. Fleur was staring in horror at a man standing in the now open doorway enterance to Azkaban. 

  
Voldemort had finally come to face the intruders. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

Stefanie: Your favourite fanfic? Aw, thats so sweet. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! 

SilverWolf1979: Thanks for all of your compliments. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you like this one just as much! 

crazych99: Ugh...sorry about the whole work bit. **drinks cup of virtal coffee** Yum...thanks, I needed that. As for your other question, no not really. And even if I were, we had a bargin! I get Sirius, you get Remus! 

HarryPotterFreak1234: Sorry, it took so long to update. I'm glad you decided to check it out and even more happy that you ended up enjoying it! 

Marina: Unfortunately, I've decided to give up Lord of the Rings fanfiction for a while. I may start up again in the distant future, but don't hold your breath. Sorry 'bout that. I'm glad you're enjoying this one though, and thanks for your review! 

Tigerlily: I am actually planning on including the OWL results in chapter 14, but thanks for the reminder! Thanks for the review! Hmm, I don't think there will be a sequel, but I do have other Harry Potter fanfiction lined up. 

Shellme: Best fic ever? Well, I doubt that...but thanks anyways! 

Mistri: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! 

Wolfspaw: Your compliments were mindblowing. Thank you soo much! Sorry it took so long to update...I've been far too busy! 

UnDeadGoat: First let me say, that you have the **best** penname I have ever come across. Secondly, thanks for all of your reviews! 

cosmo-queen: No, unfortunately I am not planning on a sequel. However, I do have some more Harry Potter fanfiction planned out, so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for your review! 

QTpie-pippensgurl: OKAY!! 

JT14: Good, I'm glad Ginny pissed you off...that was my plan...mwhahaha. She has kind of smartened up in this chaptered though. Ugh...you sat at your computer and waited? Are you still alive? This took me forever. 

Sayra Louise: Thanks for the review. Well...Ginny got out of one situation, but as for this new one...**shrugs** 

Stellarsiren: I'm sorry I kept you in suspense, its not like me. Ask the readers who have been here since the beginning. It was like an update every three days. Now that school's back in, well...**sighs** 

sunkyssed: Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! 

padfoot1979: Gotta love the plot bunnies. :D Glad you're liking it! 

skittles: My grammar isn't half bad? Does that mean it isn't half good? **pouts** Ah well, glad you're liking it and thanks for the review! 

Daughter of Black: Hermione and Remus have been reunited, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review! 

Allyrien Chantel de Montreve: Hehehe...glad you're liking it! 

heart-on-her-sleeve: Well, the story does have to finish eventually, but we still have three chapters left to go! 

Tasuki's Girl: Glad you're liking it and thanks for the review! 

Kady Rilla Wholi: Glad you're liking it. I've always liked Fleur, I thought she is generally misunderstood character. Same goes for Dung, naturally. 

Mizuki Ashiya: You don't like Sirius? **sigh** Ah well, I suppose no one can be liked by everyone! Ah well, less sharing I suppose. **evil grin** Hope you like Remus though. Glad you're liking it! 

Yours Truly, Paranoid: Glad I managed to cheer someone up. I always love doing that. Thanks for your review! 

Bombshell: OMG, I TOTALLY TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE...BUT I DID EVENTAULLY! 

Jocelyn Padoga: Aw, thank you so much! You're compliments are so very much appreciated. I loved the pun...very clever. 

MandaB: Thanks so much- glad you're liking it! 

Sparky: Ha! It is now Sunday night, and I am updating....promised kept! 

InkFairy: I love you, my faithful reader! Thanks for the review! 


	13. Dark Lord, Black Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Notes:** Its a rather short chapter, but a lot happens. I like to call this the chapter in which there is a serious ass-whooping. That is all. 

**Chapter:** 13/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky   
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life   
I'll keep a part of you with me   
And everywhere I am there you'll be   
And everywhere I am there you'll be   
There you'll be _

  
**~There You'll Be**, by Faith Hill 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
**Chapter 13- Dark Lord, Black Dog**

  
Hermione froze, fear coursing through her body. She had heard of the horrors of Voldemort, listened with a morbid fascination as Harry recounted his many encounters with the Dark Lord. Never before though had she been in such close proximity with the terror that was Voldemort. Never before had she been close enough to see his evil red eyes glaring with hate, to feel the evil radiating from his person. She was hard pressed to stop her knees from shaking. Voldemort smirked and swept his hateful gaze across the group. "Harry Potter," he said, his voice cold and menacing, the voice of someone used to being obeyed. "You did not truly think that an army of children could simply break into my headquarters and free the werewolves. Even you are not that foolhardy." 

"What are you going to do?" Harry demanded. Hermione tore her eyes from Voldemort to face her best friend. He was practically shaking with rage, his fists clenched angrily at his side. There was no fear in him. It was easy to see that he held Voldemort, not Bellatrix responsible for the death of his godfather. Hermione looked around at her friends. Most of them had already crossed over on to the main land. Only Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Fred, George, Fleur, Mitsy, Dobby and Remus remained besides herself and Harry. Harry continued to rage at Voldemort. "The werewolves have all crossed over to the main land! You can't touch them!" 

"True," shrugged Voldemort carelessly. "But surely you have become smarter than that, Potter. The werewolves were unnecessary, in truth. If I had not thought even you would have been suspicious, I would only have taken this one." He strode forward and laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus instantly wrenched away, his lips twisted in a growl. 

"Don't touch me," he snarled. "Don't you lay your blood stained hands on me." 

Voldemort smiled slowly again, but walked away. "My spies told me of the relationship forming between yourself and the werewolf. Instantly I knew I needed him. However, it was too alike to what occured at the Department of Mysteries. So I made it a little more...interesting. The first to go were the Mudblood's parents, of course. I sent a few dreams to the werewolf, reminding him of how she had protected him. It was only natural that he wished to go and bring her home. Then I just let time do its work. I almost lost the link to you due to the wolf's stubborness, but eventually they began to love one another as father and daughter. I captured him, knowing you'd do anything for a friend. Once more, Potter, you've played directly into my hands." 

His eyes fell on Padfoot, who stood growling fiercely at Voldemort. "I must admit, Sirius Black does have ways of annoying me, doesn't he?" he mused. "Those mirrors almost ruined it. Thankfully, your stupidity and heartlessness were to my benifit, Potter. You never thought that perhaps a godfather would want a way to chat with his godson, did you?" 

"Shut up!" Harry roared. "You don't have any right to talk about Sirius that way!" 

Voldemort laughed, a high cruel cackle that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. "Do you tire of talking, Potter?" he inquired. "Very well." 

"Wait!" Harry cried. "You know about the Prophecy, don't you?" 

Hermione looked flabbergasted at Harry, noticing the equally confused expressions on the members of Dumbledore's Army's faces. Remus, however, did not looked surprised in the least. "Yes," Voldemort said slowly, staring intently at Harry. 

"Then you know I'm the only one that matters," Harry barged on. "Let them get on the barge. I'll fight you." 

"Harry, no!" protested Ginny, lunging forward. Remus caught her by the arm, holding her back. 

Voldemort smiled. "What makes you think I won't kill them once you're dead?" he inquired. 

"Please, just let them sail away," Harry begged. "Have mercy." 

Hermione glanced at Remus, surprised to find he had let go of Ginny. Ron was staring at Harry as though he had never seen him before. Fred and George were tensed, obviously ready to grab their wands at the first opportunity that presented itself. Fleur and Neville also appeared ready to stare down the Dark Lord. Luna was shaking, and both Mitsy and Dobby had fainted. Dean, Seamus and Lavender were all staring without blinking at Voldemort, their eyes wide in horror. 

Voldemort laughed loudly. "In all of our dealings together, have I ever shown any sign of mercy, Harry Potter?" he asked. 

Harry glared up at the Dark Lord. "I think it is time to get this over with, don't you?" Voldemort inquired. Then everything began happening at once. Remus lunged forward, knocking Harry out of the way as Voldemort sent a Killing Curse at him. Padfoot jumped away as well. He ran through the Dark Lord, momentary distracting him with the cold chill that would have shuddered through him. Fleur, who seemed to have been expecting something of this nature, began herding everyone away from the Dark Lord. 

"'Urry, 'urry!" she shouted loudly. "Zis way, you fools, zis way!" 

Almost everyone followed her, save Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Voldemort had recovered from his shock and was preparing to turn on Harry again. "Give me my wand, Remus!" shouted Harry. 

Remus shook his head and leapt to his feet. "Get going!" he ordered. "All of you!" He turned to Hermione. "'Mione, give me your wand!" 

Realising that she was completely out of her league, Hermione handed Remus her wand, feeling more than a little numb. Remus cast aside Harry's carelessly, then turned to face Voldemort. Hermione watched in horror as he began to do battle with the Dark Lord. Remus was in his element, exactly the way Hermione had seen him in the Department of Mysteries. He quickly dodged a red curse, then sent back one of his own. 

Fear flooded her as she watched her guardian fight one of the most powerful wizards in the entire world. "He can't win this fight," Harry said darkly. "I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort." 

"Then why aren't you out there?" screamed Hermione, panic flaying at her. 

"Want to see me die, do you?" Harry inquired, clearly upset Remus was not letting him fight. 

"No," Hermione said hastily, never taking her eyes from the fight. "No, of course, not. Its just..." She fell silent and no one moved to add to the conversation. Fleur came running back. 

"'Arry!" she called. "Ze barge is coming! I 'ave all of the members of ze Army ready to board as soon as it arrives. Will you come?" 

"No," Harry said sternly. "But take the others." 

"No way, Harry," Ron said firmly. "You're friends are with you*." 

"Why?" demanded Harry, his eyes not leaving Remus. "We're all completely useless." 

"Please, 'Arry, please, come to the barge," begged Fleur. "Remus is a full grown wizard. 'Ee can take care of himself." 

"No one can 'take care of themselves' when facing Lord Voldemort," Harry informed her. 

"Harry, go," Hermione said suddenly. 

"What?" frowned Harry. "Are you coming too?" 

"No," Hermione said. "But the rest of you are. You all have to get out of here, you have to get to safety." 

"Not without you," Ron declared. 

"Yes, Ron, without me," Hermione said sadly. "My place is here, with Remus. However, you all have places back home. Go, Harry, go for me." 

Harry regarded her silently for what seemed an eon. There was a mutual understanding between Harry and Hermione now. Both had lost parents and both had found a man to take the place of those parents. Harry had lost his godfather though, and it appeared as though Hermione would shortly lose hers. Harry knew, that given the chance, he would never have left Sirius in those last few moments, though he would have wanted others to go. If he had had the chance, he would have died beside Sirius at the moment. "All right," he said, eyes now trapped in Hermione's. "All right, we'll go." He pulled Hermione to him in a tight embrace. "Be safe," he whispered. "I'll come back on the barge as soon as I can to collect the both of you." 

"Maybe you shouldn't," Hermione said softly. She accepted hugs from Ginny, Fleur and Luna, then came to face Ron. She was crying now, and identical tears streaming from the other girls' eyes. Harry felt tears pricking his own eyes, but Ron showed no sign of sorrow. 

"You'll be back," he said firmly. "I know it." 

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged him. "Now, all of you get on that barge!" she said through her tears. "I'll see you sometime soon." 

Without looking back, Harry lead the others to where the barge was waiting, already loaded with its last passengers. He realised when he reached the barge that Padfoot had remained with Lupin. He had to remember that although Sirius would chose Harry over Remus, Padfoot would chose Moony first. He resigned to the fact and then steadied himself, going into what he now referred to as his 'control mode.' 

"Where's Hermione?" demanded Lavender as soon as she saw the group approach. 

"She stayed behind with Remus," Harry said coldly, supervising the boarding of the barge. 

"You...you're going to let her throw her life away like that?" Seamus asked, incredulously. 

"Its her life, Seamus, not mine," Harry said, voice emotionless. "She's free to do with it as she will." Ron nodded, although there was a fierce passion burning in his eyes. 

"She will come home, won't she, Harry?" he asked, suddenly needing confirmation. 

Harry glanced at his friend. "I...I hope so, Ron," he said, bewilderment in his eyes. 

Harry quickly counted the passangers and realised with a start that Ginny was missing again. He looked around frantically for her. He sighed with relief when he saw her standing a little ways away, peering intently at something in the sky. "Ginny!" he shouted, as Ron boarded the barge. 

Ginny turned to face him. Her long red hair swept up in front of her and there was a huge grin on her face. "Harry!" she shouted. "Its Fawkes! Dumbledore's here! We're saved!" Without looking back, she rushed away, quickly disappearing from Harry's line of vision. 

"Where the hell is she going?" Ron demanded, starting to step off of the barge. 

"No!" Harry shouted. If he couldn't get off this island himself, than he'd be damned if one of the trio didn't make it back. He pushed Ron backwards, sending him falling into the barge. In a quick movement, he pushed the barge off. "Goodbye!" he shouted. "See you later!" 

"Harry!" screamed Lanvender. 

The barge was quickly swept by the rising tides and they were quickly disappearing into the mists. "Turn around!" screeched Fleur into Lee's ear. "We must turn around and save ze others!" 

"I can't," Lee said helplessly, uselessly trying to spin the wheel around. Harry began to turn, but his eyes met Ron's eyes. His best friend was staring at him, in utter hurt and disbelief. Harry pitied his friend. In less than ten minutes, Ron had lost his two best friends, or as good as. Fear was flooding into Harry. This was it, his life was ending. At least he had managed to save some of his friends. 

_'I'm sorry,'_ he mouthed to Ron. 

Ron lifted his hand in farewell, and understanding. Harry smiled sadly and mimicked the gesture. Then, without another word, he turned and ran after Ginny, quickly losing himself in the fog. 

~*~

Showna Applegate twisted her body and narrowly avoided a Stunning Charm fired at her by Elizabeth Markle. Showna could hear her comrades fighting around her, but she was completely immersed in her own battle. They had barely been on the shore of Azkaban for ten minutes before they were attacked by what looked like every single one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. The battle had been going on for nearly twenty minutes, now. Several Death Eaters were down, but thankfully all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were up. Showna tore herself out of her thoughs and focused once more. Markle was a fierce dueler, and, even worse, she was smart. "_Amburo_!" shouted Markle. The charm instantly set Showna's sleeve on fire. Not fazed, Showna pointed her wand at the fire and whispered "_Auqo_" before turning back to the Death Eater. 

"_Vaxatio_!" she hollered, sending an electrical shock through the Death Eater's body. Although obviously in pain, Markle managed to scream out her next curse. 

"_Distraho_!" Showna barely managed to errect a hastily ensembled shield to save herself from a broken limb. She dropped the shield quickly and shouted "_Diruo_ wand!" The spell was supposed to destroy Markle's wand, but somehow, Markle managed to deflect the spell, catching Showna unprepared with another spell. 

Showna knew at that moment that she was as good as dead. "_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Markle. Showna's world was filled with green light and then she knew no more. 

~*~

"_Stupefy_!" screamed Tonks, pain and anger coursing through her as she watched her best friend collapse, dead. Markle fell to the ground, Stunned mere seconds after the killing curse had left her lips. Tonks screamed again, running towards Showna. 

The young Auror was motionless, undoubtably dead. Her mid-length black hair hung in her face and her green eyes were wide in terror. Her mouth looked startingly red in her ghastly pale face. She was already going cold. Tonks knelt by her friend, weeping openly. How had this happened? The battle was as good as over when she turned to see her best friend go down, hit by the accursed green light of a killing curse. Tonks had been close enough to see the light drain from her friend's eyes. 

"Tonks?" questioned Kingsley, coming to stand behind her. "Is she...?" 

"Yes," sobbed Tonks, tears coursing down her cheeks. "A...a killing curse." 

The Order of the Phoenix gathered around, faces grim. "Oh, Merlin," Amara breathed, eyes wide in disbelief. Amara did not frequently go on missions, always too busy with her teaching. Showna was the first death she had ever seen. 

Moody came forward, the small crowd parting for him. "Oh, Showna," he sighed. "I warned you that you may not be ready for the dangers of our Order. May God watch over you, little one." He knelt beside her and with his hand, brought down the eyelids of his treasured pupil. Tonks whimpered, clutching her friend's body to her. 

"Come, Tonks," Dumbledore said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I will Transfigure her into something small so that we might carry on. When we return to the main land, she shall have a funeral that is all of her due." Tonks reluctantly let go of Showna and Dumbledore turned the body of the young woman into a button. 

He carefully slipped it into one of his many pockets. The other Order members remained silent, exchanging grim looks. All remained sunk in their memories of their coworker, waiting for Dumbledore to take action. Tonks lost herself in her memories of Showna- her first day at the Order in December when she had been so scared, yet so excited, the days following where her brisk nature and cool logic began to prove their uses. Yet, beneath that cold exterior, Showna was a loveable soul. In the days after breaking up with Remus, Showna had been a shoulder to cry on. Tonks would never forget her laughter or her fierce glance that was always delivered to the enemies before she felled them. No more would she laugh or fell Death Eaters. 

Dumbledore breathed heavily, his memories uncomfortably back to the day when Sirius Black had passed on. It had been a day such as this- adults venturing into danger to save the children lead by Harry Potter, and a death after it seemed the danger had passed. He shook his head angrily and began taking in his surroundings, looking around for any sign of where to go next. Snape, McGonagall and Vector were beginning to bind the Death Eaters and Tranfigure them into buttons as well so that they might take them back to the Ministry to deliver them to the justice they fullly deserved. 

He regarded the other members, all waiting patiently for his next orders. He opened his mouth, but a shout interrupted him. He turned quickly, ready to face this new evil. 

~*~

Harry's long legs quickly allowed him to catch up with Ginny. They ran for a few moments before cresting a rise to find members of the Order of the Phoenix milling around in the shallow valley below. Severus Snape, Amara Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Flitwick, Tonks, Clay Stoat, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shakleton, Alastor Moody and Dawson Walker were all there, all with their wands out. "Look!" grinned Ginny, gleefully. "I told you! We're saved!" 

"All right, all right," Harry smiled, his heart a little lighter at the sight of the adults. For one thing, now the burden of decision making and responsiblilty could be shifted to someone else and for another, dying never seemed a likely thing around Dumbledore. "Lets go down to them! Lupin needs us to be as quick as possible." 

Ginny nodded firmly and followed him down the hill at a run. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" they shouted loudly. 

The Order members all swirled around, looking alert. However, when they caught sight of who was running towards them, most of them relaxed- looking relieved. However a few, Snape and Moody mainly, looked downright furious. "Dumbledore!" shouted Harry as he ran up to his Headmaster. In the past few weeks he had been loath to trust the Headmaster after all the lies he had been told for five years. However, he knew know that Remus' fate rested on him getting Dumbledore's aid. 

"Hello, Potter,' Snape said coldly. "First the Department of Mysteries, now Azkaban. Are you determined to kill off every single member of the Order of the Phoenix before you graduate from Hogwarts?" 

Harry shot his least favourite teacher a glare, planning to ignore his warning, but Moody shocked him by snarling at Snape. "Severus!" he growled. "That was not Potter's fault. I taught Applegate everything she needed to survive. She slipped up, she lost her viligance. It was her own fault she took one for the team!" 

"**SHUT UP**!" screamed Tonks. "**DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!**" To Harry's shock, Tonks dissolved into tears. 

"Whats wrong?" he demanded. "What happened to Showna?" 

"She...fell," answered Kingsley grimly. Harry went numb. He was not even aware of Ginny frantically explaining their problem to Dumbledore. Kingsley's words kept ringing in his head. _She fell. She fell. She fell. She fell._ Another gone, another Order member dead because of his stupidity! 

Why had he been so foolish as to fall into another of Voldemort's traps? It was all so obvious looking back. He'd fallen for the exact same trap and the exact same thing had happened. "Well, Potter, are you coming?" Amara inquired coldly. Harry looked up and realised the Order was moving. Most of them were heading towards the sea where no doubt they had boats, or perhaps a Portkey waiting for them. However, Dumbledore and Ginny were walking in the opposite direction, towards where Remus would be fighting. 

"N...no," he said shakily to the professor. "I'm going with Dumbledore." Without looking back, he dashed towards Dumbledore and Ginny. When he caught up, Ginny offered him a feeble smile, but Dumbledore didn't acknowledge him. Harry didn't blame him. For one thing, Dumbledore was no doubt pouring over every spell he knew, for another, he was probably not impressed that Harry had fallen into the same trap not once, but twice. 

Harry's fingers tightened around his wand, knowing that technically it was useless as his own wand and Voldemort's wand would never be able to do battle. However, he still felt as though he was going to war. 

~*~

"_Crucio_!" shouted Voldemort. 

Hermione screamed as Remus began to wither in pain. He had been taking quite a beating, but giving his own in return. However, Voldemort had as good as won the battle. He was now only toying with Remus, angry that he had dared to attack Lord Voldemort. She ran to Remus, who now lay on the ground. He could barely see through the blood that coated in face and his dirty robes were now stained with his own blood. Hermione's own vision was blurred through her tears. She didn't think Remus had ever looked so beautiful. She flung her arms around him, and even as he bit back screams, he managed to hug her. "I...I'm so...sorry...'Mione," he rasped. "I...failed....y-you." 

"No," argued Hermione, crying on his shoulder. "You didn't fail me, Remus. You could never fail me." 

"I...its over, 'Mione," he struggled to say. "I'm...dying. I...I want to say...I...love you." 

Hermione felt numb, so numb she couldn't even fail the pain that was ripping away everything she had ever known. It had all gone horribly wrong. Harry and the others were gone and Remus was dying in her arms, whilst Voldemort watched them, amused. These thoughts fed the fire buried deep within her soul. Soon the numbness was fading, replaced with a hatred and anger such as she had never known. She gritted her teeth and took her wand out of Remus' hands. 

She stood and turned to face Voldemort. Voldemort smirked. "What of it now, Mudblood?" he inquired. "Are you going to fight me? Perhaps win where your beloved werewolf failed miserably? He's dying, you know. It won't be much longer now." 

"Then I will die with him!" screamed Hermione. "_Sublevatium_!" 

Voldemort screamed as the equivalent of a lightening bolt shot through him. He gritted against the pain and turned his wand on her. However, at the last minute, he switched the wand's direction and shouted. "_Bigatus_!" 

Hermione's own scream mixed with Remus'. _Bigatus_ was Latin for silver and Voldemort was currently pumping floods of silver at the highly allergic werewolf. Hermione began to cast another spell, but Padfoot had a far wiser idea. He leapt at Voldemort, barring his teeth. Voldemort was forced to cut off the spell as he ducked away from the dog. 

"**ENOUGH!**" shouted a voice Hermione had never thought she'd hear again. She turned with a large grin to face, not only Albus Dumbledore, but Ginny and Harry too. She smiled happily at Harry and Ginny. Voldemort's face twisted into a snarl. 

"Hello again, Tom," greeted Dumbledore, almost cordially. "I thought I had taught you the last time our paths crossed not to threaten my students or their guardians." 

"The lesson was not adequetly taught and therefore quickly forgotten," Voldemort replied coldly. However, despite his derisive words, Hermione thought she could see fear in his red eyes. 

"Then perhaps it is time you attended summer school, Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Dumbledore snapped. 

Hermione paid no more attention to the exchange, running to Remus. She was quickly joined by Harry. "Is he all right?" Harry demanded. Hermione quickly felt for a pulse, and was overjoyed when she found one, as weak as it was. 

"I think so," she breathed. "He's going to need a lot of help from Madam Pomfrey though." 

"What about you?" Harry inquired. "Are you all right?" 

"You mean besides being scared out of my wits?" inquired Hermione. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Hermione!" screamed Ginny. "Look out!" 

While Hermione and Harry had chatted quickly, the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore had begun. Dumbledore immediately began to prove the victor. Remus had sufficiently tired the Dark Lord, while the Death Eaters had not laid a hand on Albus Dumbledore. Sensing that out right power would not be the victor in this match, Voldemort took the only way he saw. The coward's way. "_Accio_ Mudblood!" 

Hermione was helpless as Voldemort's summoning spell pulled her towards him. His cold hands clasped on tightly to her shoulders. She struggled but his grip was strong. He placed the tip of his wand at her temple. "Move, and I'll kill you, Mudblood." 

Hermione immediately froze. "Let her go!" demanded Harry. 

"I hardly think so," Voldemort smirked. Dumbledore glanced around helplessly, obviously torn. Hermione felt helpless as well. She would be the reason Voldemort got away, because of her lack of awareness. 

"Dumbledore!" cried Hermione. "Just attack! It doesn't matter what happens to me, just kill him!" 

"No!" screamed Ginny. 

The noise and screams had stirred Remus' from his stupor. He was hardly in his right mind, but he could register the fact that Voldemort was holding Hermione at wand point. Fury washed through him and he felt himself snap. The wolf completely took over and he lunged to his feet. He was the alpha male and the enemy had taken his cub. With a wordless snarl, he surged forward. Harry, completely shocked, made no move to stop him. Voldemort, though, was also shocked when the weakened wolf threw himself at him. 

The two wizards fell to the ground. Dumbledore grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him, motioning for Harry to join her. "Go!" he shouted. "Get out of here!" 

Harry and Ginny began to, but Hermione, her eyes still glued to Remus let out a scream. Voldemort and Remus had come to a stop, Voldemort on top. The Dark Lord raised his wand and shouted his next spell. "NO!" screamed Hermione, darting forward. 

She was not alone. Harry, knowing that the last of the Mauraders could not die, joined her. Wandless, he ran forward, determined to strangle Voldemort with his bare hands if he could. Ginny had also rushed forward. She had seen too much pain in her short life and she was bound and determined that another should not die while she stood helpless on the sidelines. Padfoot bounded along in their wake, rushing to the aid of an old mate. The dog's four legs carried him quicker than the children's and he reached Voldemort before them. 

He leapt into the air and on to the Dark Lord, attempting to tear at his throat. Voldemort rolled off of Remus and away from the dog. Padfoot began to lope in for the kill, but Voldemort was too quick for him. "_Diruo effigia_!" shouted the Dark Lord. 

Harry felt like laughing. Did Voldemort actually think he could kill a ghost? However, Hermione's horrified gasp, accompanied by Ginny's scream, cut off his laughter. Padfoot disappeared. Voldemort himself looked shocked. Dumbledore rushed into the weakness. "_Stupefy_!" 

However, once more Voldemort reacted quicker than Harry thought possible. By the time Dumbledore's spell had reached him, he had Disapparated. Harry looked around frantically, searching for Padfoot. "Padfoot!" he shouted. "Padfoot! Sirius!" 

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder. "He won't come, Harry," he said softly. "He's gone." 

"No," whispered Harry in disbelief. "Thats impossible. He's a ghost, he can't be gone. He just can't be." 

"Padfoot wasn't Sirius come back," Dumbledore said. "He was just a dog, Harry, just a dog. He wasn't your godfather." 

Harry felt tears streaming down his cheek and he felt the old familiar emptiness he had thought he had long ago hid away return. He had lost him _again_. Before the tears could really begin to fall, Ginny's scream distracted him. '_What now?_' he asked silently. Ginny's scream continued, so he turned. Hermione was kneeling over Remus, but her wide eyes were not resting on her guardian. 

Ginny was pointing, her mouth still opened in a scream at another body. Harry knew who it was, knew who it had to be. A part of him screamed to stay away, but he couldn't. He had to see for himself. In a dream, he walked towards the body. 

It was that of a man, his black hair combed neatly and tied back. His eyes were closed, but Harry knew they would be a bright black. His pale skin did nothing to retract from his handsome face. Harry fell to his knees, clasping one of the man's hands in his. He lost all sense and began kissing the cold hand and face, praying to every God and Goddess that the eyes would suddenly open and a smile would spread on to the face of his godfather. "They're never dead until you see the body," he said morbidly. 

"How...how is this possible?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted. 

Dumbledore peered intently at Harry and Sirius, the younger man frantically hugging and kissing the corpse of his godfather. To Ginny's and his own astonishment, he uttered three words he had never said in his entire life. "I...don't know." 

"I do," Remus said. The party turned in surprise. Hermione was helping Remus to stand up. Their hands were clasped, but Remus was looking at the body of his friend, tears streaming down his face, mirroring those on Harry and Hermione. "Love." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*_ Yes...I blatantly stole that line from __The Two Towers_. Get over it. ;) 

**Author's Notes**

**Yolinare:**: **begins writing frantically so as not to anger the reviewer** Heh. Thanks for your review! 

**HarryPotterFreak1234**: Glad you're enjoying. I can officially say there will be no more cliffhangers in this story....aren't you proud of me? 

**Rykatu*L**: Ha...smoothly...well, we certainly made up for that, didn't we? 

**Wolfspaw**: Thanks so much for your review and compliments. Sorry for the whole suffering bit...glad you're liking it! 

**Shellme**: Glad you're liking it! Thanks for your review! 

**InkFairy**: Yes, the fic is coming to an end. However, I've got something that I think is rather exciting lined up...glad you're liking it! 

**Dadaiiro:**: Yes, I am quite the Ginny/Harry shipper...though I do like Hermione/Harry occasionally. Heh...I never said he got to keep the ghost. I am not planning on encompassing the next full moon into this story, save by mention of it in the next chapter. Glad you're liking it and thanks for you're lovely long review! :D:D 

**Christian Lee**: I won't stop...promise. Thanks for your review! 

**Daughter of Black**: Thats okay...just a review to let me know you enjoy it is more than enough. 

**QTpie-pippinsgurl**: You get out of the hurricane all right...I hope so. Thanks for your review! 

**Marie**: Yes, thank you...I do enjoy being cruel. Glad to see you're a fan...I'm a fan of you just because you wrote that! Thanks so much! 

**JT14**: He...Tommy boy did come out to play...and got beat...real bad...lol. A break from hw is always nice! 

**Ashley**: Aw, thanks so much. You're the greatest. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

**padfoot1979**: Yes, a writer can't make it too easy for the characters, can she. **smirk** Plus, who doesn't enjoy torturing people now and then? Thanks for your review! 

**Mr D. Gray**: I wouldn't say I was a goddess...but if you insist. lol. No more cliffhangers in this story, I promise. Thanks for your review! 

**Kady Rilla Wholi**: Actually, yes, I can. ;) 

**heart-on-her-sleeve**: I am a very naughty girl, indeed. I won't be naughty anymore, promise. Glad you're still liking it! 

**cosmo-queen**: Glad you're enjoying it! Hate school...I hate it. ;) No, I suppose problems can't get much bigger than Voldemort, can they? I'll have to think of something bigger sometime or another...lol 

**Mizuki Ashiya**:...ooh, thats a _clever_ idea, that is. Heh. Remus is sweet...but not too sweet, you know what I mean? Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for your review! 

**Mistri**: Glad you're liking it! Thanks for your review! 

**sunkyssed**: Sorry, this wasn't too quick...hope it was worth the wait though. Thanks for your review! 

**Bombshell**: You are pretty siriusly brilliant yourself for using that pun that I evilly stole. :D 

**Calm Serene**: Oh shit..hmm, thats probably what a lot of characters were thinking during this chapter. Glad you're enjoying it! 

**Jocelyn Padoga**: Wow! Thanks so much for your review! Sorry the last chapter and also this chapter took so long to get up. School and all that bloody awful stuff. 

**MandaB**: Good luck with that biology, which you've hopefully finished by now. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. 

**October Spirit**: I do still want to read you're story. Unfortunately, I don't know what HPFF stands for...is it a site of something? Anyways, thanks for your review! 

**Sparky**: Heh...I is evil with a capital E. Long live Sparky the Rambler! 

**Sayra Lousise**: **sigh** Me and my cliffhangers. There aren't any more in this story. I promise. I love your pen name...just thought I'd let you in on that lil fact. Glad you're liking it! 


	14. Closing Doors and Opening Windows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Notes:** I hate school...taking time away from my writing. Second to last chapter...here we go. Prepare to cry. Oh yes, the choir's song is _'My Last Breath_' by Evanescence. 

**Chapter:** 14/15 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_   
And I believe   
That angels breath   
And that love will live on   
And never leave _

**~To Where You Are** by Josh Groban 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter 14-Closing Doors and Open Windows**

Remus stared around at the people gathered in the small wizard church set aside for funerals. So many people he recognised, but so many were missing. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were there, of course, squeezed together on the front pew, clinging tightly to one another, tears streaming unchecked down their pale faces. Behind them others he knew blended into a sea of faces- Tonks, Moody, Fletcher, Figg, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Vector. There was the Weasley clan all crowded into one bench, looking particularly grim. There was one face missing. Showna Applegate should have sat in those pews, perhaps conspiciously drying her eyes. Her funeral had been earlier that day. So many losses. 

Sirius' funeral was actually quite well attended. Every single werewolf rescued from Azkaban was in attendance, all wearing black robes in memory of the man who had given so much to their cause. Remus breathed deeply and glanced quickly down at the speech he had thrown together to speak in Sirius' memory. He found himself speaking freely, not needing the notes. He had never been good at speeches, but on this one occasion, the words seemed to flow freely. 

"I stand here at the funeral of one of the greatest wizards of our time," he began haltingly. "I met Sirius on my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Truth be told, I wanted nothing to do with the almost annoyingly charming boy and his best friend. However, those of you who knew Sirius will know how he hated be tolding 'no.' Within the first hour of my trip on the Hogwarts Express I had made three brilliant friends, friends I thought would be with me throughout my entire life. 

At that point of my life, my condition was not well known. I was instructed to keep it a secret from the students, and it suited my purposes all too well. For seven years I was to be normal, to have no one shun me. My father made sure I knew exactly what was waiting for me out in the wizarding world, and I was eager to delay that as long as possible. Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't help sticking his nose into everything, and it didn't take him too long to figure out something was up with his friend. 

We were in our second year when Sirius finally confronted me, in front of James and Peter Pettigrew, might I add. I was terrified. I could see fear in the faces of James and Peter and I knew my beloved friends were about to abandon me. However, when I admitted to it, Sirius guffawed and slapped my back, declaring that he always knew I had no luck. 

Sirius also lead my friends to become Angimagus, something extremely foolish but courageous. These two words seem to have accompanied Sirius throughout life. He was determined to be able to accompany me during my transformation and the only way he could do that was by becoming an animal- so he did just that. 

Sirius frequently abused the advantage he gained in becoming an Animagus, something that was to be expected with my old friend. He sometimes used his powers to the ill of others, but I truly believe he never meant any true harm to fall to the individual I am speaking of. 

When we graduated after our seventh year, the Mauraders, as we had begun styling ourselves, stayed as close as ever. Sirius and James, particularly were always together. They were both Aurors and both active members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was James' best man at his wedding to Lily Evans, something that I think gave him more joy than he had ever known. Unless, of course, you included being named godfather to James's son a year later. 

Life was bliss in those days. I had steady work, but more importantly, good friends- no, brothers. However, it was not to last. In late October, the Potters discovered they were being sought by Voldemort, who was still at full power in those days. They went into hiding, naming Sirius Black their Secret-Keeper. Two weeks later, Voldemort discovered them, and killed them both. I hardly need to relate the story to you. 

However, there is something you have all remained ignorant of. Three days before the Potters were killed, Sirius came up with an idea. He thought he was too obvious a choice and that Voldemort might capture him for torture. If he didn't know the Secret, than he couldn't betray Lily and James. The Secret was passed to Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters three days later, leading to their deaths, and consequently the downfall of Voldemort. 

Sirius was enraged, not to mention grieved. He hunted Peter down, determined to spill the traitor's blood. But Peter was surprisingly cunning. At the last moment, he openly accused Sirius' of Lily and James' death, before blowing up the street. Peter transformed into a rat and cut off his own finger, faking his death. The rest as they say, is history. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban and largely forgotten by the wizarding population. 

But twelve years later, Sirius escaped. Escaped to save his godson. As soon as Harry realised he had been mistaken, it was easy to see the adoration in him for Sirius. Those two loved each other as the son and father they had never known. In the two years together, never once did they fight, never once did they feel anything but love for each other. 

Last June, Harry was sent a telepathic vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Blinded by grief and rage, he ran away from school, into the Department of Mysteries to save his godfather. But it had all been a ruse, a trap to lure Harry there. Meanwhile, Sirius, learning his godson was now in danger, foolishly, but courageously rushed after him. He was reunited with his godson only once more, before his life was taken by his own cousin. 

But Sirius was not completely forgotten. Only a week ago, he saved Harry once more from Voldemort, using his Animagus form. Once more, he died for Harry, proving beyond anyone's question, that Sirius loves that boy more than anyone in the world!" Remus didn't care that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he passionately spoke of his best friend. 

"Sirius' death was not in vain, nor was it a waste. Nothing Sirius ever did was without reason. Foolish and courageous, he lived every day to the fullest, making sure it was filled with love and laughter. He will live on in my heart, and in the hearts of the others who knew him, forever. Thank you." 

Remus stepped off of the small stage, and exchanged seats with Harry. Hermione squeezed his hand. "Are you all right?" she inquired, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Not right now," Remus admitted. "But I think I will be. It was good to get that off of my shoulders." Hermione nodded, but her attention was now caught by the young man standing on the podium. 

Harry gripped the sides of the podium, staring into the nothingness behind the crowd. Finally, taking a deep breath, he began to speak. "In my third year at Hogwarts, I heard a story about a man. I heard many versions of it, told by many people. I was told that this man was a murderer, a monster, a dark weapon of Voldemort. They told me I should hate him, and I did. They told him that I should fear him, and I did. He was Voldemort's henchmen, they fed me, he deserved death. 

But even with all of that, nothing hit me harder than when I discovered that this man had been the cause of my parents' death, or that he had been named my godfather. I was then consumed by hate so powerful that I thought of little else. When I came face to face with Sirius, I was ready to kill him. I can only thank the higher powers that cold logic held me back from rash actions. 

I soon came to realise that this man, my godfather, was nothing like the stories made him out to be. He was loveable, caring and brave. I felt something for him, something I'd never felt for anyone before. A deep abiding love. I wanted to have a life with him, wanted to be his son. Even better, I could tell the feelings were returned. He wanted to be my father. I wanted it so bad. 

I was always confused to why friends couldn't see the real Sirius Black. I would hate it when they would get started on the topic in the Common Room. What did they know? They didn't know the real Sirius! How could they possibly say a man was cruel, hateful, murderous when he was currently freezing in a cave in Hogsmeade and living on rats so he could be near to me? How could they say he was careless, foolish and largely useless when most of his life was devoted to keeping me safe, unharmed? 

Then, in my fifth year, things between Sirius and I started changing. Sirius...wasn't used to having someone to look after. I think sometimes he was afraid of what he felt, of the fatherly affection he had always had of me. He was terrified in advising me he'd tell me to do the wrong thing. But he was possesive of me, fiercely possesive. I was his son, his alone. If anyone dared to say differently, it would take Remus or I to restrain him." Harry smiled softly to himself, perhaps hearing one of Sirius' rants. "I'll never forget the one night I spent in 12 Grimmauld Place at Christmas. Sirius had just gotten in another fight with Molly Weasley. He came up into my room and shook me awake, pulling me into a tight embrace. He told me...he said I was the most important thing to him and that I was his, and his alone. I never told anyone about that, but I think I have to tell you." 

In her pew, Molly Weasley broke down, crying and whispering desperately to Arthur. _'How could I have been so wrong?'_

"Maybe some of you are thinking that there is still some possibility Sirius might be guilty. You are wrong! No man who treated me like that could ever have killed my own parents. Unfortunately, in days like these, deep love is sometimes more of a curse than a blessing." 

Harry hesitated, looking at his friends for strength. He felt hot tears trickle down his face, and his throat was constricting, making speaking difficult. He wanted nothing more than to get off the stage, begging on the excuse that he couldn't continue. He knew he couldn't do that. He breathed deeply, then continued. 

"In my fourth year, I participated in a Tri-Wizard's Tournament. One of my tasks was to swim to the bottom of the Lake and rescue the person I hold dearest to me. I was sent to retrieve Ron Weasley. However, only yesterday Professor Dumbledore took me aside and explained something to me. Ron was my second choice. At that moment, Sirius Black was a fugitive and there might have been some questions and perhaps mass panic if Harry Potter burst from the surface of the lake, carrying a 'murderer'. 

Sirius never kept me waiting, I began to realise. He was always there whenever I wanted him. No matter what he was doing, or where he was, the moment I was in trouble, he would be there. He risked being sent back to Azkaban countless times just to make sure I was all right. In fact, the only time he ever kept me waiting, was the day that he...the day that he died." Harry's voice broke and he was afraid for a moment he might not be able to go on. Somehow he found the strength and continued. "And if any of you, still think my godfather was capable of murdering his best friend and wife, then I don't want to know what kind of people you are." Harry turned his back on the audience and walked to his godfather's open casket. 

Sirius had been dressed in his best green robes, his hair was neatly combed away from his white face. His hands were folded across his breast, and there was a small smile on his pale lips. Harry placed a hand over his godfather's cold one. He gathered himself and then turned to face the audience again. "He loved my father just as much as he loved me. He could never have harmed me, and he sure as hell could never have killed my dad. I'll never forget Sirius Black, and I'll never stop loving him. Thank you." 

Harry rejoined his friends as the clergy stepped onto the podium. Finally losing his grip on his emotions, Harry laid his head down on Ginny's shoulders and cried. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to weep himself dry. Ron laid a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. Hermione, now busy consoling an equally distraught Remus felt tears pricking at her own eyes again. It was all so damned unfair! Why did Sirius have to die? Why did he leave them in such grief? By now, half of the church was in tears. Tonks and Vector had abandoned all dignity and were sobbing loudly. McGonagall was dabbing furiously at her eyes and Hermione thought that Dumbledore's eyes were unnaturally bright, luminous with unshed tears. 

The choir began to sing and the words pierced Hermione's heart. The tear gates reopened and she prayed that her pain would leave her soon. 

_  
"Hold on to me, son   
You know I can't stay long   
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid   
Can you hear me?   
Can you feel me in your arms? _

  
Holding my last breath   
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light?   
It ends here tonight 

  
I'll miss the winter   
A world of fragile things   
Look for me in the white forest   
Hiding in a hollow tree   
Come find me   
I know you hear me   
I can taste it in your tears 

  
Holding my last breath   
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light?   
It ends here tonight 

  
Closing your eyes to disappear   
You pray your dreams will leave you here   
But still you wake and know the truth   
No one's there 

  
Say goodbye   
Don't be afraid   
Calling me, calling you as you fade to black. 

~*~ 

Hermione pushed her hair back from her face and took her seat, trying to quell her nerves. Only two days ago they had attended a funeral, now they were attending an execution. The prisoners Dumbledore's Army had captured had all been questioned. Narcissa, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle were all being sent to the temporary prison that the Ministry had set up until, or if, the Ministry gained control of Azkaban again. 

However, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew and admitted to far too many murders under the Truth Potion. The headlines of the Daily Prophet had caused a lot of up roar and speculation in the wizarding world. Only yesterday evening, had the full report came out. Rita Skeeter, now restored to her position as a reporter, albeit, a monitored one, had been the one to pen it. 

**SIRIUS BLACK DEAD BUT INNOCENT!**

_The wizarding community is in an uproar today. Late last week, a group of students ranging from the fourth year to post-graduation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry broke into what has quickly been established as You-Know-Who's Headquarters, the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Their intentions were to free an old professor, a Remus J. Lupin. Although a werewolf, Lupin was a favourite professor of the students, and they were determined to free not only their professor, but all of the other werewolves. _

Dean Thomas, in his sixth year at Hogwarts and room mate to Harry Potter, the leader of this escapade was quoted saying; 'It was nothing, really. There was something that had to be done, and no one else was doing it, so we took matters into our own hands.' Lee Jordan, who graduated from Hogwarts just last year, agreed and went on to say; 'Potter and Granger were really keen to get Lupin out, and I didn't have anything better to do.' Its easy to see the young heroes are making light of their dangerous expedition that very well could have lost them their lives. 

The students were successful, although eventually they in turn were rescued by a group of wizards lead by the fully exhonerated, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. The entire group escaped with only one loss- Showna Applegate, 27. Showna was an Auror who had been working with Dumbledore for two years. 

The students managed to bring in many Death Eater prisoners. All prisoners are now being detained in a prison set up by the Ministry until Azkaban can be restored to the Minister's control. However, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew have been sentenced to receiving the Dementor's Kiss by one of the few Dementors still under Fudge's control. Bellatrix is being charged for numerous uses of the Unforgivable Curses. Peter Pettigrew, long thought dead by the wizarding world is being Kissed for the murders of Lily and James Potter, numerous uses of the Unforgivable Curses and the framing of Sirius Black. 

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, issued a public apology to Sirius Black, and granted him his freedom. However, Sirius Black will never be a free man. He died earlier this summer, protecting his godson from You-Know-Who. Many witches and wizards are furious over the long false accusation of the once popular bachelor and Auror, Sirius Black. Upon learning that Black was never given a trial, even more anger has been stirred up. This reporter wonders how the badly mangled trial and sentence of Sirius Black will affect Fudge in his next campaign. 

Although she had rejoiced upon reading the article, Hermione was now deeply regretting agreeing in that moment of celebration to come along to the Kissing of Bellatrix and Pettigrew. She had half thought of changing her mind at the last minute, but Harry's face, so alight with his rapture at revenge, was hard to disappoint. 

Remus, Dumbledore and Tonks had accompanied them to the Ministry of Magic where Cornelius Fudge himself was waiting for them. He had invited them to sit in his top box to view the proceedings. The Kiss always took place in an underground stadium- far bigger than a normal courtroom, but no where near as large at the Quidditch Stadium. She, Harry, Ron and Ginny had been sitting in a grim silence, waiting for it to begin. Tonks and Remus were still not talking. Hermione had half-hoped that finding out Remus was in danger might have encouraged Tonks to sort things out with him, but she had been sorely mistaken. Dumbledore sat beside the Minister, talking a mile a minute, no doubt giving him advice that was more along the lines of orders. Hermione suspected Dumbledore was considering running for Minister in the next term- held that November. He was practically Minister of Magic as it was. 

A wizard entered the Top Box. "Minister, sir," he announced. "The prisoners are ready, as are the Dementors." 

"Good, good," Fudge smiled jovially. He turned to Harry. "Lets get on with our revenge, shall we, son?" 

"Don't call me son," Harry said tightly. "And its mine and Sirius's revenge, not yours." Fudge, taken back, turned his back on Harry and withdrew his wand. The tension in the top box mounted. Hermione could hardly blame Harry for his harsh words. If Fudge had only listened to him not only in the third year, but the fourth, then Sirius would be here to watch the murderer of Lily and James get his just desserts. Even Dumbledore seemed to have approved, hiding a small smile in his long white beard. 

Two wizards lead the prisoners into the stadium. Wizards were lining the seats, all booing and hissing as Bellatrix Lestrange was lead in by two large wizards who had their wands trained on her. They needn't have bothered. Bellatrix swept in, looking as though they were the prisoners. Her darkly beautiful face was proud and fierce, looking around arrogantly at the wizards and witches gathered to watch her demise. She had obviously seen similar proceedures before this. She turned to face the Minister. 

He glared down at her and began to speak. "Bellatrix Lestrange, you stand accused of numerous uses of the Unforgivable Curses, of breaking out of Azkaban after being sentenced to life for the use of the Crustacius Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom. Furthermore, you are now accused of the murder of Sirius Black, you're own cousin. How do you plead to these charges?" 

"Guilty," she said coldly. 

"The jury has agreed with you, and has sentenced you to receiving the Dementor's Kiss," Fudge droned on. "Have you any last words?" 

"Yes," Bellatrix said icily. She lifted her gaze to fix upon Harry Potter. "Potter, Lord Voldemort killed your parents first, and then your godfather. There's no one left to protect you anymore. My cousin has saved you twice now, but he can't die forever, and nor can you live forever. The sands of your life are running short." She turned to face the wizarding population. "Lord Voldemort's armies will spread and he will cover all of your homes and families in darkness and death! There can be no victory against my Lord. He will be victorious!" Bellatrix threw her hands in the air and tossed her head back in a shrill, taunting laughter, sending chills down the spines of those gathered. 

She was still laughing when the Dementor swooped in. Her laughter cut off abruptly. She had to know by now her Master wasn't coming to save her, but she still appeared collected, if a bit mad. "Come and get me," she challenged. The Dementor, not to be confused by a human who did not run, screaming or whimper in fear, cupped her face in his hands and lowered his hood. The crowd watched, morbidly transfixed as the Dementor sucked the soul from Bellatrix Lestrange. He released her when his hunger was sated and she slumped to the ground, her eyes glossy. Bellatrix, was as good as dead. 

The Dementor was lead away, and Bellatrix was collected by wizards from St. Mungo's Hospital. She was fated to spend the rest of her life in the same ward as the witch and wizard she had tortured into insanity. 

The crowd was strangely silent, Hermione was sure you could have heard a pin drop. Even Fudge was not untouched by the gruesomeness of what they had just witnessed. He shouted harshly. "Bring in Pettigrew!" Hermione glanced around at her companions. 

Harry was leaning forward, an eager expression on his face. Ron's face was blank, while Tonks was nervously licking her lips and breathing heavily. Ginny's eyes were extraordinarily wide. Dumbledore's face was a mask, but his blue eyes glittered coldly, void of pity. Remus was staring straight a head, his eyes narrowed and his hands gripping the handles of his chair. Hermione unpried one of his hands and clasped it within hers. "It'll be all right," she promised, patting his arm. He nodded, but she was not entirely sure he had heard her. Pettigrew had just been lead into the stadium and the crowds had erupted in boos and hisses. 

Pettigrew was being carried by his wizard guards, obviously struggling terribly. He would not go out with the dignity Bellatrix had mustered. "No!" he wailed. "I'd never kill anybody! I loved James like a brother!" The wizards had to literally unpry him from themselves before leaving him alone in the rink. The crowds roared in anger, in pain, in self-disgust at having believed Sirius could have killed his best friend while there was this snivelling rat around. 

Fudge allowed the crowd to continue their taunting for quite sometime, his own face twisted in hate. Pettigrew would likely be his downfall. He had bragged many times of being the one to lead Sirius Black away. No real Minister of Magic would have got the wrong man, the public would think. Finally though, he raised his hand for silence, and fixed his piercing eye on the rat. 

"Peter Pettigrew," he began. "You stand accused of numerous uses of the Unforgivable Curses, of the murder of Lily and James Potter, and the framing of Sirius Black. Furthermore, you are held accountable for the return of He Who Must Not Be Named. How do you plead to these charges?" 

"Innocent!" wailed Pettigrew, in what he no doubt thought was a tone to inspire pity. Hermione merely found it annoying. 

"The jury has heard your case and disagrees with you on the claim that if you were not guilty, why you felt the cause to fake your death and to the fact that you admitted your guilt when under the influence of Truth Serum. They have sentenced you to receiving the Dementor's Kiss. Have you any last words?" 

Pettigrew nodded fervently, before turning to Harry. "Harry, you told me once that your father wouldn't want anyone to become murders over me," he said quickly. "Is this not essentially the same thing? Don't you think your father would have stopped them?" 

Remus surged forward. "How dare you talk to him?" he roared. "You are below the dirt on this boy's feet. You will never speak to him again!" 

"Its all right, Moony," Harry said, patting the werewolf's arm. "I'll handle this." He raised his voice to make sure everyone could hear him. "I don't know what my father would have done, Wormtail. Thanks to you, he's not here. In my third year, I was only guessing. Unfortunately, I've been living under the influence of Sirius. I think you know him well enough to guess what he would have done. Goodbye, Wormtail." Harry returned to his seat, refusing to meet anyone's eye. 

Pettigrew turned to Remus. "Moony, Moony, old pal," he begged. "You don't really want to see me sucked dry by...by this thing. I know you, Moony. You don't want to be alone, do you? We could go back to the way things were! The last two Mauraders together, remembering Padfoot and Prongs in peace. Why do we need them anyways? It was always Padfoot and Prongs, wasn't it? Always James and Sirius, and Remus as an afterthought. They never cared for you, as long as they could go around looking popular, what did it matter who with?" 

"I am the last of the Mauraders," Remus said, his eyes glittering coldly. "You are just a piece of scum we somehow mistook for a brother. You don't think I want to see you sucked dry by a Dementor? Obviously you don't know me. Nothing could make me happier." 

Remus returned to his seat, grabbing Hermione's hand and holding it tightly, drawing strength from her. "May the gods of magic have mercy on your soul," Fudge spoke the customary words, although it was obvious they were the last ones he wanted to say. "And may Merlin gather you into his arms. Bring in the Dementor!" 

Pettigrew stood frozen in fear as the sinister figure glided towards him. "No!" he shrieked, willing his limbs to move unsuccessfully. "No! I'm inn-!" His last words fell off into a whimper as the Dementor's mouth made contact with his own. Hermione ashamed herself by not being able to watch. She buried her face into Remus' arm. A few minutes later, Remus tapped her arm. 

"Its all right," he said hoarsely. "Its...its over." 

It was done. Medi-witches came and collected the soulless form of Pettigrew and took him away. Hermione glanced back at Harry. He was wearing a victorious, if grim smile. She shuddered, for the second time that summer afraid of her best friend. 

~*~

The remainder of the summer passed quickly. The OWLS marks arrived late that year. There really was no surprise to their results. Hermione, of course, pulled in a total of fourteen OWLS, beating both Bill and Percy Weasley, prior to the witch the highest scoring wizards at Hogwarts. Harry surprised even himself by raking in ten OWLS, only missing those in Astronomy and History of Magic. He was shocked to see that somehow he had even acheived an OWL in Potions. Ron did a fine showing as well with nine OWLs, missing both Astronomy and History of Magic, as well as one Potions. Ron was completely aghast with his results as it meant he would have to study Potions throughout his schooling. 

Remus took Harry, Ron and Hermione shopping in Diagon Alley on their second last day of vacation and helped them buy all of their things. Hermione was surprised to travel to Remus' vault and find it fairly well stocked. It was nothing compared to the vast amounts of money Harry was unhappily overseeing being transfered from Sirius' vault to his own, but still, it was enough for any wizard to live happily on. For the first time all summer, Hermione began to wonder exactly what this new position of Remus' was. "What's your new job?" Hermione inquired as he helped her to pack her trunk for her return to Hogwarts. 

Remus' face became strangely grim. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, 'Mione," he admitted. "However, when the time comes, you'll know." 

"Oh," Hermione said, a little confused. She finished folding her robes and turned to stare at Remus. She had to ask him something, she couldn't keep living in this uncertainty any longer. "Remus, are you and I-" 

"Remus," said Tonks, popping into the door. She was in her natural form, her black hair brushing her shoulders and her blue eyes grim. "Remus, I need to talk to you right away." 

"Can it wait a minute?" Remus asked, a little confused to why she had decided to be abrupt now when it looked as though Hermione had something important to discuss. "I was just having a conv-" 

"No," Hermione interrupted, smiling brightly at him. "No, its quite all right. You two go along." 

"Are you sure?" Remus frowned. 

"Yes, quite sure," Hermione assured him. "We can talk later." 

Remus nodded, and squeezed her arm fondly before following Tonks out into the hall. "Is...is there somewhere private we can go?" Tonks asked. 

"My room, I suppose," Remus shrugged. "Why all the secrecy?" He opened the door and motioned that Tonks should make herself at home. 

She took the same seat she had taken over a month ago, on his bed. He joined her, offering her an encouraging smile. "Remus...we need to talk, about us," she began, before dissolving into laughter. 

"Is our situation that ridiculous?" inquired Remus, a little bemused. 

"No, no," Tonks smiled. "Its just, that sounded so dreadfully adolescent." She smoothed over her features and took a deep breath. 

Remus sensing, this would be hard for her to do, decided to speak what he was sure she was thinking. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." However, at the same time, Tonks had said those exact same words, causing them both to laugh. 

"Well, at least its unaminous," Tonks joked. She smiled, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Remus. I don't think I'm quite the type of girl you need. I'm sure you'll find her someday." 

"Its all right, Tonks," soothed Remus, patting her arm. "I'm sorry too. I think I knew from the start I wasn't your type, but I hoped." 

They stood up, realising the conversation was quickly coming to an end. "Friends?" Tonks inquired, hopefully. 

"Did you really have to ask?" smiled Remus. They embraced quickly, then Tonks left. Remus sighed heavily, watching her go. It really was a weight off of his shoulders. He loved Tonks, he really did, but he had known for quite sometime it wasn't the way they had both been mistaken over. 

Sometimes he still longed for the touch of a woman, to feel her sweet kisses, but he had begun to accept that perhaps a wife would never come along for him. He had learned to accept being an outcast from society, he could learn to accept this. He was really a lot luckier that most werewolves, he may not have a wife, but he certainly had a family. He grinned happily at thoughts of Hermione. 

With a spring in his steps, he returned to her bedroom, hoping to still have a chance to talk to her. He was more than a tad disappointed to find her gone. His ears easily picked her voice up, laughing with Molly and Ginny in the kitchen. He thought he still had a family with her at least. 

~*~

Dinner that night was a very loud affair. Everyone involved in the werewolf rescue was present. The kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place had never seen such a boisterous crowd. For a few rare hours the boundary between teachers and students, adults and children seemed to melt and they were just a large group of friends sitting down to dinner together. Dinner was served up by Dobby, Winky, and Harry's newest house elf, Mitsy. Mitsy turned out be an excellent cook who was giving Dobby and Winky some valuable tips. Harry was very proud of his first dinner party and was quite sure he had been a hit. 

'_Sirius would have liked this_,' Harry thought as he watched Fred and George Weasley demonstrate some of their newest sweets on willing volunteers from Hogwarts. Vector and Remus were talking with their heads close together, while down the table, McGonagall and Snape were arguing bitterly. Dumbledore was holding a very serious discussion with Dennis Creevy who looked ready to pass out at the honour of it. Charlie, Tonks, Clay and Dawson were all getting very drunk very fast in memory of Showna. Ron and Hermione were sitting together across the table from him, teasing each other lightly. The only tension in the entire room, aside from McGonagall and Snape who didn't really count as they'd been fighting since they'd laid eyes on each other, was between Ginny and Dean. Ginny had broken up with Dean that morning, and it seemed to Harry as though he was flirting very boisterously with Hannah Abbot, causing Ernie to glare jeaously as him. Ginny, however, didn't seem to notice. She was in the middle of a conversation with Arabella Figg. Harry caught her eye over Arabella's shoulder and she waved merrily at him. Her red hair seemed a glow in the candle light and her green eyes were sparkling at him. He felt his heart flip over, a feeling he hadn't had since the beginning of fifth year with Cho. 

'_Perhaps I will learn to fall in love_," he mused. _'Sirius would have liked that too. I wish you were here, Sirius. Can you see us? Can you see your home? Its a happy home, Sirius, the kind of home you always wanted._

"Hey," said a voice behind him, startling him. Ginny plopped down in the seat beside him, long ago deserted by Fleur, who had blatantly followed a beckoning Bill out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. 

"'Allo, Ginny," Harry greeted. 

"You look kind of depressed," Ginny observed. "Do you want to head outside? We could just go for a walk or something." 

"I think I'd like that," Harry nodded. Ginny smiled and lead him out of the kitchen. Both of them were completely oblivious to the knowing glances exchanged by Hermione and Ron, as well as Remus and Molly Weasley. They left out the back door and ended up sitting on a bench under the moonlight. Harry kept shooting glances at Ginny, marveling at her beauty. How had he missed her growing up? Had he been that distracted by Cho that he'd failed to see the little girl who'd been crushing on him grow into a young lady who had more eager suitors than she knew what to do with? Realising they'd been sitting in a comfortable silence for quite sometime, Harry tried to make conversation. 

"Did you have a nice conversation with Mrs. Figg?" 

"Yes, yes, I did," Ginny nodded. "She's quite a fascinating woman. She's been everywhere! There is so much knowledge locked up inside that brain of hers." 

"Are you interested in traveling?" he inquired. 

"Oh, yes," nodded Ginny, raptly. "I've only ever been to Egypt, but I am really interested in seeing France, Germany and Switzerland." 

"I've never been anywhere," Harry said. He quickly perked up. "Sorry, that sounded like I was looking for some pity." 

"No, it didn't," Ginny disagreed. "Here's an idea for you, Harry. How about we agree that after I graduate we go on a tour of Europe? Would you like that?" 

Harry smiled and surprised himself by clasping her hand gently in his own. He opened it and began tracing the lines of her palm. He looked up at her, surprised to see an open look of admiration and possibly love in those green eyes. He wondered if his own feelings were reflected in his eyes. "I'd like nothing more than to see the world with you, Ginny." 

They shared a secret smile and Harry knew as soon as his lips touched hers that there was no going back. He was equally as certain that he had no longing to go back. 

~*~

Remus assisted as much as he could in the kitchen, before Mitsy shooed him away. Harry was going to have a handful stopping those house elves from watching over him. Thoughts of Harry made Remus smile widely. He and Ginny had been in the backyard for quite sometime before returning red cheeked and bright-eyed. It was no secret to any present what they'd been up to. It was probably a good thing that Dean had stalked off long before they had returned. Remus supposed Harry would be all right. He remembered his uncle's rather vulgar saying. 'If a man can snog, then he'll pull through.' 

Remus knew also that Hermione and Ron had left the table together. There would be no snogging there, though it was pretty obvious it was what they both secretly wanted. Remus thought that it would be quite a while before either one of them got up the courage to take the friendship to a different level. He knew Ron was a good lad and heartily approved of him for Hermione, but if the youngest Weasley boy ever hurt his Hermione, he'd be running quite quickly away from the end of Remus' wand. 

Remus laughed at the fatherly comment as he climbed the stairs. He stopped at Hermione's door and almost passed by it, hoping to let her sleep. She had been so tired and grieved that summer she needed as much sleep as possible. However, the temptation to see her was too great and he ended up entering the room. 

Hermione was not asleep as he had hoped. She was sitting at the window, staring at the half moon. The room was in darkness save for the moonlight. She turned when she heard the door open and shot him a sad smile. "Hello, Remus," she greeted. 

Remus crossed to her and sat down on the window seat, pulling her into his lap. She sighed contentedly, easily slipping back into the familiar position. He clasped her hands with his and let out an exclamination. "Your hands are like ice!" 

"I hadn't noticed," Hermione said vaguely. Puzzled, Remus let go of her hands and bodily turned her to face him. 

"What's wrong, love?" he inquired. 

"Nothing," she said quickly. 

"Oh, nothing, is that it?" Remus frowned. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" 

"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" Hermione said weakly. 

"Given," nodded Remus. Hermione made no move to explain though, so he continued speaking. "Mione...I...I heard what you said when Markle and Petersberg took me away." 

"Oh," Hermione said in a very small voice. "What a coincidence. Thats whats got me so melancholy this evening." 

Remus pulled her close, burying her into his chest. "Did you really mean it?" he inquired. "Did you even say it? Was I imagining things or...?" 

"No," Hermione interrupted. "I did say it, and I meant it. I've never meant anything more heartily in my life. But, do...do you feel the same way?" 

"Of course I do!" Remus cried. He loosened his grasp a little and smiled warmly at Hermione. "I would be honoured, Hermione Granger, if you would allow me to legally adopt you and become Hermione Lupin, my daughter." 

Hermione's eyes bulged, as though she could barely believe what she was hearing. "Really?" she sqeaked. 

"Really," nodded Remus. 

"Of course!" cried Hermione, flinging her arms around him, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. 

Remus pressed her into him and the thoughts echoed in his mind for the first time in his life. _'I'm home, finally, I'm home!_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

_No author's notes today, mainly because I'm too lazy to be bothered...sorry. However, just a bit of advertising here. If you're one of those who disagrees with David Thewlis as Remus Lupin, there has been a message board set up for it. You can find it here; _

http*saveremuslupin.proboards19.com*index.cgi?board=DThewlis&action=display&num=1065404468

I personally have no problem with David Thewlis, but Liz started it, and I figured she might find some supporters here. 

Only one more chapter to go, mates! 


	15. Happy Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, etc. associated therein. Everything but the plot of this one story belongs to JK Rowling and publishers. 

**Author's Notes:** Oh my goodness...how long has this taken me? I despise school, I simply despise it. I've had to do the Ontario literacy test, then work is crazy and, my own fault, I bought the Indiana Jones boxset and have been spoiling myself. So anyways, here we go. Its short, its sweet and its....OVER! 

**Chapter:** 15/15 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Where you lead   
I will follow   
Any, anywhere   
That you tell me to   
If you need- you need me to be with you   
I will follow, where you lead 

**Where You Lead, I Will Follow,** by Carole King

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

** Chapter 15- Happy Again**

Harry stood motionlessly, staring out of his bedroom window. A thin mist of fog clung to the earth, giving the backyard a very etheral look. The summer was over and today he would be going back to school. A part of him was looking forward to it, but another part ached to avoid returning to the castle he had once thought of as his real home. Here, at Black Manor he had as much of Sirius as he could ever hope to have again. Here, if he stood still long enough and kept quiet, he could almost hear Sirius' footsteps coming up behind him, could almost hear his loud laughter ringing through out the house. Harry sighed and wiped the fogged up window with his sleeve, giving him a clearer view of the house. Sirius' funeral should have given him closure, but it had done exactly the opposite. The funeral had forced him to let down his guard and truly grieve for Sirius again. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to move on with his life. 

What was Hogwarts to him anymore? With no more letters from Sirius and no way of having contact with the outside world, Hogwarts would just be as much of a prison as the Dursleys ever had been. He was his own person now. There wasn't anyone left to tell him what to do. If he chose, he could go and unpack his trunk and inform Dumbledore that he would not be returning to Hogwarts. He could stay here and do what really mattered- helping the Order. Hermione and Ron could visit on the holidays and life would be wonderful. 

The door creaking open alerted Harry of someone joining his silent reviere, and he turned to face his unexpected guest. It was Remus Lupin. "Morning, Harry," Remus greeted softly. "Up a bit early, aren't you?" 

"I still had to pack," Harry said, gesturing towards the half pack chest on his bed. 

Remus smiled slightly and crossed to the bed, picking up a school tie. "Not making much progress, are you?" he inquired. 

"No, not really," Harry admitted, moving to join the werewolf at the bed. "Can I ask your opinion on something, Moony?" 

"Of course," Remus nodded. "I don't want you to ever think you can't approach me if you have a problem. What can I do for you?" 

Harry sat down and Remus joined him shortly, regarding the teenager seriously. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said in a rush. 

He expected Remus to explode, yelling at him that he was throwing away an education or ask him bemusedly if he was mad. However the werewolf just smiled and nodded. "I thought you might be loathe to go back," he said, knowingly. "You know, Harry, staying here forever won't make your memories of Sirius any stronger." 

"What?" frowned Harry. "That wasn't what I was thinking at all! I just think we should be doing something more important than wasting our time in school." 

"I see," was all the werewolf said. Harry squirmed, uncomfortable in the silence. 

"Well," stuttered Harry. "May-maybe I was a little worried about what you said. I mean, I'm already starting to forget. I can't always remember what his voice sounded like and sometimes I forget all of his advice or stories. Then, last night I was trying to remember his eyes, without a picture. I...I couldn't. There was nothing there! What happens if I forget everything about him? I promised myself I wouldn't, that he'd live on me! But what if when I'm twenty-five or something and I can't remember anything? What if he ends up being nothing but a memory? I can't forget him, Remus, I just can't!" 

Remus sat in silence, allowing Harry to empty himself on a subject that had clearly been troubling him. When Harry was through, Remus paused, thinking out carefully what he was going to say before beginning. "Harry, you won't forget Sirius," he said calmly. "As time passes, yes, he will become more vague and perhaps some things will leave you forever. But I know for a fact, that you will never forget him entirely. You'll never forget what he did for you, or what you felt for him. Nothing can ever take that away from you, because its in your heart and your heart never forgets." Remus glanced at the boy. He was sitting with his head bowed, looking absolutely miserable. 

"Stay here, Harry, I'll be right back," Remus said suddenly, getting to his feet. 

Curious, Harry waited for Remus' return, interested to see what had called the werewolf away. His curiousity kept his thoughts off of Sirius for a time. By the time Remus had returned, Harry's tears had almost dried completely. "Here," Remus grinned, handing Harry a small, wrapped, rectagular package. "I was going to wait to give this to you until Christmas, but something tells me you'd like it now." 

Harry slowly unwrapped the parcel. It was a picture frame. He turned it over and gasped. It was a picture of Sirius. The artist had captured everything about him, from the crooked grin to the sparkle so often caught in his blue eyes. "Hello, Harry," the picture smiled. 

Harry almost dropped the parcel in shock. "S-sirius?" he gasped. "H-how is this possible?" 

"Its not really Sirius," Remus explained. "Just a potrait that has a part of Sirius in it. It was the potrait of Mrs. Black that gave me the idea. As it turns out, Minerva McGonagall is quite the artist. She painted the potrait, and Snape made the animation potion." 

"Remus thinks of everything," Sirius grinned, winking at his best friend. "So, how is my godson?" 

Harry smiled brightly at the painting, fighting back the tears pricking at his eyes. "I'm great, Sirius, just great." 

~*~

Hermione pushed open the car door and stepped out into the train station. She swung her book bag over her shoulder and smiled brightly. The bustling King's Cross Station never failed to get her stomach jumping. The anticipation she always felt on 1 September was one of the biggest perks of the first day of the new term. "Ready to go, Hermione?" Remus asked, wheeling a cart over. It already had her trunk on it, as well as a briefcase and suitcase she didn't recognize. 

"Yes, I'm ready," she nodded, taking over the cart. "Whose suitcase is that, Dad?" She smiled to herself. That name felt deliciously good coming off of her tongue 

"Oh, mine," Remus answered. "I have a business trip I'm making for Dumbledore. The location is in a location that doesn't allow Apparation, so I'm taking the train." 

"The Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked eagerly. She was looking forward to school, but she certainly wasn't looking forward to being seperated from the father she had just gained. 

"No, unfortunately not," Remus shrugged. "I take the train from Platform 6 and 2/3. Sorry, sweetie." 

"I didn't really think you would be," Hermione said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Just wishful thinking, I suppose. You can make it up to me though." 

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm intriguied." 

"Tell me where you'll..." 

"Hermione!" cried a female voice. 

Hermine swung around, looking around for someone she knew. Harry and Ron were slowly wheeling their carts towards the boundrary between Platforms 9 and 10. The rest of the Weasley clan had already swung though, as well as all those involved in the werewolf rescue. Finally, her eyes fell on Cho Chang, one of the people she least wanted to see. She noted quickly that the Headgirl's badge was pinned to Cho's chest."Oh, hi, Cho," she said, hoping she didn't sound to chilly. 

"Hey, Hermione!Oh, hello, Professor Lupin," Cho greeted. "Listen, Hermione, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." 

"Sorry, for what?" Hermione frowned. 

Cho looked at her as though she had just said the most heartless thing she had ever heard. "For your parents," Cho said. "It was in the _Daily Prophet_. They...they did pass on, didn't they?" 

Hermione felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and she couldn't help but picturing her hands around Cho's neck. She knew the girl meant well, but she had desperately hoped to avoid thinking of her mum and dad for the day. She felt Remus' hand on her shoulder and managed to smile sadly at Cho. "Yes, they did. In July." 

"Oh, Merlin," sighed Cho. "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip and then impulsively threw her arms around Hermione. "My aunt and uncle were killed this summer as well. So many..." Her voice trailed off. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." 

"Cho!" snapped Marisa, standing impatiently outside the boundary. "Hurry up! I want to get good seats!" 

Cho glanced back. "'Kay, I'll be there in a moment!" She turned back to Hermione. "Sorry, I've got to go. I'll...I'll see you around!" She turned and dashed over to Marisa, waving and blowing a kiss to her boyfriend, Michael. Hermione and Remus followed slowly. 

"I thought you didn't like Cho after what she did to Harry," Remus inquired. 

"So did I," Hermione frowned. "She was really friendly to me last year, but I thought she was just using me to get to Harry. I think we may all have been wrong about Cho. She didn't ask me once about Harry right then." 

They came to a halt at the boundary betwee platforms nine and ten. They pretended to lean against the wall, casually letting themselves fall through once they were sure no one was looking. 

As soon as Hermione's eyes cleared the noise of Platform 9 and 3/4 burst around her. Young witches and wizards were milling around everywhere, waving merrily to their parents and boarding the train. The clock read two to eleven. Everywhere clumps of first years were standing around, slackjawed, obviously more than a little frightened. Harry and Ron were already on the train and Ginny and Luna were getting on board, waving goodbye to their parents. 

"Well, this is it," Remus said finally. "Its been quite a summer, Hermione." 

"That it has," Hermione nodded. "I'll miss you." 

"Oh, don't be silly," Remus laughed. "As soon as you get back at Hogwarts with your books and your mates, you'll barely spare a thought for your ol' dad." 

"You know thats not true," Hermione admonished. 

"Probably," agreed Remus, winking. "But ever since the adoption papers arrived this morning I've been wanting to say 'your ol' dad." 

"You're crazy," Hermione laughed, throwing her arms around him. "I'll see you at Christmas, Dad." 

"My, I like the sound of that," Remus marvelled. He hugged her tightly, then kissed her gently on the forehead. "Off you go now." 

Hermione tore herself away, fighting back tears. She boarded the plane, quickly finding an empty window. She had planned to wave goodbye to Remus as the train pulled out of the station, but to her disappointment, he had already left to catch his own train. Sighing heavily and passing her hand over her eyes, she began lugging her trunk towards the prefects' compartments. 

~*~

Twenty minutes later, she found herself with Ron standing outside the compartment Harry had told Ron he could find him in. Loud voices were echoing from inside. Clearly Harry's compartment was a good place to be after the summer events. Hermione was sure she heard the name 'Sirius Black' repeated a few times. "Ready?" Ron smiled. 

"No, not really," Hermione said truthfully. "Can't we just go back up to the prefect compartments? I'm really not ready to face the masses just yet." 

"And leave Harry alone with Ginny?" Ron said. Somehow he had found out about Harry and Ginny's kiss. Hermione wasn't exacty sure how, only that he wasn't as accepting as his comment on the train had lead her to believe he would be. "I think not. "Come on, I guarantee you'll have a good time as soon as you get in there." 

"Fine," sighed Hermione. Ron slid the door open and a burst of loud noise hit Hermione. The compartment wasn't as crowded as she had expected- her friends were just noiser than she seemed to remember. Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and the Creevy brothers were all crowded into the compartment. Ron strolled in, his mouth tightening after seeing Harry sitting next to Ginny. Harry stood when they got in, a large grin on his face. Hermione noted an almost identical grin on the face of the painting of Sirius. 

"Hermione, come and meet the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry beckoned. 

"What is it with you and sharing compartments with professors?" Hermione asked through her teeth as she prepared a smile for her new professor. 

The crowd of students spread to reveal Remus sitting on a bench, smiling. Hermione's eyes widened and a huge grin spread on to her face. "No!" she gasped in disbelief. "You're joking!" 

"No, we're not," laughed Remus, standing to greet her. Unabashedly she threw her arms around him. 

Laughter erupted from the students. "The look on your face!" grinned Lavender. 

"Priceless," Seamus nodded. 

"How long have you guys known about this?" Hermione demanded. 

"Since this morning," Harry replied. "Sirius' potrait keeps secrets even worse that Sirius did." 

"For the last time," Luna said angrily. "His name is not Sirius, but Stubby!" 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are a very odd little girl," he declared. Luna's eyes widened and she flushed bright red. 

"He actually talked to me," she hissed at Ginny. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione didn't pay any more attention, curling up on the bench beside her father. "I cannot believe this," she shook her head. "I can't believe you kept it secret all summer." 

"I almost slipped up a few times," Remus admitted. "I'm glad I kept it better than the werewolf issue." 

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Well, I couldn't research on this one." 

Remus kissed her forehead and watched as Harry and Sirius tried to give Ginny and Ron a play-by-play of a Mauraders story. "Are you happy, sweetie?" he asked. "Knowing that you're surrounded by people who love you and care for you, and that you're going back to Hogwarts?" 

Hermione turned her gaze away from Remus and stared out the window where the sun was shining over the corn fields as they whipped past at a remarkable speed. "Yes," she smiled. "Yes, I am." She hugged Remus tighter, meaning every word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes**

_Well, there you have it. We're finally finished. Its been a long ride, but certainly an enjoyable one. I'll talk more about my next projects and plans in the official **Author's Note** that will follow this chapter._

**Mistri:** Glad you liked it! I hadn't really thought about that, but I suppose you could say that the money being transfered from Sirius' vault into Harry's would include the compensation money. 

**Sayra Louise:** Yes, I thought they would be very happy finally living as father and daughter. Thanks for the review! 

**cosmo-queen:** Thanks! I am sad to see _Wolf and Child_ come to an end, but another part of me is very happy. I am very proud of it, and you have been a great encouragement throughout it all. Thanks! 

**Jocelyn Padoga:** Essentially that was the last chapter, this is the epilouge, which just leaves you to think about the future. I hope you weren't too depressed! Thanks for the review! 

**heart-on-her-sleeve:** Well, you certainly had a loong time to wait, didn't you? Unfortunately, everything has to end sometime, and this was _Wolf and Child_'s end. Thanks for your review! 

**MandaB:** Sorry, no sequel. This was always meant to be a one shot story, and thats how its going to stay! Thanks for your review! 

**Kady Rilla Wholi:** No, no sequel. I'm getting a lot of requests, but I am horrible with sequels that weren't planned out in the first place. I wouldn't be doing the story justice, which I could never live with. Thanks for your review! 

**padfoot1979:** I have this sickening feeling that Sirius won't be given much of a tribute by JK Rowling, so I tried to do my part. :) Yes, this is the end of this universe, Remus and Hermione will probably never be daughter and father again by my pen. 

**michelline:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! 

**Courtknee:** I've never actually seen David Thewlis in anything, so I'll be reserving judgement. I'm sure he'll do it wonderfully though. Glad you liked it! 

**Marina:** Heh...you're going to hate me, but I don't think that will happen for a while. I really grew to dislike the Lord of the Rings fandom during the time I was there. I believe I'll be in the Harry Potter fandom for quite some time. So sorry! 

**QTpie-pippinsgurl:** Yes, movie magic is a miracle. :) Glad you liked it! 

**Rayden Durdaenia:** I did keep typing...eventually. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. 

**Sprky007:** Yes, he could have and should have lived. ::Hugs:: Don't cry, he'll be around as long as we fanfiction writers remember him. 

**Bombshell:** Wow! Thanks so much! Your compliments mean a lot to me. It such a wonderful feeling to be able to write something that people enjoy. Thanks for your review! 

**sunkyssed:** Thanks! Yes, unfortunately this is the end of _Wolf and Child_. Yes, I too, am a huge fan of Josh Groban. I particularly like his duet with Charlotte Church and the one, that's name escapes me, about a woman who left him to travel. 

**coolchick207:** You mean, you actually loved it? Wow! lol. Thanks for much! 

**HarryPotterFreak1234:** heh...sneaking around computer time restrictions- love it! Glad you liked it! 

**Kerry:** Wow! You are too nice! I am so glad you liked my work. As for getting my work to JK Rowling, I think I'd be too embarrassed to have such a splendid author see my little scribbles. Thanks so much for the review! 

**UnDeadGoat:** Oh, yes I did make that typo. ::makes note to fix it:: No, I'd never change it to RL/HG. Although I am a fan of that ship, it would just be too wrong in this story, don't you think? 

**koolgirl1808:** Heh...I'm Canadian and I had never heard of him either, so don't worry too much about it. lol. I actually have considered writing my own original work and have a few short stories as well as a very vague plot for a novel in the making. Thanks for the review! 

**Rowlingfan1:** I will be writing another story, though not one connected to this one, I'm afraid. Thanks so much for your review! 

**Daughter of Black:**. I do really think we have to trust the casting directors, as it is their job. My own fantasy Remus would have to be Sean Bean- loved him ever since he did _Sharpe._

**nastygurl:** I am so dreadfully sorry this chapter took so bloody long to put up- and look how pathetically short it it. I just had no time! 

**Waterlili:** Aw, I hate making people cry even though that is the point of some scenes. I'm so glad you liked it. I hoped you've managed to convince your roommate of your sanity. Thanks for the review! 

**tiffany2321:** Thanks for much! I'm glad you liked it. Thats all I wanted to say. ;) 

**EllaWeasley:** Although Ginny and Harry did get together, I chose to let Remus and Tonks fall out. I don't actually think a relationship involving them would be too successful. As for Ron and Hermione, I don't think they'll be getting together until the 7th book, so I decided to just give them romantic tension. Thanks for your review! 

**Manraviel:** ::shrugs:: Ah, what can I say- I'm a sap. :D Glad you liked it though. Thanks for the review! 

**Roxie Black:** Thanks so much. All of your wonderful compliments meant so much to me. I'm really glad you liked it! 


End file.
